Curse Renewed Series Two
by shardingtoby
Summary: COMPLETE!The Sohma's are back in the second installment of the beloved series! Book Three: The Zodiac Stone!
1. Book One:Chapter One: Dark Cloud Arrives

_**Curse Renewed Series Two**_

**_Book One: The Beginning_**

_**Chapter One: Dark Cloud Arrives**_

_The morning of April 2nd started like any other. Katsuya Sohma arose from his bed, stretched, and began to undress out of his tee shirt and boxer shorts into his school uniform. Right away when he entered the kitchen he could tell that something wasn't right. Instead of his mother he found his Uncle Yuki perusing over the paper by the sink with a slight frown on his face. Yuki immediately put the paper down on the counter the minute he arrived._

"_Good morning Kaye" Yuki said trying to smile._

"_Good morning Uncle Yuki" Kaye replied back with a curious look around him, "It's not like you to be here so late in the morning."_

"_I actually have off today," Yuki said._

"_Where's my mom?"_

"_She's um" Yuki hesitated, "She's over at the dojo with your father right now discussing something."_

"_Discussing what?"_

"_It's not important. But she did want me to make sure you kids got out all right this morning. Your sister's already at morning practice at the school."_

"_Yea I know" Katsuya nodded taking a seat at the table, "But everything's okay, right Uncle Yuki? I mean with the baby?"_

"_Oh yes. Everything is just fine" Yuki nodded with concern, "I'm sorry if I am worrying you Kaye. I just have my mind on things about work" he picked up the paper again._

"_Oh. Okay" Kaye smiled and then began to eat his breakfast just as Takara entered into the kitchen._

_But as he left the house and passed the dojo holding onto Takara's hand he began to wonder if everything was really "just fine" as his Uncle Yuki had said. Even Takara thought that there was something wrong and commented on it as he dropped her off. After arriving at school and entering the gates Katsuya walked over to his best friend Soujiro and his cousin Reiji with the same worried expression._

"_Hey Kaye" Soujiro replied, "What's with the face man? Who died?"_

"_I don't know" Katsuya said shaking his head absently, "I don't know what's wrong."_

"_What do you mean?" Soujiro asked confused by his cryptic answer while Reiji nodded his head in a knowing look._

"_I just said, I don't know."_

"_Okay. Well I am gonna head to my locker" Soujiro moved past, "I'll see you both in class" he added as Reiji moved closer to his cousin and lowered his eyes._

"_Your parents acting weird too?" Reiji said in a low voice._

"_I didn't even see my parents this morning. But my Uncle Yuki was."_

"_What do you think is going on?"_

"_I have no idea" Kaye shook his head again._

_Suddenly Stephanie Kamiya, Kaye's girlfriend appeared at his side and the subject was dropped so they could go into the school building and start their day._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_When the boys arrived in their first class, since Stephanie had stopped to talk to Sakura and her friends, they noticed a huddle of girls standing in one corner of the room, giggling and gossiping. When they finally sat down in their seats they saw what the girls were being so giggly for. Sitting in one of the desks in the middle of the room was a tall, short dark haired boy with piercing sky blue eyes that shone behind a pair of glasses. He had a calm demeanor about him as he read a book quietly to himself._

"_Hey Soujiro" Reiji replied, "Who's that guy?" he asked as the boy turned the page of his book._

"_I don't know. But the girls have been looking at him since I came in here."_

"_Huh" Kaye replied, "Better him than me."_

_The boys laughed as Sakura, Stephanie, and their friends entered the room. At this moment the boy happened to look up and saw the two girls in the front, his eyes becoming fixed on the two of them as they approached the desks where Reiji and Katsuya were sitting. Soon the rest of the class filed in and the teacher entered the room to start class. The first thing he did was introduce the new boy._

"_Everyone! This is Seitarou Naoki" the boy bowed his head as the girls giggled and talked amongst themselves, "He is new to the school today and I hope you make him very welcome."_

_The boy smiled and then sat back down as the teacher turned back around to write the lesson on the chalkboard. As the class was in progress Seitarou Naoki watched the concentration on their facesas Sakura and Stephanie worked. Then he glanced in Katsuya's direction. Finally his eyes rested on Reiji who noticed his glance and then turned his gaze on the other boy. Seitarou smiled briefly and then turned face forward once more. Reiji looked at him with a quizzical look and then frowned silently to himself as the lesson went on._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Around lunchtime Katsuya and Reiji were eating lunch with Soujiro while Stephanie and Sakura were working at the school store. Sakura had taken a position at the school store at the beginning of the new term and was slowly getting the hang of it, plus she liked working with her friend in the small store. Mr. Yamada was also very appreciative of the extra help. This particular Friday Sakura was organizing the shelves that were behind the counter while Stephanie worked on the display under the counter._

"_This job is actually a lot of fun" Sakura replied with a grin._

"_Are you sure it doesn't take up too much of your time?" Stephanie asked, "You know considering your position on the volley ball team?"_

"_Not at all. Since I only have to do this during lunch time only."_

_Stephanie laughed as Sakura lifted up some small boxes._

"_Mr. Yamada isn't back just yet" Stephanie replied, "So if you could, just put those in the back and he'll finish them when he gets here."_

"_Okay" Sakura nodded carrying the boxes to the back room._

_Stephanie finished with the bottom of the counter and then began to wipe the top of the counter down as two girls, who she guessed had decided not to buy anything, departed from the store as Seitarou entered the area and smiled as he saw her behind the transparent counter. She was bent down behind it placing the cleaner back onto the floor. He cleared his throat politely as she looked up at him._

"_Excuse me" he bowed his head, "But are you the one who is in charge here?"_

"_Oh. Yes" she stood up straight with a grin, "What can I do for you?"_

"_Well I need some pens and pencils. And probably a folder or two."_

"_Okay" she nodded, "Well we have a lot of choices for folders" she began to pull them out and place them on the counter, "And the pens and pencils are over there" she pointed to a display on the left hand wall behind him._

"_Oh. I see" he grinned seeing it, "Thank you" he added as he walked over and she continued to pull out the selection of folders._

_He stared at the display and looked briefly at her, his eyes glinting behind his glasses as he casually picked one box of each writing utensil. Then he walked back over to the counter where he saw the folders all out._

"_You really do have a wide selection" he smiled placing boxes onto the counter._

"_Yes we sure do" she nodded._

"_Hmm" he stroked his chin thoughtfully, "Well, what would you recommend?" he looked up into her astonished eyes._

"_Oh uh well" she hesitated knowing that the last time she tried to offer advice to someone they had been less then appreciative of the fact, "I try not to recommend any to anyone since everyone's preference is different. It depends on what color you like."_

"_But I would like your opinion if you don't mind. Which color do you think would suit me best?" he asked leaning forward a little on the counter._

"_Oh well. I guess the blue and green one" she winced a little._

"_What do you know? Those are just the two I would have chosen."_

"_Oh good" she said in relief as he pulled his wallet out._

"_I don't suppose you have notebooks too?" he replied, "That could go with these folders?"_

"_Oh, of course" she nodded, "They're under here" she ducked behind the counter once more and pulled them out, "Here you go" she handed them to him._

"_Thank you" he smiled, "You're in my morning class aren't you?" he observed._

"_Yes" she nodded again, "That's right. My name is Stephanie Kamiya" she bowed her head politely, "It's nice to meet you."_

"_Seitarou Naoki" he bowed his head back, "Wait. Kamiya? As in?"_

"_Yes" she nodded for a third time, "I am the stepdaughter of the mayor."_

"_Actually that isn't what I was about to say," he replied handing her the money, "You're Katsuya Sohma's girlfriend aren't you?"_

"_How did you know that?" she asked surprised._

"_I heard some of the guys talking about it" he replied matter- of- factly, "Well" he said holding his supplies, "Thank you again for your assistance Miss Kamiya" he bowed as Sakura came back._

"_You're welcome" she looked down at the money in her palm, "Oh. Wait Mr. Naoki!" she called out as he arrived at the door and turned his head slightly, "You forgot your change. This is way too much."_

"_Keep the change" he grinned, "I really appreciated the help," he added as he departed._

_Sakura stared at his retreating figure and then turned to her friend curiously._

"_Was that Mr. Naoki? The new guy?"_

"_Yes it was" Stephanie nodded putting the money into the cash register._

"_Huh. What a generous person he was."_

"_Yea. Oh Sakura" Stephanie replied, "I almost forgot."_

"_Hmm?"_

"_I don't know if you saw it this morning because you hadn't mentioned it and neither did Kaye for that matter."_

"_Mention what?"_

"_It was in the paper this morning and on the news" Stephanie said astonished by Sakura's lack of knowledge._

"_What?" Sakura asked worried._

"_You really don't know?" Stephanie replied concerned._

"_No. Will you tell me what's going on?"_

"_Well" Stephanie hesitated, "It's just this morning real early they discovered that someone was murdered in Tokyo."_

"_Murdered?" Sakura replied her eyes becoming wide, "Who?"_

"_Jinto Tikeda."_

"_What?" Sakura's eyes became even wider as she gasped in shock._

"_It was in the papers this morning. Front page. And they were talking about it on the news too. My brother wanted to watch."_

"_Jinto Tikeda" Sakura said slowly, "Is dead? So that's why mom and dad have been acting so strange today. Oh I have to go talk to Kaye and Reiji. We simply must get to the main house as soon as possible after school. I'll be back as soon as I can" she dashed quickly from the counter and out of the store._

"_Okay" Stephanie nodded, "Oh boy" she thought._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Within moments Katsuya and Reiji were told about the news and shocked just like Sakura they shook their heads in disbelief. Stephanie joined them soon after and they all decided to pay a visit to the main house after school was over._

_Meanwhile at the main house Hatori walked slowly to Kagura's door, sighed heavily, and then entered in. The truth was he had known about the news all morning but was waiting for the perfect opportunity to talk to her alone. It took only a few minutes to tell Kagura but at the end of the news she was crying slightly but still had on her tough face. He offered to be the one to tell Yamato too but she shook her head and said that she would do it and rose from her table, crossed over to the other side of the room, and knocked on her son's door to give him the bad news, not absolutely certain on what his reaction would be._

_Outside grey clouds began to cover the sky as school ended and the four teenagers headed in the direction of the main house. Akito and Kanako had gone on ahead once they had heard the news. The rain began to fall slowly as they followed Reiji through the main gates, certain that the rest of the family wouldn't be too far behind. Inside the main house the head of the Zodiac stared out the windows as the clouds overhead became even darker, his eyes wide and a very sad expression on his face._

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back. Here's the first chapter of the week. See you all later for the next one!_

_Next Chapter: A Loved One's Confession_

_The news about Jinto Tikeda's murder has reached the entire family including Yamato. Now alone with him and his girlfriend Katsuya has to face the inevitable task of facing the truth about his curse to the head of the Zodiac. Don't miss a moment!_


	2. Chapter Two: A Loved Ones Confession

**_Chapter Two: A Loved Ones Confession_**

_When they arrived at the main house they saw that Takara was standing outside by the large tree talking with Hitomi and Krysta. Kaye glanced up at the house and saw Hatori appear in the doorframe._

_"Are you kids here about the news this morning?" he replied._

_They nodded and then Katsuya took a step forward._

_"Does Yamato know yet?" he asked._

_"I believe he does" Hatori nodded, "His mother told him."_

_"I" Kaye started slowly, "I want to see him."_

_"I don't think that that's" Hatori began as Kagura who appeared at his side interrupted him._

_"That's a good idea Hatori" she replied, "It would do Yamato good to see Katsuya right now. And probably Miss Kamiya as well" she added with a smile when she saw Stephanie, "Why don't you two follow me" she said urging._

_Stephanie and Katsuya looked at each other and then moved towards the door, Kaye pausing for a moment near his sister._

_"We'll be back," he whispered._

_"Mhm" she nodded, "I'll wait here for mom and dad."_

_He nodded back and then followed Stephanie and Kagura into the house. She led them down to Yamato's room and then knocked softly. She then looked at Kaye as she opened the door for them._

_"I'm not sure how talkative he'll be" she replied, "But maybe you two can help him to feel better about what's happened."_

_"We'll do what we can Mrs. Sohma" Stephanie said sadly._

_"Yea" Kaye nodded taking a breath and then taking Stephanie's hand gently, "Let's go," he added leading her into the dark room while Kagura closed the door behind them._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Inside they could see that the curtains had been drawn around the room again, making it dark, except for one large window that Yamato was standing near quite still, staring at the rain. Kaye cleared his throat as he let go of Stephanie's hand and moved slightly forward._

_"Excuse me. Yamato" he replied._

_Yamato turned his head slightly and saw the two of them muchto his surprise. His face was very pale as he tried to smile._

_"Katsuya?" he said, "Miss Kamiya?" he added as they stepped closer so he could see them more clearly, "What are you doing here?" he asked returning his gaze back to the window._

_"We came to see" Kaye began, "I mean, we want to know if you're okay?"_

_"I really can't tell you what I am feeling right now" Yamato replied with a sigh._

_Kaye looked at Stephanie as they took another step forward._

_"I'm feeling a number of things."_

_"Do you want to talk about it?" Stephanie asked soothingly._

_"What's there to talk about? He's dead. There's nothing more to say."_

_They looked at each other again sadly as he continued._

_"And to think I could have spoken to him longer."_

_"What do you mean Yamato?" Kaye questioned._

_"He wanted to talk to me alone. I would have had the opportunity to talk to him if her" he pointed accusingly at Stephanie, "brother hadn't interrupted" he added angrily._

_"Yamato that is unkind" Kaye protested, "He did us a favor," he said but Stephanie took his hand and shook her head before he could say more._

_"It's all right," she told him._

_"It must have been important what he wanted to say to me" Yamato replied, "Maybe I made a mistake. And now it's too late."_

_"Yamato there is no guarantee that your father really wanted to talk to you or that he was just trying to kidnap you" Kaye said._

_"I guess we'll never know. Not now" Yamato replied bitterly, "Wait" his eyes suddenly became wider, "I almost forgot."_

_"Forgot what?" Katsuya asked quizzically._

_"What did he mean?" Yamato said frowning as he turned his head slightly to the other boy._

_"Huh? Mean?"_

_"What did my father mean that day Katsuya?" Yamato replied a bit angry now._

_"I don't" Kaye shook his head confused._

_"What did he mean!" Yamato shouted ferociously making the other two step back surprised, "What did he mean by calling you the monster?"_

_Kaye lowered his head and then lifted it slowly noticing the anger in Yamato's eyes. Then he sighed as his girlfriend watched him sadly._

_"He meant" Kaye began, "That Sakura doesn't carry the vengeful spirit of the cat in her curse, but in fact I do."_

_"What?" Yamato's eyebrows rose, "That's impossible!" he shouted, "You're the tiger! You don't carry that curse!"_

_"I do carry it" Kaye admitted with seriousness in his eyes, "I've always carried it ever since we found outthat the curse had returned."_

_"No. I don't believe it. How can you be carrying it? You're not even wearing the bracelet."_

_"I don't have to wear the bracelet Yamato. It doesn't work the same way for me. All I truly need is this" he held up the necklace, "It has one bead on it from Sakura's bracelet. She still wears it too to keep up the pretense though. Not many people know about the truth."_

_"Including me?" Yamato replied, "How could you keep something like that from me of all people?" he demanded._

_"Yamato" Stephanie held up her hand._

_"She knows, doesn't she?" he pointed a finger at her angrily._

_She became silent and Kaye slowly nodded._

_"Yes. I told her. I didn't want her to be afraid of me if she ever saw it."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Yamato I can control the transformation better than any other cat of the Zodiac could. The only times I feel the need to transform is, if it's raining particularly hard or" he paused and closed his eyes, "If I am very, very angry. And that has only happened once in my life."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"I mean that I have only transformed once. And that was because I was that angry."_

_"When did you do that?"_

_Kaye at this moment became silent again and Stephanie could see the pain on his face._

_"Wait Yamato" she interrupted as she moved closer to Kaye and took him by the arm gently, "Katsuya would you like me to tell him?"_

_"What?"_

_"I know how much you hate telling this part of the story and I can see on your face by your pained expression how hard this is for you. Please allow me to do it, so you won't have to."_

_"Steph, I can't let you do that" Kaye shook his head._

_"Please Kaye" she replied and he saw the seriousness in her eyes, "Let me?"_

_He nodded slowly as Yamato moved towards his table and sat down. She took a step forward and then the two of them knelt down in front of the other boy._

_"Yamato you have to understand a little bit about this" she began, "But it is difficult for Katsuya to tell anyone this story. Even when he told it to me it was hard for him to say it. So that's why I am going to help him" she paused and Yamato nodded, "When Kaye was five years old he and his sister along with their mother were summoned to the main house by you and your father. Do you remember that?"_

_"Yes" Yamato nodded, "It was the first time that I ever met the two of them."_

_"Well during that time Kaye, Sakura, and their mom were kidnapped by the associates of Tai Ushida."_

_"I recall that too."_

_"They were taken to a wear house on the outskirts of the city that he owned. At the time both Sakura and Kaye knew they were going to be taken because of a plan they had made with their Uncle Yuki to help stopTai Ushida. They were to meet him once they escaped but as they were running toward the exit Kaye stopped."_

_"Why?" Yamato asked looking at Katsuya who was staring at the ground._

_"He didn't want to leave his mother behind. He had promised his father that he was going to take care of her and his sister and he wasn't about to break that promise._

_"Go on" Yamato nodded._

_"So he ran back in the direction of his mother with Sakura right behind him. But when they arrived to where their mother was being held he saw that Ushida had been molesting her."_

_"What?" Yamato's eyes opened wide as his eyebrows rose once more and Kaye closed his eyes clenching his fist._

_"But he didn't order them away once they were caught again, instead" Stephanie frowned angrily, "Instead he made them stay as he continued his seduction of her. And that's when it happened. Where Kaye transformed for the first time."_

_"That's. Incredible" Yamato replied disgusted._

_"You see, he was so angry. So angry that."_

_"So angry that I couldn't see straight!" Kaye interrupted with a shout that surprised the two of them, making them look at him, "I was more angry then I have ever been in my entire life" he stood up his body shaking, "My blood was boiling. My whole body was on fire. It was inevitable that I was going to transform since I tore the necklace from off my neck" he began to pace as they watched him, "I completely metamorphosed into that creature and then I lunged for him. Biting and clawing. Tearing at him anyway I could. Because of that he can't even walk properly anymore. He has to use a cane. But the truth is" Kaye replied with an angry frown, "If Sakura hadn't stopped me, I would have killed him. I wanted to kill him. I wanted him dead for what he did" Kaye grit his teeth as the tears welled up in his eyes, "Not breathing. He didn't deserve to live. But" Kaye cried, "I couldn't control myself" he fell to his knees and the tears began to drip on the floor as he lowered his head, "And now I have to try so, so hard not to get that mad again. I'm sorry Yamato. I know I should have told you but" he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up to see Yamato staring down kindly at him, "Yamato?"_

_"Katsuya. That's enough. I'm sorry" he said softly, "I had no idea. But what you did was commendable and braver then you'll ever know. And I am very proud to be your relative."_

_"I should have told you" Kaye shook his head._

_"Well I think I know why you didn't" Kaye looked up surprised, "You were just protecting Sakura from me weren't you?"_

_"Huh?" Stephanie replied astonished._

_"Your fear was that if I knew the truth that I would have despised you and then favor her, but in the process she would be hurt by me. Am I right?"_

_"Yes" Kaye nodded, "That's why I didn't say anything. The main reason why anyway."_

_"Kaye" Stephanie replied, "How come you never told me that?" she asked helping him up._

_"I just didn't think it was important."_

_"But how did it happen?" Yamato said, "How did you get that part of the curse."_

_"Oh" Kaye smiled wiping the water off his face, "I'll tell you."_

_Then he recounted to Yamato the night of the wish and the head of the Zodiac finally understood._

_"Well" Yamato sighed, "Now that that's all done, why don't the two of you join me for a cup of tea."_

_"Wait a minute Yamato" Kaye replied after looking at Stephanie quizzically._

_"Hmm?" he looked back._

_"What about you?"_

_"What about me?"_

_"Are you really okay with everything? I mean with the news?"_

_"Yea, I mean we came in here to see if you were all right," Stephanie added._

_"I'm fine now that the two of you are here. Please join me for a cup of tea" he said sitting down at the table, "So we can discuss the situation in more detail."_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded still confused but joining Stephanie and Yamato at the table._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie took the teapot gently and began to pour the tea into their cups. Soon after Akito, who had come by along with Reiji, Sakura, and Kanako joined them at the table and they began to discuss, once Akito had opened the curtains once more since it had stopped raining, the situation as Yamato had previously suggested._

_"But why was he murdered?" Reiji replied placing his cup down, "Was it Ushida's doing?"_

_"Probably" Kaye nodded with a frown._

_"I can believe that for my father's death" Yamato said, "But it doesn't hold water for the other one."_

_"Other one?" Kaye's eyes became wide._

_"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked._

_"Oh? You know about the other murder too Yamato?" Stephanie replied pouring Kanako another cup of tea._

_Yamato nodded as Kaye stared at everyone in surprise._

_"Wait a minute. What other murder?"_

_"Well the papers said that Jinto Tikeda" Stephanie replied, "Was found with another dead body at the scene of the crime."_

_"Whose body?" Sakura said a bit disturbed._

_"The body of my father was found next to the body of Ichirou Nakagami" Yamato replied._

_"Ichirou Nakagami?" Reiji said surprised._

_"Tai Ushida's informant?" Kaye added._

_"That's right" Yamato nodded taking a sip of his tea._

_"But that doesn't make any sense" Sakura replied, " I mean I understand how Jinto Tikeda could be found like that, but would Ushida be behind Nakagami's murder too?"_

_"A man he held higher than anyone else?" Kaye said, "Very Unlikely."_

_"Who was this Nakagami person?" Stephanie asked curiously._

_"Ichirou Nakagami was the man who helped get all the information for Ushida" Kaye explained, "He was a valuable accet to him. It doesn't make any sense to have him killed off."_

_"Unless it wasn't Ushida at all" Reiji replied, "But somebody who didn't like Ushida so they took out two of his people."_

_"I guess," Akito shrugged, "Who would do that though?"_

_"I don't know" Reiji retorted with a frown, "It's just a theory."_

_"It's getting late" Kaye replied standing, "I've got to get Stephanie home. We've got school tomorrow too."_

_"That's true" Sakura nodded also standing._

_"Well thank you for coming by" Yamato replied, "The both of you" he added to Kaye and Stephanie._

_"It was our pleasure Yamato" Stephanie bowed her head._

_"If there is anything more that we can" Kaye began._

_"I know" Yamato nodded understanding completely, "Take care."_

_The three of them said goodbye to the others and then departed, bumping into their parents along the way, since they had been in the main conference hall discussing the situation with the other adults. They talked to them briefly and then Kaye said that he was escorting Stephanie home and the two of them strolled out of the main gate._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"It's been kind of a baffling day hasn't it" Stephanie replied as they began to walk._

_"Yea. It really has" Kaye nodded._

_"I'm surprised that he wasn't more upset."_

_"Who Yamato? Don't worry he is. It's just with the current situation he's trying to act all tough and responsible. It's part of being a leader I guess."_

_"Oh I see. Well that makes sense. He doesn't want to scare anybody, like the younger ones."_

_"Exactly. Then again maybe it just hasn't hit him yet."_

_"Probably" she nodded again, "Oh?" she said when someone with dark hair, glasses, a tee shirt and pair of running shorts ran past._

_Seitarou Naoki stopped when he saw them and smiled._

_"Mr. Sohma. Miss Kamiya. What brings you out on this fine evening?"_

_"Mr. Naoki" Stephanie replied, "Hello" she bowed her head._

_"Evening" Kaye added, "What are you doing out here?"_

_"Just having an evening jog. It's the perfect time for it. How about the two of you?"_

_"We're on our way home," Kaye answered._

_"I must say the two of you make quite a good looking couple" he smiled, "Well have a pleasant walk" he turned, "See you at school tomorrow" he waved as he took off once more._

_"Bye!" they both waved._

_"He's real nice isn't he?" Stephanie observed._

_"Yea he is" Kaye nodded, "But a bit mysterious to me. Then again I suppose everyone has got that mysterious part of themselves."_

_She chuckled and then the two of them walked towards her house taking in the cool evening air and watching the sky, as it turned from colorful to dark in moments._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile in a large manor a tall teenage boy entered his study and flicked on the monitor of his computer. A picture of another teenage boy came on the screen as the telephone on the desk rang._

_"Hello" the young man said as he answered it, "Yes sir. Right on schedule. I read it in the paper this morning. Quite tragic" he replied sarcastically, "I'm looking at the information now" he clicked the mouse and the picture changed to another teen, this time a female, "But I'm afraid it's not going to be quite enough. However I think I have found a more lucrative way of finding out the information then I had originally intended" he clicked the mouse again and another female teen's portrait appeared on the screen, "Yes sir. Understood. I won't fail you" he hung up the phone and smiled his menacing smile as the picture flashed in front of him._

_Then he picked up the phone and dialed another number._

_"Hey it's me" he replied informally, "I have another job for you. I'm sending you the information now" he clicked the mouse once more, "I want you to find out everything you can about this person. It's imperative that you get it to me as soon as possible. Yes. Thank you" he hung up the phone again, moved from his study as the picture of a young brunette smiling remained on the screen._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay. Here's two chapters today and one tomorrow. Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next Chapter: Song Sunday_

_Every Sunday evening a song is heard throughout the park near Katsuya's house and Reiji just happens to hear it. So coercing Kaye the two of them see who the mysterious voice is, making Kaye confront and admit his own musical talent. Find out what happens next time!_


	3. Chapter Three: Song Sunday

**_Chapter Three: Song Sunday_**

_Sophie found her sister on Sunday afternoon rummaging through her music. The cd's were scattered on the floor as she went through them._

"_What are you doing Steph?" she asked, "Looking for a song to sing tonight?"_

"_Yea. I just can't find the right one yet" Stephanie stood up with a grin, "I've been looking all afternoon" she sighed and stretched since her back was kind of stiff._

"_You'll find it. You always do."_

"_I know. It's just finding the right song is just so tricky."_

"_Well what are you in the mood for?"_

"_Hmm. I'm not sure" she shrugged as she stared at the cd cases._

"_Don't you usually pick it based on what you're feeling?"_

"_Yes I do. But I'm not exactly sure how I feel today. I'll keep looking" she knelt back down._

"_Don't take too long" Sophie replied, "It's almost sunset time."_

_Stephanie smiled and chuckled._

"_That's still two hours from now. I'll have a song by then."_

"_Okay. I think I'm gonna go get a drink from downstairs. Do you want anything?"_

"_No. No thanks."_

"_See ya later!" Sophie called as she ran from the room and downstairs._

_When she entered the kitchen she saw that Sam was there after eating a sandwich._

"_Hey Squirt! Where's Stephanie?" he said._

"_She's upstairs trying to find a good song."_

"_Oh right. It's Sunday again" he replied rolling his eyes, "I really wish that she wouldn't do that."_

"_Why not? She loves it. Besides it's not like the neighbors have been complaining. In fact a lot of them have complemented her even though they don't speak English."_

"_I know, but it's so embarrassing" he sighed._

"_Only to you. Personally I love Sundays!" she said pouring a cup of milk for herself, "It makes her happy and that's all that matters."_

"_Yea. Yea" he replied wearily._

"_I'm gonna go back and help her!" she said running out of the kitchen._

"_Little sisters" he muttered with a shake of his head and another sigh._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Finally about ten minutes till the sun was to set Stephanie had found the perfect song and had placed the cd in the player on the balcony. She strolled over to the edge and looked down around her as the music began. Meanwhile walking near the park on his way home from shopping, Reiji heard the music too and paused as she began._

I used to think  
I had the answers to everything  
But now I know  
Life doesn't always  
Go my way, yeah...  
Feels like I'm caught in the middle  
That's when I realize...

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

_His eyes became wide as he saw her and as she continued he closed his eyes, leaning against the tree contently._

I'm not a girl  
There is no need to protect me  
Its time that I  
Learn to face up to this on my own  
I've seen so much more than u know now  
Don't tell me to shut my eyes

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
But if u look at me closely  
You will see it my eyes  
This girl will always find  
Her way

I'm not a girl  
(I'm not a girl don't tell me what to believe)  
Not Yet a woman  
(I'm just tryin to find the woman in me, yeah)  
All I need is time (All I need)  
A moment that is mine (That is mine)  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman  
All I need is time (is All I need)  
A moment that is mine  
While I'm in between

I'm not a girl  
Not yet a woman

_When she finished he sighed happily and smiled to himself as he walked home, humming the tune he had heard and an idea running through his head at the same time._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_The next week arrived and the idea wouldn't leave Reiji's head. On Friday at the school shop he talked to Stephanie about it and she enthusiastically agreed to help while he said that he would talk to Katsuya about it. So on the next Sunday afternoon he invited Kaye over. When Katsuya arrived at his house he knocked on the door but nobody came to answer it. Instead he heard the piano as he leaned his ear into the door and decided to enter in._

"_Reij! I'm here!" he called as he entered and took off his shoes._

_He then walked into the sitting room where he saw Reiji sitting at his father's piano playing the tune that had been stuck in his head all week._

"_Reiji? Reiji!" Kaye replied practically shouting so loud that Reiji stopped playing._

"_Oh hey Kaye" Reiji smiled, "I didn't hear you come in."_

"_Since when do you play the piano? I thought you hated it."_

"_I don't hate it. I just don't prefer it. I was just playing a song that has been stuck in my head most of the week."_

"_But you don't have any sheet music" Kaye observed._

"_Oh I know. I'm playing from memory. Just like my dad. Actually that song is kind of the reason I wanted to see you" he stood up._

"_Huh?"_

"_Come on over" he replied sitting down on one of the couches, "Mom made refreshments before she left with dad for their gig."_

"_Uh okay" Kaye nodded, "What's going on Reiji?" he asked sitting down on the other couch._

"_Well I was kind of curious but did you know that Miss Kamiya could sing?"_

"_Huh? Yea, she told me a long time ago. How did you know?"_

"_Because I heard her."_

"_What? What do you mean heard her?"_

"_I was walking past the park last Sunday and I heard this beautiful music on the wind, so I stopped naturally. You know how I feel about music?"_

"_Yea?"_

"_And then I heard a voice like an angel. I mean I know my mom can sing great and so can yours but she was incredible."_

"_How did you know it was her?"_

"_Because I saw her on her balcony. She's not hard to miss. She looked amazing" he replied but then noticed Kaye's jealous expression, "You mean you've never heard it?"_

"_No. She says it's a skill she likes to keep to herself. That she's embarrassed by it."_

"_I don't see why. She's got a great voice. You really ought to hear her."_

"_I'm afraid that's impossible unless she sings for me."_

"_Well today's Sunday."_

"_What's that got to do with it?"_

"_I heard from one of her neighbors that it's a common thing for her to sing on Sunday evening. Just as the sun sets. We could go listen to her tonight."_

"_Uh. I don't know about that Reij" Kaye shook his head, "I feel like I would be invading her privacy."_

"_Come on you want to hear her don't you? She'll never know we're there. C'mon what could it hurt?" he added when he saw his cousin's conflicted face._

"_Well, I am curious."_

"_So let's go" Reiji replied, "And then you can hear and see for yourself just what I was talking about."_

"_Yea" Kaye nodded still undecidedly._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Reiji and Katsuya arrived near the park five minutes till sunset. On her balcony Sophie who was enthusiastic like always for the evening's performance accompanied Stephanie. Some of the neighbors opened their windows so they could hear her better as the music began. Kaye watched mesmerized at her appearance as the wind blew through her hair and she began to sing._

I hear a baby crying

A sad sound, a lonely sound

I want to take her in my arms

And then I'd dry away all her tears

I see a boy who's frightened

A young boy with cold eyes

I long to say you're welcome here

You can be happy now that you're born

We're all a part of one world

We all can share the same dream

And if you just reach out to me

Then you will find, deep down inside

I'm just like you

Our voices raised in anger

Speak harsh words, such cruel words

How do they speak so selfishly?

When we have got so much we can share

So let your hearts be open

And reach out with all your love

There are no strangers now

They are all brothers now

And we are one

We're all a part of one world

We all can share the same dream

And if you just reach out to me

Then you will find, deep down inside

I'm just like you

We're all a part of one world

We all can share the same dream

And if you just reach out to me

Then you will find, deep down inside

I'm just like you

Just like you!

_When she was finished the sun had set and Kaye leaned against the tree quite surprised as his cousin smiled at him._

_"I don't believe it. She's incredible."_

_"I told you so."_

_"I don't know if it's possible but Reiji" he looked straight at him._

"_Mhm."_

_"I think I've fallen in love with her all over again. I'm more in love with her than I ever was."_

_Reiji nodded and the two of them moved down the street talking about the performance. Meanwhile in a nearby red truck a pair of binoculars disappeared as the tall teenager started up his engine smiling menacingly like always as he drove away from the park._

**(Next Scene)**

_At school the next week Katsuya felt very nervous around Stephanie and she wondered why so on Wednesday she confronted him outside the building after the last class. He confessed entirely to her about hearing her song the other night and instead of the reaction he had expected she simply giggled._

_"So you heard me?"_

_"Uh yea" he nodded, "Reiji and I were in the area and we happened to hear you."_

_"Oh really" she nodded back not really believing him._

_"How come you don't seem more upset about this?"_

_"Because I'm not. I probably shouldn't have kept it from you in the first place."_

_"Well I admit that I was jealous when Reiji had said that he had heard it first."_

_"You have no need to be jealous Kaye."_

_"You know what you're right. Hey I have an idea," he said cheering up._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I want to take you _somewhere_. Come with me" he took her hand gently._

_"Where are we going?" she asked as he pulled her down the street._

_"It's a surprise. Come on" he led her with a smile._

_He entered the main house gates and then led her to the back of the houses stopping finally at a man made waterfall._

_"Oh" she gasped, "It's beautiful."_

_"It's been in my family a long time" he explained, "Ever since the old days" he sat down, "It's hasn't been running like this of course. It just got started up when they all arrived. I found it when I first saw the estate. What do you think?"_

_"It's amazing" she nodded with a grin, "But I've been thinking."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"About what you said earlier. About being jealous. Maybe you wouldn't be so inclined to feel that way if I gave you a private performance."_

_"Huh?" he replied stunned._

_"Would you like for me to sing for you Katsuya?"_

_He stared at her for a moment and then nodded so she closed her eyes and cleared her voice. At the same time Akito was reading his book not too far away and heard the music, so he went to investigate only to be surprised when he saw the owner of the voice._

I try but I cant seem to get myself  
To think of anything  
But you  
Your breath on my face  
Your warm gentle kiss I taste the truth  
I taste the truth

We know what I came here for  
So I wont ask for more

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
I wanna be with you (yeah)

So Ill hold you tonite  
Like I would if you were mine  
to hold forever more  
And Ill saver each touch that I wanted  
So much to feel before (to feel before)  
How beautiful it is  
Just to be like this

_She danced around Kaye and he watched her lovingly as Akito stared at her memorized on the spot, his book falling to the ground._

I wanna be with you  
If only for a night  
To be the one whose in your arms  
Who holds you tight  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be) I wanna be with you

Oh baby  
I cant fight this feeling anymore  
It drives me crazy when I try to  
So call my name  
Take my hand  
Make my wish  
Baby, your command?

Yeahhh  
I wanna be with you  
Theres nothing more to say  
Theres nothing else I want more than to feel this way  
(I wanna be)I wanna be with you (I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you  
Wanna be with you (Yeahhh)  
(I wanna be with you)I wanna be  
I wanna be with you  
(I wanna be)  
(i wanna be)  
(I wanna be with you) Yeahh  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be, I wanna be baby  
I wanna be  
(I wanna be with you)  
I wanna be with you yeah  
I wanna be with you  
I wanna be with you

_When she finished she held out her hands and Kaye took them, pulling her down into his arms. She giggled a little and he brushed her hair from her eyes._

_"Thank you" he whispered._

_"You're welcome. Now it's your turn."_

_"Huh?" his eyes became wide._

_"You don't think you can get off the hook that easily do you" she teased, "Reiji already told me you have a natural singing talent as well."_

_"Reiji said what? Wait a minute" Kaye suddenly frowned, "You knew we were standing there didn't you?"_

_"Uh huh" she chuckled some more, "He talked to me earlier in the week, last week. Said that he heard me and that I was good and also mentioned your talent."_

_"Why did he do that?"_

_"Oh I suppose he just wanted to let me know in case we ever did something like Karaoke."_

_'Karaoke?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Well uh" Kaye stammered, "Unlike you I get very nervous singing in front of other people."_

_"Even me?"_

_"Uh well. Yea. I'm afraid so. I don't think I'm that good."_

_"Hmm" she replied with a casual grin as she stood up and began to walk away, "I suppose I'll have to be the judge of that."_

_"Huh? What do you mean?" he asked standing up._

_"Reiji is organizing a Karaoke day so, I guess I'll discover the truth one way or another."_

_"A karaoke day? Wait a minute" he followed her out the woods, "What do mean by that? Stephanie."_

_Akito watched as they departed and frowned. But though he was frowning he still couldn't get the image of her out of his head and suddenly found himself smiling instead of frowning._

**(Till Next Time)**

_Authors Note: That's it till tomorrow!_

_Note One: Songs are_

_Britany Spears: I'm not a girl, not yet a woman_

_Chloe: One World_

_Mandy Moore: I wanna be with you_

_Next Chapter: A Step in the Right Direction_

_Kaye and Sakura have more big news that spurs a new kind of development in the Kamiya household. See what happens next time!_


	4. Chapter Four: A Step in Right Direction

**_Chapter Four: A Step in the Right Direction_**

_On Friday afternoon Takara ran into the kitchen excitedly where she spotted Tohru, Kaye, and Sakura were all gathered, Kaye and Tohru cooking while Sakura sat at the table reading a book._

_"Hey Princess" Kaye replied surprised, "What's the rush?"_

_"Aunt Tohru" Takara replied, "I found Kyoko."_

_"Oh really" Tohru said happily for her cat had disappeared for some reason from their sight for about three weeks, "Well, where is she?" she moved forward._

_"She's in the backyard right now" Takara replied, "But you won't believe it. C'mon!" she called running back out with Kaye, Sakura, and Tohru right behind her as they walked to the backyard._

_Kyoko the cat was sitting by the large tree and looked up with a meow._

_"Oh Kyoko" Tohru cooed, "You silly kitty" she picked her up, "Kyo will be happy to see you" she rubbed her fur against her cheek._

_"How did she get so fat?" Sakura said._

_"I do believe that she's pregnant" Kaye replied._

_"That's what I was trying to tell you" Takara said with a grin._

_"Oh you goofy cat" Tohru replied with a giggle, "Well it's not the first time."_

_"What do you mean mom? Kaye said, "I don't remember her ever being pregnant before."_

_"Yea me neither" Sakura shook her head._

_"Oh it was when the two of you were about two years old. She disappeared around that time too. I wonder if she hooked up with that cat again. I had my suspicions. Oh well" she stood up cradling her cat, "We'll just deal with it like we did last time."_

_"What will we do with the kittens mom?" Kaye asked._

_"Oh we'll just find good homes for them" she replied, "Hmm. I wonder if Stephanie would like to have one when they come."_

_"I don't know" Kaye grinned at the fact that his mother was thinking of her, "But I'll ask her" he stood along with Sakura as Takara excitedly followed her Aunt back into the house asking all sorts of questions about Kyoko and her pregnancy._

_"Amazing" Sakura shook her head with a smile, "That cat is as old as she is and can still have babies."_

_Katsuya chuckled as they walked back inside still laughing at the thought._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_On Saturday morning at school Kaye told Stephanie about the news of Kyoko's pregnancy and asked her about his mother's suggestion so she enthusiastically walked home, told Sophie about it and then the two of them went to talk to Sam. Since Sam was the only one who kept in contact with their mother and their new stepfather more than anyone he would be the one to ask. When Stephanie told him the idea he smiled and nodded his head._

_"That might be a great idea" he smiled, "In fact I've been thinking about that for some time now."_

_"Huh?" Stephanie replied stunned._

_"What do you mean?" Sophie added._

_"Well you know I like cats just as much as the two of you do. But I wasn't sure how the two of you felt about having them around here. I think it's a great idea."_

_"Of course we're gonna have to wait a while" Stephanie said, "Till they're born."_

_"Not necessarily. You see my thought was this, you wait for the kitten you want to be born by your boyfriend's cat while Sophie and I can each go pick one at the shelter."_

_"Three cats?" Sophie's eyes became wide._

_"You want that many?" Stephanie added stunned._

_"It would be the fair thing. Each one of us has our own individual pet to take care of and mom always did say once we moved here that we could get one."_

_"That's true" Stephanie nodded, "But we don't really know how Keiichi's going to feel about it."_

_"You leave that to me" Sam replied as Sophie cheered and ran out of the room to go and call her friends, "I'll talk to him."_

_"Okay" Stephanie nodded again a little somberly._

_"What's the matter Steph?" he asked concerned._

_"Well it just seems kind of silly doesn't it? You always having to talk to him and mom about what we need or our problems? Sophie and I have been here as long as you have and we have never sat down to talk to him about anything. We've met the guy maybe twice and not since. Heck we don't even live on the same side of the house."_

_"That's true" Sam nodded, "It does seem a little bit impersonal. Hmm?" he stroked his chin, "I tell you what let me go and talk to them about this, and then we'll think of a way we can fix the situation" he stood from his chair._

_"Okay" she nodded as he departed the room, "How are we going to do that?" she wondered, "Keiichi and mom are always so busy that they don't have time for us" she lowered her head a little, "I thought it didn't bother me but it really does."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Sam walked downstairs and then behind the steps to a door he had gone through very rarely. The Kamiya residence was divided into two parts. On the side where the kids resided there was a kitchen, a sitting room, and all their bedrooms, one for each kid. And on the other side of the house, once you went through that door, there was also a large sitting room for business meetings, a large kitchen where most of the servants stayed when they weren't running around cleaning, and a lot of other rooms that were used for mainly the adult's needs, such as a gym, a library, and Keiichi's office. But Stephanie and Sophie had never been on the other side of the door. When they had moved to Kyoto Keiichi had asked Sam to handle all issues dealing with his and the girls needs but as he walked to his stepfather's office he realized what a ridiculous thing that really was and that it was really unnecessary that he had went along with it. I mean why shouldn't his sister's have a relationship with their stepfather too right?_

_He walked down the hall passing some servants as he moved, quite certain he would find his stepfather in his office since it was Saturday. He knocked once on the door as he had been told to do and then walked in. Keiichi Kamiya, a tall dark haired man with glasses that he only used for reading was sitting behind his mahogany wood desk and smiled as Sam entered the room. He put his pen down and smiled as Sam crossed over and stood in front of his desk._

_"Good afternoon Sam" Keiichi replied, "What brings you here? Hope everything's all right?"_

_"Oh yes everything is fine" Sam nodded as he sat down, "Everything is great. I just wanted to ask you two things."_

_"Sure" Keiichi agreed with a nod of his own as he removed his reading glasses, "What's going on?"_

_"Well first of all, the girls and I have been talking and we would like to ask your permission for us to each get a pet cat for our side of the house."_

_"Oh is that all. I don't see why not" Keiichi smiled, "I mean your mother did say it would be all right and you're all very responsible children so I am sure you can handle it. Sure" he nodded, "We could use some animals around here."_

_"Thanks. The girls will be thrilled" Sam smiled back._

_"So there was another thing?"_

_"Yea" Sam nodded, "Keiichi I think it's time that maybe there was a little bit of a change."_

_"What kind of a little bit of change?" Keiichi raised his eyebrows._

_"I know you're very busy, you and mom but I got the feeling from Stephanie today that maybe they feel a little left out that I know you and they don't."_

_"Oh" Keiichi said surprised._

_"I mean, you are their stepfather and I realize that your position is very demanding but I also think that maybe it would be time for you to try to reach out to them. To get to know them a little."_

_"You really think they want to know me?"_

_"How can they not? You married mom. And to be honest, just between us, they have never known what it's like to have a suitable father figure in their life. And I think it's something they both need."_

_Keiichi nodded sadly and sighed._

_"Well I have to admit I have felt guilty that I haven't really gotten to know them yet. But how would I start?"_

_"Just come over. Spend a couple hours with them. I know they would love that."_

_"All right" Keiichi smiled, "How does tonight sound?"_

_"Great" Sam grinned, "I won't tell them you're coming. We can make it a surprise."_

_"Okay" Keiichi nodded, "I'll see you tonight."_

_Sam nodded also as he stood and walked over to the door and then turned his head slightly._

_"Thanks Keiichi" he replied, "This means a lot to me. And I know it will mean a lot to them. It's a step in the right direction."_

_"Absolutely" Keiichi nodded once more as Sam departed the room and he went back to his work a little bit leery of how the evening would go._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_That night after dinner had been served Stephanie and Sophie were sitting in the sitting room playing a game of Uno when Keiichi crossed into their section of the house. Sam came out of the kitchen and led him over to the sitting room and cleared his throat._

_"Hey you guys!" he called making them look up, "Someone's here to see ya!"_

_The girls stared stunned as Keiichi came over._

_"Hello girls" he replied with a smile, "What are you two up to?"_

_"We're just playing a game of Uno" Sophie was the first to speak, "Do you want to play?" she asked eagerly._

_"Uh" he stammered and looked back at Sam who nodded encouragingly, "Sure. But you'll have to teach me how to play."_

_"Okay" Stephanie nodded and they began as Sam smiled to himself satisfactorily and walked back upstairs to leave them alone._

_After a few games of Uno the three of them sat on the couch and the girls told him about school and their lives so far in Kyoto and he listened laughing and smiling every now and then. Stephanie and Sophie found him to be a very nice and laid back kind of guy and now they could see why their mother had fallen in love with him in the first place._

_"So you kids are going to get a cat huh?" he asked as he drank the tea that Stephanie had made for him._

_"Three cats" Sophie said energetically, "That is if it's all right?" she added a bit warily._

_"It's perfectly fine with me. In fact I don't think your brother has mentioned it to you yet, but this is your section of the house. The kitchen, the sitting room, the rooms upstairs therefore you can have free rein on what you want them to look like."_

_"Huh?" Stephanie said surprised, "You mean we can decorate them anyway we want to?"_

_"Yes exactly" he nodded, "This is your section of the house to do whatever you want with."_

_"Really?" Sophie replied happily._

_"Yes. Feel free to do whatever you want with it."_

_"Thank you" Sophie jumped up and hugged the surprised man but he merely chuckled._

_"You're welcome. I'm sorry we haven't spent a whole lot of time together since you moved here, but that is all going to change very soon."_

_"It is?" Stephanie said._

_"Yes. Your mother and I have been discussing it. We think it's high time that this family starts setting time aside every week so we can spend time with the family that we have."_

_"That's a great idea!" Stephanie grinned._

_"I thought you might like that" he smiled and saw the clock above the mantle, "Oh my is italready that time?"_

_"Oh wow" Sophie said standing up, "It's late. Thanks for coming over Keiichi. I hope you come over again?"_

_"You can count on it" he grinned as she giggled and ran from the room as the two of them stood up, "I had a very good time."_

_"So did we" Stephanie nodded, "Thanks again for coming."_

_"Well you're important to your mother so therefore you are important to me too. I've never had a daughter and now I have two. Two very remarkable young girls."_

_"Thanks" she blushed._

_"Oh" he added as they walked over to the staircase, "I want you also to feel free if you want, you and Sophie to come over to the other side anytime if you want to talk. After all in a way you're my daughters now."_

_Stephanie nodded again and then unexpectedly felt herself wrapping her arms around him in a gentle embrace. He smiled kindly and embraced her back as Sam came downstairs. She smiled one more time and then departed upstairs. Sam grinned turning to his stepfather._

_"I take it went well?"_

_"Yes" Keiichi nodded, "I should have done it before. Thanks for drawing my attention to it Sam."_

_"Hey no problem. And thanks again for doing this. It meant the world to them."_

_"Well they are wonderful girls. And I really did enjoy myself. But I must get back, so I will see you later" he added departing to the door behind the steps._

_"See ya" Sam nodded again and then walked upstairs where he saw Stephanie come out of the bathroom after brushing her teeth, "Hey. So you guys had a good time?"_

_"Yes. Thanks for doing that Sam. I know you put the idea in his head."_

_"Nah. He said he was going to do it anyway."_

_"Well I tell you this much, it was a step in the right direction."_

_"You know what" he grinned with a chuckle, "That was exactly what I said" they both laughed and then departed to their rooms for the night._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay that's the last chapter of the week! I'll see you all again on Tuesday for the next chapter!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Five: The Enemy Moves In_

_The students in Kaye's class are divided into groups for a class project putting Stephanie and Reiji in the same group as the mysterious Seitarou Naoki who might be more than he seems. Find out what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Six: Alone with a Conspirator_

_Not telling!_


	5. Chapter Five: The Enemy Moves In

**_Chapter Five: The Enemy Moves_**

_In the next couple of weeks, Takara kept track of Kyoko's progression on her pregnancy. Stephanie told Kaye all the news about her stepfather's sudden involvement and he was very happy for her. On Thursday morning the teacher informed the class that they were going to be working on a major project the first semester that would count a majority of their grade in their senior year. _

_"I have placed the list of people you will be working with on the chalkboard. The three groups will consist of eight people. Four boys, four girls. Please go up to the chalkboard and read off your name, and then gather with your group. Once you've done that," he continued, "Pick a group leader and then I will pass out your assignments."_

_The class moved forward to read the list. As it turned out Sakura and Kaye were surprisingly in the same group along with Soujiro and Yuriko, while Reiji and Stephanie were in a group with Kaori, Rei, and oddly enough Seitarou Naoki. Once they had gathered with their group along with two boys named Wataru and Kazuya and another girl named Yoko they then decided that Seitarou would be their leader and the teacher gave him their assignment. For the next hour of class they discussed where they would meet on the weekends. Wataru and Kazuya said that their places were off limits._

_"My place is no good" Rei replied, "I live in an apartment."_

_"Too many people in my family" Kaori said, "We would never get anything done."_

_"That goes for me too" Reiji nodded although Stephanie knew the real reason._

_"Well we could do it at my place" Stephanie replied, "I would suggest that we don't. My stepfathers not too keen about a large group like this due to the paparazzi."_

_"What about you Seitarou?" Kazuya asked._

_"Well under the circumstances" Seitarou nodded with a smile as he folded his hands onto the desk and Kaori along with Yoko stared at his handsome features, "I would have to say my place would be the best option. There's lots of space, plus I am the only one who lives there."_

_"You mean that you live all alone?" Stephanie asked with a note of concern in her question._

_"Yes" he nodded again._

_"Oh how lonely" Kaori replied clasping her hands together._

_"It's really not that big of a deal" Seitarou shrugged as she and Yoko listened intently._

_"Okay then" Kazuya said standing up, "We'll meet at Naoki's place Saturday afternoon. All right?"_

_They all agreed and then separated for lunch. The entire time during the conversation despite listening to every word, Reiji had been eyeing the mysterious Mr. Naoki. Of course he had his reasons as usual for being so suspicious. He voiced his worries to Kaye over lunch and then promised on Saturday to look after her for him. Katsuya admitted that he thought Naoki was mysterious but wasn't really concerned about him. But if Reiji was worried he simply nodded his head and thanked him anyway._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Saturday arrived Reiji packed up his bag with a bit of a frown determined as ever to keep his word. Rika poked her head through his door as he zipped up the bag._

_"Where are you going big brother?" she asked him._

_"I told you at dinner last night at the same time as mom and dad Rika" he began, "I have a class project to work on with my group today and I am going over to one of their houses."_

_"Oh yea. Be careful you don't transform if there are girls."_

_"I will."_

_"When will you be back?"_

_"Uh? No clue" he shrugged, "I'll see you later" he added as he departed from his room and headed for the front door._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Since they were both in the same group Reiji had suggested to Stephanie earlier in the week to pick her up so that they could walk to Naoki's place together. So he walked briskly to her house, stood outside her gate for a moment, and then walked into it in the direction of her front door where he promptly rang the doorbell. Sam who was sitting in the sitting room looking at paint samples that he and his sisters had gathered at the hardware store heard it and stood up at once to answer it. When he saw Reiji on the other side he frowned slightly._

_"Can I help you?" he asked politely despite the frown._

_"Uh yes" Reiji nodded, "I'm Reiji Sohma" he bowed his head._

_"Sohma again?" Sam's eyes widened._

_"Oh you must know my cousin Katsuya. I'm here to pick up Stephanie. We have a class project we're working on."_

_"Oh right, right. Yea, yea" Sam waved his suspicion off, "Come on in" he replied as he closed the door, "Wait a minute. You're sixteen?" he asked indicating his height._

_"Yes" Reiji nodded his head with a slight frown himself._

_"Oh. Okay" Sam said as Stephanie came down the stairs with her bag._

_"Hello Reiji" she replied._

_"Oh hey" he smiled, "You ready to go" he added with another smile as he saw Sophie appear and smile at him._

_"Sure am. Uh Sam I'm not exactly certain when I'll be back though" she replied turning to her older brother._

_"Oh don't worry about it" he shook his head, "It's a class project. Take your time."_

_"Okay. Maybe by the time I get home, you and Sophie will have an idea for a paint color," she teased._

_"I wouldn't count on it" Sam replied rolling his eyes, "See you later" he said closing the door behind them as they walked out._

_"Isn't he nice?" Sophie replied with a smile as Sam stuck his hands in his pockets._

_"Yea. But is he really sixteen?"_

_"Yes. Where have you been?" she added as she walked into the living room and Sam sighed heavily._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_It took Reiji and Stephanie almost twenty minutes to locate the part of Kyoto that Seitarou resided in._

_"Man" Reiji sighed, "All I got to say is that I am glad that we left early."_

_"I think this is it" Stephanie stopped at a large gate after looking at the small slip of paper that contained his address._

_"Huh?" he looked at the size of the gate, "This is it? It's so massive."_

_"Well let's go inside" she replied pushing open the gate and walking in with Reiji right behind her._

_Inside they found themselves in an enormous courtyard filled with flowerbeds and one large fountain in the center. In front of them stood the house. Well technically right above them for the house stood at the top of two flights of stairs and was as large as the courtyard itself._

_"Good grief" Reiji replied his eyes wide as he looked around, "I've never seen a house so large. I mean the main house is pretty big but it's surrounded by other houses and lies right on the ground. This is just one big house."_

_"And he lives in this place all by himself?" she thought as she looked around her and then heard two familiar voices from behind her._

_"Hey" Kaori said with a grin as she and Rei joined them, "This place is gorgeous isn't it?"_

_"Yes. I was thinking something like that" Stephanie nodded._

_"Well let's go on up" Rei said moving past, "The others are probably already here."_

_"You're right" Reiji nodded as the girls began to walk up the stairs and he thought to himself, "I had no idea that the Naoki family was so wealthy" he thought as he began to climb the stairs, "Maybe there is more to this guy after all, just like I thought."_

_When they arrived at the top Seitarou was the one who answered the door and soon they were all gathered in his enormous sitting room at a large table discussing their ideas for the project. Even though Seitarou was the group leader Kazuya and Wataru were doing most of the talking. Everyone had pitched in their ideas for the project, which was all about the history of Kyoto, and soon they had been talking for nearly two hours. Seitarou stretched and stood up getting everyone's attention at once._

_"I suggest we all take a break" he replied, "I'll have some refreshments brought out to us."_

_"Great idea" Kazuya grinned agreeing._

_"Can we have a tour of the house Seitarou?" Kaori and Yoko asked him eagerly._

_"Of course" Seitarou nodded, "You can go anywhere you like in the house, except" he took his glasses off to clean them briefly, "That room over there" he pointed to the far off left where a door stood near the door that led to the balcony off the sitting room._

_"Why?" Is that your bedroom or something?" Yoko asked flirtatiously as Kaori giggled._

_"No" he grinned, "It's not my bedroom but it is my private study, so I would prefer no one to go in there" he added with a serious look in his eyes._

_"Oh don't worry we won't" Kaori promised, "Come on Rei. Let's go take a look around."_

_"Okay" Rei nodded as she stood, "Coming Steph?" she added to the girl who was still sitting next to Reiji, who was eyeing Seitarou quite suspiciously as he in turn looked at Stephanie._

_"No I think I'm just going to look out on the balcony" Stephanie shook her head as she stood up and headed in the direction of it while Rei and the other girls left. _

_Seitarou looked down at the three boys who remained in the room._

_"The same thing goes for you three gentlemen" Seitarou said, "Mr. Sohma. You may go wherever you like, minus that room. Now I must go to see to the refreshments," he added politely before departing the room for the kitchen._

_"Hmph" Reiji frowned placing his right cheek into the palm of his right hand, "Real smooth" he muttered to himself as the other two boys also excused themselves to go exploring._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When the refreshments had been brought out by some servants the others returned and dug in. Reiji snacked on some while he looked over some more paperwork, keeping one eye on Stephanie who was still on the balcony. After getting a cup of tea Seitarou too wandered onto it as shestared at the view._

_"Beautiful isn't it?" he replied softly startling her a little._

_"Huh? Oh Mr. Naoki. Yes it's very beautiful. I imagine that seeing sunsets from here must be amazing."_

_"And the sunrises too. If you get up early enough."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Tell me Miss Kamiya" he replied, "I'm sorry for asking you this, but I couldn't help but notice on the first day that I met you, but you're not really from Japan are you?"_

_"Uh no" she shook her head, "Not originally. I'm from America."_

_"Ah of course. I thought so. Which part of America are you from?"_

_"Chicago, Illinois."_

_"Oh. Beautiful city."_

_"You've been there?" she said surprised._

_"Once. Only briefly" he nodded, "I do have to say I'm quite impressed with your Japanese. You speak it almost perfectly."_

_"Oh. I'm still learning" she blushed slightly at his compliment, "I have only been here a year after all."_

_"I see. And do you like it here? In Kyoto I mean?"_

_"Oh I love it here. I can't imagine not ever coming here now. What do you think about it Mr. Naoki?"_

_"Kyoto? It's actually quite nice compared to Tokyo in my opinion. I do prefer it."_

_"But doesn't it bother you living here all by yourself? What about your family?"_

_"Well let's just say that I don't exactly get along with them" he said staring out at the sky, "I'm better off on my own."_

_"Oh."_

_"But you seem to be adjusting quite well to your new surroundings for only a year. You've made a lot of friends and even have a boyfriend. Must be nice."_

_"Oh well" she replied not really knowing what to say._

_"Ahem!" Reiji interrupted them loudly as he appeared behind them._

_"Mr. Sohma?" Seitarou replied, "Have you come out here to look at the view?"_

_"Something like that" Reiji frowned, "But actually one of your servants asked me to get you. There's a problem in the kitchen."_

_"Oh I see. Please excuse me Miss Kamiya" he bowed his head departing._

_"Of course" she nodded as Reiji took his place, "Reiji what's wrong?" she asked when she saw his face, "Why are you frowning?"_

_"I wouldn't trust that one if I were you" he warned._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I wouldn't be alone with that guy. There's something not right about him."_

_"How do you know?" she asked interested._

_"I can feel it. I can always sense when something is wrong. I have very strong intuitions. Maybe it's because I am the dragon or something. I've also been watching him too and I've noticed."_

_"Noticed what?" she asked lowering her voice._

_"He's been watching someone too. Lately his eyes have been on you."_

_"Me?"_

_"Mhm. I've been watching him. Since the very first day he came to our school he's been looking at you. Following you around even. I've seen it."_

_"So you've been following him too?"_

_"Look I am just trying to keep the promise I made with the oath. He can't be trusted," he added with a frown as Seitarou came back into the sitting room._

_"Reiji" she replied gently, "I appreciate you protecting me like that but it's not like I haven't noticed it too."_

_"Huh?" he said a bit surprised._

_"But if it makes you feel any better, I promise I'll never be alone with him if I can help it."_

_"Okay."_

_"Hey Reiji!" Kazuya called, "Come on in you two! We're finishing up in here!"_

_"We're coming!" Reiji called back, "Ladies first" he replied as she walked ahead of him into the room and he still could feel the worry in his heart._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that evening after everyone had departed; Seitarou walked to his study and closed the door behind him. He turned on his computer and saw the brown package that sat on his desk so he took his knife to open it. As the top came off he pulled a small leather book from out of it, blew off the dust, and grinned as he saw the title._

_"Just what I have been waiting for" he told himself with a menacing smile._

_Then he placed the book onto his desk and walked over to his bathroom, moving past a bed, to go take a bath. The sun was setting outside and the light shone on the cover of the book revealing the words:_

_**Yotaro Sohma** _

**_The First Rat's Journal_**

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry this is two days late. I've been real busy with work issues so I finally got this one written. Due to not enough time this week I am only giving you two chapters and the other one I will write tomorrow. So see you guys then!_

_Next Chapter: Alone with a Conspirator_

_Another week has passed and Reiji and Stephanie's group prepare to gather for another meeting at Seitarou's house. But with Reiji's symptoms of a cold and a sudden thunderstorm, Stephanie could find that she has no choice but to break her promise to him. Is Seitarou Naoki on the level or should she be mindful of Reiji's warning after all? Find out next time!_


	6. Chapter Six: Alone with a Conspirator

_**Chapter Six: Alone with a Conspirator** _

_Another week passed and the fresh smell of summer was starting to develop in the air. Soon it would be time for another vacation and the younger Sohmas thought about a trip to the old beach house. The next Saturday arrived and all through the week Reiji and Stephanie's group had been working tirelessly on their project just like all the other students in their class. Once more they planned on meeting at Naoki's house to do the more research part of their work. On Friday afternoon after promising Stephanie that he would pick her up the next day just like before since they had no class the next day, Reiji walked home alone. When he arrived home he sneezed twice as he entered the house. Rika came out of the kitchen as he sniffled and took his shoes off._

_"Welcome home" she replied._

_"Thanks" he grinned but sniffling still._

_"Are you okay Reiji?" she asked concerned, "You sound like you're stuffed up."_

_"I'm fine," he said in a deeper tone then normal because his nose was clogged, "It's probably just my sinuses acting up."_

_"But you don't have sinus problems" she shook her head._

_"I don't know," he said irritably because his head hurt a little, "But there's no way I'm getting a cold. After all it's almost summer and I don't have time for one" he coughed as he moved past and headed into the kitchen, "It will probably be gone by tomorrow anyway."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_But unfortunately for him, he felt much worse the next morning. He was coughing a lot and his sneezing had increased too. Rin shook her head as she held the thermometer._

_"Well there is no question about it" she replied, "You have a fever" she stood from the bed that she had been sitting on, "I must send for Hatori at once."_

_"But mom" he sat up in protest, "I have the project I have to work on today for school" he coughed as Rika looked in on him worried, "I promised Stephanie I would come and pick her up today."_

_"Well I am afraid you are going to have to break that promise. You can't go in your condition besides; I hear it's supposed to rain. I would just call her and let her know that you won't be able to make it," she added as she left._

_"But mom" he whined, "I'm fine, Achoo!" he sneezed loudly making Rika jump as she entered, "Damn it!" he spat, "This is not good."_

_"I thought you were getting sick" Rika replied as she sat down on the bed._

_"Yea well, whatever. Rika I need the phone. Would you go get it for me?"_

_"Sure" she nodded jumping up at once, running out of the room, and coming back with the phone a few minutes later, "Here it is" she said as she handed it to him._

_"Good" he smiled a little wanly, "Now will you leave me alone for a minute."_

_"Hmm?" she looked at him quizzically._

_"Please" he added._

_"All right" she nodded again as she departed the room and he coughed once more as he dialed Stephanie's number._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At the Kamiya residence Stephanie heard the phone ring while she was in the kitchen and immediately went to answer it._

_"Hello" she replied cheerfully, "Kamiya residence. How may I help you?"_

_"Stephanie" Reiji said in a hoarse voice, "It's Reiji."_

_"Why hello Reiji. Is something wrong? You sound terrible" she replied in concern._

_"I uh, I hate to tell you this but I'm not going to be able to make it today. I caught a, a Achoo!" he sneezed into the phone loudly, "Cold" he finished, "My mom thinks it best that I stay home while Hatori looks me over."_

_"Oh what a shame. Look don't you worry about it. I can find my way to Mr. Naoki's place. It's no problem."_

_"Listen" he said worried, "I need you to remember while you're there with him stay close with your friends. Or even the other two guys. Just don't find yourself alone with him."_

_"Don't worry Reiji, I promise I'll keep my word. I hope you feel better and maybe later Kaye and I willlook in on you."_

_"I would like that" he coughed, "Bye. And please be careful" he added._

_"I will" she smiled at his concern, "Goodbye" she hung up the phone and sighed, "Poor Reiji. Well it's still an hour till I have to go. Although" she looked out the window, "I thought Sam said that there was going to be a storm today. It looks awful sunny out there to me."_

_About an hour later Stephanie departed for the Naoki residence on her own. She arrived at the main gate right on time and stared at the skies above her that was now filled with grey clouds._

_"So much for the sun" she replied to herself, "Oh well. The rain should give us a nice steady pace this afternoon" she walked into the gate and then began to climb the stairs as the clouds above became darker._

_As Reiji sat in his bed he smiled slightly when he saw the dark sky._

_"Maybe I have nothing to worry about after all," he thought contently as he leaned his head back on his pillow, "With this sort of weather coming up I doubt that she even went over there."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie arrived at the top of the two flights of stairs just as the rain started to fall slowly around her. She chided herself for not bringing an umbrella but shrugged it off as she rang the doorbell. Seitarou opened it quite astonished to see her._

_"Why Miss Kamiya?" he replied._

_"Good afternoon Mr. Naoki" she said politely with a bow of her head, " I hope I'm not too late. Is everyone here?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "You're right on time, it's just a, no one is here."_

_"What?" she said surprised._

_"Everyone called a few moments ago to say that they weren't going to make it due to the inclement weather."_

_"Oh."_

_"I don't see Mr. Sohma with you?" he added a little with a smile._

_"Oh no he caught a terrible cold and asked me to go on my own."_

_"Oh how awful. I do hope he feels better. Well like I said, there's no one here. I just assumed that you weren't going to make it either."_

_"I guess I just assumed it would be okay. I was so focused on the project that I didn't even think about it. I'm terribly sorry for interrupting you like this. I should probably go."_

_"Wait Miss Kamiya" he replied as the rain behind began to fall harder, "It's pouring out there."_

_"Oh" she looked back with worry, "So it is. It's raining really hard" she moved in closer to the door._

_"I don't suppose you brought an umbrella?"_

_"As a matter of fact I didn't."_

_"Well then it simply can't be done."_

_"I'm sorry?" she looked up him confused._

_"I couldn't call myself a gentlemen if I let you go out there in weather like that. No I'm afraid you're going to have to wait till it stops Miss Kamiya."_

_"Oh but" she said protesting a little._

_"We could work on the project. I assume you brought all your materials?"_

_"Yes but."_

_"Then I don't see why not. We got the time. We'll be ahead of the others, but so what. At least we wouldn't have wasted the time away."_

_"But" she hesitated as he closed the door._

_"Is there something wrong?" he asked with a note of concern in his voice but a devious thought in his head._

_"No. It's just. I really shouldn't stay."_

_"You only have to stay until the rain stops then you can go home. Please I must insist on this," he added a little firmly._

_"Well, all right. I guess so. But only until the rain stops."_

_"Of course" he nodded with a bow of his head and then indicated with his hand, "Ladies first" as she walked into the sitting room with him only a few steps behind her._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The rain continued to pour and Stephanie found herself staring at it, wishing it would stop. Seitarou looked over at her curiously._

_"I really don't think you should worry" he replied._

_"Hmm?" she looked over at him jerking her head from the window._

_"It will stop soon."_

_"Oh I'm not worried. I'm just wondering if my family is worried. My brother doesn't like it when I am out in weather like this."_

_"Surely he knows that you are inside a comfortable house?" he said resting his elbow on the table as he held his pen._

_"Yes but, he is still a big brother so he does tend to worry quite a bit."_

_"Is he your only brother?"_

_"No, I have two older brothers. And a younger sister."_

_"And do you get along with them?"_

_"Yes very much. Do you have any siblings Mr. Naoki?"_

_"You could say that" he frowned a little as he placed his pen down, "But I don't really get along with them at all. I haven't seen them in a long time."_

_"How come?"_

_"You really want to know?" he replied hesitating a little._

_"Yes" she nodded._

_"I have lived with another parent most of my life. My mother raised me. And to be quite honest my siblings don't like me very much."_

_"How come?"_

_"Because of my exceptional intelligence."_

_"What?"_

_"Miss Kamiya, I want to be honest with you" he leaned on the table slightly, "I don't really need to be in high school right now. The truth is I passed high school long ago."_

_"But how?"_

_"When I was in elementary school. I'm what you would call, what the world would call a child genius."_

_"You mean you're one of those super smart kids who go through school faster then most?"_

_"Exactly. I have already taken quite a number of college courses."_

_"Then why are you back in school if you already graduated?"_

_"Well" he sighed, "I never really had much of a childhood. I am in fact actually sixteen Miss Kamiya, and I wanted to know when I came back to Tokyo, what it would feel like for once to be around kids my own age. So I came down here to try schooling, much to my parents chagrin, which is why they're not here with me."_

_"Oh so that's why you live alone?"_

_"It's a lonely thing being a genius. Although I hate to think myself as one. I can't relate to people who are like me anyway."_

_"Hmm. Well hopefully this has been a good experience for you."_

_"I would say so" he smiled, "I like it here in Kyoto. I have met so many interesting people. Of course I never dreamed that I would meet another person who grew up in America."_

_She smiled a little as he took a sip from his teacup._

_"Well you seem to be adjusting very well" she replied putting her pen down._

_"Yes. But I suppose everybody has their own trials and tribulations. Their own baggage to get through" he smiled as she averted her eyes suddenly, "Yes sir, everybody has secrets they like to keep. Skeletons in your closet if you will."_

_"Yes" she nodded and then cleared her throat nervously, "I suppose so."_

_"Things they wish they could forget. Why I bet even a girl like you has had your share of troubles" he looked at her directly._

_"Uh yes" she nodded again, "I suppose I have."_

_"Nobody's life is perfect. Although we wish it was. Oh well so much for regrets right. Oh that's right I remember what I wanted to ask you" he replied turning to her once more._

_"Hmm?" she said eagerly hoping he was dropping the subject._

_"I was running by the park that's near your neighborhood last Sunday and I heard this beautiful music coming from somewhere."_

_She blushed slightly as he continued._

_"I know the song was in English but I was wondering since it was your neighborhood if you perhaps know" he said his eyebrow raised slightly, "The owner of that voice."_

_Stephanie was at a loss for words as she smiled bashfully._

_"So I could perhaps meet her," he concluded._

_"Well" she began, "You're in luck Mr. Naoki. I do happen to know the owner of the voice."_

_"Really? Who?"_

_"Well if you promise you won't laugh? Not many people know this?"_

_"Oh I would never laugh at you Miss Kamiya. I promise."_

_"I" she cleared her throat, "I'm the singer you heard."_

_"You?"_

_"Yes. I sing that way every Sunday night. I love to sing. It's one of my most favorite things to do" she lowered her eyes slightly._

_"Of course" he grinned, "You know I should have pegged you as a singer. You have such a musical voice already as it is."_

_"Oh" she blushed, "I'm not that good."_

_"On the contrary. I don't think I've ever heard a more beautiful voice."_

_"Uh. Thank you" she nodded appreciatively._

_"But do you only sing songs in English? Don't you know any Japanese songs?"_

_"Well I am slowly learning some, since I like music. There is one I know that was once in Japanese but I can sing it in it's translated English."_

_"Really? Could I hear it?"_

_"What?"_

_"The song?"_

_"Oh no" she shook her head, "No. No. I don't do that."_

_"Oh please Miss Kamiya. It would give me must great pleasure if you would. After all I am rather lonely in this house" he gazed around him, "And your song might make me feel better."_

_"Oh" she thought, "How can I say no to him now? Well" she spoke, "I suppose it would be no problem."_

_"Wonderful."_

_"But" she said as she stood up, "I would prefer it that you didn't watch me as I sing it."_

_"Would you like me to turn around?"_

_"No. No. I'll turn around" she turned her back and he nodded his head as he got comfortable._

_She took a deep breath and then began to sing softly at first and her voice began to fill the manor so much so that the servants in the household also heard her voice and stopped what they were doing to listen._

I've walked so long I can't remember where was my home/ 

Their distant faces fade away, I'm always on my own/

I can try to smile, it's not hard to do/

I can find the strength to go on/

But sometimes I want to let go of everything/

Ahhh, Ahhh/

When thoughtfulness is not their game I teach by giving love/

High mountains seem endlessly when their pebbles at your feet/

And if you should still, fall into despair/

There is one thing left to believe/

I lie in your heart always

Nothing is braver then honesty/

My life is your faith in me/

I'll be there, when you need/

You don't have to hide from me/

What you are feeling now, I feel in your soul/

We will seek together destiny/

Troubles have an end/

We will carry on handin hand/

You are not alone/

People searching desperately outside of themselves/

Caught up in what never helped/

And I'd forgotten too that love exists inside of me/

As in those, that I wanted from/

I feel you now/

I'll be there, when you need/

We will be together/

Nothing is in our way with trust in our souls

We will seek together destiny/

Troubles have an end/

We will carry on handin hand/

We won't forget we have each other/

Love is in/

Love is in the hearts of all men/

You are not alone/

****

**_(Next Scene)_**

_She finished the song and Seitarou closed his eyes briefly as she turned around._

_"Well that was it" she replied slowly._

_"Simply enchanting" he said, "Oh look" he replied pointing to the window, "It stopped raining."_

_"Why so it has" she nodded, "And I have stayed to long already" she began to gather her things, "I should get home."_

_"Yes perhaps you should," he agreed as they walked to the door, "Safe walk home Miss Kamiya. Oh and one more thing."_

_"Hmm?" she looked back as she placed her bag on her shoulder._

_"Just a little bit of advice. Be wary of spiders."_

_"Spiders?"_

_"People like spiders I mean."_

_"I'm afraid I don't understand?"_

_"Spiders are very crafty creatures. They spin their webs so delicately and intricately that their victims never know that they have fallen into their trap. People like spiders ought to be feared and avoided at all costs" he said darkly._

_"I'll take that into consideration" she nodded a little bit wary of him now, "Good bye Mr. Naoki. I'll see you at school on Monday."_

_"Goodbye Miss Kamiya" he bowed his head, "Remember what I told you."_

_"Uh huh" she nodded as he closed the door behind him with a satisfied grin._

_Then he walked into his study and was about to turn on the light when a figure in the dark startled him as he came close. He caught his breath as the older man loomed above him._

_"Damn it Souichirou" he replied, "Don't do that" he spat._

_"So sorry" the other man chuckled a little as he smiled and brushed a hair through his long dark hair._

_"What are you doing here anyway?" Seitarou asked sitting down in his chair sulkily._

_"I came down to see if you needed any assistance" the older of the two moved forward._

_"As if I would need any assistance from an idiot like you."_

_"Oh you cut me to the quick" the man feigned a hurt look, "But the old man sent me down here. He thinks you might need my brawn as well as your brain. After all smarts aren't everything."_

_"Well they're more than what you got" Seitarou said angrily, "I can't believe that we even come from the same gene pool."_

_"Oh it hurts me when you say things like that little brother" Souichirou replied, "By the way who was the cutie you were entertaining in your sitting room."_

_"Off limits to you" Seitarou said keeping his face on the screen of his monitor._

_"Aw come on. You can tell me."_

_"Let's just say, Miss Kamiya is going to play a big part in what I am doing down here."_

_"Oh?"_

_"That's right" Seitarou nodded as he stood up, "With her help I will finally get the information that I have been seeking for and you will not mess it up" he added firmly._

_"All right" Souichirou said with a shrug, "But I am going to stay down here for awhile, if you don't mind."_

_"Fine. But keep out of my way. Now get out of here. I've got work to do," he ordered._

_"Oh my little brother" Souichirou said his blue eyes shining, "Don't you know that all work and no play makes Seitarou a dull boy" he replied teasingly running his fingers over his brother's head._

_"Get out!" Seitarou yelled and his brother departed as he sighed, "Ridiculous imbecile" he spat as he typed another letter and sent it directly to Tokyo, "I hope the old man appreciates the things I go through for him" he thought angrily as he crossed his arms furiously at the thought of living with his brother once more._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: That's it for this week. See you next week for a lot more chapters!_

_Note One: Song is from the Escaflowne Movie_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Seven: The Brawn not the Brain_

_Seitarou's older brother has come to town and is stirring up trouble everywhere that Naoki alone has to cover up the best he can so that his plot doesn't come out before the right time. See what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Eight: Passing down a Tradition_

_With summer break looming ahead Kaye comes to a decision about his future with Stephanie. Find out what happens next time!_


	7. Chapter Eleven: Sniffing out the Culprit

**_Chapter Eleven: Sniffing out the Culprit _**

_Sakura ran into Katsuya's room breathless as Reiji moved to the side. She walked over to the bed and took his hand gently. "Kaye? Kaye can you hear me?" _

_He squinted his eyes and they fluttered open slowly. She smiled down slightly refusing to let her tears to fall._

_"Sakura" he said slowly._

_"I'll go tell Uncle Kyo and Aunt Tohru that he's awake" Reiji suggested, "Come on Takara" he said pulling onto her sleeve._

_"Okay" she nodded and the two of them departed._

_Sakura returned her gaze back to her brother who was trying to get his eyes to come into focus._

_"How are you feeling?" she asked._

_"Where am I?"_

_"You're at the main house in one of the hospital rooms where Hatori has been keeping an eye on you. Reiji and I found you at Daigoji temple unconscious."_

_"Temple?" he frowned and then suddenly rose up briskly, "Stephanie!" he called out._

_"No!" Sakura pushed him back down into his pillow, "Kaye. Lie back down. You don't have the strength to sit up yet."_

_He sighed._

_"Where is she?"_

_"We don't know," she said sadly with a shake of her head._

_"You don't know?" he replied in disbelief the pain apparent on his face._

_"We think she was taken by someone. Right now the mayor has the police out searching for her. Stephen even came back from America" he closed his eyes in pain once more, "Kaye. I'm sorry to ask you this, but maybe, if it's possible, can you remember anything? What happened last night?"_

_"I" he said slowly, "I remember a truck."_

_"A truck?"_

_"Yea. I can't remember exactly what color it was but I remember it came towards us and I pulled her out of the way. And the next thing I knew we were surrounded by some kind of gas I think. Because we both started coughing."_

_"Is that all?"_

_"Um" he leaned his head back on the pillow trying to recall the events ofthe night before, "I remember her being pulled from me by someone and she screamed. But when I went to go after her I felt someone hit me in the stomach and then my head. And then everything went black."_

_Before Sakura could ask any more questions Hatori appeared along with their parents and they rushed to their son's side. She took this opportunity to leave the room to find Reiji who was waiting in the hallway for her._

_"Well how is he?" he asked in concern uncrossing his arms since they had been crossed previously._

_"He's very weak at the moment" Sakura replied back sadly._

_"Could he tell you anything?"_

_"Only as much as we assumed. He didn't see who did it."_

_"Damn. Well what are we gonna do now?" Reiji asked with a sigh._

_"I don't know" Sakura shook her head, "But one things for certain. I'm gonna find out who did this to Kaye. You can bet on that," she added firmly as Reiji nodded in agreement._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie stared somberly at the view on the balcony that was connected to the room that she had been imprisoned in since the night before. In the room on the floor were many pieces of paper torn to shreds since her last encounter with Seitarou. She frowned slightly to herself as she heard the door from the room open behind her but focused her eyes on the scene in front of her as he stared angrily at the pieces of paper on his floor and begrudgingly picked them up._

_"You know you're wasting a lot of trees by doing this" he replied sarcastically loud enough for her to hear._

_"Then stop printing it out" she responded as she entered the room and crossed her arms as he tossed the pieces of paper in the trash can, "The way I see it, you're the one who is wasting it because I am not going to fill it out."_

_"Hmm" he grinned slightly as he inserted another set of papers into the clipboard and threw it down on the table, "You are a tough nut to crack, that's for sure. However" he sat down in his chair, "I'm a lot tougher than you are and it has only been a day. It's gonna take at least three before he can even rise out of bed."_

_"What?"_

_"Your love. My brother didn't rough him up as much as hewould normally."_

_"Your brother?" she said astonished._

_"That's right. Souichirou. Named after my father in a way. See normally he'd beat a guy until he was practically dead. He only roughed him up enoughso he'll recover in a matter of days. Three in fact."_

_"And why is that? Wouldn't you want him incapacitated?"_

_"Only for the time being."_

_"I don't understand. You want him to come after you?"_

_Seitarou chuckled as he grinned._

_"I suppose I do."_

_"Well that won't be a problem, once he's all healed. Reiji knows where you live. They'll figure out that it was you and then he will lead him here and then."_

_"And then what? He can come and rescue you?" he stood from his chair, "I hate to disappoint you my dear but he's gonna have quite a few obstacles to overcome before he accomplishes that goal."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, since last you saw it, I've been making some improvements on my household" her eyes became wide as he extended his hand, "See for yourself" he pointed to the outside._

_She ran out onto the balcony and looked down below her gasping at the sight. He walked out and stood next to her._

_"As you can see, it isn't so easy. That's quite a security system down there. Designed by yours truly" he added as he stared at her directly and she looked back with slight fear in her eyes, "Not to mention a maze. Any man who goes through it, might never come out of it alive. However I do believe that your knight in shining armor will make it through. Truth be told, I'm counting on the fact that he will" he chuckled as he moved away from the balcony and she held back the tears as she stared down below her completely helpless._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_It was at least another three hours till Tohru and Kyo departed with Sakura to return home. Katsuya was very tired and Hatori had suggested that they leave him alone to rest for the remainder of the evening. That night however Sakura remained awake as she lay in bed and as the sun began to rise she rose herself and quietly got dressed, snuck out, and walked towards the main house. When she arrived at the gate she saw that Reiji was also awake so the two of them then walked to the main house together._

_"Couldn't sleep last night?" he asked._

_"Not really, no. How about you?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "I've been racking my brain all night."_

_"About what?"_

_"About who could have done this? One thing is for sure though, if it has to do with us, the police are never gonna find her."_

_"What do you suggest?"_

_"I think we should do our own investigation. Some time when the police aren't around the temple."_

_"Well" she pondered this as they arrived outside her brother's door, "Let's see what Kaye thinks first."_

_He nodded and the two of them walked into the room while at the corner of the hall Akito watched them with much interest his favorite fantasy novel tucked under his arm._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When they arrived at Kaye's side they noticed that he was wide- awake and staring at the sidewall._

_"Kaye" she said softly._

_"What are you guys doing here so early?" he turned his head to them slowly._

_"We came to check on you man" Reiji replied._

_"Any news?"_

_"Mnm" Reiji said, "How are you feeling?" he asked as he sat on the foot of the bed._

_"I'm worried" Kaye replied with a frown, "I want to know where she is. If she's all right. I can't stand not knowing. The truth is I want to get out of this bed to find her myself, but I can't."_

_"Oh Kaye" Sakura stroked her hand through his hair as Reiji's expression suddenly became serious._

_"Well maybe you can't. But we can" he said._

_"What do you mean?" Katsuya's eyebrows rose a little._

_"Well I was thinking if this was something to do with us, there's no way the police are ever gonna find her right?" Kaye nodded, "So if we try to find her by checking out the clues at the temple we might have better luck at it."_

_"Yea" Kaye nodded again, "You guys could do that. You probably could find something that they overlooked."_

_"Especially if we took along a real tracker" Sakura added with a smile._

_"Huh?" Reiji looked at her quizzically but then understood, "Oh yea. You're right. But do you think Aunt Arisa would allow us to take her along?"_

_"It's worth a shot" Sakura shrugged, "In any event she would be the best person to find the clues. She's got an excellent nose."_

_"Yea" Reiji nodded, "You're right about that. Kaye."_

_"Yea?"_

_"Sakura and I will do everything we can to get her back for you" he placed his hand on top of his cousin's._

_"I know you will" Kaye smiled slightly, "Just please hurry."_

_"Okay" Sakura agreed, "We'll leave now and be back as soon as we can" she added as Reiji rose from the bed, "You try to get some sleep until then" she kissed his forehead._

_"It's not gonna do much good but" he nodded leaning his head back into his pillow, "I'll try."_

_Reiji and Sakura left the room and closed the door behind then as Kaye slowly closed his eyes and was soon fast asleep because of no sleep the night before._

_"First things first" Reiji replied._

_"We go talk to Aunt Arisa" Sakura finished as they saw Akito standing in front of them, "Akito? What are you doing here?"_

_"I'm going with you" he replied with a frown._

_"What?" she blinked._

_"Wherever you're going, I'm going with you. I want to help."_

_"Akito" Reiji replied, "Now is really not a good time" he huffed trying to move past but Akito wouldn't budge._

_"Yamato is very worried about Katsuya" he paused and then added, "And Miss Kamiya. He told me to help anyway I can. I'm going with you" he insisted._

_Reiji sighed and looked at Sakura._

_"Well" Sakura said, "We mightneed a pair of extra eyes."_

_"All right" Reiji conceded with a frown, "He can come. But Sakura and I are in charge of this investigation, so whatever we say goes, got it?"_

_"Whatever" Akito rolled his eyes but nodded just the same._

_"Well let's go get Angel" Sakura replied finally moving past and walking out the door with the two of them right behind her._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile, once more Stephanie was on the balcony trying to avoid Seitarou since he was doing work on his computer. She only raised her head slightly as she heard the phone ring and he answered it abruptly._

_"Yes? Really?" his eyebrows rose as he grinned, "Well thank you. This news is very helpful indeed" he replied as Stephanie curiously came into the room, "No. I will deal with it personally. Goodbye" he hung up the phone and stood from his chair smiling as he saw her, "I have to go out for awhile" he told her, "I trust that by the time I return you would have considered telling me what I want to know?"_

_"I wouldn't count on that" she replied angrily back as she glanced at the clipboard._

_"Very well. Then I suppose you'll have a very productive afternoon of tearing up paper. And if you get any ideas about using the phone, you won't be able to" he closed the door behind him and locked it as she ran over to grab the phone quickly._

_But as she did this he walked over to a box on the wall and flicked the phone switch to the off position just as his brother came into the room._

_"Souichirou. I'm going out for awhile" he replied, "The phone lines are off so you should have no problem there. Stay out of my room also. You're to guard her but nothing else."_

_"No problem" Souichirou nodded._

_"I mean it" Seitarou added as he departed for the front door and Souichirou shook his head with a knowing grin._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As it turned out Arisa had been more then obliging to let Angel go along with the others to track down the kidnapper. Soon the three teenagers along with a small yellow puppy were speeding along in one of the family cars towards Daigoji temple. When they arrived they noticed that there was no one to be seen, strangely enough, so they attached the leash to Angel's collar and began their trek to the spot where they had found Kaye._

_"How come there are no police around?" Akito replied staring at the police tape surrounding the area._

_"They're probably not going to be here until later" Reiji suggested, "They're more than likely searching Kyoto now. All the more better for us. Let's start. What can you smell Angel?" he asked the puppy who was sniffing the ground intensely._

_"There are lots of smells on the ground" she said in her cute little voice, "The tire tracks for instance."_

_"Well we know that they were made by a truck" Reiji replied squatting down with Sakura._

_"Well, it's definitely a truck. A pickup truck. A very expensive one."_

_"Expensive?" Akito said._

_"Mhm" she sniffed, "New, almost."_

_"A new truck?" Reiji scratched under his chin, "Hmm?"_

_"Well that indicates that the person who was behind this was a person of wealth" Akito replied._

_"Obviously" Reiji stood up once more._

_"So the Ushida's could be behind it?" Sakura suggested._

_"I don't remember them driving a truck. Let alone a pick up one. Still" he looked around him, "What else can you smell sweetie?" he asked the little yellow puppy._

_"Hey, what's this?" she said coming upon a strange object and picking it up in her mouth._

_"Canisters?" Akito replied._

_"Oh!" Sakura exclaimed as she stood and took the can from Angel, "These must be the canisters that contained the gas that surrounded them that night. Look" she pointed to the writing on the canister._

_"Smoke gas" Reiji frowned, "Well now we know what they used. They threw them over there, so they wouldn't be seen, but it wouldn't have covered the whole area. My guess is that they kicked them out of the way before taking off. And also there was definitely two people who pulled this job."_

_Angel sniffed loudly over by the tire tracks._

_"What you got Angel?" Sakura called._

_"Footprints!" she said, "Two sets of them._

_"Good" Reiji smiled as they came over and squatted down once more, "Now we're getting somewhere. What can you tell us about them Angel?"_

_"One of them was a pair of boots. A yucky smelling pair of boots" she crinkled her nose, "And the other" she sniffed again, "Was an expensive pair of shoes."_

_"Expensive again?" Akito replied, "That just leads us to the same conclusion that the Ushida's are behind this"_

_"Not necessarily" Reiji frowned as he stood up._

_"What are you thinking Reiji?" Sakura asked as he began to pace._

_"Something that has been going through my mind since the night Kaye was attacked and Stephanie disappeared. We already established that it wasn't an Ushida attack because it was done directly."_

_"So who did it then?" she said as she stood up along with Akito and an expensive pair of shoes stopped just close to where they were standing, "Who else could be that wealthy and would have the motive to do something like this?"_

_"There's only one person that I can think of" Reiji replied seething, "It's the person I have suspected all along."_

_"Who?" Akito asked._

_"Seitarou Naoki" he pronounced certainly as the others stared at him stunned._

_From behind them they heard clapping and turned to look. Seitarou was standing only ten from them with a smug grin on his face._

_"You?" Reiji said angrily stepping forward._

_"Well done Reiji Sohma" he replied, "I had my money that you would figure it out first."_

_Sakura moved slightly forward as Akito whispered to Angel not to make a sound._

_"What are you doing here?" she demanded._

_"I got the tip off that you all were snooping around here so I took the opportunity to come by and assist you."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Akito asked confused._

_"I simply came by to make your job easier by admitting that I was the one who committed the crime."_

_"I knew it" Reiji spat, "It was you. Where is she Naoki? What did you do with her?"_

_"I'm sure you of all people can figure that on your own Sohma, after all you're not an idiot. And you also know that I am not going to give her up easily. Until she gives me what I want" he added._

_"What you want?" Akito said surprised as Reiji clenched his fist angrily._

_"And why?" Sakura replied, "Why would you do such a thing?"_

_"Hmm" he closed his eyes, "I suppose the simplest of all reasons, I'm being paid for it."_

_"Paid?" Reiji spat again, "Paid by who?"_

_"The Ushida family."_

_"But what do you have to do with the Ushidas?" Akito asked as Sakura and Reiji's eyebrows rose at the new information and Angel growled at him._

_Seitarou chuckled and crossed his arms._

_"Funny that's the same question that she asked too. I guess I was better than I thought at my alias."_

_"Alias?" Reiji replied, "You mean Seitarou Naoki is not your name?"_

_"Seitarou is my first name, but my last name is not Naoki. As a matter of fact, I have no hesitation in telling you that my real name is Seitarou Nakagami" he grinned menacingly as the four of them stared at him stunned._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving! I'm back this week with five chapters that will finish up Book one of Series two! Hope you enjoyed it and I will see you tomorrow for two more chapters!_

_Next Chapter: First Confrontation_

_Now that Kaye knows the truth he sets up a meeting with Nakagami and a challenge is extended. Don't miss a minute!_


	8. Chapter Seven: The Brawn and the Brain

**_Chapter Seven: The Brawn and the Brain _**

_The next Monday morning at school whenever Reiji was around due to her guilt for breaking her promise, Stephanie avoided him as much as possible. Since their groups weren't gathering that day in class he still didn't know by the time lunch came around and he knew that something was wrong because of her avoidance and she was certain that it wouldn't be long until she would have to admit the truth. So around lunchtime he walked over to the bookstore to speak to her. When he entered in Sakura was the one who greeted him cordially while Stephanie merely nodded with her head bent a little. _

_"Listen uh, Sakura" Reiji replied, "Do you think I could talk to Stephanie alone for a few minutes?"_

_"Sure" Sakura nodded knowing that something was going on between the two of them as well, "I'll just run and go get us something for lunch" she moved from behind the counter, "Got anything in mind?" she asked the other girl._

_"Whatever you choose will be fine Sakura" Stephanie said with a smile and then added reassuringly, "It's okay."_

_"Okay" Sakura nodded totally understanding her real meaning and then departed from the store leaving the two of them completely alone._

_"Well" Stephanie began as Reiji moved forward, "What can I do for you?"_

_"Actually I was kind of wondering if I did something wrong" he replied his grey eyes filled with sadness._

_"What makes you think that?" she asked averting her eyes._

_"Because you have been avoiding me all morning. That's not like you. Even Kaye and Sakura could see it. You didn't even respond to me when I asked how the project went on Saturday. Not that I thought you'd go, considering that it was probably canceled, because of the inclement weather, and."_

_"I went," she said interrupting sadly._

_"Oh?"_

_"Yes but" she sighed, "Reiji" she looked up, "I'm afraid that the only reason that I've been avoiding you all day is because I'm ashamed of what I did."_

_"What you did?" he said with a perplexed look on his face, "What do you mean?"_

_"Please don't hate me, but Saturday I went to Mr. Naoki's place as planned. I got there just as the rain started to fall. But when I arrived at his front door he told me that no one else was coming. That they had canceled like you said. So naturally I told myself I was leaving but by that time it had really begun to pour behind me and I hadn't brought an umbrella. So I had to break my promise to you Reiji" she sighed heavily, "Mr. Naoki insisted that I'd stay until the rain was over. That he wouldn't let me go out into that weather. So I stayed with him. Alone. For two hours until it finally stopped. And then I left."_

_"I see" Reiji nodded his head slowly._

_"Reiji I am so, so sorry."_

_"What?" he looked at her confused by her apology._

_"I feel so guilty that I had to break my promise to you."_

_"But you didn't."_

_"What do you mean I didn't?"_

_"You promised that you would never be alone with him if you could help it. There's no way I would send you out in that kind of weather either. You had no choice."_

_"No. I had a choice" she shook her head, "I could have walked home in the rain."_

_"And what? Catch a cold like me? I wouldn't hear of it" he shook his head this time, "Besides I think that maybe I was a little too overly concerned. I shouldn't have asked for such a promise from you. It was wrong of me" he bowed his head, "I apologize."_

_"I'll accept yours if you'll accept mine" she smiled finally._

_"Okay" he nodded, "Deal" he added with a smile of his own, "So did anything happen on Saturday?"_

_"No" she shook her head once more, "We just worked a little on the project. The only thing we really did talk about though was our family. Although" she paused._

_"Although what?"_

_"He did say something strange as I was leaving."_

_"Something strange?" Reiji raised his eyebrows questionly._

_"Yes."_

_"What was it?"_

_"He told me to beware of spiders."_

_"Spiders?"_

_"People like spiders."_

_"Okay" Reiji said scratching his head, "That is weird. But probably irrelevant. So are we okay now?" he asked._

_"Mhm" she nodded._

_"You know you don't have to be afraid to talk to me if something is wrong. I'm not the type of person who's going to jump on you just because you break a promise. Under the circumstances I understand."_

_"Okay. Thank you" she nodded again as Sakura came back; "I'll keep that in mind."_

_"Well. I got to be getting back to lunch too. So I'll see you ladies later" he added with a wave as he left._

_"Bye Reiji!" Sakura replied with a smile and then turned to Stephanie, "So is everything all right now?"_

_"Yes" Stephanie nodded, "Oh by the way Sakura" she pulled out a small white envelope out of her bag, "This is for you" she handed it to her._

_Sakura's fingertips held onto the envelope as her eyes glowed in excitement._

_"Oh good. I've been waiting for this," she said happily as Stephanie nodded understanding with a smile._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As Reiji began down the hall he noticed out of the corner of his eye that someone else was standing near the bookstore, quite closely reading a book. He frowned slightly when he recognized the tall teenager and at once walked over to confront him. Seitarou Naoki looked up a little as Reiji stood in front of him and crossed his arms._

_"Mr. Sohma" Seitarou replied with a snide grin, "What can I do for you?"_

_"Actually I was going to ask you the same thing Naoki" Reiji said angrily, "What are you doing hovering around here?"_

_"I'm just reading, obviously."_

_"There are plenty of other places to read on the school grounds. I want to know what you're doing here outside the school store?"_

_"It is a free country isn't it? I can read anywhere I please."_

_"Not if your purpose for being here is what I think it is."_

_"Let's lay things out on the table Mr. Sohma" Seitarou said closing his book with a snap and straightening his glasses, "Let's be perfectly honest with one another."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You don't like me very much do you?"_

_"Gee is it that obvious?" Reiji said sarcastically, "I was trying so hard to hide it. All right I admit it. I don't trust you."_

_"What have I done for you not to trust me?"_

_"It's what you're doing right now" Reiji replied, "You're not just hanging out and reading a book. I am not stupid. I know what you're really doing here and if it's that then you can just forget it. She's off limits to you."_

_"My we are awful protective of someone who doesn't even belong to you."_

_"No. But she does belong to someone I care about. Hey wait a minute. Belong? Scratch that" he said angrily, "She doesn't belong to anybody. But her heart does belong to someone. And I'll be damned if you're gonna do anything to change that. I know you got a thing for her."_

_"Just like half the boys in school. I'm fully aware about her romantic situation Mr. Sohma. I'm not stupid either. I have no intention on doing anythingthatobvious for that matter."_

_"You'd better not" Reiji replied, "Because the person you will have to answer to is me. Leave her alone or else" he added placing his face closer into the other boy's and then moving it just as fast._

_"Whatever you say" Seitarou raised an eyebrow as Reiji moved away, "Mr. Sohma" he added with a menacing grin as he returned back to his book, but not before glancing up at Stephanie's figure inside the bookstore._

_Suddenly he felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to see a teacher standing next to him._

_"Mr. Naoki."_

_"Yes sir" he replied politely._

_"You have a phone call in the office. Come with me please."_

_"Yes sir" Seitarou nodded closing his book and following the teacher down the hall._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The call only took a few seconds. After he hung up with a frown he turned to the teacher and informed him that a family emergency had come up and that he must depart for the remainder of the day. With that said Seitarou left the school furiously, went to a local store that he had been directed to by the person on the telephone. Once there he apologized to the owner, paid him for the damages, and then angrily walked home, where he was sure he would find the culprit of the huge mess. He stormed through the house until he came to the door that marked the entrance of his older brother's room. He cleared his throat and tried to calm down as he knocked loudly on the door._

_"Souichirou!" he called firmly, "Open the door! I need to talk. Souichirou!" he shouted loudly and then sighed angrily as he wrenched open the door and stalked into the room._

_He could hear splashing and the sounds of girls giggling so he rolled his eyes at the familiarity as he pushed open the door of the bathroom only to see his brother in the center of two girls in the hot tub holding onto a half drunk beer bottle and laughing as his brother entered._

_"Ah Seitarou!" he smiled as the girls waved flirtatiously, "Just in time. Girls this is the one I told you about" he added as Seitarou crossed his arms and stared at his brother frowning, "Why don't you come and join us little brother?"_

_"I need to talk to you now" Seitarou replied through gritted teeth._

_"But we just got started."_

_"Now Souichirou!" Seitarou demanded his eyes burning furiously._

_"Okay. Okay" Souichirou nodded standing, "I can see that you're serious and angry. Ladies. I'll be right back."_

_"And for heaven's sakes, Cover up" Seitarou ordered as he left the room while his brother wrapped a towel around his waist and then followed him, closing the door behind him._

_"So what's up little brother?"_

_"You know damn well what's up. Perhaps it would interest you to know that I was called out of school this afternoon by the bosses son who informed me that that there had been some trouble at a local store today. And who was behind all that damage that I had to shell out a ton of money for?Why it was YOU!"_

_Souichirou chuckled a little as he sat on the couch in a lounging position._

_"Well I was uh. Just having a bit of fun."_

_"Do you realize how much you're fun cost me? Do you have any idea?"_

_"No."_

_"Of course you don't. That shopkeeper was furious. He wouldn't stop complaining."_

_"Well that shopkeeper was impossible anyway."_

_"How much have you been drinking this time?" Seitarou placed a hand on his forehead._

_"Only a few" Souichirou shrugged._

_"Dozen you mean?" Seitarou replied sarcastically, "Listen Souichirou I told you that if you're going to stay down here and help me to not get in my way."_

_"But how is that getting in your way?"_

_"It just is. I have a reputation around here as an upstanding citizen. Nobody knows who I really am. Nobody cares. And I will not let you drag our family name through the mud with your ridiculous shenanigans and drunken outbursts."_

_"At least I am using our family name" Souichirou replied somberly._

_"Listen I came down here to do a job and you are not going to screw it up with your idiocy. Unless you want to be shipped back to the old man."_

_"No" Souichirou said a bit afraid, "I don't want that."_

_"Fine. Then this is the rule from now on. You may not leave this house during the day. At night when I am home you can go out as much as you want. So I can keep an eye on you."_

_"I'm not a baby."_

_"Well that remains yet to be seen. You either follow the rules or I will send you back to the old man. I can not have you mess things up now when I am this close."_

_"Okay" he nodded fervently, "I won't. It's a done deal. I won't go out anymore during the day. But when am I going to get to do something?"_

_"When I tell you to. A few more months I imagine. Summer vacation. Yes" Seitarou nodded to himself with a smile, "I believe summer vacation would be just right. But until then" he wagged a finger at his brother, "Stay. Out. Of my way."_

_"Okay. So do you want to join the girls and me? There are two of them after all."_

_"I don't accept your hand me downs remember? Besides I am not interested in that type of girl" he turned his back as his brother stood._

_"I'm starting to think that you're not interested in any type of girl. Except. Oh!" he said knowingly._

_"What?"_

_"I see now. There's only one girl you're interested in. That cute one who was sitting in your sitting room the other day."_

_"What makes you say that?"_

_"You were smiling."_

_"I was playing the part of the interested classmate" he retorted._

_"No, I mean when she was singing that pretty song. Her back was turned and you were smiling."_

_"Just leave me alone" Seitarou huffed, "And go back to your company" he trudged to his room while Souichirou chuckled and headed back to his own._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When he arrived in his room Seitarou flopped into his leather desk chair and sighed heavily staring at a picture frame on his desk._

_"What would you do?" he asked the picture, "If you were me?"_

_Seitarou leaned his head back as he thought a little about his childhood. Back then he was always the smart one who could get his older brother out of scrapes. He smiled slightly as he thought that despite his brother's lack of intelligence he was very strong and that often came in handy in the past._

_"The brain and thebrawn" he replied to himself, "That's what father would call us. Didn't you?" he said to the picture frame._

_Then he cleared his throat, turned on his monitor, and began to type the information that he was reading off a piece of paper on his desk in front of him, glancing at the photograph of his father who had the same short dark hair, his hazel eyes behind a pair of glasses._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay here's the first chapter of the week. I decided to change the title of the chapter a little. See you guys tomorrow for two more chapters!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Eight: Passing Down a Tradition_

_With summer break looming ahead Kaye comes to a decision about his future with Stephanie. Find out what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Nine: Captured_

_Not telling!_


	9. Chapter Eight: Passing down a Tradition

**_Chapter Eight: Passing down a Tradition _**

**_June 8 _**

_Katsuya stared at the ring in the box and once more snapped it shut with a sigh. Sakura walked in behind him as he opened it once more and then closed it just as quickly with another sigh._

_"You know you've been debating for awhile to give her that thing."_

_"I know" he nodded sadly._

_"Well when are you going to give it to her?"_

_"I don't know" he shook his head placing the box onto his dresser and walking over to his window, "I'm not sure if I am even gonna give it to her."_

_"How come?" Don't you love her?" she asked surprised._

_"Of course I do. It's just" he replied hesitating as he closed his eyes._

_" It's just what?"_

_"I don't know how I feel about asking for something like that. Asking her to be with me even though it would be an unknown future. One filled with definite sorrow and unhappiness."_

_"You don't know that for sure. But" Sakura said as she sat down on the bed, "I do understand where you're coming from. After all when you love someone that much, you're always worried and concerned about their future."_

_"When you love someone?" Kaye replied confused with a raise of his eyebrows, "How could you possibly? Wait a minute. Sakura" he said staring back at her as she smiled, "Are you?"_

_"Yes" she nodded, "And I have been for a long time."_

_"But who is he?"_

_"Stephen."_

_"Stephen? Stephanie's brother from America, Stephen?" he replied astonished._

_"Mhm. We have been keeping in contact with e-mail and letters. And just recently I told him how I felt. And he felt the same."_

_"But to do that you would've had to tell him."_

_"Yes" she nodded, "He knows. Mom knows too. I told her."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?" he said, "I thought we tell each other everything."_

_"I thought it would be kind of weird for you, you know? Him being her older brother."_

_"Well I admit it is a bit strange" he sat down next to her on the bed, "But do you really love him?"_

_She nodded._

_"And he's okay with everything?"_

_"He wasn't at first, but he is now. That was months ago. But now it's okay and we can even hold each other. He's gonna talk to Stephanie about it tonight."_

_"That would be good for her to finally have someone else on the outside to talk about it. Well" he sighed but smiled, "I'm happy for you Sakura."_

_"Really?" her eyes became wide with relief._

_"Of course. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Besides you have been very supportive of me. How could I be any less of you?" he wrapped his arms around her with another smile._

_"Thank you Kaye" she said as she embraced him back._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephen walked to his sister's room and knocked lightly on her door._

_"It's open!" she called, "Stephen" she smiled as he poked his head through._

_"Hey you got a minute?" he asked her with a grin._

_"Sure" she nodded, "Come on in."_

_He walked into the room and over to her bed where she was sitting._

_"So what's up?"_

_"Well, um" he said, "Hmm. I don't really know where to begin."_

_"Okay."_

_"Well" he scratched the back of his head, "Sakura and I saw each other a couple of hours ago."_

_"Mhm. You guys are getting awful close."_

_"Yea. I'd say even more that. You see we just told one another that we love each other."_

_Stephanie looked up surprised as he sat down._

_"Love each other?"_

_"Yea."_

_"Really?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Wow. I just thought that you liked each other, I had no idea you felt that far."_

_"So are you surprised?" he chuckled._

_"A little. But I'm happy for you too" she smiled._

_"But there's more."_

_"More?"_

_"Yes. We can hold each other now" he raised his eyes knowingly making her gasp a little._

_"You mean that" her eyes became wide as he nodded looking directly at her; "You know?" he nodded again._

_"Yes. Sakura showed me months ago. When I was here for that one week in April."_

_She was silent for a moment and he placed his hands on her shoulders._

_"Don't be alarmed sis. I'm okay with everything. In fact I really think it's part of her charm" he chuckled again, "I'm only sorry that you had to go through this all by yourself for so long."_

_"It's not been that bad. In fact it hasn't been bad at all. Nothing has happened or anything to me because I know. And probably nothing ever will. But if you love Sakura as much as you say you do, how can you be together when you're so far apart?"_

_"I admit it hasn't been easy" he sighed, "But she's still in school and so am I, so I have to stay in Chicago a little longer. However I do have every intention on spending my life with her."_

_"But the real question is, where will you spend it? Chicago or Kyoto?"_

_"Well that's obvious. I would never want her secret revealed to anyone in the United States. Plus I don't want to take her away from her family. My family's here anyway. The one's I really care about."_

_"If that's the case, you would have to live here. Are you okay living in a foreign country?"_

_"If she's here, it's worth it. Also as an added bonus, you're here too" he leaned his forehead against hers lovingly._

_She smiled and then embraced him tightly._

_"Congratulations big brother."_

_"Thanks Steph."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that evening Katsuya went in search of his father. He went to the backyard and climbed the ladder that led to the roof a little._

_"Pop! You up there!" he called._

_"Come on up!" Kyo called back._

_Kaye climbed the remainder of the ladder and saw his father sitting contently on the roof just like always._

_"Can I talk to you?"_

_"Sure" Kyo nodded, "Come on over" he added with a smile._

_Kaye walked over carefully and sat down next to his father._

_"So what's on your mind son?"_

_"Well, I was just wondering, when you gave the promise ring to mom" he began._

_"Mhm?"_

_"How did you know it was the right time to do so?"_

_"Oh that. Well it was just a feeling. We'd known each at least three years at that point. We'd already admitted how we felt about each other. And even though it was our first date, I still felt it was the right time."_

_"But weren't you a little hesitant due to the fact that you'd be offering her an unpredictable future? Filled with sorrow and unhappiness?"_

_"Of course I was" Kyo nodded, "But then I thought that if I didn't do it, I would lose her. Let me ask you this Kaye. Don't you think she's worth the risk?"_

_"Yes. She's worth everything."_

_"Can you imagine someone taking her away from you?"_

_"That's too terrible to imagine" Kaye frowned slightly._

_"What if you had never met her? What if you never had her in your life to begin with, or lost her?"_

_"I don't honestly think I could go on living."_

_"Then you've got your answer. Don't worry about the future son" he placed his hand on Kaye's shoulder, "Everyone has an unknown future. Nobody knows what's going to happen. True there will be sorrow and unhappiness but, and this is most important, there will also be unforgettable happiness and unimaginable joy. Just keep that in mind and forget all that other stuff, and you'll find your way."_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded with a smile, "Thanks pop. I think I understand now."_

_"Good. Hopefully you have an even clearer idea of how you're going to do it also."_

_"Not only that. I think I've figured out when I'm gonna do it."_

_"When is that?"_

_"July."_

_"July?"_

_"Mhm" Kaye grinned looking at the moon that had risen, "Definitely July."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Definitely July" Seitarou replied with a grin as he and Souichirou sat in the sitting room looking over a ton of paperwork._

_"Hmm? July?" Souichirou said confused._

_"Yes. July is the perfect time" he smiled menacingly, "For the prey to be caught into my web."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_**July 18** _

_Katsuya buttoned the last button of his blue shirt and looked at his appearance in the mirror. Then he picked up the small box on his dresser and placed it into the pocket of his pants. Takara came into the room with a smile._

_"You ready to go Kaye?" she asked eagerly._

_"Just about" he nodded, "How do I look?"_

_"Very handsome" she nodded approvingly, "I hope you have a good time tonight."_

_"Thanks princess" he grinned, "And you look after Kyoko and my mom okay?"_

_"Mhm. Will do. I will look after my aunt and my little cousin."_

_For in actuality the Kyoko at the moment they were referring to was the baby that was to be born in November. Tohru and Kyo had discovered only two months before that they were having another girl and had decided to name her after Tohru's mother this time._

_"So where are you taking her?" Takara asked as they walked into the hallway._

_"That's my secret. I'll give you all the details when I come home. Be sure to look after the cat as well."_

_"Mhm. I will."_

_"All right. I got to get going" he replied opening the door, winking briefly, and then closing the door behind him as Kyoko the cat walked into the hall and rubbed against the little girl's legs._

_"Kyoko" Takara replied picking her up as she scolded her, "What are you doing out of bed? You're as bad as Aunt Tohru you silly kitty" she giggled and carried her back into the sitting room where her bed was located._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Seitarou walked into his sitting room where his brother was waiting, a cake box on the table._

_"Are you ready to go?" he replied._

_"Uh sure."_

_"Now don't forget what you're supposed to do. Rough him up a little bit. Not so much that he won't recover in a matter of days."_

_"Oh yea" Souichirou nodded with a grin, "I know what to do."_

_"Good."_

_"But one question?"_

_"Mhm" Seitarou rolled his eyes slightly._

_"What's the cake for?"_

_"For later. Let's go. You drive."_

_"Okay" Souichirou nodded and the two of them walked outside where the sun was just setting._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At the Kamiya residence Kaye arrived and Sophie entertained him in the hallway as Sam and he talked a little. Soon Stephanie came down the stairs in a beautiful short- sleeved green dress._

_"Wow" Kaye breathed in when he saw the dress, "You look incredible."_

_"Thanks. You look good too" she smiled._

_"You guys have a good time" Sam replied holding open the door._

_"We will" Kaye nodded, "Oh and thank your stepfather again" he winked._

_"I will" Sam nodded as he closed the door._

_"Thank my stepfather for what?" Stephanie asked perplexed._

_"You'll see" he grinned, "Come on birthday girl" he replied holding out his arm which she took, "The night's awaiting."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Kaye drove his truck to the part of Kyoto where the temples were located and parked the vehicle near one in particular. He opened his door, climbed out of his seat, and walked over to open her door and help her out. Then he took her hand and they walked to the stairs that led to the temple. As their figures disappeared another truck, red this time pulled up._

_"Do we go?" Souichirou replied._

_"Not yet. There's another way to get up there. Besides we'll give the two little lovebirds some time" he smiled smugly, "Before we separate them."_

_"Where are we going?" Stephanie asked._

_"Don't you recognize this place?" he replied as he led her by the hand gently._

_"Hard to tell in the dark. Wait a minute" she stopped when she saw the water and many bridges, "Are we?"_

_"Yes. We're in Daigoji temple. You pointed it out that it was your favorite when I first brought you here, remember?"_

_"But I thought these places are off limits at this hour?"_

_"I had your stepfather do me a favor, with your brother's help of course" they stopped in front of a large blanket decorated with plates, candles, and food._

_"Oh wow. You did this all for me?"_

_"Well it is a very special occasion."_

_"But it's just my birthday."_

_"Just your birthday? I wouldn't minimize it."_

_"This is incredible. Let me guess, you did all the cooking?" she added as she sat down._

_"Only the best for my girl" he said sitting and lighting the candles as she smiled, "For you my love" he handed her a glass of wine._

_"Thank you" she nodded, "This is wonderful."_

_"Happy birthday" he grinned and they clinked glasses._

_"Thanks. You know I feel really guilty now. I only gave you a watch for your birthday."_

_"Are you kidding? I love this watch" he held up his arm, "It's the best present that I have ever received."_

_"You're just saying that" she shook her head with another smile._

_"No. I mean it. Now let's eat."_

_"Okay" she nodded as he began to dish up their plates._

_They ate the meal and then sat down next to each other, gazing at their surroundings._

_"This place is amazing at night" she commented._

_"It sure is" he nodded, "Did you get enough to eat?"_

_"Oh yes. I couldn't eat another bite," she giggled._

_"Well, then in that case. I think it's time for your present."_

_"What? Do you mean this wasn't my present?" she said surprised._

_"No way" he shook his head as he reached into his pocket, "This wasn't enough for you."_

_"Kaye" her eyes softened as a red truck drove up closer and closer without their knowledge._

_"Here" he handed her the box._

_She looked at the box and then up at him._

_"Open it" he replied gently._

_She opened the box and stared at it's contents in surprise._

_"It's a promise ring," she said hardly knowing what to say._

_"It's not just any promise ring" he took the ring from the box, "It was my mother's promise ring. My father gave her this ring when they first fell in love. Throughout all the trials and tribulations that they had to face it was a reminder of their unwavering love toward each other. My mother passed it down to me so that one day I would give it to the person I intended to spend the rest of my life with. And now" he took Stephanie's left hand, "And now I ask you, Stephanie Kamiya will you accept this promise I give you tonight. That one day I will replace this ring with another. Even though the future may be unknown."_

_"Yes" she nodded certainly with tears in her eyes, "I will Kaye."_

_He placed the ring on her finger with a smile and then the two of them kissed._

_"NOW!" Seitarou shouted._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When they pulled away they heard a screeching of tires and Kaye pulled Stephanie away from the oncoming vehicle, the both of them closing their eyes. In the next instant a cloud of dust had surrounded them and they began to cough. Kaye felt Stephanie pulled away from him with a scream of his name and when he went to go after her he felt someone hit in the stomach. As he collapsed to his knees someone hit him on the back of the head this time and then began to strike the remainder of his body, until he lay face down on the ground._

_"That's enough Souichirou!" someone called in a hissing voice, "Drop this on the ground and let's go" he handed him the ring and Souichirou placed it next to Kaye's unconscious body._

_Then the truck drove away leaving Kaye motionless muttering one thing._

_"Ste" he said slowly, "phanie"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Stephanie awoke she found herself lying in an unfamiliar room. As she removed herself from the bed she looked around her confused at the computer desk near a door and saw a balcony, so she at once ran out to it to find out where she was. Immediately she recognized the familiar view even though it was night and her eyes became wide as she heard a lighter behind her and goose bumps crept up her spine._

_"Happy Birthday to you" a familiar voice sang as she turned her head slowly, "Happy Birthday to you" her eyes became even wider as she saw him the candlelight flickering around his face, "Happy Birthday dear Stephanie. Happy Birthday to you" he grinned menacingly behind the cake that was lit and sitting on his desk._

_"Mr. Naoki" she replied slowly._

_"Blow out the candles" he said, "And make a wish."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! It's been a long day so I am going to do the next chapter tomorrow along with another. Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but you'll get the next chapter tomorrow! See you then and I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Nine: Captured_

_When Stephanie and Kaye's disappearance becomes known Keiichi immediately dispatches the police. Meanwhile Reiji and Sakura come upon Kaye at the temple and return with him to the main house still fully unaware of what happened to their relative. At the same time Stephanie finds out the real identity of Seitarou and his true purpose for being down in Kyoto. Don't miss a minute!_

_And_

_Chapter Ten: Big Brother's Concern_

_Stephen comes back into town after hearing of his sister's abduction and implores Sakura to help. Find out what happens!_


	10. Chapter Nine: Captured

**_Chapter Nine: Captured_**

_The phone rang at the Sohma residence around eleven o'clock so Sakura left the living room to answer it._

_"Hello Sohma residence. Oh hello Sam. Katsuya? No I haven't heard from him in hours. Actually I was starting to get worried. Maybe they're just having a good time. But I'll let you know if I hear from them. Okay. Goodbye" she replied as Takara came into the hall and saw her expression._

_"What's wrong Sakura?" Takara asked._

_"It's Kaye" Sakura replied, "I'm starting to get worried. He should have been home by now. He said he'd be home at ten."_

_"I know" Takara nodded._

_"Well" Sakura sighed, "I'm going to wait for another hour and then see what happens" she moved back into the sitting room along with Takara._

_But when another hour had passed as well as thirty minutes and there was still no sign of her brother, Sakura grew even more concerned, considering she received another call from the Kamiya residence asking for Stephanie. Finally after talking to Sam briefly once more she hung up the phone and dialed another number. The person on the other end picked up quite surprised._

_"Cherry" Reiji replied, "What's the matter? Why are you calling here?"_

_"Something's wrong Reiji" Sakura said, "Katsuya should have been home hours ago. I'm gonnago look for him, will you come with me?"_

_"Do you even know where he was last at?"_

_"Yes. He told me where he was taking her before he left."_

_"Okay. Don't worry. I'll be right over" Reiji said in a reassuring tone as he hung up._

_He grabbed his car keys and ran out the door past his stunned father._

_"Reiji!" Haru called out surprised as he chased him out the door._

_But his son had already started the engine of the car and was out the gates. Haru scratched the back of his head._

_"What on earth is going on with that boy?" Haru thought walking back inside._

_Reiji quickly drove over to Sakura's house where she was waiting at the curb and immediately jumped into the car._

_"Okay" she replied after buckling up her seatbelt, "Head for the temple district."_

_"You got it" he nodded turning the wheel and heading as fast as he could in that direction._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At the same time Stephanie was still staring stunned at Seitarou who remained in the same position as the candlelight flickered. Finally finding her voice she spoke up._

_"What is the meaning of this?" she asked frowning slightly._

_"Ah yes I imagine you're quite confused at this point."_

_"Quite" she nodded, "Why did you bring me here?"_

_"I brought you here because it seems like the most plausible way for me to get the information I am seeking."_

_"Information? What information?"_

_"The information I came all the way from Tokyo for. The information" he added sitting down in his chair as she moved closer into the room, "I have been trying to get for the past five months. The problem is, it's not accessible information unless you're someone on the inside."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"It's simple. I want you to give me the information I need Miss Kamiya. Once you've done that, I'll set you free."_

_"What makes you think that I have this information?"_

_"Oh I am certain. You're the only one who could possibly have the info who's on the outside and the inside. And I really do need that info for my employer. My employer is not a very patient person."_

_"Your employer? You mean someone sent you down here?"_

_"Not sent, as much as asked" he stood up bringing over a clipboard and handing it to her, "I came voluntarily."_

_"What's this?" she asked confused._

_"That's the information I want from you" he replied simply walking away placing his hands behind his back as she looked at the list._

_"What is this?" she said aloud as she read it. It said:_

ZODIAC MEMBERS:

CAT -

RAT-

DOG-

HORSE-

ROOSTER-

TIGER-

SHEEP-

SNAKE-

RABBIT-

COW- 

MONKEY-

BOAR-

DRAGON-

HEAD OF THE ZODIAC -Yamato Sohma- age 17

Son of Jinto and Kagura

Blond hair, Dark brown eyes

_"I just need you to fill in the blanks_" _he replied at her stunned expression._

"_This is impossible" she replied shaking her head, "There is no way you could" she stopped herself._

"_There's no way I could what?" he said turning around._

"_There's no way" she replied, "How could you possibly know anything about this?"_

_He smiled._

"_That is the question isn't it? You see for many generations my family has been known as information gatherers. It's what we do best. The truth is that I am down here in Kyoto to get that information, not to go to school. My brain is way beyond the capacity for High school. Oh admit I lied about the school thing, but as for being a genius, that was the complete truth."_

"_But how could You possibly know about this Mr. Naoki? There is not many people who do" she demanded._

"_Well that's true. My family just happens to be some of the few people that do though."_

"_What?"_

"_You haven't figured it out yet have you? So I might as well tell you. Naoki is only an alias I use. It's not even my real last name."_

_Her eyes became wide as he continued._

"_My real name is Seitarou Nakagami."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile Reiji and Sakura arrived at Daigoji temple, quickly jumped out of the car, and headed for the stairs._

_"Are you sure this is the place?" Reiji asked._

_"This is where he said he was taking her" Sakura nodded._

_"Okay. Let's split up and find them" he said when they reached the top of the stairs._

_Sakura went in the direction of the water and it wasn't long till she saw some tire tracks._

_"That's odd" she frowned as she examined them, "Tire tracks in a temple?" she looked up and then spotted her brother's unconscious body lying on the ground, "Oh my gosh" she gasped her eyes wide, "Katsuya!" she shouted as she ran over to him, "Reiji! Come quick!"_

_"Huh?" he heard her shout and ran in the direction of it till he saw her leaning over Kaye, "Kaye!" he shouted as he ran over, "Sakura. Is he all right?"_

_"I can't move him," she cried._

_"Looks like someone really did a number on him. Look at all those bruises."_

_"But who could have done this?"_

_"I don't know" Reiji replied seriously, "But we have got to get him to the main house so Hatori can treat him. Huh?" he said spotting the ring nearby and picking it up, "What's this?"_

_"That's the promise ring" Sakura replied taking it gently into her hands, "It's the ring that Kaye was going to give to Stephanie tonight. Oh" she realized, "Speaking of which, where is she?"_

_"It looks like she was taken. I'm afraid we're not going to know until Kaye awakens. Come on help me, help him up" he lifted Kaye's left arm._

_"Okay" she nodded as they lifted him onto their shoulders, "I'll have to call the Kamiya residence and let them know."_

_"Let them know what?"_

_"Well, I have to let them know something" she insisted._

_"Okay maybe. They'll probably send in their own investigation. Her stepfather being the mayor and all."_

_"Exactly" she nodded as they moved slowly towards the stairs._

_"Come on" he said shouldering his cousin the best he could, "Let's get Kaye home."_

_"And the sooner the better."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Nakagami?" Stephanie replied slowly, "As in?"_

_"Correct. My family has been serving the Ushida family for thousands of generations."_

_"But that's not possible."_

_"What did you think that Nakagami didn't have any heirs is that it?"_

_"You mean Nakagami had children? The one who was murdered a few months ago in Tokyo?"_

_Seitarou chuckled and Stephanie frowned at his lack of sympathy for his own father._

_"Murdered indeed? Is that what you truly think? I hate to disappoint you or the Sohmas but there was only one murder in that incident."_

_"What?"_

_"My father didn't die. Not really. The only person who did was Jinto Tikeda. The so called murder of my father was just a cover-up for the other murder."_

_"Oh I see" she nodded angrily, "So no one would suspect Ushida. If two people of his died it would look like someone did it as revenge against Ushida instead of him being blamed for the death of Jinto Tikeda."_

_"That's right. One of my better ideas I might add."_

_"Your idea?"_

_"Tikeda was getting far to talkative. He had to go. So Ushida had him bumped off. Faked my father's death too, with my help. About time. He was ready to retire anyway. So now his sons can take on his glorious work," he replied a bit sarcastically which surprised her, "Personally I don't really give a damn about the Ushida family. The only reason that I am down here is because I am getting well paid for it. Otherwise it wouldn't be worth my time."_

_"What?" she seethed with anger as he sat down once more._

_"There is only one person I care about in the whole world and that is myself. I am a selfish being and I really don't care."_

_"So you planned this whole elaborate scheme? Everything you said was a lie?"_

_"Not everything. But I did warn you after all."_

_"What?"_

_"I told you to watch out for spiders. But you didn't listen."_

_"People like spiders" she repeated, "You were warning me against you. Why?"_

_"It's just another trick of a spider. They do it to gain the trust of another person. Like a spider I lured you into my web. I kept spinning itand spinning it and gained your confidence by admitting how lonely I was and all that nonsense" he replied with a smug grin, "Even the Sohmas fell for it, well minus one. And of course you fell for it" he added as she frowned even more, "Surprisingly, for someone who was so determined that it would never happen again since she changed her old image."_

_"Huh?" she said surprised, "How do you?"_

_"I know as much about you as you know about the Sohmas. When I first discovered that you were one of their girlfriends I targeted you. So I did research. I took me awhile but I found out quite a lot about you, and the rest I just guessed."_

_"How is that possible? I lived in another country?"_

_"Never underestimate a Nakagami. When it comes to information, we're the best in the business. We always get the information we seek. And now" he paused, "You're going to help me get the information that I came all this way for."_

_"I think you overestimate your chances with me" she replied angrily._

_"Excuse me?" he frowned slightly._

_"What makes you think that I will even remotely help you? Especially when it is That information that you want?" she threw down the clipboard and he watched it fall with his eyes, "Well I'll tell you right now. I won't help you. I don't care what happens to me. Because I made a promise that I would never tell. And Iintend to keep it. There's no way I will help anyone to hurt them."_

_"Well" he sighed, "I admit I didn't think you'd give in right away. What fun would that be?" he removed himself from the chair, "However I do believe in time I will wear you down. A few more days in my place" he moved to the door, "You'll change your mind."_

_"Never!" she threw a nearby pillow at him and he ducked just in time as it hit the door._

_"Well, I'll let you sleep it off" he smiled taking a hold of the doorknob, "This is my bedroom. You can stay in it while you're here. I will be sleeping in the guest room."_

_"I won't be here for long. He'll come for me."_

_"Oh I certainly hope so" he said menacingly, "In fact I'm counting on it. That's why I didn't let my brother rough him up so much."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"You'll see. Goodnight Miss Kamiya" he opened the door, "Pleasant dreams, oh and Happy Birthday" he replied as he closed the door with another sinister smile and chuckle._

_She ran over to the door and noticed out of frustration that he had locked it once he had left. So she hit the door hard and then sank to the floor, placing her head onto her knees._

_"Now what am I going to do?" she thought, "Kaye, I hope you're all right" she placed her head face down in her lap._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At Sohma house Tohru and Kyo stood outside the room with Aoko and Shigure waiting expectantly for Hatori's news about Katsuya. Sakura and Reiji also stood close by and moved forward as Hatori finally appeared._

_"Hatori" Kyo replied, "How is he?"_

_"He's still unconscious" Hatori said, "But other than that he seems to be all right, minus the bruises."_

_"Oh thank goodness" Tohru cried, "So he's gonna be all right then, after he wakes up?"_

_"Well we shall see. You know Tohru, you really shouldn't be here in your condition."_

_"I'm all right. He's my son after all."_

_"True but you probably could use a cup of tea Tohru" Shigure replied, "Hari's got everything under control here I'm sure."_

_"He's right honey" Kyo nodded, "You go with him and Aoko. Sakura and I will take care of Kaye."_

_"Okay" she agreed as Sakura nodded._

_"Come on sweetie" Aoko replied gently as she and Shigure led Tohru away from the scene and Kyo talked some more with Hatori._

_Sakura took the opportunity to walk into her brother's room. She walked over to the bed and took his hand sadly._

_"Kaye. I don't know if you can hear me but I hope you wake up soon. Not for your own sake, but for Stephanie's too. You're the only one who can tell us what happened. Her family is really worried about her. They even got the police looking for her now. I wish you would wake up soon, little brother" she cried, "She probably needs you. And I do too" she lowered her head as she caressed his hand._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile in Chicago, a young man dashed through the airport as fast as he could with a carry on bag. When he arrived at the gate he handed his passport to the lady behind the counter and she stamped it as she saw his ticket._

_"Tokyo, huh sir?" she replied with a smile._

_"Yea" Stephen nodded out of breath as he took them back, "Family emergency" he added as he ran onto the plane._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! One more tonight and that will be it for this week. The next one is short but I hope you enjoyed both!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Ten: Big Brother's Concern_

_Stephen comes back into town after hearing of his sister's abduction and implores Sakura to help. Find out what happens!_


	11. Chapter Ten: Big Brother's Concern

**_Chapter Ten: Big Brother's Concern_**

_Sakura sat at her brother's side the entire night. At Hatori's insistence Tohru had stayed at the main house and had gone to bed while Kyo remained in the room with Sakura and was now asleep in the other chair by the door. Reiji came in the next morning and tapped his uncle's shoulder._

_"Uncle Kyo" Reiji said startling the older man a little._

_"Huh? Uh what?" Kayo replied stammering, "Is Kaye awake?"_

_"No not yet. Uncle Yuki called saying Kunimitsu wanted to know if you were opening the dojo this morning."_

_"Oh. I guess I'd better go call him" he said moving groggily from his chair, noticing Sakura's head on her brother's hand, "Sakura honey" he whispered, "You really ought to get some sleep."_

_"I'm not leaving his side till he wakes up dad" she said softly without even raising her head, "Go make your phone call. I'll be fine."_

_Kyo stared at his daughter sadly and then departed the room, whispering to Reiji as he went._

_"Keep an eye on her for me."_

_Reiji nodded as he left the room and then moved closer to the bed._

_"So uh" he began, "Any change?"_

_"Not yet" she shook her head raising it at last, "What have you heard?" she looked at her cousin imploringly._

_"The police are still looking for her, but so farit's been kept quiet that she's missing to the public. But you know how long that will last in this small town. Considering there are tons of cop cars surrounding the temple and quite a few at the Kamiya residence right now. Someone even came over to the main house this morning to talk to Katsuya, but Hatori told them to go away."_

_"What's your personal opinion about all this Reiji?" she said looking into her brother's face._

_"Hmm?"_

_"You must have one. Do you think the Ushidas are behind this?"_

_"Actually, no I don't" he shook his head._

_"How come?"_

_"This isn't their style at all. The Ushidas always tend to prepare an elaborate scheme to trap us in. This was done directly. The Ushidas never take a direct approach."_

_"That's true. Then maybe it's someone against the mayor. After all she was the only one taken."_

_"That's what the police think too. But still" he hesitated._

_"But still?"_

_"I don't know. What if that's what the person wants us to think?"_

_"You think that's a possibility?"_

_"Maybe. I'm not sure. You do look exhausted though Cherry. And you haven't eaten anything since last night. Maybe you should go get something, like a strong cup of tea."_

_"Will you watch him for me until I get back?" she nodded finally relenting._

_"Of course. And I'll inform you the minute he wakes up. Why don't you go to my house? My mom always has a fresh pot of tea available._

_"Okay" she nodded again, "I don't want to disturb anyone over here after all" she walked to the door, "I'll be back as soon as I can," she added leaving._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Sakura walked out of the main house and was heading for Reiji's house when she spotted a familiar person standing at the gate._

_"I don't believe it," she gasped as she ran over._

_For standing behind the gate was Stephen with a very worn and worried expression on his face. She smiled wanly at him as she noticed that his eyes looked as tired as hers._

_"Stephen. What are you doing here? Oh" she realized, "Oh you're here because of the abduction?"_

_"I came as soon as I heard from Sam. I caught the earliest plane I could last night and arrived just ten minutes ago."_

_"But what are you doing here at the main house though?"_

_"I came to talk to Katsuya" he replied seriously till he saw her face fall, "Sakura what's wrong?" he asked in concern._

_"Come on in" she opened the gate, "And I'll tell you."_

_He walked through the gates and stood next to her as she sighed heavily and began to explain._

_"You can't talk to Katsuya right now."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because he's unconscious that's why."_

_"What?" Stephen replied stunned._

_"Apparently when your sister was taken someone else was beating up my brother so he couldn't follow. When Reiji and I found him at the temple we brought him here as fast as we could."_

_"The police didn't mention that" Stephen frowned._

_"I doubt Hatori would tell the truth either at this point. You know how secretive my family is."_

_"Because this is about the Zodiac curse?"_

_"I don't think so. Reiji doesn't either."_

_"Then it could be about my stepfather's position."_

_"Maybe. I'm afraid we won't know much of anything until Kaye wakes up."_

_"You look exhausted" he replied gently placing a hand on her shoulder._

_"I've been by his side all night" the tears stung her eyes as she spoke, "But he hasn't awoken yet."_

_"Oh Sakura" he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm so sorry" he added as she cried._

_"I really wish he'd wake up soon. I've never seen him like this before. He looks so helpless lying there. I don't know how to help him."_

_"All you really can do is stay by his side" Stephen said pulling away and looking at her directly, "I wish I could stay by your side too, but I have to get back. I told my stepfather that I would help out in the investigation."_

_"Do you really think you should involve yourself in this?"_

_"She's my little sister. I got to do something. My mom's a wreck and Sophie and Sam are trying to comfort her as much as they can. Listen Sakura, I don't want to pressure you but" he took her hands into his own, "The minute he wakes up or you hear something, anything, please call me on my cell phone."_

_"I will. I promise. And you be sure to do the same?" she nodded._

_"Of course" he agreed, "I got to go now" he kissed the top of her head and then dashed out of the gates._

_Sakura stared at his retreating figure and was about to head towards Reiji's house once more when she heard some running from behind her. _

_"Sakura!" Takara called as she ran over from the main house._

_"Takara? What is it?"_

_"Reiji sent me to get you" Takara said out of breath, "Kaye's waking up."_

_"Take me to him" Sakura replied without a moment's hesitation._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Seitarou stared at the crumpled pieces of paper on the floor with a slight frown._

_"Well I see you were serious" he replied sarcastically, "Good thing I made copies."_

_"I'll never reveal that information to you" Stephanie replied defiantly, "And you can take the cake back" she crossed her arms._

_"Oh you will reveal that information. I'm a Nakagami" he said looking at her directly in the eye his own icy blue eyes flashing, "Which means I don't fail when it comes to accomplishing my tasks. I can be either nice about this or I can be mean. It's your choice."_

_"You don't scare me" she turned her back on him._

_"I don't scare you yet. But trust me" he clamped on another list onto the clipboard and walked over to the table that she was standing close to and slammed it down making her jump, "I'm not one to be trifled with. If you don't cooperate with me I'll show youthe worst kind of fear that you will ever know."_

_She stared at him, the fear rising in her eyes and wondering if he was bluffing or was he positively serious about his threat._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: That's it for this week. See you all next week!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Eleven: Sniffing out the Culprit_

_Reiji, Sakura, Aki, and Angel at Kaye's request go back to the scene of the abduction where they finally come face to face with Stephanie's kidnapper. See what happens next time!_

_And _

_Chapter Twelve: First Confrontation_

_Now that Kaye knows the truth he sets up a meeting with Nakagami and a challenge is extended. Don't miss a minute!_


	12. Chapter Twelve: First Confrontation

**_Chapter Twelve: First Confrontation_**

_The four teenagers and the little yellow dog stood in silence until Reiji moved slightly forward hardly believing what he was hearing._

_"Nakagami? As in?"_

_"That's correct" Seitarou nodded, "He's my father."_

_"You mean was your father?" Akito replied._

_"No, is my father. Ichirou Nakagami is very much alive."_

_"That's impossible" Reiji said after looking at Sakura confused, "Everyone knows he was murdered two months ago along with."_

_"Jinto Tikeda" Seitarou finished, "Yes, that's true. His murder that is."_

_They stared at him equally stunned as he continued._

_"The fact of the matter is, is that Jinto Tikeda was the only one who was murdered in that incident. He was becoming far too talkative and threatening. My father's murder was just played out."_

_"Oh I get it" Reiji nodded with a frown, "Now it all makes sense."_

_"What makes sense?" Akito replied confused as Sakura shook her head in agreement._

_"Don't you get it?" Reiji said, "Tai Ushida didn't want to be held responsible or blamed for Jinto Tikeda's murder so he planned out an elaborate scheme to make it look like two murders not one had been committed so thenit would like to someone else such as the police that someone was after him and all the suspicion would be dropped. It was a cover-up for Jinto Tikeda's death."_

_"Very good Sohma" Seitarou grinned smugly, "So now you know my father is alive. Unfortunately he's retired."_

_"And you're here to carry on his work?" Sakura frowned angrily._

_"Not exactly" Seitarou frowned slightly, "Mr. Ushida just asked me to do something for him. Personally I don't do anything that is not worth my time, unless the rewards are beneficial to me," he added sinisterly._

_"Okay I get that" Reiji nodded his head furiously, "But what I don't get is, if you are here for Ushida, the information obviously what you're here for is ours. What does Stephanie have to do with any of it?"_

_"What indeed. You're a smart guy Sohma. Why don't you figure it out? It should be painfully obvious to anyone who has been watching me as much as you have and who understands how my mind works. But since you Sohmas apparently know nothing about me, I'll explain. I did come down here to gain information pertaining to you Zodiac members. But when I arrived I had a problem, how would I gain it? The answer to that came quite simple on my very first day of school when I bought my school supplies."_

_"Wait a minute" Sakura interrupted him, "You kidnapped Stephanie to get the information out of her?"_

_"She would be the obvious choice" he nodded slowly continuing to smile at them, "One she was dating a member of the Zodiac. Surely he would have told her everything I need to know."_

_"Why you bastard! How dare you involve her in something like this!" Reiji said clenching his fists, "Besides there is a flaw in your plan. You kidnapped the mayor's stepdaughter. How stupid are you?"_

_"I admit that there were some obstacles in the way, but I also knew that if you Sohmas figured out it was me and that it had something to do with the Ushida family, that you wouldn't say anything to the police or the mayor. I was home free."_

_Akito and Sakura looked at each other and he sighed._

_"He's right" Akito replied, "We wouldn't be able to say anything. Not if it would jeopardize our family."_

_"That still doesn't make it right" Reiji replied clenching his fists even more, "Why her? You could have gotten the information out of any of us. Why did you have to take her?"_

_"Why do you think?" Seitarou grinned menacingly._

_"Oh no" Reiji's eyes became wide as the realization hit him, "How could I have been so stupid. You creep! If you lay one finger on her I'll."_

_"You'll what? Hit me? Come after me? You're not the one I am expecting to come and rescue her."_

_"What do you mean by that?" Sakura asked as Angel growled._

_"I only came by here for one reason" he held up a slip of paper, "And that is to give you this" he flicked it and Reiji caught it in midair._

_"What is it?" Reiji said staring at it._

_"It's a phone number. A private number. I want you to give it to Katsuya."_

_"Why?" Reiji eyed him suspiciously._

_"I want him to have the information. Perhaps the two of us can get together and discuss the situation further. Besides" he turned his back on them, "He should be fully healed by that point. In fact I wouldn't be surprised if he can move a bit right now. Until we meet again Sohmas" he began to walk away with a chuckle._

_"Wait!" Reiji called out making him stop and look over his shoulder._

_"Yes?"_

_"You have to swear you won't do anything to hurt her until you do have your meeting with Kaye?"_

_"I don't make any promises" Seitarou grinned as he turned his head once more and walked away._

_Reiji frowned even more as Akito and Sakura joined him at his side._

_"Now what are we supposed to do?" Akito replied._

_"Exactly what he said," Reiji said looking down at the slip in his hand, "We give this piece of paper to Kaye."_

_"I don't like that guy" Angel finally spoke up._

_"Me neither sweetie" Sakura agreed, "Me neither" she added as Akito and Reiji nodded in unison with identical frowns._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Unfortunately when they arrived back at the main house Hatori wasn't allowing anybody except Kyo and Tohru to visit Katsuya. In fact he asked them to return the next day much to their disappointment. Before they departed for the afternoon, Akito was asked to keep the secret about meeting Nakagami until Kaye could be told first and he disapprovingly agreed._

_Meanwhile at the Nakagami residence Seitarou once more walked into his room where this time his entire desk minus the computer had been torn into. Stephanie was passed out on the bed, obviously from exhaustion from her tirade, but despite the mess Seitarou was smiling at her as he brushed his hand over her hair._

_"You do have quite the fire in you don't you?" he whispered, "No matter. You didn't do any real damage. As if I leave anything that important out for youto destroy. Well" he sighed walking over to his chair and sitting down, "Let's hope that boyfriend of yours calls soon, then I can up the ante" he grinned menacingly once more._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning Sakura and Reiji went to see Kaye early. He was already awake and surprisingly was well enough to finally sit up. They explained everything they had searched and ended with the appearance of Nakagami. Kaye sat up even more._

_"Let me get this straight" he replied, "Naoki is really Nakagami?"_

_"Mhm" Sakura nodded._

_"Yea" Reiji said angrily._

_"And he's got Stephanie to obtain information about us?"_

_"That's what he says" Sakura replied with a sad nod._

_"Well" Kaye replied a bit hesitant, "You know how to get to that place don't you?" he asked Reiji._

_"I got a feeling it won't be as easy as all that Kaye, but he did give us this" he pulled out the slip of paper from his pocket, "To give to you."_

_"What's this?" Kaye asked._

_"A phone number where you can reach him."_

_"He willingly gave you this?" Kaye said suspiciously._

_They nodded their heads._

_"Believe it or not he did" Sakura replied._

_"Did he say why?"_

_"He said so the two of you could discuss the situation further," Reiji said crossing his arms._

_"Can you get me a phone?" Kaye asked._

_"Sure" Reiji nodded uncrossing his arms, "I'll go see if I can find one"  
he dashed out of the room._

_Sakura stood at her brother's side amazed at how fast he was recovering. She could see his old strength returning to his eyes as he clenched his fist silently. Soon Reiji returned with the phone, which he had managed to take without anyone noticing._

_"Here you go man," he said as he handed it to him._

_"Thanks" Kaye nodded holding onto the slip of paper,"Okay Mr. Nakagami" he replied under his breath, "You want me, you got me" he dialed the number and listened impatiently._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie sat across from Seitarou her arms crossed as they both heard the phone ring on his desk._

_"Hello" he replied as he picked it up and then immediately grinned, "Why hello Mr. Sohma" he said as her eyes became wide and she listened, "I was wondering if I was going to hear from you soon. All better are we?"_

_"This isn't a call of pleasantness!" Kaye spat, "My sister informed me that you're the one who has Stephanie right now."_

_"That's correct."_

_"Well I want you to release her. No I demand you release her! You want information about us? Fine! I'll give it to you. Let her go! She has nothing to do with this!"_

_"That's where I disagree. However if you're willing to discuss this further with me, I suggest we do it in private."_

_"What?"_

_"How are you Sohma? Well enough to get out of bed?"_

_"So, so."_

_"Then this is what I suggest. You meet alone with me and we will discuss the situation together, tonight. I say that the best place would be just outside of town. Do you know the hill that overlooks the entire city of Kyoto? The one with the large tree on top?"_

_"I know of it."_

_"Meet me there at midnight. And come alone."_

_"All right. I'll be there."_

_"Alone Sohma. I can't stress it enough how important it is that you do come alone. We wouldn't want any mistakes after all."_

_"I understand" Kaye replied angrily, "I want to talk to her" he demanded, "Is she there?"_

_"I'm afraid that is quite impossible. Until thenMr. Sohma" Seitarou said as he hung up the phone with a smug grin and turned his eyes onto the young girls terrified face, "That was your boyfriend. We're going to meet tonight."_

_"Meet for what purpose?" she asked scared._

_"That's my business. Your business is to fill out that information" he stood up from his chair._

_"I don't think you hear correctly" she replied angrily, "I will not now, nor will I ever give you that information. I refuse! You got it!"_

_"And I don't think you grasp the severity of the situation that you're in, Stephanie" he walked over and placed his hands onto her armrests leaning his face closer to hers, "Now that your boyfriend has called, things are going to get a lot tougher around here."_

_"What do you mean?" she said staring back at his eyes like cold ice behind his glasses._

_"I mean, I've grown tired of these games" he replied seriously leaning down even further and kissing the stunned girl roughly on her lips, to which she tried to push him away._

_As he pulled away she stared back with eyes more terrified then he had ever seen them. He walked towards the door as she could barely move._

_"I'm gonna be out for the remainder of the day up until the time when I meet him at midnight. If I return tonight and that thing" he pointed to the clipboard, "Is not filled out. You will regret it" he opened the door, "It's time I took a different approach with you" he said staring back at her with a frown, "And believe me it will not be pretty. Enjoyable for me, yes. But for you? You won't ever consider defying me again. Just keep that in mind sweetheart!" he finished dangerously slamming the door behind him, leaving the terrified girl trembling with absolute fear._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that night at the main house Reiji and Sakura were preparing to help sneak Kaye out for the meeting. After his phone call they had brainstormed for about an hour trying to decide the best approach to do it. In the end they decided that it was going to take the combined efforts of Sakura, Takara, and even little Naoko Sohma to pull it off. Reiji, despite Seitarou's warning was going along with Kaye due to the fact he still needed support for his injuries. Around ten o'clock Naoko came over with Takara, after having snuck out of the house. She helped Sakura into the boyish wig that she had borrowed from her father's collection that resembled Kaye's haircut to a T. Sakura was to take Kaye's place that night while Takara would stay at her side in case someone should show up._

_"Don't shift too much" Naoko replied when she finished, "Oterwise the wig will come off" she said in her cute little voice._

_"Thanks Naoko" Sakura grinned climbing into bed while Kaye in a corner was putting on a jacket that Reiji was helping him into._

_"You're welcome. When Angel told me about that bad man. I wanted to help."_

_"You better get back to the house before Uncle Ayame sees that you're missing" Reiji replied, "It's a good thing we did this on a night when Aunt Mine is out. He's so clueless."_

_"Yea" Kaye chuckled, "Skedaddle little one" he urged her and she nodded as she departed with a smile._

_"Okay" Reiji sighed as they both came over to the bed, "So how is this going to work?"_

_"Sakura is going to take my place in the bed," Kaye explained, "Until I return. It's probably going to take at least an hour or so."_

_"Don't worry about it" she shook her head, "I can handle it."_

_"And I'll be here" Takara spoke up._

_"Okay princess" he patted her head, "You need to stick around here until I get back. Keep away anyone who gets suspicious."_

_"No problem. My dad already thinks that I am here with Sakura taking care of you."_

_"Good. Well I guess that's everything."_

_"Come on Kaye" Reiji hissed, "Akito says he's gonna help us get out."_

_"Akito? Akito jr.?"_

_"We needed someone else to help out" Reiji insisted with a slight frown, "Yamato still doesn't know anything about this."_

_"Okay. You gonna be all right?" he asked his sister concerned._

_"Kaye. Go! I'll be fine," she said pushing him away, "Hurry."_

_He nodded and Reiji and he left the rook cautiously while Sakura and Takara looked at each other nervously, not sure whether things would be fine or not._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Reiji drove Kaye's truck close to the spot where they were to meet. Then they switched sides since they were a half hour early._

_"We sure are out here pretty far" Reiji commented as he settled in his new seat._

_"Now I know the windows are tinted" Kaye began staring out his own, "But try not to be seen."_

_"Check" Reiji nodded, "But are you really going to be okay on your own?"_

_"I'll be fine" Kaye reassured him, "I'm actually doing a lot better."_

_"Well it's ten minutes till. Maybe you'd better get out there."_

_"No" Kaye shook his head, "I'll wait till he drives up" he added with a frown._

_Sure enough five minutes later a red truck pulled up close by. Reiji frowned this time._

_"Well I'll give props to Angel" he replied, "That truck Is a new model."_

_"Wait here" Kaye whispered and the climbed out slowly._

_He closed the door just as abruptly as Seitarou climbed out of his truck with a smug grin._

_"Well I see you managed to make it" he replied._

_"Cut with the pleasantries" Kaye said with a frown his eyebrows furrowed, "What's this all about?"_

_"Come on up to the tree and we'll discuss it" Seitarou indicated with his head._

_"Fine" Kaye huffed as he followed him up the hill._

_They stood under the tree and Kaye crossed his arms._

_"So what is this information that you want?"_

_"Are you saying that you're willing to give it to me?"_

_"If you let her go, then yes."_

_"I'm afraid it's not as simple as all that" Seitarou said, "I'm still waiting to see if she'll crack. So far she has needless to say been quite, button-mouthed."_

_"That's my girl" Kaye smiled slightly._

_"But she will give me that information. I guarantee it."_

_"What information?" Kaye said exasperated._

_"Information about you and the other Zodiac members."_

_"So in other words information that I could easily give to you?"_

_'True you could. But it wouldn't be as much fun for me" he grinned menacingly._

_"Damn you! Why do I got the feeling that that's not all you're after?"_

_"Because you're fairly intuitive. I'll admit to you Sohma I've had my eye on her since the very beginning. That she knows about the information that I am seeking is just the icing on the cake" he added as Kaye frowned even more, "But I can see that you are quite determined to get her back" he began to circle around him, "So I'll make a deal with you. Rather a proposition."_

_"Go on?"_

_"I will be returning home tonight and I will be expecting her to have already filled the information out. But knowing her I doubt it will be. My proposition to you is this. Two days from now I challenge you to try and rescue her yourself" Kaye's Adam's apple went up a little, "You can bring as many people as you want. Create an army. For it is quite the security system to get past. If she hasn't revealed the information to me in that time, when you arrive at the top, you will give me the information when you arrive" he stood in front of him once more, "Do you accept my challenge?"_

_"Two days from now?"_

_"That's correct."_

_"What assurance do I have that you won't harm her or torture her in any way until then?"_

_"You don't. That's just it. And I won't make any promises."_

_"Nakagami" Kaye replied seriously, "Maybe you won't but I will. If I find when I get there that you have touched her inappropriately or hurt her in any way I will kill you. That's my promise to you."_

_"Well that ought to be interesting" Seitarou replied without flinching, "So do you accept?"_

_"Nakagami. I'll take your challenge. And I will beat it!"_

_"We'll see about that" Seitarou grinned menacingly as Kaye frowned furiously at him._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay here's the next one! I will write the next tomorrow. See you then!_

_Next Chapter: Gathering of the Soldiers_

_Kaye begins to gather the people he will need during his rescue of Stephanie. Meanwhile Seitarou ups the ante on his intense persuasion to her to gain his information. See how next time!_


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Gathering of Soldiers

**_Chapter Thirteen: Gathering of the Soldiers_**

_Seitarou handed Katsuya another piece of paper, which he glanced over before stuffing it in his pocket and departing abruptly. He hurried over to his truck and stood by the door as Seitarou passed by with the same smug grin. Once Seitarou had climbed into his vehicle, Kaye opened his door and climbed into his own, shutting the door loudly with a bang._

_"Well?" Reiji asked but Kaye held up a finger to quiet him and indication to wait a moment._

_Seitarou's truck drove away and Kaye took out his keys._

_"What happened?"_

_"He uh, challenged me?" Kaye replied._

_"Challenged you to what?"_

_"To come and rescue her in two days time. With as many people as I want."_

_"Two days? Why so long?"_

_"My guess is so he can try to get the information out of her for as long as he can."_

_"What information does he want anyway?"_

_"It doesn't matter" Kaye started the engine, "All that matters now is gathering the people I intend to take with me and getting her the hell out of there."_

_"Do you want me to drive?" Reiji asked sadly._

_"Nope. Funny enough, after meeting that smug bastard, I feel my old strength returning."_

_Reiji smiled as Kaye drove away from the area and headed back to town. He seemed confident but in his mind he felt quite different._

_"I only pray that he hasn't done anything bad to her" Kaye thought bitterly._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Seitarou arrived back in his room, after having talked to his brother briefly, he saw that thankfully his desk had been untouched but the paper on the clipboard had been shredded once again and as an added touch, somehow she had managed to snap the clipboard enough so that it was hanging in two parts, one dangling off the hinges of the other one. He picked it up and stared at the clipboard pieces and frowned as she kept her back to him._

_"Do you have any idea how expensive this clipboard was?" he replied angrily throwing it to the side._

_"I'm sure you can buy another one with all the money that you're gonna be getting" she said back sarcastically, "Oh wait I forgot. You won't because I'm not telling you" she crossed her arms._

_He sighed heavily and shook his head._

_"It seems to me you really do want to do things the hard way."_

_"Hmm. I don't care what you say anymore. There is nothing you can say or do to me that will make me tell you what you want to know."_

_"Oh really" he grinned silently to himself recalling the conversation he had with his brother just moments before._

_"She's not really been making any noise at all this time," Souichirou had told him._

_"Maybe she's behaving herself. Listen Souichirou, there are going to be decisive developments tonight. I've decided to up the ante" he smiled._

_"Ooh! Time to put the old Nakagami traits to work huh?" his brother rubbed his hands together._

_"Don't be vulgar. But in a way, yes. Tell me, did you do what I asked of you earlier?"_

_"Yep. I installed itwhile she was sleeping. You'll find it in there."_

_"Excellent" he moved towards his door._

_"But I have to wonder, what's it for?"_

_"Research" Seitarou answered simply to him before entering his room._

_Now as he stood here he looked to his left in the corner of the room and saw the video camera that his brother had placed inconspicuously, so he smiled silently to himself once more and then turned to the girl._

_"I had a very interesting meeting with your boyfriend. He seems to bedoing better" he added as she looked at him with sadness in her eyes, "And is quite determined to get you back. He should be here in a matter of days. Two to be exact."_

_"He's coming here?"_

_"I challenged him to come and rescue you."_

_"Why would you do something like that? Don't you need me to get your information?"_

_"Not exactly. I can get the information in so many other ways."_

_"Then I don't understand. Why did you bring me here then?"_

_"The reasons for my actions are actually three very specific ones. The first two being more minor then the last. One of course is to get the information out of you. And two, well to be quite honest I like having you here" he smiled._

_"What?" her eyebrows rose._

_"I enjoyed that time we spent together that rainy afternoon. It was very private and pleasurable. Especially since you sang that song for me."_

_"If Ihad knownwhat kind of person you were gonna turn out to be I never would have done it" she said bitterly._

_"But you did do it. And since then I haven't been able to get my mind off of you" he moved around her, "Oh I admit I thought you were attractive the first time I saw you, but I didn't know how big of an attraction it was until I heard you sing for the first time. I decided then and there that I simply couldn't do without you."_

_"You realize that I am not available" she replied horrified, "I have a boyfriend. A person I love very much."_

_"I'm aware of that" he grinned, "Unfortunately for him, he won't be in the picture much longer."_

_"What do you mean?" she asked scared._

_"I mean the Ushidas ultimate plan will be coming into play soon. And you'll never see him again."_

_"What ultimate plan?"_

_"It doesn't matter" he shook his head glancing at the camera briefly, "Now" he looked at her directly, "I gave you a warning before I left, but I'm a generous sort. I'll give you one final chance. Fill that information out now," he demanded pointing a finger at the papers._

_She stared at him the fear leaving her eyes and replaced with burning hatred._

_"No" she refused._

_"All right" he smiled slightly, "You made your choice. It's late. Time for bed" he grabbed her arm roughly._

_"What are you doing? Let me go!" she shouted the fear returning._

_"I said" he leaned in dangerously, "It's time for bed" he dragged her past the pole that stood in the center of the room and flung her onto the bed._

_Before she could even move he climbed onto it and grasped her in his arms tightly._

_"Stop it! Let me go! What are you doing? Let go!"_

_"Calm down" he hissed in her own and her breathing became rapid, "I'm not going to do anything."_

_"Liar" she spat._

_"I'm not. That's not how I operate. I will tell you what I am going to do though. It's been awhile since I have been in my own bed. So tonight I am going to lie in it next to you. Just like this. And I'm not gonna let go."_

_Her eyes became wide as she struggled in his grasp trying to break free._

_"And if you try to get out of my grasp, I'm gonna warn you. My arms are like a vice. I won't let go. So you can struggle all you want but you're gonna have to face the inevitable" he removed his glasses and placed them on the table next to him, "That you're stuck like this for the rest of the night. Goodnight sweetheart" he whispered cynically before closing his eyes._

_She tried to struggle but it was of no use. His grasp was tight and finally exhausted she stopped, the tears forming in her eyes._

_"Oh Kaye" she thought, "Help me."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At that moment Katsuya was saying goodnight to Sakura. With not much of an explanation to her or Takara he insisted that they go home since he was tired and promised to tell them the next day all the news. Reiji had left previously so the two girls headed home together wondering if something bad had happened due to Kaye's mood. He lay awake for hours trying to figure out what to do until he finally fell fast asleep._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When the sun arose the next morning, Stephanie opened her eyes groggily and saw that Seitarou still had her in his arms, though not as tightly since he was completely passed out next to her. Her eyes became wide but then she shifted as quietly and quickly as she could without disturbing him and managed to pull herself finally from his grasp, falling to the floor slightly. She brushed a hand through her disheveled hair before departing fast to the bathroom that was nearby, closing the door with a slam, and locking it. Seitarou stirred in the bed and opened his eyes glancing to the left noticing that she was no longer there. So he stretched and picked up his glasses from the table, placing them back on his face as he rose up. He stood from the bed and heard the water running in the bathroom, smiled to himself, and walked over to the video camera to take out the tape that had been recorded the night before. Then he wrote out a note and placed it on top of another clipboard before exiting the room. Stephanie emerged from the bathroom, her hair and face-dripping wet with water that she had hastily thrown onto her face furiously to erase the night before events and then walked over to the clipboard where she spotted his note so she picked it with the distaste still in her mouth. It said:_

Good morning sweetheart,

Sleep well? Imagine my disappointment that you weren't next to me this morning. Anyway I think I made my point. You know what you have to do if you don't want this kind of thing to continue.

Have a good day!

_After the note there was a large arrow pointing to the stack of information to be filled out once more attached to the new clipboard. She crumpled his note and threw it across the room before falling to her knees in complete despair. She placed her head in her hands and sobbed uncontrollably._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya awoke with the pain still in his heart. He remembered how long it had taken him to fall asleep this time because of his concern for Stephanie. Hatori came to check on him about an hour after he awoke and proclaimed that hewas well enough to go home but that he still needed quite a bit more bed rest. So Sakura arrived to take him home since Kyo was at work and Tohru was at home looking after herself and the baby. When they arrived home and Kaye was back in his own bed he turned to his sister as she fluffed his pillows._

_"Sakura. Where's mom?" he asked._

_"She's asleep right now. Hatori says she needs bed rest too with everything that has been going on. Well at least you'll be healed by the time school starts again. Wouldn't want you to miss your senior year."_

_"Sakura."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Would you do me a favor?"_

_"Sure. What's up?"_

_"Well, two things. Would you call Reiji and Akito for me and ask them to come over?"_

_"Reiji and Akito?"_

_"Yea, I need to talk to them."_

_"Okay. What's the other thing?"_

_"I know you promised him" Kaye began with a sigh, "But I don't want you to tell Stephen about the situation."_

_"But Kaye" she began to protest, "I told him I would tell him the minute I heard something. I can't go back on my word to him."_

_"You're not listening to me" Kaye sat up a little, "I don't want You to tell him. I want to tell him."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I need to talk to him anyway. So some time later today, after the guys and I talk will you call him for me?"_

_"Sure but, wait a minute" she suddenly said with a frown, "The guys and you? What about me?"_

_"You won't be there."_

_"Kaye look. I know you're calling them to make plans to rescue Stephanie. I'm not gonna be left out of this."_

_"Sakura."_

_"I'm going with you" she insisted._

_"Sakura!" he shouted firmly making her frown even more, "Listen to me" he took her hand and she turned her head from him, "No, don't look away. Just hear me out. It's not like I don't want you to help me. You know I'd rather have you more than anyone at my side. We're a team. But Sakura, not this time" he said gently._

_She turned and looked at the seriousness in his eyes._

_"I'm asking Akito and Reiji to come with me. But I'm also going to ask pop, Uncle Hatsuharu, and Uncle Yuki if they'll come too. Because they have experience in this area. But no one will be here to look after mom if I do that."_

_"Oh Kaye" her eyes softened._

_"She needs you Sakura more than I do. Her and the baby. And as much as you hate to admit it, I need to do this by myself. It's not something I can easily explain to you because it's a guy thing. But to put it simply, I won't feel like a real man unless I save her myself. It's true the others will be with me, but they will not be with me at the final threshold. I know this. I know he wants me to make it and not them. And when that time comes, I have to face him alone."_

_"But Kaye" she cried, "What if the worse comes to worse and you transform? And I'm not there to change you back?"_

_"That's something I have accepted too. Big sis, please understand? I have to do this. I have to."_

_"Oh Kaye" she embraced him tightly, "You dummy. Oh. I understand" she moved away and wiped the tears from her face, "I'll stay at home with mom like you asked me to. And I'll go make that phone call."_

_"Thanks" he smiled warmly, "You really are the best you know that?"_

_"I know" she nodded leaving the room, "I'll be back."_

_He nodded too and leaned back onto his pillow once more staring at the ceiling as he contemplated his next move._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Within an hours time Kaye had gathered with his two cousins in his room to discuss their plan of action. He asked Akito to be in charge of the game plan since he wouldn't be joining them on the quest but still wanted to help. Reiji was willing to go however and readily agreed._

_"Are you sure you want to include our dads in on this though?" Reiji asked._

_"The two of us aren't gonna be enough" Kaye replied, "I'll ask my pop and Uncle Yuki as soon as you guys leave here. If you could ask your dad I would appreciate it."_

_"Sure" Reiji nodded._

_"What about you Akito?" Kaye asked, "Are you sure you won't come with us?"_

_"I'm better on the sidelines. I'm a strategist, not a fighter" he answered a bit disappointed._

_"Okay" Kaye nodded, "Understood. You have my full permission to tell Yamato if you want."_

_"All right" Akito agreed, "Thanks. I'd better get going" he moved towards the door._

_"We both better get going" Reiji added, "Don't worry Kaye. I'll ask my dad right away."_

_"Thanks Reij" Kaye smiled as the two of them left and Sakura came in, "Hey! Any luck?"_

_"He's not there yet" she shook her head, "More than likely he's out looking for Stephanie with his stepfather. You might have to tell him tomorrow."_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded getting up, "But it's got to be tomorrow or the next day. That's all the time I have left" he stood up._

_"Where are you going?"_

_"I'm going to talk to pop at the dojo. I'll be back" he walked out of the room determined._

_"All right."_

_He walked over to the dojo and saw that Kyo was meditating in his practice room, so he walked over and sat down next to him._

_"What are you doing out of bed?" Kyo said teasingly, "Your mother's gonna have kittens."_

_"How did you know it was me?"_

_"I know your sister's and your footsteps very well. So I take it you're feeling better?"_

_"Yea. Pop can I ask a favor of you?"_

_"Of course" Kyo nodded opening his eyes and shifting his position so that he was facing his son, "You know you can ask anything of me. What's on your mind?"_

_"Well, it's like this" Kaye began with a sigh._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_That evening Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu were gathered on Haru's back deck discussing the rescue operation and drinking a couple of beers. All three of them had willingly agreed to go along but still had their doubts._

_"I just can't believe he asked me to go with him" Kyo replied taking a sip of his beer bottle that Haru had just handed to him._

_"I wouldn't be so surprised Kyo" Haru said sitting down next to Yuki who also had a bottle in his hand, "They trust us because we have been through the situation before."_

_"Yes besides" Yuki replied, "Katsuya respects you and they are rather young to be going into that sort of situation themselves. You should be more grateful then surprised."_

_"Who are you kidding you damn rat? My son went through a similar situation when he was five years old. He doesn't need me. But still it was nice to get asked."_

_"Sure was" Haru nodded taking a sip from his bottle, "I guess we old men aren't exactly out to pasture yet. But I think I understand why you're surprised Kyo" he leaned forward._

_"Why's that?"_

_"Well think about it. The last time we were in the same situation we were their age and we didn't ask any of the adults for their help. We just went on our own, minus Master Kazuma of course, who insisted on going."_

_"That's true. Only this time it's my son in the situation not me" Kyo stood up and looked at the sun setting, "One thing is for certain though."_

_"What's that Kyo?" Yuki asked._

_"In the end, Kaye's gonna have to face this guy alone. Much in the same way I faced Ushida."_

_"Are you okay with that?" Haru replied._

_"You know, I am" Kyo smiled proudly to himself, "Because I know he can do it. And I have in my mind that just like me, he'll be successful and he will get her back."_

_Yuki and Hatsuharu nodded as Kyo joined them at the table once more and they talked a bit about their own plan of action if things got too out of hand._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay! Three more chapters to go! See you tomorrow for the next!_

_Next Chapter: Seitarou's Number One Motive_

_Not telling! See ya!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Number One Motive

_**Warning: A bit of a lemony chapter!**_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Seitarou's Number One Motive**_

_That same evening around the time that Kyo left Haru's house to go home for dinner, Souichirou wandered into the Nakagami kitchen where he found Seitarou by the counter placing Stephanie's dinner on her tray with a sly smile on his face._

_"You seem awful satisfied with yourself" he observed._

_"I've figured out the perfect way to get Sohma."_

_" Huh? But I thought that you're just after the girl?"_

_Seitarou chuckled and turned around holding onto the tray._

_"You're such an idiot. Of course I'm after her. This is just the way I am going to get her. But originally I took this job because of an added bonus. She wasn't even in the equation at the time. But she is now" he sighed contently._

_"I don't get why you don't have your way with her anyway?"_

_"Because I don't do things like you and father. Besides I only want Sohma and her to think that I've done something like that. That's where the elixir comes in."_

_"Elixir?"_

_"Look the less you know the better" Seitarou frowned, "You just concentrate on your next role in the deal. Ushida will be sending four men tomorrow."_

_"Okay" Souichirou nodded, "But why so many? I can handle it on my own."_

_"If I know Sohma" Seitarou replied as he opened the door, "He'll be bringing people along with him instead of coming alone. He's not that stupid. My guess is that either one or most of them have some martial art talent, so you have to be prepared for anything."_

_Souichirou nodded again._

_"You're right brother. You're so smart. You think of everything," he said in admiration._

_"Naturally. I'm the one with the brains and you're the one with the brawn. Good night Souichirou" he added, "I'll see you tomorrow" he departed for his room._

_He placed the tray in his room onto his desk where he always did and then left because he spotted Stephanie on the balcony once more avoiding him._

_About an hour later he returned and found that she was lying on the bed completely passed out. He smiled, walked over to the video camera, and pressed the record button._

_"Show time" he said to himself as he walked over to the bed and hovered dangerously over the unaware girl._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next day Sakura made another attempt at trying to contact Stephen. She was more successful this time and said he would be over right away. When he arrived Sakura led him to Katsuya's room and closed the door behind them._

_"Hey Katsuya" he replied gently._

_"Hi Stephen" he answered back with a smile._

_"How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm doing much better now. Thanks for asking. Look Stephen, the reason we called you over here was to let you know that we've located where Stephanie is."_

_"You have?" Stephen began to talk all at once in relief, "Where is she? Is she all right?"_

_"I think she's all right" Kaye said uncertain, "I'm not really sure."_

_"Well who did this? Whose behind this?" he demanded._

_"Well that's just it. The person who is behind this has to do with the Ushidas."_

_"Oh" Stephen eyes became somber and he calmed down at once, "Then it has to do with you Sohmas after all" he looked over at Sakura who nodded sadly._

_"Apparently so" Kaye nodded, "And I can't express how sorry I am that, that is the case. But I can promise you that I am gonna get her back a day from now. I've accepted his challenge and I am gonna rescue her without fail."_

_"Katsuya, I would like to accompany you?"_

_Kaye sighed and shook his head._

_"I was afraid you were going to say that, but I can't let you."_

_"Let me? What do you mean let me?" Stephen replied angrily, "She's my little sister. I can't just sit idly by at home while she is still out there. Not when I can do something."_

_"Sakura" Kaye said._

_"Hmm?" she looked up._

_"Would you give us a moment?"_

_"Sure" she nodded as Stephen turned to look at her, "I'll go check on mom."_

_Stephen turned his head back to Katsuya who was now sighing heavily._

_"Okay" Kaye began, "Before you say anything more I need you to listen to what I have to say. I think it's a wonderful thing that you want to help me, and I know you feel somewhat like it's your responsibility to rescue her too because you have done it in the past, but considering that this is a Sohma matter, I don't think it would be wise. And it is gonna be dangerous."_

_"I don't care about that. Why are you being so stubborn? I can help you."_

_"I'm not being stubborn, I'm being realistic. You've never dealt with something like this before. If I were being stubborn I wouldn't have asked anyone to come along with me. I even asked my father to come."_

_"Really?" Stephen said surprised._

_"Yea. I love your sister and I feel that as a man, I have to do this on my own."_

_"Yea, but."_

_"Look let me put it this way. What if it were Sakura?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"If it were Sakura in Stephanie's place and you were challenged. You personally. Wouldn't you feel more compelled to rescue her on your own because you love her so much and not have to rely on the help of her brother? Making you feel somewhat inferior to him?"_

_"Well, when you put it that way" Stephen nodded, "I guess I would want to rescue her myself. Otherwise I wouldn't feel like I was a man" he realized with wide eyes, "Or worthy of her."_

_"Exactly."_

_"I see. Okay. I understand now" he sighed, "I leave it to you to save her Katsuya and bring her home."_

_"Thanks" Kaye smiled, "But it's not like I don't want you to do anything though."_

_"Well what? Tell me what I can do to help?"_

_"One you can keep your stepfather and the police on the track that they're still on. They came to question me earlier but I didn'tgive them any more information concerning her then what they already had. And if it seems like they're getting close to the truth of it, change their minds."_

_"Okay. I can do that. Anything else?"_

_"Yes. But this is more important then the other thing" Kaye said seriously._

_"All right" he nodded._

_"Look after your family. The people who are left behind. Your mother. Brother and younger sister. Especially look after Sophie."_

_"Okay, but why?"_

_"Just trust me. Call it a hunch. But I have a feeling that if you leave them alone, they could end up in the same predicament."_

_"I don't see how, but I'll do as you request."_

_"Good."_

_"When do you go and get her again?"_

_"A day from now."_

_"I see. Well, I'd better get back home. Good luck to you Katsuya" he shook his hand, "And please, bring her home."_

_"I will" Kaye nodded, "I promise."_

_Stephen smiled and then left the room. Sakura walked with him outside and said goodbye to him at the gate._

_"So you're not going either?" he asked surprised by what she told him._

_"No. Kaye asked me to stay home with mom. Besides he said he wanted to do it on his own or he wouldn't feel like a real man or something silly like that."_

_"Yea" Stephen nodded kissing her forehead before leaving and winking, "I understand just how he feels."_

_"Huh? Boys" she shook her head, "Still, I wonder how she really is doing? My good friend" she frowned as she walked back inside._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next two days flew by rather quickly. Soon the day of the rescue arrived and Seitarou was prepared to pull off the final piece of his motive. Once more he was sitting in his chair as she sat across from him still refusing, as he thought, to fill out the information._

_"I don't have to do what you demand anymore" she retorted, "Kaye's coming for me tonight and then I can finally leave here."_

_"You think so. I hate to disappoint you sweetheart, but your boyfriend isn't going to succeed tonight. You're still gonna have to give me that information and you're still gonna be stuck here with me. Which reminds me, I'll have to get you some more clothes. You've been inthe three pairsI got for you earlier for a week now."_

_"I don't want your presents! And I am not going to give you your information."_

_"Oh yes you are" he nodded determinedly._

_"I am gonna say this one last time. No! I will not" she stood up and crossed her arms turning her back on him._

_He smiled happily to himself as he stood from his chair and walked over to her, stopping right behind her back._

_"You sure you won't reconsider?"_

_"Ooh" she growled frustrated, "No!"_

_"All right then. You leave me no choice. I'm gonna have to pull out the big guns."_

_"I don't care."_

_"Oh you will care when I tell you what I have in mind. You see every person has a weakness" he began as she listened, "All you do is penetrate the weakness and that person will crumble" he moved away, "But the question is" he walked around and stood in front of her so that they were face to face, "What is your weakness?" she turned her face with a frown and closed her eyes, "I know. I think I know the perfect weakness for you. After all she is rather young" he replied cryptically._

_She opened her eyes abruptly astonished._

_"Small too. I hate for something like that to happen to her. What is she ten? Eleven?"_

_"Who are you talking about?" her voice quavered terrified._

_"Why your little sister of course. Sophie. The cute one with the braids."_

_She gasped as he smiled menacingly and then she took a step backward._

_"You wouldn't? She's only twelve years old."_

_"Oh, twelve even better. My brother likes them young."_

_"Your brother?" she took another step back as he walked slowly towards her._

_"Mhm. How do you think she would feel under the same tortures as you have been through? Only I think my brother is worse."_

_"Tortures? What tortures?"_

_"Oh that's right. You don't know" he chuckled slightly as he stopped, "Well for the past two nights you and I have been quite intimate."_

_"I don't remember anything like that."_

_"Of course you don't. You weren't awake."_

_Her eyes became extremely wide as he continued._

_"It was very easy. Almost too easy."_

_"Did you?" she began not being able to breathe or finish._

_"What do you think?"_

_"You, you monster!" she exclaimed taking two more steps back and clenching her fists._

_"Monster? Funny you mentioned that. I wonder how he would feel about all this if he knew? Would he be angry?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"He would wouldn't he? If his own mother was taken advantage ofin that way I can only imagine how he'll react if the woman he loves was treated in the same manner. He'll probably be very pissed off" he grinned and chuckled menacingly._

_"What? What are you? Wait a minute. Why are you smiling about that? Unless. No" she shook her head, "It can't be that you really want him to."_

_"Transform? Why that's precisely what I am looking forward to."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'm curious. I want to see it. When I heard from Tai Ushida abouthis last encounter with him what can I say? I came obsessed with finding out the truth."_

_"So you've been taking advantage of me in order for him to transform? Is that your real motive for having me here?" she replied angrily._

_"I've been recording it," he pointed to the camera, "Ever since that night I first laid with you. He's gonna explode. He'll transform for sure when he sees it" he turned back to her._

_The next instant he wasn't really sure what happened. One minute he was standing there and then he felt her hand go across his face, knocking his glasses slightly askew. Stunned he turned his face to her as she breathed hard, seething in front of him._

_"How dare you!" she spat, "How dare you use me in such a way! You're despicable! I can't stand the sight of you anymore!"_

_Seitarou's smile instantly turned to a grimace as he straightened his glasses and turned back to her his eyes looking more like icicles then they ever did._

_"You're going to pay for that" he replied softly, "But it couldn't have come at a better time" he grabbed her arm._

_"Let me go!" she pulled back, "Let go!" she shouted as he yanked her over to the pole and took out some hard rope from his pocket._

_He threw her into the pole and then began to tie to it as she struggled._

_"What are you doing? Release me!" she demanded, "Let me go right now!"_

_"To quote your favorite word," he said staring at her his eyebrows furrowed, "No. I don't think I will. The monster is coming for you tonight and I don't have much time."_

_"You're the monster, not him" she replied through gritted teeth._

_"Whatever. I still have to put the final touch onto my video."_

_"What?" she suddenly became silent as he walked over to the camera to push record._

_"It's the most important part" he said coming back over and standing behind the small pole reaching around her neck, "With this piece, he'll be absolutely livid" he whispered in her ear as he unbuttoned the top buttons of her blouse._

_"No" she gasped, "Stop."_

_"Just relax" he hissed, "It'll be over soon" he started kissing her neck and reached down the blouse as the video camera recorded each and every detail, even the tears that were now falling slowly down her face._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Two more to go! I'll see you tomorrow for the last two chapters!_

_Next Chapter: At Any Cost_

_Kaye and the others head for the Nakagami manor. But there are several obstacles in the way including a top-notch security system, a confusingmaze, and a gaggle of guards. Not to mention Seitarou's real motive coming into play. See what happens next time!_


	15. Chapter Fifteen: At All Costs

**_Chapter Fifteen: At All Costs_**

_Stephanie struggled desperately to get untied from the pole. Just moments ago Seitarou had left the room after telling her something else that had irritated her._

_"That, that creep. What am I going to do?" she thought remembering what he had revealed._

_**(Flashback)**_

_"And you're just going to show him all this so he'll transform now?" she said._

_"That's what my intentions are" he nodded, "And with this last piece, that being accomplished will be in the bag."_

_"I don't see how that's possible. He'll probably transform before that because of the previous videos. Aren't they more revealing?"_

_He chuckled humorously._

_"You would think so" he replied walking over and standing behind her making sure that the rope was tied tight enough, "It's difficult to say. But I'm gonna let you in on a little secret. I didn't do anything" he whispered in her ear and pulled away._

_"What?" she said stunned as he picked up the tape._

_"That last piece of video footage is the only real thing that I have done to you this entire time."_

_"But you said that."_

_"I know. But the question that you should be asking yourself is why did I do that? I wanted you and the monster to believe that I have done something that bad to you, that's why. Him so he'll get angry enough to transform and you so you'd be afraid of me and quite vulnerable when I had to put the final touches onto my video."_

_"You mean I'm?"_

_"Yes" he nodded and she felt a sense of relief in her heart, "You're still whole. For now."_

_"What do you mean by that?"_

_"The sun is setting" he looked towards the balcony, "I'm sure they will be arriving very soon and I have to get ready."_

_"You're just gonna leave me tied to this pole like this?"_

_"I think so. It'll be over in a matter of moments. And when I have my victory I'll come back and really get the job done. After all there is only so long a man can wait to have a woman" he opened the door carrying the tape, "Don't you agree?" he asked with a sinister smile as he closed the door behind him._

_**(Back)**_

_She closed her eyes remembering his final words and then shook her head determinedly._

_"There's no way" she said to herself, "That I am gonna be stuck like this and let him carry out his plan. I've got to get out of here" she began to struggle in the ropes once more._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Katsuya buttoned the last button on shirt and stared into the mirror with a look of determination on his own face. The sun had just set and the stars were starting to come out. Sakura came into the room as she saw him take a deep breath._

_"Kaye" she replied slowly._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Um, I think it's time."_

_"Yea" he nodded turning around._

_"By the way, I have something for you" she said moving forward a little._

_"Huh?"_

_"Reiji found it next to you when we were looking for you at the temple. Here" she handed him the object and he stared at it in his palm with a slight frown on his face._

_"The promise ring" he looked up and she nodded._

_"Mhm. When you find her you can give it back to her again."_

_"Thanks Sakura" he pocketed the ring in his pants and then grabbed a piece of paper off his desk, folded it, and placed it into the breast pocket of his shirt._

_"What's that for?"_

_"Not important. I got to get going."_

_"All right" she said and then moved forward embracing him, "Please be careful."_

_"Sakura I'll be fine" he reassured her, "Pop will be with me and the others too."_

_"I know. But I am still worried."_

_"Don't worry" he replied pulling away and placing his hands onto her shoulders, "Besides this will all be over in a matter of hours. I will succeed and I will bring her home."_

_"I know you will."_

_"You just concentrate on taking care of mom tonight."_

_"Okay" she agreed and then the two of them walked into the hall where Takara was pacing the floor nervously._

_"Hey princess" he knelt down with a smile when he saw her concerned expression._

_"Please be careful tonight Kaye" she said, "And watch after my daddy."_

_"Of course."_

_"Well there's a vote of confidence" Yuki replied teasingly as he and Kyo entered the hall._

_"Daddy" she rushed over to him and hugged him tightly, "Must you go tonight?"_

_"It's all right Takara" he patted her head gently, "I'm just gonna help Kaye out, that's all" he squatted down to look at her directly, "And you help Sakura out with your Aunt Tohru tonight, you understand?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded sadly._

_"Good girl" he added kissing her forehead and standing back up._

_"Speaking of which" Kaye replied, "Where is mom?"_

_"She's in our room" Kyo said, "I told her it would be best not to see us off in her condition. But she wishes us luck anyway."_

_"Well let's get going" Kaye replied opening the door and staring back at his sister who was trying to give him an encouraging smile._

_"Good luck Kaye," she said._

_"Yea! Good luck!" Takara added with a wave and the three men grinned as they left the safety of the house and entered into the unknown possibilities of the night ahead._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When they arrived outside Hatsuharu and Reiji were waiting in one of the Sohma cars, so Yuki climbed in with them while Kyo and Kaye climbed into the Kaye's truck. Since Reiji knew the way he drove leading the way and Kyo followed. Finally they arrived outside the large gate of the estate. As they climbed out of their cars Kyo and Yuki grimaced slightly._

_"Now doesn't this feel familiar" Kyo replied still frowning._

_"Very" Yuki nodded._

_"Nakagami lives behind there?" Hatsuharu asked._

_"Sure does" Reiji nodded, "And if you think these gates are big, you should see the inside."_

_"Well how do we get in?" Kaye said as up above them a camera watched them from atop the gate._

_Inside Seitarou grinned menacingly as he turned to his brother._

_"They're here" he replied, "Prepare your men. It's party time."_

_Souichirou nodded with an enthusiastic smile and then departed as Seitarou crossed his arms satisfactorily._

_"It'll all be over soon," he thought to himself._

_As the Sohmas stood outside the gate wondering the best way to enter in Reiji finally noticed the camera. During the time that they were all staring at the medium sized device, the large doors suddenly swung open, admitting them in._

_"I guess this is his way of saying come on in?" Kyo said placing his hands onto his hips._

_"More than likely" Haru nodded._

_"Lead the way Reiji" Kaye replied and Reiji nodded entering the doors first._

_But as they all arrived inside Reiji stopped abruptly._

_"What's the matter?" Kaye asked._

_"It's different" Reiji said, "I don't remember this being here before" he pointed._

_"Oh man" Kaye grimaced as he saw what he was talking about and the others moved forward._

_In front of them was a whole bunch of red beams that were being shot onto the ground like a force field, each beam changing it's direction every few seconds._

_"Lasers" Yuki replied slowly looking up and seeing the device on a nearby wall._

_"Not only that" Reiji said, "Look."_

_After the set of laser beams a huge maze of hedgerows had been erected, sure to be full of definite traps._

_"Should have known that he wasn't gonna make this easy."  
_

_"It doesn't matter" Kaye shook his head, "You still know how to get to the house from here right?"_

_"Through a maze and a bunch of laser beams? I don't think so."_

_"Hold on boys" Haru interrupted seeing the frustration on both of their faces, "Let's take this one step at a time."_

_"What do you have in mind dad?" Reiji asked._

_"Well for starters, let's deal with the laser beam problem" Haru began, "We're not going to get to the maze till we do."_

_"That's true" Kaye nodded._

_"Mhm."_

_"It seems to me that we have to send someone through there" Kyo replied, "To turn it off. The box is right just beyond the beams."_

_"Yep" Haru agreed with a nod of his head._

_"But who could do that?" Yuki said as both Kyo and Haru looked at him seriously, "Why are you both looking at me?"_

_"You're the best option Yuki" Haru replied._

_"No way!" Yuki protested._

_"Come on you damn rat" Kyo retorted, "You've got better balance then me and Haru put together."_

_"I. All right maybe that's true" Yuki agreed with a frown, "But even if I could get through those things there's no guarantee that I could turn it off once I got over there. How would I do it? I don't know the code."_

_"Code?" Reiji suddenly looked up, "Oh. Maybe this'll help" he pulled a small piece of paper from his pocket._

_"What is that Reiji?" Kaye asked._

_"Akito handed me this before I left the main house. He said that he did some research on it and that if there would be some kind of security system hooked up it would be on this paper" he opened the sheet and they looked at it._

_"What do you know it's right there" Haru pointed and then looked back at Yuki._

_"Go to it you damn rat," Kyo replied, "Now you have nothing holding you back" he held up his fist with a grin._

_"I guess I don't" Yuki said a sigh as he took a step forward, "Here goes nothing."_

_"Now watch the master boys" Haru grinned as the boys stared in awe, "And learn."_

_Just as Haru and Kyo predicted Yuki moved expertly through and under the many moving beams. Kaye and Reiji were simply astonished at how good he was that when he finally arrived at the end without a scratch on him, their mouths were completely wide open._

_"Well done Yuki!" Haru clapped, "Perfectly executed just like always."_

_"Thanks" Yuki called back, "Uh oh" he said with a frown._

_"What's wrong Uncle Yuki?" Kaye asked._

_"I don't have the code" he replied a little panicked._

_"Oh no problem" Reiji said, "I'll get it to you" he squatted down and began to fold the paper several times._

_"What are you doing Reiji?" Kaye replied._

_"Trust me" he said and then lifted up the newly constructed paper airplane, "Perfect. Here it comes Uncle Yuki" he sent it flying out over the beams and Yuki caught it in the end._

_"Good job son" Haru patted his shoulders._

_"Thanks dad. Nice to know that all my years weren't wasted learning how to make those things."_

_"Well it was good thinking" Kyo added as Yuki examined the paper and turned off the power to the beams._

_As soon as he finished the four of them ran over and thanked him._

_"I knew you could do it" Haru replied._

_"Thanks" Yuki nodded._

_"Well Reiji" Kaye said, "Where to now?"_

_"I guess" Reiji replied a bit hesitant, "We go through the maze."_

_"Then let's hurry. We don't have any time to lose" Kaye rushed forward with the others right behind him, all of them entering the dark maze of hedgerows._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At that same moment Stephanie was still trying to remove herself from the pole. She was certain that Kaye and the others had arrived by that point._

_"I've got to hurry," she told herself, "I can't let him hurt Kaye" she gasped, "Come on" she urged as she pulled._

**_(Net Scene)_**

_Kaye ran through the maze until he came to a fork, making his stop with a halt._

_"Oh boy" he replied as Reiji stopped beside him, "Now which way do we go?"_

_"Um" Reiji looked around him, "The house is located directly in the center. It's hard to say which direction to take to get to there though."_

_"Well in any event" Haru replied, "It looks like we're gonna have to separate after all."_

_"Huh?" Kaye and Reiji said together, "What do you mean?"_

_"Well look it goes into two different directions."_

_"Haru's right" Yuki nodded, "It would be more lucrative for us to go in separate ways."_

_"But" Kaye began._

_"They're right son" Kyo nodded, "You're the one who has to ultimately make it to the top anyway. We have walkie talkies in case something goes wrong remember?"_

_"Yea" Reiji agreed, "But."_

_"Look, you two take that direction" Kyo pointed to the right of the two teenagers, "And we'll take this direction" he pointed to the left, "If you have any problems just call us on your walkie talkie" he handed it to them, "Remember" he patted his son's shoulder, "The most important thing is getting her back. At all costs" he added with a smile._

_"Yes" Kaye nodded determined, "I know you're right. Let's go Reiji" he replied heading into the right hand direction with his cousin close at hand._

_"Do you really think it's wise to let them go on their own?" Haru asked._

_"Yea. No matter what happens we can slow down what's in their way. Come on" Kyo said leading the way into the left direction._

_Yuki and Haru looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and then dashed after him._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Reiji and Kaye walked through the maze all the while looking for a sign of the house._

_"Something's not right" Reiji replied._

_"What is it?"_

_"We should have encountered some kind of trap by now. This is way to simple."_

_"Do you hear that?" Kaye suddenly said grabbing Reiji's attention._

_"Huh?"_

_"Listen."_

_They both perked up their ears at the whirring sound that was coming towards them._

_"It sounds like some kind of motor" Reiji replied slowly._

_"No it's metal. And it's coming from directly above us" Kaye said, "No" he replied his eyes getting wider, "It's heading straight for us."_

_They both looked at the bushes to their left as the sound came closer._

_"Look out Reiji!" Kaye jumped onto him knocking him to the ground._

_"Ahh!" Reiji shouted as the two of them landed in the dirt while above them a couple of scythe like weapons moved across the row of hedges trimming them haphazardly, "Whoa that was close."_

_"Too close" Kaye nodded as they got to their feet, "We're gonna have to be more careful from now on."_

_"Yea" Reiji said a bit out of breath, "No kidding."_

_Meanwhile on the other side of the maze, Yuki was also catching his breath as Kyo and Haru examined the row of arrows that had been shot at them only seconds before, jammed into the bushes._

_"Well I'll say this much for that little punk" Kyo replied picking up and arrow and snapping it into two, "He sure doesn't mess around."_

_"I'll say" Haru nodded._

_"Come on" Yuko said, "Let's keep going."_

_"Hope the boys are all right" Haru replied as they started their trek again._

_"Oh I'm sure they're fine," Kyo said reassuringly, "Otherwise we would have heard from them by now."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After the incident in the hedge maze Kaye and Reiji were much more wary of oncoming things and were able to sidestep a few more obstacles including some more scythe like machines, arrows, and swinging axes._

_"Nice of him to build us a fun house to get through" Reiji replied out of breath once more._

_"Of course Reiji. Otherwise it wouldn't be very interesting" Kaye added sarcastically as he caught his breath next to him._

_"Yes" Reiji nodded and then looked up astonished, "I can see the house!"_

_"What?"_

_"There it is," he pointed and the two of them ran towards it._

_But when they arrived at the stairs a tall muscular twenty something man stood in their path._

_"Sorry boys. Can't let you pass" the man replied._

_"Who the hell are you?" Reiji demanded._

_"Who me?" he pointed to himself confused._

_"Do you see any other hulking moron standing in our way?" Reiji replied sarcastically._

_"Is that a trick question?" he scratched his head._

_"Boy we got a bright one here," he whispered to Kaye._

_"Tell me about it. What my cousin wants to know" he said to the man, "Who are you and what's your purpose here?"_

_"Oh that. My name is Souichirou Nakagami."_

_"Nakagami?" Reiji replied stunned._

_"Let me guess" Kaye began with a frown, "You're the guy who beat me up the other night?"_

_"Yea. That's right. That was so much fun too. And now I get to see if you're as good as a fighter as your reputation."_

_"Well maybe I am. Especially when I am not being surrounded by smoke gas or being hit from behind."_

_"Take your best shot" he held out his fists._

_"Reiji get behind me" Kaye ordered, "I got a score to settle with this creep. I'll handle this" he got into his fighting stance as Reiji moved behind him._

_Souichirou was the first to charge Katsuya so he jumped out of the way and side swept him with his leg. Souichirou fell to the ground but he got up quickly. He swung his fist out which Kaye blocked, but he noticed something._

_"This guy is really strong" he thought, "It's taking all my strength just to hold him back, "Hang on Stephanie. I'm coming."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_On the other side of the maze Yuki, Haru, and Kyo were also in combat with the remaining men from Ushida's group. Yuki and Haru each had one while Kyo was handling two on his own. Soon the four men were down and the three of them were taking deep breaths._

_"Well that was some much needed exercise" Haru replied with a satisfied grin, "That sure felt good."_

_"Look there's the house!" Yuki suddenly pointed._

_"Come on!" Kyo shouted running ahead._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Kaye was also catching his breath as Reiji came over, knelt down since Kaye was kneeling._

_"Kaye you're never gonna get to her in time. Let me take over."_

_"But Reiji you can't do martial arts as well as I can" Kaye protested as he eyed the other man who was waiting for him to stand._

_"It doesn't matter. I can handle him on my own. You've got to get to her now."_

_"Mhm" Kaye finally nodded, "I'll go."_

_"Good. Find her Kaye. At all costs."_

_"One more thing before I go" he lowered his voice, "Once I get there. How do I find her?"_

_"Oh that's easy. More than likely he's got her in that room of his."_

_"What room?"_

_"The room he wouldn't allow anyone to go into the last time I was there. It's just next to the balcony that leads off of the sitting room."_

_"Okay. Thanks Reiji. HereI go!" he shouted leaping over the astonished brother._

_Souichirou turned to go after him but Reiji got in his way as Kaye dashed up the first flight of steps._

_"Where do you think you're going big boy?" he replied, "I'm your opponent now."_

_As he began to fight he thought of his cousin._

_"Good luck Kaye. Remember, she's counting on you."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya arrived at the top and paused at the door, taking a deep breath. Overhead the skies became cloudy and in the distance he could hear thunder._

_"Oh great" he thought closing his eyes, "This couldn't have come at a worse time. Oh well. Time to face the inevitable" he opened the door slowly and walked into the dark house._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: I know. I know. I am so late with this. But don't worry I will finish this book tonight. See you in the last chapter of Book One!_

_Next Chapter: The Monster of the Curse Reappears_

_See ya!_


	16. Chapter 16: The Monster Reappears

**_Chapter Sixteen: The Monster of the Curse Reappears_**

_Sakura stared out the windows as the rain began to fall slowly and she grimaced slightly._

_"I don't think this isgoing to help matters," she said to herself._

_"Sakura?" Takara called her from the sitting room floor._

_Sakura looked back and tried to smile so as not to frighten the young girl. After that she moved from the window as the lightening began to flash loudly in the sky._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie too heard the lightening and thunder fearing the worst as she pulled one last time on the ropes._

_"Come on!" she urged pulling away from the pole the rope finally giving away, "I got it!" she said with a smile as she unwrapped the rope from the other wrist, "Now to get out of here" she thought as she ran over to the door and pulled on the handle, "Oh no. He locked it. How am I gonna get out of here now?"_

_She looked around her and saw the wind blowing from the open door that led onto the balcony. So she screwed up her face in determination before charging out and looking down below her. The wind and rain beat against her face as she looked for a way to escape. At that moment she turned to her right._

_"Oh" she realized, "The balconies aren't too far apart. Maybe I can jump over to that one from this one. However, I am terrified of heights" she shook a little, "But if it's the only way I have to do it" she decided and then yelped slightly as the lightening flashed loudly startling her a little._

_She shook herself out of her fear._

_"Hang on Kaye" she told herself, "I'm coming."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya stared around the dark room. He had been in it for at least five minutes at this point._

_"All right" he frowned, "Where are you, you coward?" he shouted, "Why don't you show your slimy face?"_

_"Now, now. There's no need to shout," Seitarou's voice came from the shadows, "Or to call me names. How rude. I mean you are in my home."_

_"I don't care about being polite right now! Where is she? You said that if I made it up here that you would give her back to me!"_

_"So I did, provided that you brought what you were supposed to bring?"_

_"I have it" Kaye nodded, "It's in the pocket of my shirt. So give her back!"_

_"Not so fast. Before we make any exchanges, I have a present for you."_

_"What?"_

_"It's on the table" Seitarou said, "All wrapped up in a nice ribbon."_

_Katsuya walked over and picked up the tape with a big bright red bow attached to it. In bold letters on the front it said:_

_**PLAY ME**_

_"What is this?" he replied irritated._

_"I couldn't allow you the guest in my house to gowithout providing some sort of entertainment after all. Put it in the recorder and see for yourself. Trust me, it should be most entertaining" he chuckled as Kaye frowned slightly, and placed the tape into the v.c.r. as instructed, and a screen came down from the ceiling._

_Then he pressed play and stared at the screen. Within moments he was staring at Seitarou's handiwork over the past week, his eyes becoming wider as each piece of footage came into view._

_"What is this?" he repeated again only this time in a hoarse whisper._

_"She does get captured well doesn't she?" Seitarou replied appearing at last behind him, "I must say she makes quite a nice victim for the process too."_

_Kaye's eyes began to burn as his insides squirmed uncontrollably, making him fall to his knees._

_"I particularly liked that last part didn't you?"_

_Kaye clenched his fists and then placed his hands on the ground, his nails scratching furiously at the wood floors._

_"Come on now Sohma I'm not hearing any input. Don't make all my efforts be in vain."_

_Katsuya began to growl in his chest as he slowly stood up and turned around. Seitarou could see the absolute fury on his face._

_"Well my goodness. I guess I got the reaction I was looking for."_

_"What?" he growled back, "What do you think you're playing at?"_

_"Hmm?" Seitarou frowned as Kaye could feel the burning sensation he had not felt in years seep through his body._

_"I told you" he said dangerously as he eyed him, "That if you did anything like this, that I would kill you."_

_"Do you intend to keep that promise?"_

_Katsuya growled even more as the rain outside began to pour harder and another flash of lightening was heard from above._

_"Come on Sohma. Don't disappoint me. Show me the creature you truly are."_

_"DAMN YOU!" Kaye shouted as another flash of lightening sounded._

_From down below Reiji was caught in the grasp of Souichirou who had him by the neck, pinned against a wall._

_"What you gonna do now short man?" Souichirou sneered but then suddenly collapsed because someone hit him from behind._

_Reiji sank to the ground holding onto his throat as his father appeared._

_"Reiji are you all right?" Haru replied kneeling down._

_"Thanks dad" Reiji gasped, "You came in the nick of time."_

_"Where's Kaye?" Kyo asked as he and Yuki appeared._

_"He's already gone up" Reiji pointed, "Up those stairs."_

_"Well let's hurry" Kyo urged running forward as the rain pelted them hard, "With this much rain there's no guarantee that" he stopped._

_"There's no guarantee that what Kyo?" Yuki asked as they followed him trying to keep up._

_"Never mind. We just have to hurry."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After another lightening bolt flashed Seitarou saw before him a transformation unlike anything he had ever seen. The smell was the first to emanate the room and then next he saw Kaye's shirt rip as his body changed. When the transformation was complete Katsuya was huddled over but he lifted his head angrily and his creature eyes focused on the unaffected young man who stood before him._

_"Incredible" Seitarou whispered, "Simply incredible. So this is the true form of the cursed cat of the Zodiac."_

_Katsuya growled as his eyes followed Seitarou's every move._

_"So you want to kill me do you?"_

_Kaye bared his teeth and stood to his full height, which over towered Seitarou by a lot._

_"Well now's your chance. Come and get me if you can" he taunted._

_Katsuya leapt for him as Reiji and the three men burst through the door._

_"What the?" Reiji replied when he stopped, seeing Seitarou in combat with the creature fighting back expertly, "What the hell is that?" he covered his nose from the smell._

_"That's Kaye" Kyo said slowly._

_"No way" Reiji replied with eyes wide, "That's the cursed form? Kaye stop it!" he shouted._

_But Seitarou who heard him ran over to a box and pressed a button that lowered bars down blocking the four of them from moving forward._

_"Why you" Reiji said through gritted teeth holding onto the bars._

_"I will not have you interfere" Seitarou replied with a frown as he took up a large bo stick._

_"He's right Reiji" Kaye said in a terrifyingly deep voice, "Stay out of it! He's mine" he lunged at Seitarou with his claws._

_"What caused him to transform?" Haru replied._

_"I don't know" Kyo shook his head completely concerned._

_"There's got to be some way to change him back" Yuki insisted._

_"I don't think so" Kyo said, "I couldn't do it before. There's no way I could do it now. Sakura is the only one who could back then."_

_"There's got to be someone who can do it" Reiji replied, "Someone here. Anyone. But who?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie stood on the railing of the balcony trying not to look down. She took a deep breath and with all her might as another lightening bolt struck she landed on the other balcony with a thud. She caught her breath once more._

_"I made it" she said out loud as she stood, "Hopefully this door is unlocked" she walked over to it but stopped when she saw what was going on, on the other side of the glass. She could see the most horrifying monster she had ever seen fighting against Nakagami, so she took a step back holding a hand over her mouth in utter fear._

_"I'm too late. He changed into that terrifying creature. Stop it" she chided herself, "Pull yourself together. You got to stop this. All right. It's just Kaye. It's just Kaye. Remember that? You love him" she told herself reassuringly, "You love him with all your heart" she clenched her fists and walked back over to the door placing her hand slowly onto the handle._

_On the inside Seitarou was running out of breath as Kaye kept striking towards him. Finally with one swipe of his claws he managed to knock Nakagami off his feet. With his claws raised he prepared to hit him again as Seitarou cowering close by shielded his face. But before he could strike a piercing sound filled the room._

_"NO!" Stephanie screamed as she rushed forward._

_She flung herself around his neck and the tears from her eyes began to fall._

_"Kaye stop! Please stop! Please don't do this," she cried as the others looked on stunned, "I beg you, please stop. I'm all right. I'm fine."_

_Katsuya's growls became less and less as she held onto him._

_"I'm okay. Just don't kill him. Please. He's not worth it Kaye. He's not worth it. Please come back to me. I'm scared right now Kaye" she sobbed as she squeezed him tighter, "I'm afraid of you this way. So come back to me please" she said kissing him on the forehead as he last tear fell and he sank to his knees taking her with him as he collapsed to the floor._

_Seitarou watched them for a moment and then moved his hand slightly to the side of a piece of torn clothing as the rain outside stopped and the smell began to dissipate from the room. Stephanie continued to hold onto Katsuya as he suddenly wrapped his arms around her and astonished she felt the touch of his human skin._

_"Kaye" she pulled away and saw to her relief that he was back to normal._

_"It's okay" he said slowly his strength somewhat drained from him, "I'm all right."_

_"Oh Katsuya" she hugged him tightly as the bars were lifted and the others rushed over, "Me too. I'm okay too."_

_"Thank God" he embraced her tightly back, "Thank God you're safe."_

_"No. I really am okay. He didn't do anything to me Katsuya."_

_"But" he looked towards the screen, "I saw the most horrible things."_

_"It was a forgery," she told him, "He just wanted you to believe that it happened. The only part of it that was real was the last part."_

_"Then you're?"_

_"Yes" she nodded as Reiji came over with a frown, "Reiji, you're here too."_

_"Yea" he nodded, "Uh look I hate to break up this little reunion but I got bad news. Nakagami's gone."_

_"What?" Kaye said looking up and realizing that he wasn't lying, "Where is he?"_

_"He must have gotten away" Kyo replied angrily as Kaye stood up wobbly and hurried over to the piece of torn clothing that was lying on the floor._

_From outside Reiji heard a screech of tires so he ran out onto the balcony and saw at the last minute a red pick up truck dash out of the main gate._

_"Damn" he muttered to himself._

_"Damn it!" he heard Kaye shout from the room so he hurried back inside._

_"What's the matter Kaye?" he asked._

_"He got it."_

_"Got what?"_

_"The list."_

_"What do you mean son?" Kyo replied, "What list?"_

_"The list about us."_

_"Kaye" Stephanie said slowly, "You didn't?"_

_"Yes I did" he replied bitterly, "As he requested I filled it out" he stood back up, "He told me that ifI came here and made it up to this roomas long as I gave him that list, he'd let you go" he took her hand, "I didn't know he had ulterior motives."_

_"Wait a minute" Reiji replied, "That was the information he was after all along?"_

_"Yes. I am so stupid. I should have never brought it with me."_

_"Son. Don't you beat yourself up about this. You did a good thing tonight" Kyo replied._

_"He's right Kaye" Reiji said as Stephanie embraced her boyfriend, "No matter the circumstances, we understand. You had no choice."_

_"No choice?" Kaye repeated._

_"Come on we'd better leave this place," Yuki suggested._

_"Yea" Kaye nodded, "I got to get Stephanie home anyway. I promised."_

_"I'll go with you" Reiji offered._

_So after leaving Kyo with Yuki and Hatsuharu, Kaye along with Stephanie climbed into his truck with Reiji at the wheel, still blaming himself for the way the whole night had turned out._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The reunion with Stephanie and her family was overwhelmingly emotional. Sophie cried as she hugged her around the waist. Sam was shedding tears left and right from behind his glasses. Her mother and Keiichi were fussing over her so much that she didn't even get to say much to Kaye after they led her away so Stephen walked him out._

_"Katsuya" Stephen said a lump in his throat slightly; "I can't thank you enough for bringing her back to us."_

_"I promised I would."_

_"So what happened to the guy who took her?"_

_"He got away."_

_"He got away?" Stephen repeated angrily._

_"Yea."_

_"So more than likely he could come back?"_

_"Mhm. I would bet on it. But don't worry Stephen. I won't let her fall into the same situation twice."_

_"I know you won't" Stephen nodded, "You look like you've had a rough night?" he observed._

_"You could say that" Kaye nodded with a sigh, "I've got to get home. Say goodbye to Stephanie for me. I'm sure she's real wrapped up with the family right now. And I need to get back to mine."_

_"Okay. Thanks again Katsuya" he held out his hand and Kaye shook it with a half smile._

_"You're welcome" he moved down the path heading for his truck._

_He climbed into it and sighed heavily again._

_"Everything okay?" Reiji asked worried._

_"Yea. She's home now."_

_"Kaye what's wrong?"_

_"I can't get it out of my head Reiji. It's all my fault."_

_"It's not."_

_"It is. All this has been my fault because I was not more careful."_

_"You shouldn't be so hard on yourself. You did the best you could. Which was pretty damn good if you ask me."_

_"But whether you'd like to admit it or not Reiji, my actions tonight just might have made the situation for us worse. Who knows what's gonna happen now?" he lowered his head._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_He flipped the light switch, tossed his suitcase on the floor, and flopped onto the bed, his weary eyes staring at the ceiling as he sighed._

_"I really wish I knew what I was doing here," he said to himself, "Grandfather."_

**_(To be continued..)_**

_Authors Note: Yea! I finished it! See you all next Tuesday for the start of Book Two!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed: _

_Book Two: The Past Returns_

_Two time periods are about to collide once more as Stephanie finds herself drawn to a mysterious new student who might have more to do with the Zodiac then he is letting on. See what happens next time!_


	17. Book Two:The Past Returns:Dreams Begin

**_Book Two: The Past Returns_**

_**Chapter One: Dreams Begin**_

_The knock sounded on her door and Stephanie Kamiya raised her brown eyes from the book that she had been reading while lying in her bed._

"_Come in!" she called._

_Katsuya Sohma, her boyfriend of a year and four months stuck his head through the bedroom door with a handsome smile._

"_Hey there you" he grinned._

"_Hi" she smiled back happily as he came over carrying a bouquet of flowers._

"_How are you feeling?" he asked._

"_I'm doing much better. Although mom says I should still stay in bed. How about you?"_

"_Can't complain" Katsuya smiled again, "My mom had to mend another shirt though" he chuckled._

_Just a week ago he had rescued her from the clutches of Seitarou Nakagami, a fellow collaborator of Tai Ushida who not only tried to make her tell him about some crucial information about the Zodiac members but had developed quite a dangerous infatuation with her. Kaye leaned down and kissed her on the forehead, trying to push the horrific images he had seen from his mind._

"_I brought you some flowers" he replied handing them to her._

"_Oh carnations!" she exclaimed, "My favorite. Oh Kaye. They're beautiful" she sniffed them lightly, "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome" he nodded sitting on her bed, "So I'm curious. What did you end up telling your family happened that week?"_

"_Oh that. Well I simply told them that I never saw my kidnappers. That I had been drugged the whole time. Nor could I remember where I had been held. It seemed the only thing to tell them without having them asking me too many questions. Besides Stephen helped in that department."_

"_Is he still here?"_

"_No. He left this morning. He had classes to get back to."_

"_Speaking of which, you are going back to school when it starts up again next week again aren't you?"_

"_Yes of course" she nodded, "It is only two days from now. I mean I am fine. Mom's just being overcautious. She even got a nurse for me and Sophie's been waiting on me hand and foot."_

"_Well, they're just concerned about you. Oh yea, I almost forgot" he reached into his jacket pocket._

"_Hmm?" she looked up._

"_Before everything uh, happened, I remember you asking to borrow this" he pulled out a small leather bound book._

"_What is it?"_

"_The Cat's Journal. You know Kiyoshi Sohma's journal?"_

"_Oh yea" she nodded as he gave it to her, "But can I really read it? I mean I still don't know Japanese that well?"_

"_No. But you can still read between the lines. It's a lot easier to read then you think," he added when he saw her worried expression._

"_Okay. Well maybe I'll take a look at it tonight."_

"_All right. I wish I could stay longer but I have to get to the main house to uh, discuss what has happened recently" he frowned and lowered his eyes slightly._

"_Is everything all right?" she asked him as she saw his face._

"_Oh yea. Everything's fine" he stood up with a nod, "But one things for sure. Sakura, Reiji, and I have come to an agreement."_

"_What's that?"_

"_We decided from now on if a Nakagami comes into the picture, that we're not going to trust them, and avoid them at all costs," he added angrily._

"_Me neither. I mean me too."_

"_Good. I'll see you in a couple of days?"_

"_Yea okay. We'll meet at the front gate?"_

"_Okay. I love you" he kissed her on the lips and then departed._

_She stared at his departure and then looked down at the book in her lap, pondering somewhat about his expression._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_That night Stephanie read the first few pages of the Cat's journal. Her brother's cat Sadie came into the room around midnight, jumped onto the bed, and curled up next to her. Soon she found herself yawning and placed the book onto her night table, turned out her light, and snuggled into her covers. She was fast asleep within moments and without her knowledge the book on the table began to glow bright blue, which Sadie perked up her ears but simply remained in her spot, thinking it was just a strange light. The book glowed as Stephanie drifted into a dream world unlike any she had ever encountered._

**(Dream World)**

She felt the breeze on her cheek and opened her eyes wondering if she had somehow left the window open again. But when her eyes came into focus she found herself in very strange surroundings.

"Where am I?" Stephanie wondered aloud as she stared at the small-disheveled town that she was standing in the middle of, "This town seems so ancient. And there doesn't seem to be anyone around here" she spun around taking in all the buildings, "Something bad must have happened here?" she thought, "All the buildings look burned."

As she stood still, pondering on what happened she heard small running footsteps coming from behind her, so she turned to look. A small boy with big brown eyes, long brown hair tied back, and a very plain and dirty looking kimono was running in her direction.

"Hey!" she called out as he came closer, "You there! Where am I?"

But the boy didn't answer. He just kept coming towards her.

"Don't you hear me? Hey!" she shouted.

However instead of him answering he ran straight at her.

"Stop! You're gonna hit me!" she screamed shielding her face with her hands.

But he didn't hit her. In fact the truth of the matter was he ran right through her and then just kept on running while the stunned girl stared down at her body.

"Am I see through?" she felt her body, "He ran right through me" she replied astonished and a bit panicked.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye she saw a hand reach out and grab the terrified boy. So in instinct she ran over to him only to discover that he was standing with another boy, this one more like in his teen years. But the thing that astonished her the most was his resemblance to someone she knew very well, what with his long dark hair and piercing grey eyes.

"Reiji?" she thought as she stared at him, "It can't be."

The Reiji look- a- like frowned down at the young boy as he crossed his arms.

"Taka. You were supposed to go underground with the others. What are you doing here?" he whispered angrily as Stephanie leaned in more to listen.

"I got separated from Suzuna" the little boy answered back, "I'm sorry Rentatsu" he bowed his head apologetically and cried.

"Rentasu?" Stephanie said to herself.

"Uh it's okay don't cry," he patted his back, "Come on" he took his hand gently, "We'll find them together."

_"_But what if the soldiers come back?" Taka replied scared to death and shuddering.

"No chance of that" Rentatsu shook his head, "They took everyone of value. All that's left is a very small percentage of kids. Besides, I've got this" he patted a sword that was strapped to his belt, "It'll protect us. Now let's go" he pulled him from the alley way and headed back down the street.

"Something tells me I should follow them" Stephanie thought aloud, "Maybe I can get to the bottom of this" she dashed after them.

But she hadn't followed them for long when she noticed that they had stopped at the fountain in the center of the town, where a small group of kids huddled next to a tall brunette girl in a pink kimono

"Oh Rentatsu. Taka" she hugged the little boy, "Thank goodness the both of you are safe" the girl sighed in relief.

"Yea, I found him running in the streets" he patted his head, "This is all that's left Suzuna?" he asked her.

"Yes this is it" she nodded sadly as she stared down at one of the cute little girls who was looking up at her, "Everyone else was taken."

Stephanie stood behind the fountain, her eyes wide as she glimpsed the teenage girl. Then without realizing it the wind began to rush around her and in an instant…

_**(Next Scene)**_

_She woke with a start in her bed, the sweat dripping from her brow._

_"What on earth was all that about?" she replied out loud as Sadie rubbed lovingly against her hand, "And that girl. Who was she?"_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back. I'm only going to be doing two chapters this week since I have a lot of preparation for the holidays to do this week. Next week I'll try to finish four chapters by Christmas, so look for them. Hope you enjoyed it! Got one more to do tonight, so I'll see ya later!_

_Next Chapter: Immediate Unwelcome_

_Not telling!_


	18. Chapter Two:Immediate Unwelcome

_**Chapter Two: Immediate Unwelcome**_

_When Monday finally arrived Katsuya left his house all by himself, because Sakura had morning practice again and Takara left him behind since he was taking his time and had urged her to go on ahead. He moved slowly towards school remembering the family's reaction to the news of Nakagami's triumph. But despite the guilt he felt they had been very understanding, including Yamato who only cared that he and Stephanie were safe and sound. He sighed heavily as he arrived at the gate where his best friend Soujiro was waiting for him._

_"Hey Kaye" he grinned, "Welcome back. Have a good summer vacation? Did you get to go to the beach?"_

_"Uh no. I just hung out with the family and stayed in Kyoto."_

_"I see. Probably best considering that kidnapping I heard about that occurred with your girlfriend."_

_"How did you know about that? That was supposed to be hush-hush?"_

_"Everybody knows about it" Soujiro shrugged._

_"Of course they do" Kaye sighed._

_"Ever figure out what happened with that?"_

_"No. But she's fine now."_

_"I can see that myself" he grinned and pointed a finger._

_"Hmm?" he looked in the direction that his friend was pointing and saw that Stephanie was standing on the other side of the schoolyard talking to Yuriko and Kaori._

_She smiled and he waved as Reiji came over._

_"Morning Reij" he replied._

_"Morning guys" Reiji grinned, "Well let's hurry up" he added as Sakura and Rei joined the group of girls, "We got new locker assignments today."_

_Katsuya and Soujiro agreed and the three of them walked into the building hardly noticing that behind them, a tall brown haired boy with hazel eyes was following close behind, his hair falling over his eyes, and him barely noticing the girls who stared at him as he walked by, including Mariko Kuonji._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Sakura Sohma, Kaye's twin sister stood next to Stephanie only moments later as her friend balanced on tiptoes trying to reach her locker._

_"Oh. Why does this always happen to me?" she huffed._

_"Looks like you need to talk to the administration's office again" Sakura chuckled closing her locker._

_"Yea. I'll do that this afternoon" Stephanie agreed, "But in the meantime, I'm stuck with this locker."_

_"Well look on the bright side, at least we're in the same classroom."_

_"I guess you're right."_

_"I'll see you in there" Sakura replied as she left carrying her books._

_"Okay" Stephanie nodded, "I just have one more book" she reached, "To put up there."_

_But the book slipped from her grasp and landed a few feet behind her just where the tall hazel- eyed brunette stopped. He picked it up and looked in front of him at her before clearing his throat._

_"Excuse me?"_

_"Hmm?" she looked back._

_"You dropped this" he handed it to her._

_"Oh thank you" she smiled._

_"You're welcome" he smiled back, "Do you need some help?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Getting it up there?" he pointed to her locker._

_"Oh sure" she nodded, "That would be very helpful" she handed him back the book, "I'm sorry for all the trouble. They always give me the worst lockers."_

_"No problem" he nodded back putting the book into the locker easily, "You speak pretty good English for someone who's Japanese" he observed._

_"Oh I'm not Japanese. I'm American."_

_"No kidding," he eyed her, "So am I. I just transferred here."_

_"Really? So you're new to the school."_

_"Yea."_

_"Well welcome to Suichi Nakamura High. I'm Stephanie Kamiya" she bowed politely, "It's nice to meet you."_

_"Nice to meet you too" he nodded bowing back, "I'm Tsukasa Nakagami."_

_"Huh?" her eyes suddenly became wide and she took a step back._

_"What?" he looked at her confused._

_"Nothing" she shook her head nervously, "I just realized I have to get to class before I'm too late. Goodbye" she ran past him without closing her locker door._

_"Huh?" he said quizzically to himself, "Was it something I said?" he thought as he closed her locker and headed for the classroom, "Oh well" he shrugged._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_But if he thought her reaction was strange it was nothing compared to the Sohmas reaction when the teacher introduced him. Both Reiji and Katsuya gave him an angry frown and he could feel their eyes on him during the entire class, while Sakura ignored him completely along with Stephanie, which was unlike the other female students in the classroom._

_"Did I do something wrong by coming to this place?" he thought with a sigh as the class ended and he packed up his books catching the angry stares of the three Sohmas as they departed._

_During lunchtime Sakura and Stephanie discussed him further._

_"I can't believe Ushida sent another one down here to cause trouble" Sakura spat._

_"Yea" Stephanie replied, "But he said he was from America."_

_"He was probably lying" Sakura frowned._

_"Maybe. Oh I got to get this stuff out for Mr. Yamada. Would you watch the store for me Sakura?"_

_"Of course" Sakura smiled with a hand on her hip._

_"I'll be back soon" Stephanie grinned carrying the notes from the room._

_Sakura shook her head and returned to cleaning under the counter. Suddenly she heard a shout and looked up to see Tsukasa Nakagami dash into the room completely out of breath and carrying a book he had gotten from the library._

_"Mr. Nakagami?" she said in surprise and then frowned, "What are you doing here?"_

_"Hide me" he replied in a rush._

_"What?"_

_"Hide me!" he repeated and jumped behind the counter out of sight._

_"You can't come back" she began angrily._

_"Shh!" he put a finger to his lips, "They'll hear you."_

_"Who?" she started to say but then she Takechi and his older brother Hayoto appear in the doorway, "Oh you two" she frowned once more._

_"Sakura Sohma" Hayoto strode forward, pushing his hand through his dirty blond hair, "So you still work here?"_

_"What are you doing here Ushida?" she asked crossing her arms, "I thought you graduated. Or did you fail?"_

_"No. I graduated. But my brother informed me that someone important was here so I came to talk to him myself."_

_"You do realize that you're not supposed to be here."_

_"Of course. But putting that all aside, you haven't seen him by any chance have you?" he asked as Tsukasa closed his eyes._

_"Who?"_

_"He's about this tall" Hayoto indicated, "Brown hair, hazel eyes. Have you seen him? Takechi said he ran by here."_

_"I think he kept on running. You might want to keep looking around" she lied._

_"Perhaps we should" he nodded, "Catch up with you later?"_

_"Never in a million years" she shook her head angrily._

_Hayoto chuckled and then he and his brother left the store and went in the direction she had told them._

_"It's all clear," she said drolly._

_"Oh thank you so much" he replied standing up._

_"No thanks required" she frowned at him, "Just go," she ordered._

_"Huh?" he looked at her confused._

_"Leave now before I change my mind and call them back" she demanded with a point of her finger towards the door._

_"All right, I'm going" he moved from behind the counter, "But."_

_"Just go!" she ordered again and he stumbled out of the room and she shut the door behind him._

_"What the?" he scratched the back of his head, "What unwritten rule did I break by coming to this school anyway" he sighed and moved down the hallway still thoroughly baffled._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay I'm done. I know the chapters are short, but the next few should be longer. See you all next week!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Three: A Trust Gesture_

_Tsukasa Nakagami finally confronts Stephanie Kamiyaabout the cold shoulder he has been receiving and she in-turn discovers something the two of them have in common. Find out what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Four: The Tiger meets Mr. Kim_

_Not telling!_


	19. Chapter Three: Tsukasa's Confrontation

**_Chapter Three: Tsukasa's Confrontation_**

_The next two weeks at Suichi Nakamura high was not the best for Tsukasa, despite the fact that everyone besides Stephanie and the Sohmas seemed to treat him nicely. He felt as if he were being watched all the time and Sakura along with Stephanie ignored him every chance they got. On Saturday, the end of his second week in Kyoto he walked into his apartment, threw down his school bag, and then flopped onto his bed with a heavy sigh. The cell phone on his bedside table rang and he reluctantly reached over slowly to pick it up._

_"Hello" he replied wearily, "Grandfather!" he exclaimed his eyes becoming wide and he sat up straight, "Uh no, not yet. I know" he nodded, "Yes I have. I located someone. Well it's been kind of difficult. I can't exactly" he stopped as he listened to the older man on the other end of the line, "Yes sir. I know. Okay. I'll try. How is mom? Good. Well I'll finish up here and I'll be home as soon as I can. Tell her I love her. I miss you too. Bye" he clicked the phone off, "Man" he sighed again pushing his other hand through his hair, "Now what?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Later that afternoon Stephanie had picked up Sophie from school and was heading towards the town library with her sulking sister behind her._

_"But you said that we could go to the park this afternoon" Sophie complained as she followed her._

_"We will Soph" Stephanie reassured her, "I just have to go find a book. I promise we will spend the remainder of the afternoon there."_

_"But what's so important about this? What's it for?"_

_"I'm doing research on something" Stephanie replied after hesitating a little, "And it's very important. Can you at least give me some time to go look for the book?" she asked turning around and looking at her imploringly._

_"Okay" Sophie relented, "But not too long."_

_"Okay" Stephanie nodded with a smile as she turned back around and continued in the direction of the small building, millions of visions entering of her head._

_The first time she had read the cat's journal she had found herself in a dream located in an unoccupied village that apparently had been under attack recently. She had seen after that a small group of children hadappeared and then suddenly awoken back in her bed. Several days had passed since she had read the journal until the night before. She hadn't even mentioned the dreams to Katsuya yet because he had been preoccupied with his mother's pregnancy and training at the dojo as of late. The dream the night before had been lengthy and filled with many familiar faces, one of them, which made her avoid Tsukasa Nakagami even more so all morning. So now here she was at the library planning to find a book of Kyoto family history to aid her in her quest for answers to her strange dreams._

_The two girls entered the library and Stephanie looked up at the signs, which marked off each section. When she found the one marked History she turned to her sister._

_"Okay my section is right here" she said gently, "Why don't you go look in the Children's Book section until I'm done all right?" she suggested._

_"Okay. But don't be too long" Sophie added._

_"I won't be" Stephanie nodded and then Sophie ran off leaving her sister alone to make her way to the History section._

_Stephanie moved along the many shelves of history books, looking up at them and following the titles with her hand. When she came to a medium sized burgundy book her hand touched the cover just as another did and she turned surprised to see Tsukasa Nakagami standing right next to her with the same stunned expression._

_"Mr. Nakagami?" she replied her eyes becoming wide at once._

_"Miss Kamiya?" he said and then saw that his hand was still on top of hers, "Oh sorry" he removed it._

_"What are you doing here?" she asked a bit accusingly._

_"Well" he began to look around him, "I'm in the History section so obviously I was looking for a book on history. What about you?"_

_"I uh. I was just leaving" she moved away._

_"Wait a minute" he stopped her, "Didn't you want that book?"_

_"It's okay. You can have it" she shook her head moving out of the section._

_"Wait!" he called following her into the next section, "Wait a minute! Hold on!" he grabbed onto her arm gently, "What's your hurry?"_

_"Let go of me" she said in a scared tone and he let her arm go at once._

_"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you."_

_"You didn't" she shook her head again and averted her eyes._

_"Well it's obvious that I did something to make you upset."_

_"No, I just don't want you to talk to me" she replied as Sophie came over._

_"But" he began._

_"Steph" Sophie said in concern, "What's wrong?"_

_"We're leaving. Let's go" Stephanie replied taking her sister's hand and hurrying away from his confused expression towards the door._

_Tsukasa stared at her retreating figure and then shook his own head._

_"Damn it" he muttered, "Not this time" he frowned grabbing his coat from the front and heading for the door himself, "I'm gonna get to the bottom of this once and for all."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie and Sophie arrived at the park and Sophie ran to play with her friends while her sister sat on the ground taking a deep breath. As he walked towards the park Tsukasa saw her and stopped himself taking a deep breath._

_"Okay" he told himself, "Here goes nothing" he moved forward._

_As he approached her Stephanie saw him from the corner of her eye and stood up at once._

_"Mr. Nakagami" she replied, "What are you doing here?"_

_"I came to talk to you," he said simply._

_"I told you I don't want to talk to you."_

_"Well you're gonna have to" he replied irritated moving in front of her._

_"Get out of my way" she replied as she tried to move forward._

_"No I'm not moving."_

_"Fine" she turned around, "I'll go this way then" he shook his head, leapt over her and landed in front of her once more, making her take a step back, "I said get out of my way!" she demanded._

_"And I said I'm not moving!" he shouted back._

_"Lower your voice please" she hissed._

_"Not unless you agree to talk to me."_

_"Fine" she frowned crossing her arms, "What do you want?"_

_"First of all, get off your high horse."_

_"Excuse me."_

_"I don't know what your problem is with me or better yet why those people who seem to be your friends have a problem with me too, but I want it to stop. I didn't do anything wrong to any of you but ever since I got here I have been treated as if I were some kind of criminal."_

_"That's not true" she retorted._

_"Oh let's take a look at the evidence shall we" he said angrily holding up his right hand, "One" he counted off one finger, "On my first day here I helped you with the problem with your locker. Everything was fine, we introduced ourselves to one another, and then all of a sudden you got weird and then practically ran towards the classroom" she averted her eyes slowly as he went on, "Two, I was introduced to the class and then during the entire session I got two guys making angry eyes at me and you and your friend who sits next to you ignoring me completely unlike the rest of the class. And then three, and this is one of my favorites. I am trying to dodge two people I have no interest in talking to and when I duck into the bookstore where your friend is working, at first she gives me a rude welcoming and as I hide, I wonder if she is going to turn me over to them. But she doesn't. Instead she sends them on their merry way and as I get up to thank her she viciously tells me to get out. She practically throws me out of the room, closes the door, and locks it behind her" Stephanie stared at the anger in his eyes, "And finally four, for the rest of the time since I've been here that hasn't changed and today you're running away from me again. Now I want to know why. I mean what I could have done to all of you to make you avoid me like the plague?"_

_"You wouldn't understand" she shook her head._

_"What wouldn't I understand? Try me. Is this the way they treat people who come from America? Did they treat you this way?"_

_"No of course not."_

_"Then I don't understand. Why am I being treated like this? What did I do to you or to them that is so terrible huh?"_

_"You didn't do anything."_

_"Then why am I being treated like an outcast by you people?"_

_"You really don't know do you? Or are you just playing dumb?" she said accusingly once more with her hands on her hips._

_"What?" he threw up his hands, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Their last name is Sohma and I am dating one of them. Does that ring a bell?"_

_"Sohma?"_

_"That's right."_

_"Okay. So?"  
_

_"Do you not see where I am going with this?"_

_"Not really. But maybe you can make it a little more clearer."_

_"Their last name is Sohma, your last name is Nakagami. Do you understand?"_

_"And this has to do with our last names is that it?" he replied and then realized with a frown as she nodded slowly, "Okay" he stated angrily, "I see. I think I get it now" he moved away placing a hand over his mouth briefly, "You know before you go making accusations" he turned back around, "I want you to keep something in mind. A little saying that goes something like this. Innocent until proven guilty. Maybe you should consider that" he turned once more from her and walked away leaving her feeling a little guilty at how the conversation had turned out._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_In fact she felt so guilty that she couldn't sleep at all that night, repeating his words over and over in her head. When the sun rose she too rose from her bed and left the house quietly heading once more for the library. As she walked into the History section her heart pounded guiltily in her chest as she saw Tsukasa sitting at the long table that stood at the end of the section in a dark corner. She moved cautiously towards the table. He looked up and frowned slightly as he looked back down at the book he was reading and jotted some notes down on his pad of paper that was next to him._

_"Miss Kamiya."_

_"Mr. Nakagami" she said slowly._

_"What are you doing here? I thought you didn't want to talk or associate with me?"_

_"Well I've been thinking about what you said yesterday."_

_"And?"_

_"You're right" he looked up, "I shouldn't be judging you. It's not like me and I apologize. But it doesn't mean that I can associate myself with you anyway."_

_"I respect that" he nodded, "And I accept your apology. However are you basing this on my last name? Because if you are I got news for you" he stood up to return his book to the shelf._

_"What?"_

_"Nakagami isn't the name I use in America."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"What I mean is, I don't go by the name Tsukasa Nakagami" he crossed his arms as he leaned against the shelf, "I go by the name Tsukasa Kim. Nakagami is my father's last name. But I have been living with my mother since my parents got divorced when I was two years old. I only use it here because it is my real last name. I don't like using it, but I have no choice. It was the only way I could come here."_

_"But if you're a Nakagami, then you know all about the Sohma family don't you?"_

_"Of course I know about it" he replied sarcastically, "Believe me I wish I didn't if this is the reason for all of this."_

_"I don't understand then, what are you doing in Kyoto?"_

_"That's my business. But it has nothing to do with the Ushidas revenge against the Sohmas. That is the reason why you are avoiding me isn't it?" he looked at her directly and she averted her eyes, "It took me awhile to figure that out last night after our conversation. But that is the reason isn't it?" he repeated as she turned her head away from his eyes, "You don't have to tell me it is, I know it is by your reaction. But I can assure you that I am not here on their behalf."_

_"I can't believe that" she shook her head._

_"Why not?"_

_"I just can't" she looked at him face to face._

_"Do you know who I was dodging that day I ducked into the bookstore?" he asked._

_"No."_

_"The Ushida brothers."_

_"Why were you dodging them?" she asked surprised._

_"Because I was trying to avoid them trying to coerce me into the whole deal."_

_"What deal?"_

_"You know. The deal. The whole Ushidas revenge against the Sohmas deal. Which is crap if you ask me."_

_"You were trying to avoid them because of that?"_

_"Yep. I have spent half of my life trying to avoid it."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because I don't want to be any part of it. It's stupid. It's ludicrous. It's childish. I could say a thousand things about it. The bottom line is, it's not worth my time."_

_"And I suppose you don't do anything that is not worth your time then" she replied angrily at the familiarity of his response, "Unless you get something out of it that is?"_

_"What? Where have I heard that before?" he thought out loud, "No" he shook his head, "You're missing the point. It's not worth my time because going after someone who did nothing to me, isn't right. You understand?" he paused, "I think this whole concept of a family going after another for thousands of generations is dumb. One family is cursed that is true. But the other one is too. Do you know how?"_

_"No."_

_"Because each generation has dragged their children into the whole thing making them believe it's the end all and be all. And starting the whole vicious cycle again. Now I ask you does that make any sense?"_

_"Not really" she shook her head._

_"Not only that, they have dragged the Nakagami family into it. And the Nakagami's are raring to go. All except one. And that one is me. My mother and my grandfather taught me better than that. My last name Kim also symbolizes something. Where as the Nakagami's are loyal to the Ushida clan the Kim family were the Sohmas most trusted allies. So I'm torn. But I choose to go with the Kim side because the Nakagami's are nuts. So I don't blame you for hating me."_

_"I don't hate you. I just can't trust you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because you're related to him."_

_"Who?"_

_"Someone I have tried to forget. Someone Kaye and the others have tried to forget as well. Someone with your last name."_

_"My last name?" Tsukasa replied with a nod of his head, "He wouldn't happen to be around the same age would he?" he raised his eyebrows as he crossed his arms._

_"I believe so."_

_"Uh huh" he moved around, "Let me take a guess here, a wide stab in the dark. He wouldn't be about this tall" he indicated with his hand, "have short dark hair, wear glasses, and have piercingly blue eyes would he?"_

_Her eyes became wide as she turned her face._

_"And his name wouldn't be Seitarou Nakagami would it?" he emphasized the last two words._

_"I uh" she said nervously._

_"I see" he nodded his head in frustration as he leaned against the bookcase with his palms resting on the books, "Now it's all becoming clearer. What did he do this time?"_

_"Uh."_

_"Was he here recently?" he turned to look at her._

_"About a month ago" she nodded._

_"Mhm. Well I'll say this much for him. He has the gift" he replied sarcastically, "In timing" he sighed, "I guess he did something pretty bad?"_

_"You could say that" she nodded again._

_"Well for my own sense of justice, could you tell me what he did exactly?"_

_"Well um" she hesitated._

_"I don't want all the details. Just something simple."_

_"Basically to make a long story short, he kidnapped me for a whole week and tried to get me to tell him information about the Zodiac members."_

_"You were with him for a whole week alone?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Yep. Yep. That sounds like my cousin all right" he shook his head furiously._

_"Your cousin?"_

_"That's correct" Tsukasa nodded bitterly, "Seitarou Nakagami is my cousin."_

**_(Till Next Scene)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope everyone had a great Christmas and holiday! Hence the reason this chapter is so late. I also decided to change the chapters around recently so the title for this one changed and the next one will be the title I had intended for this one. Also it will be shorter. See you all later tonight for the fourth chapter!_

_Next Chapter:_

_A Trust Gesture_

_Now that Tsukasa has discovered the truth about Seitarou's involvement with his problems in Kyoto he sets to prove to Stephanie to learn to trust him._


	20. Chapter Four: a Trust Gesture

**_Chapter Four: A Trust Gesture_**

_Tsukasa sat back down at the table as she sat down on the other side. He placed his hands over his head and shook it furiously._

_"I take it, that it was a bad situation?"_

_"Not very appealing, yes. Is he really your cousin?"_

_"Wow it sounds even worse when someone else says it. Unfortunately, yes. But I have never agreed with his methods or his way of thinking. He is one of the people who have tried to convince me for years to join the Nakagami family line. But I see why now I got the cold shoulder and I don't blame you. This is not the first time that this has happened. I should have seen this coming._

_"You mean this has happened to you before?"_

_"Oh yea. Nothing I want to get into at the moment. The problem I have now though, because of what he's done, you don't trust me. And I need you to."_

_"Why?"_

_"I think you know why. At least I hope you do. It's the very reason I think we're both sitting in the same section of the library."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"Okay, I'm just going to be blunt about this. Have you been experiencing anything weird lately?"_

_"Weird like what?"_

_"Weird like finding yourself in your dreams?"_

_"How did you know about that?" she asked her eyes becoming wider._

_"Because I have been experiencing the same thing too. For months now, and believe it or not, that's why I have come all this way to Kyoto."_

_"Because of dreams?"_

_"My grandfather said that my dreams were leading me towards my destiny, or something like that. And I didn't know that was true until I got here?"_

_"How?"_

_"He told me the easiest way to know for sure was to find somebody who looked like someone in the dreams. And I did, the very first day I started at the school. I met you and I recognized you at once. And you can't say that you don't recognize me because you have been avoiding me even more. I've noticed" he added as she averted her eyes again briefly, "I know you do. Our dreams are one and the same. Only I am three nights ahead of you. You have seen me haven't you?"_

_"Yes" she admitted with a nod, "I have."_

_"Oddly enough, he has the same name as me too."_

_"Yes. But why is this happening? Do you know?"_

_"I don't really know" he shook his head, "If it's happening to both of us then there must be a reason and maybe it would be better if we join forces to find out why. I know you don't trust me and like I said I don't blame you, but I need you to."_

_"I can't" she replied as he lowered his head slowly, "I'm sorry. It's just not possible."_

_"Then you leave me no choice" he sighed reaching into his bag as she stared back confused._

_He pulled out a small gold chain with a medium sized heart shaped pendent attached to it._

_"This was my grandmothers" he began as he caressed the jewelry, "She was on her deathbed when she handed this to me. She died about four years ago and we were very close. I always have this chain with me anditis my most treasured possession. Give me your hand," he asked gently and she reluctantly held it out as he placed the necklace into her palm._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"I am going to offer you what is known as a trust gesture in the Kim family. You said that you can't trust me because of what Seitarou did and this will prove to you that you can."_

_"I don't understand."_

_"It's really very simple. In your hand you hold my most valuable possession. You will hold onto it and if at any time you feel I have become untrustworthy or I have done something untrustworthy and you have the proof of it, then you may keep it or do whatever you want with it."_

_"But" she started._

_"But" he interrupted her, "If I have proven that you can trust me until the very end then you will return it to me and I will go back to California."_

_"Mr. Nakagami, I can't take this" she shook her hand obviously touched by his gesture._

_"Please take it" he closed her hand, "That is my promise to you. It is in my family's honor. Keep it. I insist."_

_"Very well" she relented, "I will. You really are different aren't you?"_

_He nodded slowly._

_"I hope to prove that to you" he added, "Will you help me now? Will you join with me to help find out the truth?"_

_"Yes" she nodded certain with a smile, "Mr. Nakagami" they shook hands._

_"Tsukasa" he grinned as they pulled away, "My name is Tsukasa."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay that's it for today! See you all tomorrow for Chapter Five! If this up late, I'm sorry. The site was acting up!_

_Next Chapter:_

_The Tiger Meets Mr. Kim_

_Not telling!_


	21. Chapter Five: The Tiger meets Mr Kim

_**Chapter Five: The Tiger meets Mr. Kim**_

_The phone rang at the Kamiya residence the next Saturday afternoon. For a week now Stephanie had been meeting with Tsukasa at the town library to discuss the events that were occurring in her recent dreams. As he had guessed he was three nights ahead of her and wasn't at all surprised by the outcomes in the dreams. Anyway Sam was the one who picked up the phone as he was walking out of the kitchen._

_"Hello Kamiya residence. Oh Katsuya. Yes. I'll get her for you" he called to his sister who was in the sitting room and she at once came over taking the phone gently from him._

_"Hello. Oh Kaye" she said excitedly, "I'm fine. How are you? Hmm? Yes. I agree. It has been awhile. Okay. Actually there was something I wanted to talk to you about too. It's kind of important. I'll be right over" she nodded as she hung up the phone._

_She hurried upstairs, informed her brother that she had dinner plans, and then ran back down, grabbed her purse, and headed out the door determined to tell Katsuya everything that had been going on._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When she arrived at the Sohma's house Takara answered the door with a surprised look on her face._

_"Stephy!" she exclaimed._

_"Hi there Takara" Stephanie grinned._

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"Kaye invited me over for dinner."_

_"Cool! Well c'mon in" she entered the hall and Takara closed the door._

_"Well where is Kaye?" Stephanie asked._

_"He's in the kitchen making dinner. Aunt Tohru, Uncle Kyo, and my daddy went out tonight."_

_"Oh that's nice."_

_"Mhm" Takara nodded, "This way" she replied after Stephanie had taken off her shoes._

_Takara led her into the kitchen where Katsuya was standing in front of the stove stirring the contents of a medium sized saucepan._

_"Kaye!" Takara called, "Stephy's here!"_

_"Huh?" he turned surprised and smiled when he saw her, "Oh Hey!"_

_"Hey" she smiled back._

_"What are you doing here so soon?"_

_"I said I'd be here right away."_

_"Okay. Well it's nearly done. Listen Takara" he looked down at his cousin, "Would you mind watching the pot for me for a few minutes? I really need to talk to Steph."_

_"No problem" she agreed with a grin._

_"And if Sakura comes home and tries to steal anything, you let me know all right?" he added._

_"Check!" she saluted._

_"Good girl" he laughed and then took Stephanie's hand gently and led her to the back yard, "We can talk out here" he replied, "This way I can keep an eye on Takara and we're pretty secluded."_

_"Yea" she nodded and then immediately embraced him._

_"Whoa. Are you okay?" he asked a bit worried about her sudden reaction._

_"I just missed you. That's all."_

_"Well I've missed you too. But we've seen each other at school."_

_"It's not the same thing" she shook her head, "I feel like since what happened a month ago that you and I have been apart quite a bit."_

_"Yea" he sighed sitting on top of the picnic table, "Or rather I've been keeping my distance."_

_"Why Kaye?"_

_"It's not like I've been doing it on purpose or anything, but I've been training really hard at the dojo. More so than I ever have before."_

_"How come?"_

_"When I rescued you I had to face Nakagami's older brother as well as him."_

_"Mhm."_

_"I noticed I was kind of rusty. I could have easily beaten him in a matter of moments if I had kept up with my training. So I'm making up for it. I'm sorry."_

_"It's all right. I understand."_

_"Also" he reached into his pocket, "I forgot to give you something back."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Reiji found this at the temple" he handed her the object and tears entered her eyes as she stared at it in her palm._

_"The promise ring. I thought I'd lost it forever. I felt so guilty about that."_

_"I'm sorry I kept it for so long and made you feel that way" he said sadly, "It's just I wasn't sure if you would want it back" he lowered his head._

_"Why do you say that?"_

_"Because of everything. You know I wouldn't blame you if you want to forget everything that happened. Including me."_

_"Katsuya" she took his hand, "How many times do I have to tell you. I'm not going anywhere? I'll prove it to you" she slipped the ring onto her finger, "There. Back where it belongs. See."_

_"I love you" he smiled softly._

_"I love you too" she kissed him lightly on the lips, "And I always will."_

_"I know that" he nodded, "I don't know what's wrong with me. Anyway that's all I needed. Now what about you?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You said there was something you wanted to talk to me about. Something important?"_

_"Oh right" she realized, "I remember now" she took a deep breath, "Kaye. A lot has been happening lately."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Well, remember you gave me the cat's journal?"_

_"Yea. Have you read it yet?"_

_"Some of it."_

_"Some of it? I thought that you would have been finished with it by now."_

_"Well that's just it. The first night I read that book, I began to experience something similar to what your mother did."_

_"How do you mean?" he said confused._

_"I've been finding myself in dreams for the past several weeks. I don't know what they mean but I have seen a lot of familiar faces including my own."_

_"Okay" he replied slowly, "Anything else?"_

_"Yes. Something that you are not going to be happy about but you must hear me out."_

_"Okay" he nodded._

_"About a week ago I decided that I wanted to find out more about my dreams and I thought the best way to do that was to look up the place where the dreams were located. So I went to the town library, walked into the history section, and I bumped into someone."_

_"Who?"_

_"Tsukasa Nakagami."_

_"What was he doing there?" Kaye replied angrily._

_"That's what I wanted to know. And right away I tried to leave but he followed me and then I managed to shake him off by leaving the library. However he then followed me to the park and stopped me there."_

_"And?"_

_"Well at first I tried to leave again but he confronted me."_

_"What did he want?" Kaye crossed his arms furiously._

_"He wanted to know why he was being treated so badly by us Kaye, and he was tired of it."_

_"Well he's supposed to be treated that way. He's a Nakagami" Kaye retorted._

_"But that's just it. I thought that too. However he said something that really altered what I believed."_

_"What?"_

_"He said innocent until proven guilty. Kaye I beenhad blaming him for something someone else had done just because they have the same last name."_

_"But that was the point wasn't it? I thought we all agreed that we weren't going to trust a person with the name of Nakagami ever again?"_

_"We did. But he did make a valid point. And because of that I felt very bad for the way that I treated him. The next morning I went back to the library and he was there once more in the history section. I apologized for what I had done but I told him that I still couldn't trust him. He understood and accepted the apology. But he still said he needed me to trust him."_

_"Why?"_

_"I'll get to that. I told him once again that I couldn't, that it wasn't possible. And he asked me why. I told him because of something someone with the same last name did. He got quiet all of a sudden and then began to ask me questions about Nakagami's description."_

_"Accurately?"_

_"Yes. He even guessed his name right. And when I told him it was correct he got angry immediately."_

_"Angry?"_

_"Mhm. Practically furious like you are right now. You see he knew about Nakagami's ways because he's his cousin."_

_"Cousin!" Kaye exclaimed._

_"That's not all. Apparently Seitarou's done something similar to him that he did to us. Mr. Nakagami got quiet again after that and said he understood why everyone had treated him that way. But he still wanted me to trust him and I told him I couldn't just like before. So he said he had no other alternative but to do something I have never seen before."_

_"What was that?"_

_"He reached into his bag and pulled out a gold chain with a heart shaped pendant on it, took my hand, and placed it in it. Then he told me that he was offering me a trust gesture."_

_"A what?"_

_"A trust gesture. Have you heard of it before?" she asked at his sign of familiarity in his tone._

_"Yes I have. But it's only known in very few families. It requiressomething of great value in order to trust someone."_

_"Yes, exactly. He said that the necklace was an heirloom given to him by his grandmother when she died. He said it was his most valued possession."_

_"He could have been lying. Then again the Nakagami's don't know anything about a trust gesture."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"It was something the Sohmas came up with along with a close family ally."_

_"You mean the Kim family?"_

_"How did you know about that?"_

_"It's Tsukasa's mothers last name. In fact it is the very name he uses in the United States."_

_"Kim?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. Anyhow. After that I couldn't possibly refuse his trust. Oh I forgot to tell you the reason he wanted my trust."_

_"Why?"_

_"Because he also has been experiencing the dreams Kaye. That's why he has come all this way from America. We've been researching on it all week."_

_"So then you trust him now?" Kaye replied a bit angrily._

_"Katsuya don't be angry. You know what might help, if you talk to him too."_

_"Talk to him? What good would that do?" he stood up from the table and began to pace._

_"What could it hurt? If you talk to him maybe you'll see what I'm talking about."_

_"This is very important to you isn't it?" he looked at her directly and she nodded, "All right" he relented, "Where do I meet him?"_

_"I can take you to the library after dinner. More than likely, he's there."_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded still a bit uncertain, "We'll do that."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After dinner Stephanie led the way to the library, through the front doors, and towards the history section where sure enough Tsukasa was sitting at the same table doing more research. She told Kaye to wait for her while she spoke to Tsukasa and he reluctantly agreed, sticking his hands in his pockets and waiting by the end of the aisle. She walked over to the table and Tsukasa looked up with a smile as she approached._

_"I thought you weren't coming today" he replied._

_"Well I wasn't, but I was hoping I could convince you to do something."_

_"What?" he put his pen down as she walked over and pulled Kaye's sleeve urging him forward, "Oh. Mr. Sohma?" he said surprised._

_"Mr. Nakagami" Katsuya stared back at him angrily and then averted his eyes._

_"I asked him to come and talk to you Tsukasa. Do you mind?" she asked._

_"Not at all" he shook his head, "I just hope he doesn't mind?"_

_"I don't" Kaye said shortly._

_"Okay" she nodded pushing him closer to the table; "I'll leave you two alone. Be nice," she added in a whisper to Katsuya before she departed._

_Katsuya nodded and then looked in the direction of the other young man._

_"So."_

_"So" Tsukasa repeated._

_"Stephanie's told me a little bit about what's been going on."_

_"Oh I see. Well, I'm not surprised. I wouldn't expect her to keep it from you. After all honesty is the most important thingin a relationship."_

_"Yea" Kaye nodded a bit astonished by the other's response, "So I'm just here to verify it."_

_"Well. Pull up a chair" Tsukasa indicated with his hand, "This might take awhile, but I'll answer any question that you have to ask."_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded again and sat down on the opposite side so now they were facing each other, "Well first of all I got to tell you I feel very uneasy about all of this."_

_"I understand that, now" Tsukasa grinned a little, "Stephanie had to explain it to me and to be perfectly honest I don't blame you at all."_

_"You don't?"_

_"No. You see Mr. Sohma we have something in common."_

_"We do?"_

_"Yes. Stephanie told me that Seitarou caused you all a lot of trouble a month ago. And knowing my cousin, I can only imagine the damage that he's done. Seitarou and I have never seen eye to eye on anything. One because I don't agree with his methods and two well, he's an asshole."_

_Katsuya chuckled a little as Tsukasa continued._

_"I despise him as much as you do I imagine. Maybe more so, which is sad to say because he's family. The truth is Mr. Sohma Seitarou did something horrible to me about five years ago and I will never forgive him for it. And not only that he's just another reminder of what I am trying to avoid."_

_"Avoid?"_

_"Yea. I am a Nakagami by blood, but not by heart. The fact of the matter is I want nothing to do with the Ushida's revenge against your family. __For years I have been sidestepping all of them and their persuasions, including my old man. So far it's been pretty easy since I live in another country but now that I'm here it's been a little harder. I've come very close to bumping into the Ushida's more than once."_

_"Is that why you ran into the store that day?" Kaye interrupted._

_"Huh?"_

_"You scared my twin sister."_

_"That was your sister?" Kaye nodded, "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. That was just the closest room that I could find. Yea, I was dodging them that day. And I've been dodging them ever since" he looked to the left with a far off look in his eye, "The sooner I finish up here the sooner I can go back home."_

_"What are you doing here? If you don't mind me asking?"_

_"No, I don't mind" Tsukasa turned his head once more and looked at him directly, "I'm sure Stephanie's told you some things but you want to hear it from me too don't you? So here it goes" he took a deep breath, "A couple months ago I started experiencing strange dreams. These were unlike any dreams I have ever had, because I was in them and the people in them were also familiar. There was also one who looked just like me."_

_"That is what is happening to Stephanie right now?" Kaye replied surprised._

_"I know. After having the dreams a few more nights, I spoke to my grandfather about them and he told me that it seemed to him that my dreams were leading me down a pathway to my destiny. After much thought he suggested I come to this place, since it is where the dreams happen. Here in Kyoto. I think it's the feudal era. Around the time when the Ushida clan was at war with the Sohma clan. Sometime after the curse came to be I believe. My grandfather also suggested that I find someone who looked like someone in my dreams. And I did. Your girlfriend was the first person that I found. Of course it took me awhile for her to learn to trust me, after what Seitarou did. But I needed her to trust me so we could work together to find out the answer."_

_"That makes sense. So you gave her a trust gesture" Kaye frowned slightly._

_"That's right."_

_"But what I don't understand is, how can you possibly know about that. Trust gestures were known as a bond between the Sohma family and a close family ally."_

_"Known as the Kim family right?"_

_"Huh? Yea. But how do you know that?"_

_"Because that is my mother's maiden name. In fact it is the name I go by in the states" he added repeating what Stephanie had already said, "I had to use my real name to come here. My grandfather is the one who taught me about trust gestures."_

_"And that necklace? Was it really your grandmothers?"_

_"Mhm. She gave it to me before she died. My grandmother was very important to me. Both of my grandparents on my mother's side instilled good morals and judgments in me. That's another reason I choose the Kim line over the Nakagami one. I believe that the Kim's are on the side of right."_

_"Not to sound accusing, but your cousin did a song and dance quite similar to this too. I need more proof."_

_"What would you like me to say?"_

_"If you really are a Kim descendant then you must know about Master Seki Kim?"_

_"Master Seki Kim? That's my grandfather's name."_

_"What?" Katsuya's eyes became wide, "That's impossible."_

_"No, my grandfather is the greatest martial arts instructor in the world."_

_"No way" Kaye replied._

_"In fact, he's taught a Sohma before" Tsukasa grinned, "He told me all about it. It was a long time ago but he remembers that student above everyone. He said that nobody could outmatch Kazuma Sohma. He said he was his favorite student, next to me of course."_

_"Kazuma Sohma? That's my grandfather's name."_

_"You actually know him?" Tsukasa said excitedly._

_"Well, yea. He's not really my grandfather, but he did raise my father."_

_"This is amazing. Do you how many stories I've heard about him? He's the greatest. Oh I'd give anything to meet someone like him."_

_"Well" Kaye scratched the back of head, "You know what maybe that can be the proof."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'll take you to meet my grandfather tomorrow."_

_"Really?"_

_"Yes. He can prove if what you say is true. I admit I do trust a little of what you've said today and I am an excellent judge of character when I pay close attention. If you can prove to my grandfather that you are who you say you are, then I will trust you."_

_"I understand" Tsukasa nodded, "I can't believe it. I'm gonna meet Kazuma Sohma!"_

_Katsuya smiled a little at his enthusiasm, knowing fully well how wonderful his grandfather really was._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"So how did it go?" Stephanie asked as Katsuya walked her home._

_"He's an interesting guy. Wears his heart on his sleeve it seems."_

_"So do you trust him now?"_

_"Not yet. He's gonna meet my grandfather tomorrow. You should come too" they stopped at her gate._

_"How come?"_

_"Once he's spoken to my grandfather" Kaye replied looking towards the sky, "Then I'll know for sure what side he's on."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Long chapter coming at ya! In fact you are getting two long chapters tonight and one short one! See you later for the next two!_

_Next Chapter: Meeting a Hero_

_Tsukasa meets the hero of his dreams, Kazuma Sohma!_


	22. Chapter Six: Meeting a Hero

**_Chapter Six: Meeting a Hero_**

_The next afternoon Tsukasa met Katsuya and Stephanie at the park and then the three of them walked to Kazuma's house. The night before Katsuya had informed his grandfather of the visit and he had agreed with Kaye's idea. When they arrived Kunimitsu opened the door, invited them in, they took off their shoes, and Katsuya led them to the sitting room where his grandfather with his graying hair sat waiting for them._

_"Hello Katsuya" he replied gently, "Hello again Miss Kamiya."_

_"Hello Mr. Sohma" she bowed her head politely the same time as Kaye._

_"And you must be the young man who wanted to meet me?" he turned his eyes to the other._

_"Yes sir" he nodded, "Uh I mean" he bowed his head, "It's an honor to meet you. I'm Tsukasa Na, oh" he paused with a frown, "That is."_

_"You don't have to use a last name if you'd like" Kazuma replied._

_"No it's all right. Nakagami" he said back painfully._

_"I see" Kazuma nodded, "I'm Kazuma Sohma. Well why don't you all sit down. As you can see Kunimitsu made a nice tea for us."_

_"He certainly did" Stephanie replied as they all sat down, "I'll pour" she picked up the teapot gently and began._

_"Thank you Miss Kamiya" Kazuma smiled, "So Tsukasa right?"_

_"Yes sir" he nodded._

_"I understand that you are related to someone I know."_

_"Yes sir" he repeated as Kaye watched his expression closely, "To be perfectly honest, Nakagami is my proper last name. But it's not the name I go by typically."_

_"Oh. What do you usually go by?"_

_"Kim sir."_

_"Kim?" Kazuma's eyebrows rose slightly, "As in?"_

_"Yes sir. When I found out yesterday that Mr. Sohma was related to you, I got very excited. You see I have heard stories about you ever since I was a small child from my grandfather, Seki Kim."_

_"Master Kim?" Kazuma replied and sighed contently, "Yes. How is the old man doing?"_

_"He's very well sir, for his age."_

_"And what about your mother?"_

_"She's good too. Did you know her?"_

_"We grew up together. Although I dare say she is a lot younger than I am. So you're Master Kim's grandson. I am honored to meet you."_

_"Oh it is I who is honored to meet you sir. This is a great treat to me. Like I've said I've heard a lot about you since I was a child."_

_"Surely he talks about his other students?" Kazuma chuckled lightly._

_"Not as much as he talks about you. You were his favorite student."_

_"Oh I doubt that. You know martial arts too, don't you Tsukasa?"_

_"Yes, he taught me too. I imagine you also taught people. Like your grandson here" he looked at Kaye who smiled briefly._

_"Actually my son Kyo taught him, but I taught Kyo."_

_"So it's pretty much the same method?"_

_"Yes, I suppose that you and Kaye are pretty close in your skills."_

_"Maybe. But I don't know. You don't mind if I ask a few questions do you?"_

_"Not at all."_

_For the next two hours Tsukasa and Kazuma talked while Stephanie and Kaye listened silently drinking their tea. Tsukasa was the first to leave after promising Kazuma that he would inform his grandfather of the meeting. Stephanie walked Tsukasa to the door while Katsuya paused a moment with his grandfather._

_"So what's the verdict Kaye?" Kazuma asked._

_"You know what grandfather" Katsuya smiled, "I believe I was wrong about him. I watched him all afternoon and I saw no trace of dishonesty in him."_

_"Yes, that's the Kim way. My master has taught him well."_

_"Kind of ironic though isn't it? A Nakagami related to your master?"_

_"Stranger things have happened Katsuya. It just goes to show you that you should never judge a book by it's cover. It's what's inside that counts."_

_"Yea" Kaye nodded with another smile, "You're right."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_On the walk once more back to Stephanie's house she turned to her boyfriend with a curious gaze._

_"So do you trust him now?" she asked._

_"Yes" Kaye nodded, " I do. I do believe that this may be a first, but that Mr. Nakagami is something very different."_

_"I know. He's nothing like the others."_

_"You know I was thinking. Maybe there is a way that the Sohmas can help out with this whole dream thing too."_

_"How? The Sohmas aren't even experiencing the dreams."_

_"Well there is a way, only they're not going to know aboutit."_

_"What are you talking about?"_

_"Step into my office" he pulled her onto his lap as he sat down on a nearby bench, "And listen to what I have in mind."_

_She smiled as he quietly began to tell her his idea that sounded both interesting and fun all at the same time._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay here's the short one. The next one is ve…rrry long! And is also a two parter. I hope you enjoy it!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Story Time_

_Katsuya's idea gets put into the play and the Sohmas along with you readers get to relive some of Stephanie's dreams! See you next time!_


	23. Chapter Seven: Story Time

_**(In this chapter parts of the dream sequence are going to be put in regular text so you can tell the difference to where Stephanie is speaking. Just so you know!)**_

_**Chapter Seven: Story Time**_

_On Sunday morning Katsuya and Stephanie walked together to the Sohmas main house. On this particular day all the adults were gathering for another family meeting and Katsuya, Reiji, and Sakura were in charge of keeping the other kids busy. Reiji had suggested an afternoon of games and music and Kaye as an added bonus had talked Stephanie into telling the kids a story based on her dreams. His theory was although most of the kids were small; their input might help in the long run. She agreed but told him that the story would only last as long as her dreams had been, which up to this point had occurred for only six nights now, some with very little information. After the games and some music everyone gathered under the large tree and Reiji placed a chair in the front of the group. Takara, Hitomi, and Krysta were all sitting next to each other while Rika sat nearby with little Takuto on her lap. Raiu was on the other side sitting next to Krysta's younger brothers Mitao and Mikado and talking about the outcome of the games that they had played. Next to them Daisuke and his older sister Kanako sat, with the young teen holding Tora, Takuto's baby sister in her arms. Akito also sat in a chair close to where Sakura and Reiji were standing near to Kaye who was talking to both of them. And finally Angel and Naoko were sitting in front giggling away until Stephanie appeared. The younger children clapped as she sat down and then Daisuke spoke up._

"_I thought you were going to tell us a story Stephy" he replied, "But I don't see a book."_

"_I am going to tell you a story Daisuke. But this story doesn't need a book. All you need is your imagination."_

"_Oh goody" Naoko grinned, "I like using my imagination."_

"_I'm glad" Stephanie said as Reiji also smiled, "Well my story begins a long time ago. Right around here in fact."_

"_Does the story have a title to it?" Krysta asked._

"_Not really. But you can make one up. Where was I? Oh right. A long time ago, during the feudal era. Many wars broke out between the Ushida clan."_

"_BOO!" all the kids yelled._

"_And the Sohma clan."_

"_YEA!" they cheered._

_She laughed as she continued._

"_Around this time" she replied and then began to tell the contents of her first dream, "Once all the children were gathered together they retreated to their hiding place and tried to decide what to do next."_

The Children were fast asleep. Only Rentatsu and Suzuna remained awake.

"We can't go on like this" Rentatsu replied, "We have to get help."

"How?" Suzuna asked.

"One of us has to head towards the east and seek out the lord's aid, while the other has to lead the children towards the west."

"What's in the west Rentatsu?"

"In the mountains father told me resides another part of the Sohma clan. Descendants from the lord I've been told. Everyone will be safe there behind the walls. I will head out tomorrow morning towards the east and you must head to the west with the others."

"You can't go on your own Rentatsu."

"I have to Suzuna. I'm the oldest son. It's my duty to protect all of you, now that father is gone."

"I see. But."

"It's for the best Suzuna. For all of us."

_"So the next morning as planned they parted ways, Rentatsu in one direction and Suzuna and the children in another. No sooner were they out of the village when they suddenly saw that the Ushida clan's soldiers were pursuing them once more. For hours upon hours they ran, hiding wherever they could and on the fourth day they finally reached the mountains, exhausted and more scared then they had ever been."_

"I'm tired Suzuna" her younger sister replied.

"I know darling" Suzuna nodded, "I'm tired too. But we must keep going. We're nearly there. I can see the mountains."

"You don't look so good sis," Taka said.

"I'm all right" the pale faced girl answered, "Come on" she took her younger sister's hand.

_"At that moment they heard horses once more and feared the worst. Suzuna told the children to duck and as she crouched over the eight of them, shielding them from view the horses stopped. She was a bit afraid to look back but did, and saw to her surprise a young man looking down at her with a concerned expression."_

"Are you okay miss?" he replied.

_At this moment Yamato wandered over and stood close by to listen._

_"Suzuna was relieved to see that the Captain did not wear the uniform of an Ushida Soldier."_

"Forgive us sir" she replied standing, "But we thought you were someone else" the children gathered around her, "The Ushida clan" he frowned slightly, "We have been trying to get away from them for days. Our village was attacked by them you see and we have come here to the west in search of the Sohma clan castle. We are all that's left."

"I see," he said kindly.

"Could you please tell us which direction to take? I."

_"She couldn't finish, for she had fainted from exhaustion."_

"Suzuna!" all the children cried.

_"Oh no" Angel replied, "What happened to her?"_

_"She's tired" Stephanie said._

_"I got a question" Daisuke replied fixing his cap._

_"Yes Daisuke?" she looked his way._

_"What do these people look like? How are we supposed to imagine it?"_

_"Well why don't you guys tell me what you think they look like?"_

_"I think Rentatsu looks like my big brother" Rika replied._

_"What makes you think that Rika?" Stephanie smiled at her accuracy._

_"Because he's brave just like Reiji. That's how I see him" she looked back at her brother._

_"Well gee" Reiji blushed slightly._

_"Okay. Any other suggestions?"_

_Within moments the children had accurately described Taka, the little girls and Suzuna exactly as Stephanie had seen them._

_"But what about the Captain?" Daisuke said._

_"Yea, what about him?" Raiu repeated._

_"Well, how about I continue and then you can decide. Because you're gonna be seeing lots more of him."_

_All the children agreed and she went on._

_"With the soldiers help and the kindness of the Captain Suzuna and the children were taken to a safe place. Four days passed until the exhausted girl reopened her eyes and she saw thegentle face of a woman staring back at her."_

"Huh?" she replied, "Where am I?"

"Just relax dear" the regal woman answered, "You're safe and sound behind the walls of the Sohma clan."

"The Sohma clan?"

"That's right. Our Captain brought you all the way here."

"Where are my family?" she sat up suddenly in fear.

"It's okay" she pushed her back down onto the pillow gently, "All the children that came with you are fine. Lie back down. You've been asleep for four days. You must be very tired."

"Yes. We tried so hard to get here. Forgive but who are you? May I ask?"

"Of course. My name is Takara. Takara Sohma."

Suzuna's eyes became wide.

"You mean, you're the Queen?"

"I see you recognize the name" Takara laughed lightly, "I thought I knew your face. You must be a member of the Kim family."

"That's right, but how did you know that?"

"Because of this" she held up a pendant with a family crest engraved on it, "You had it on you."

"That's right" Suzuna nodded, "Rentatsu gave it to me before he left."

"Who dear?"

"My younger brother. Oh forgive me your majesty. I forgot to tell you my name. I'm Suzuna Kim and I am honored to meet you" she bowed her head.

"Likewise. And you were saying?"

"Oh yes. My brother. Rentatsu is fourteen and he went in the direction of the east. Our village was attacked by the Ushida clan and everyone was taken" Takara frowned slightly, "So my brother went to seek the aid of the lord in the east."

Takara sighed sadly.

"I'm afraid he would have gone for nothing."

"Huh?"

"Oh my dear. I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but my brother Yotaro, the lord in the east was killed recently by the Ushida clan."

"Oh your highness" Suzuna gasped, "I'm so sorry. I didn't know."

"It's all right" Takara patted her hand, "It was a terrible loss but don't you worry. Your brother won't suffer the same fate. I will send the Captain of the guard immediately to find him."

"Thank you your majesty" Suzuna nodded as Takara clapped her hands and in came the same soldier who had rescued them.

"Akihito" the Queen replied, "I have another mission for you."

"Of course" he nodded coming into the light allowing his dark brown eyes that were twinkling and his long blond hair that was tied back to be seen, "Oh I see you're awake" he smiled at Suzuna, "Welcome back my lady" he bowed his head.

"Thank you. But you don't have to be so formal with me" she said back.

"That's nonsense my dear" Takara replied to the girl, "You are of noble blood."

"Huh?"

"Your father was a Kim correct?"

"Yes your majesty. His name was Mitao. Mitao Kim."

"I know. An old friend of mine too. My brother Yotaro granted him that town after the first war. Therefore he is of noble blood and so are you. Akihito you must find Lady Suzuna's brother who is headed towards the east."

"Of course. It would be my honor. I shall return with your brother Lady Suzuna" he bowed his head.

"Thank you" she said softly and then he nodded and departed quickly.

"Do not fret my dear. My son will locate your brother" the Queen replied.

"Your son?"

"That's right. Akihito is the oldest prince and the future ruler of the lands in the east. He's very handsome isn't he?"

"Yes your majesty" Suzuna replied with a nod as Takara smiled, "Quite."

_"So he's a prince?" Hitomi interrupted._

_"That's right. And a very good man."_

_"But she said the oldest" Raiu spoke up after, "Does that mean that there are more?"_

_"I'm getting to that. Three more days passed with still no sign of her brother, but Suzuna had gotten her strength back so on the fourth morning she rose from her bed and began to explore her new surroundings. She met up with her brother and sisters along with the other children_ _and they were delighted to see that she was all right. The queen had informed her a few days ago that all the children but her own siblings had new homes to go to within the walls of the city, while she and her family would remain within the palace for the queen had taken a shining to her and without her knowing it was planning to put her in and her eldest child together. Later that same day she strolled about the grounds and came upon a small courtyard where another young man was practicing shooting with a bow and arrow. She paused for a moment while he was shooting, but he missed the bulls eye by a few inches."_

"Damn" he muttered.

"If you aim more in the other direction" Suzuna spoke up, "You might be more successful."

He turned and stared at her for a moment and then turned back to the target preparing another shot. This time he aimed in the direction that she had suggested and it landed dead center in the bull's eye.

"It worked" he smiled, "You were right."

"You're not a bad shot," she said coming over.

"Where did you learn to do that?" he asked.

"My father taught me. He was one of the finest archers in our town."

"So I've heard" he nodded his brown eyes focusing on her features.

"Huh?"

"I know who you are. The whole castle is talking about you. You're Lady Suzuna right?"

"That's right. Suzuna Kim" she bowed her head, "And you are?"

"Ashitaka. Ashitaka Sohma."

"You're one of the princes too?"

"Uh huh. Although you probably never heard of me" he bowed his head and his medium length mahogany hair fell over his eyes, "I don't get out much."

"How come?"

"I get sick a lot."

"Do you have some kind of incurable disease?"

"Not exactly" he shook his head, "But it's something like that."

"Oh. I've met your brother."

"Yea. He's the greatest. He's gonna be the leader of the Sohma clan very soon."

"And what about you?"

"More than likely" he took off his quiver, "I'll take care of this region for as long as I can" he replied cryptically, "Like I said I don't get out much. I've never really ridden a horse or been outside the walls before either. My mother is very protective of me" he coughed a little, "But I feel fine today."

"Well in that case. If you don't mind that is, would you show me around here, within the walls? You do know the area don't you?"

"Uh sure" he nodded, "It's my first day out for awhile. I can show you."

"Thank you."

_"The two of them walked side by side neither of them knowing that their meeting would change their lives forever. Soon Rentatsu was found and reunited with his family, telling them all about the brave heroics of Akihito who now he regarded as a great lord. Suzuna spent a lot of time with Ashitaka over the next few weeks. They talked about their lives and their family, spent sunlit afternoons with small picnics, and cool evenings staring at the stars. As for the queen's wishes Akihito was informed of them and thrilled with the idea for he had also taken a liking to the young girl. Soon Ashitaka became ill once more, because of the winter winds and since she couldn't see him, Akihito began his courting of her, while she worried about her dear friend, who in fact was becoming a lot more to her than just that. The leaves began to change and soon it would be spring. Akihito was set to take over the family line and his mother more than ever was pushing the marriage to happen with even Suzuna now so much to the point that she was dreading the day when Akihito would ask her. For in her heart there was only one person that she wanted to be with. And that was Ashitaka. Now that the cold winds had died down, he had gotten better and they began to spend time together once more, finally confessing how they felt. She told him of her fears and he said that the best thing to do would be to tell the truth; neither of them really knowing that, that time was drawing near. One month into spring Akihito approached her in the garden to discuss the future."_

"Suzuna" he began.

"Yes your highness?"

"I can't tell you how these last few months have felt being by your side."

"I have enjoyed them too sire."

"I will become the lord in the east very soon. And I will have to leave here."

"I know. You're going to be a wonderful lord. My brother is anxiously waiting to serve you."

"I am fond of him too. Which is why I have asked him and he has agreed."

"Agreed? To what?"

"Going to the east makes me lord, but not a complete one. Suzuna" he took her hand, "My mother has suggested something I agreed with and so does your brother. She says it's time to take a bride."

"Oh?" she nodded knowing fully well what was coming.

"I can't think of anyone I'd rather have at my side more than you Lady Suzuna. Please would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

"Oh you're majesty" she said sadly, "I admit that I was afraid that you were going to ask me this."

"What's wrong? Aren't you happy?"

"Any girl would consider herself lucky to be with you sire. But I'm afraid I can't accept."

"Why not? What's stopping you?"

"The truth is, I love someone else."

"Someone else?" he asked as she stood and turned her back to him, "Do I know him?"

"Yes. I'm afraid you do sire. For I am in love with your younger brother, Ashitaka."

"Ashitaka?" he said surprised.

"Yes for many days we have spent time together. Even on the days I spent time with you. We have grown to love each other quite deeply."

"I see" he replied slowly, "Ashitaka is it?"

"I'm so sorry" she said turning to him.

"Why? You couldn't have picked a better man" he smiled a little.

"What?"

"Suzuna I am disappointed. But you love my younger brother and he means a great deal to me too, because I have never seen him as happy as I have seen him lately, and now I think I understand why. You brought the light into his life. You took away the darkness."

"Then you're really okay with this?"

"Yes. If it's him, then I'm okay with it."

"Thank you Akihito" she smiled with tears, "You're a good man."

_"Aw. What a nice guy" Takara said._

_"Wasn't he?" Stephanie agreed._

_"So now she and Ashitaka can live happily ever after right?" Angel replied._

_"Aw. I knew this was going to turn into a boring love story," Daisuke complained._

_"Actually" Stephanie said seriously, "It's not."_

_"Huh?" they all said as the teenagers listened intently as she went on._

**(To be continued..)**

_Authors Note: Okay I got the first part done! See you later for the second part!_

_Next Part: Continuing the story…_


	24. Part Two:

_**Part Two:**_

"_What do you mean it's not?" Hitomi asked._

"_Well the queen was a little disappointed with the outcome of her match" Stephanie went on, "But when she discovered that Suzuna was in love with her youngest son, she was thrilled and at once set the plans in motion preparing for the wedding, for he would become the lord in the west and needed a queen also. But a dark cloud would befall all of them. And it happened only a week before the wedding."_

Suzuna stood in the fields outside the walls with her two handmaidens gathering flowers for an upcoming banquet at the castle.

"You shouldn't be out here my lady" one of them spoke, "This is our job."

"I don't mind. Besides I haven't been outside the Sohma walls for some time" Suzuna answered back.

"But it's too dangerous" the other said.

"I'm not afraid. The castle is not too far away. We'll finish up here and go soon" she reassured them.

"_But coming their way was a most unwelcome sight. On horseback were several soldiers and their flags bore the crest of the Ushida clan._

"_Oh no!" all the kids exclaimed._

"_Oh no is right. They galloped towards the women and at once the three of them dropped their baskets and began to run towards the Sohma walls. Suzuna urged the other two women forward much to their protest, but soon the horses overtook her while the others escaped to the inside of the walls. The Captain of the Ushida clan, that was wearing a mask that covered everything but his eyes and mouth ordered the men forward and within seconds she was placed upon a horse and carried off into the direction of the Ushida clan's land._

"_Those jerks" Raiu muttered angrily as Mitao and Mikado nodded in unison._

"_What is she going to do?" Angel cried holding onto Naoko's hand while Akito leaned in closer to hear._

"_Well at that moment the two handmaidens had reached the castle, informed Akihito and Ashitaka about the attack. Right away along with Rentatsu they both leapt to their feet to go and rescue her. Even though the queen insisted that it would be a bad idea for her younger son, Ashitaka could not be swayed" Stephanie looked at Kaye briefly and he smiled, "Because he loved her so much. Meanwhile the Captain of the guard led Suzuna into the palace where she would meet the leader of the Ushida clan for the first time" Stephanie shuddered a little._

The Captain entered the throne room with the girl and pushed her forward. Suzuna stood in front of the leader who was sitting smugly in his chair dressed all in black, his dark hair tied back and his ice blue eyes flashing.

"We found this girl on the outskirts of the Sohma clan's land" the Captain replied in a soft teenage voice, "She's dressed in royal attire" he indicated her fancy kimono.

"So she is" the leader nodded with a grin, "That leads me to believe that she is the one who is engaged to the great Akihito Sohma."

"What?" she said perplexed at his wrong guess.

"That is who you are?" he stared at her directly, "Isn't that rightmy lady?" he stood up, admiring her looks as he moved closer, "We saw the notice about it recently in a village we attacked of theirs. So you must be her. There is no princess in that family after all. So it has to be true. In fact my men went all that way just to retrieve you."

"Why?"

"Naturally because we're the Ushida clan, and I told them to. For I am the leader of this illustrious clan" he said pompously, "And my name is Koji Ushida."

"I know who you are. I've seen you before" she frowned.

"Oh? How is that possible, when I do not believe that I have seen you before?"

"About three years ago you rode with your soldiers through my village and my father, the elder told you to leave" the Captain's eyebrows rose slightly, "I was only thirteen then, but I remember you."

"Your father. Ah!" Koji smiled remembering, "Now I remember. You must be one of the children that escaped from that village months ago. And if you're the elder's daughter, than you must be Suzuna?"

"Huh?" she looked up startled, "How could you possibly know that?"

"Your father mentioned you before he died."

"What? You killed him?" she said angrily.

"He refused to join my army, so I had no choice. Besides the Kim family are loyal to my enemies."

"You monster! How could you do something like that? He was an old man," she cried.

"Old. But still very strong" Koji moved around her, "I could have used his skills but he was stubborn about it. So you escaped to the Sohma's land did you? And now you find yourself engaged to one of them. The future lord of the east. You've done really well for yourself. Your father would be proud."

She gritted her teeth furiously as he moved back in front of her.

"However the wedding will never take place, I'll make sure of it."

"He'll come for me" she replied referring to Ashitaka.

"I'm counting on it. That way I can wipe out the next lord and have nothing to worry about. In the meantime you're just going to have to remain with me. I'll make Tsukasa your personal guard."

"Huh?" she looked to her left as the Captain removed his mask and his long brown hair came tumbling out and she could see his dark hazel eyes.

"He will look after you" Koji finished.

"Yes sire" Tsukasa nodded.

The guards took Suzuna to her quarters while Tsukasa remained at his leaders side.

"Lovely girl" Koji replied as he sat back down, "What do you think Tsukasa?"

"Hmm?"

"Future queen material" he smiled menacingly.

"Whatever you say sire" Tsukasa answered but in his heart he felt differently.

"_Hold on a minute!" Raiu interrupted._

"_Mhm. What is it Raiu?" Stephanie said looking towards him._

"_Is this Tsukasa an Ushida too?"_

"_No as a matter of a fact, he's not. Can I continue?"_

"_Sorry" he blushed._

"_That's okay. I don't mind. Now let's see. Oh yes. Suzuna remained trapped behind the Ushida walls for five days hopelessly staring out the windows during the day and torturously being bothered by the Ushida clan leaderat night. On the sixth day news spread throughout the Ushida castle that Sohma horses had been spotted making the lord depart with as many of his best soldiers, leaving Tsukasa in charge of Suzuna. Around lunchtime he came once more carrying a tray to her room with a deep pain in his heart."_

Tsukasa entered the room and brought the tray over to the table.

"I brought you your meal my lady" he replied softly.

"Take it away. I don't want it," she said not looking from the window, "I don't want anything your lord offers in hospitality."

"Suit yourself" he sighed then he noticed her clothes, "What happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why are your clothes torn like that?"

"Why do you care" she lowered her head.

Tsukasa sighed again and then left the room his heart hurting even more. Slowly closing the door behind him he leaned against it and frowned slightly. Then he nodded his head determined and moved down the stairs where his men were guarding in the corridors.

"Captain" they replied in unison.

"I want everyone stationed towards the gates" he ordered, "Every guard that is here within the palace. The time has come when the lord told me to do this."

"Yes sir" the nodded and then went to gather the others prepared to carry out the task that he had commanded.

"That takes care of them" he told himself, "Now for the hard part."

He moved back towards Suzuna's room and opened the door abruptly.

"Did you forget something?" she said turning around.

"Yea. You."

"Huh?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

"What?"

"Don't ask questions. Come on!" he pulled her hand and ran out the door.

"But I."

"_He led the astonished girl down many pathways, corridors, and secret staircases. Finally they reached the outdoors and she could see the castle far behind her."_

"Where are we going?" she asked a bit frightened.

"Just trust me. Come on!" he urged her with a yank of her hand.

"_They ran through the tall grass for miles it seemed until at last they arrived at a large tree where he stopped and let go of her hand to catch his breath."_

"Okay. This is as far as I can take you. If you keep heading in that direction" he pointed to the right, "You'll eventually reach the mountains. It's a short cut."

"But why did you do this? Why did you help me?"

"Because I couldn't stand what was happening to you. Not to you of all people. It was eating me up. I can't explain any more than that. You should go."

"What about you?"

"I'll be fine. Now go before it's too late" he pushed her forward.

"Wait. Can I at least know the name of my rescuer?"

"Tsukasa" he replied, "Tsukasa Nakagami."

"_WHAT!" everyone exclaimed._

"Thank you Tsukasa. I'm Suzuna Kim."

"I know. I've known you for a long time. Now hurry" he pushed the confused girl again and then ran in the opposite direction, "And good luck!" he called as he ran.

"_Still confused Suzuna ran all the way in the direction that he had said. Finally exhausted she once more found herself rescued by the brave Captain Akihito Sohma. But when she arrived at last at the Sohma's castle her brother greeted her with most distressing news."_

"I'm so glad that you're safe Suzuna" Rentatsu replied as they pulled away from their embrace.

"I'm fine. But where is Ashitaka?"

"Um" Rentatsu hesitated looking at Akihito, "The thing is."

"Where is he Rentatsu?" she said worried now.

"I'm sorry Suzuna. He's not well. He's been wounded badly."

"Oh" she gasped and headed at once for Ashitaka's room.

"_But when she arrived there she saw what her brother had meant. For lying in his bed was the young prince with his grieving mother nearby."_

"Ashitaka!" Suzuna ran forward, "My love. I'm here" she took his hand.

He opened his eyes slowly and tried to smile.

"Suzuna. You're all right," he said softly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Your brother brought me back."

"That's good. I'm sorry I couldn't get to you in time. I'm afraid I'm not as strong as the others are. I've always known that but I wanted so badly to save you as a man. My body just couldn't handle it and I got careless. An arrow struck me."

"It doesn't look like it hit a vital spot. We can heal you."

"That's just it," he continued as his mother cried even more, "This act has made my body weaker. I've lost a lot of blood and I'm afraid that I'm dying" Suzuna shook her head as the tears fell from her eyes, "I have to tell you something. Something I should have told you before. I had every intention on telling you about this before we got married, but things got in the way that prevented it" he coughed hoarsely.

"Save your strength," she whispered.

"No, I want you to hear this. Do you remember I told you when we first met that I get sick all the time?"

"Yes."

"I don't have a disease. But my family is under a curse and I possess what is known as the core of it. I was never meant to live for very long Suzuna. Somehow meeting you prolonged my life and I was able to live just a little bit longer. I'm sorry my love. I should have told you sooner. But I always knew that I would die young so I am not afraid. I am glad though" he touched her cheek and felt the tears wet his palm, "That I was able to see you one last time."

"No" she cried.

"I love you Suzuna. And I always will" he spoke even more softly as he closed his eyes, "You have given me a life more meaningful than I ever thought possible and now I can die knowing that I am no longer surrounded by darkness and despair. Instead I am entering the light. So thank you, my love" he whispered as one last tear fell from his eye.

"Ashitaka?" she said, "Ashitaka" she felt his cold hand, "ASHITAKA!" she screamed as the rain began to fall.

_The children had tears coming out of their eyes and Kanako wiped a few from her own as Stephanie struggled to finish the story._

"_With that the young prince, carrying the core of the Zodiac curse died peacefully with his love at his side" Stephanie sighed, "To be continued" she concluded._

"_What!" some of them exclaimed as Katsuya stood in silence, "You can't end it there."_

"_Yea what about revenge against the Ushidas?" Mitao shouted._

"_Sorry you guys. But next time I promise to finish the next part for you. I think it's time for a snack anyway."_

"_That's a good idea" Reiji nodded, "You've got to be tired from all that talking anyway. Let's give her a round of applause" he started clapping._

_Everyone clapped and then jumped up for the snack that Sakura and Kanako were starting to hand out. Stephanie moved towards Katsuya and saw his somber expression._

"_Katsuya is everything all right?" she asked him._

"_Um. Not really" he replied back._

"_Come on" she took his hand, "Let's go to the waterfall and talk about it" she led him out of the area._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_They walked to the waterfall behind the houses and stopped. Katsuya moved forward placing his back to her._

"_So what is it? What's bothering you?"_

"_He died."_

"_Yes. And?"_

"_He looked like me right, and he died?"_

"_What do you mean Kaye?"_

"_When my mother had those dreams the characters looked a lot like them. And from your story I'd gather that it's the same thing. I mean the lord of the Ushida clan, he looks like Seitarou Nakagami doesn't he?"_

"_Yea" she nodded._

"_I could tell by your expression. But the one who looked like me died and that scares me a little."_

"_Kaye. It's all right" she placed a hand on his back, "To be honest I don't know what's going to happen next. But it has nothing to do with us. It's all in the past."_

"_History repeats itself" he replied bitterly._

"_I'm not worried about that. I'm just trying to find out what the dreams are about. You're the one who suggested the story anyway."_

"_I know that. And you're a damn good story teller too" he smiled at her._

"_Thanks" she smiled back and walked around to embrace him, "It's going to be okay. I have a feeling that even though he's gone, he's still going to be with her."_

"_I know that's true. Because that's how I would feel in his shoes."_

"_Hmm. Just be grateful. We're not having problems like they are."_

"_That's true" he repeated, "And I hope it stays that way" he nodded._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Tsukasa walked out of his bathroom that evening as his cell phone rang and he walked over to pick it up._

"_Hello Tsukasa Nakagami" he replied._

"_Well, I'm surprised that you're actually using that name, cousin" a familiar voice said on the other end._

_Tsukasa's eyebrows rose as he frowned._

"_Seitarou. What the hell do you want?"_

"_Oh nothing much, except to inform you that I plan to catch up with you when I come into town next week. See you then" he chuckled and then hung up the phone._

"_Wait! Huh? Damn it!" Tsukasa said, "This is not good" he shook his head, "This is not good by a lot."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Okay I am done for this week. Unfortunately I didn't make it in time to put the two parts of this chapter up because of the scheduled upgrade to the site, so I have put it up now. Hope you liked them and I will see you next week for the last six chapters of Book Two!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Eight: The Return of Seitarou_

_You guessed it! Seitarou is back and this time he intend to help carry out the Ushida's ultimate plan with Tsukasa on his side he hopes. See what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Nine: Why Do You Protect Me?  
_

_Not telling!_


	25. Chapter Eight: Return of Seitarou

_**Chapter Eight: Return of Seitarou**_

_On Monday morning Tsukasa hurried to the gates of Suichi Nakamura determined more than ever to talk to Stephanie. He knew his cousin showing up out of the blue like this was going to cause quite a stir considering all he knew so far about her last encounter with him. However when he arrived he couldn't find her or any of the Sohmas for that matter, so he headed to class where they were immersed in conversations with their friends. As he began to walk over, with Reiji eyeing his heavy breathing with suspicious curiosity the teacher came into the room and told everyone to take their seats so he resigned himself to his first attempt at telling anyone as defeat and slumped into his seat as the teacher began the lesson for the day._

_It seemed like thousands of hours had gone by as they sat in their first two classes and Tsukasa wondered if he would ever get the chance to say anything. Finally just as the bell was to ring for lunch break, a messenger came into the room asking for Sakura and Stephanie to depart for the school store to help Mr. Yamada with a pressing matter. So they left and once more he sighed heavily for his next opportunity had passed him as well as the bell rang. But as he stood he straightened his back and knew that after he dropped his books off at his locker that his third attempt would not be thwarted. So with renewed confidence he walked out of the room and headed for his locker._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile at the school bookstore, Stephanie and Sakura discovered that Mr. Yamada's so called pressing matter, turned out to be nothing more then he needed someone at the store before he arrived since he wasn't going to be there, and he wanted to be there in person to see that the door was opened properly._

"_He is getting a bit strange isn't he?" Sakura commented as they both walked into the store after he had departed, "I mean worried about us opening the store when we have done it many times?" she added as she moved to the back of the counter._

_Stephanie smiled as she chuckled along._

"_Well this store is important to him. Besides he is an old man and rather set in his ways."_

"_He is a dear too" Sakura replied leaning on the counter a bit._

"_Mhm."_

"_Okay" Sakura said with a nod, "I'm going to take these to the back" she picked up a couple of small boxes, "So we can get started and welcome the lunch crew."_

"_All right" Stephanie nodded back as she moved over behind the counter and began to set up the display._

_She ducked behind the counter as she had often done so many times before, and then squatted down to examine the shelf more closely as a pair of white shoes trod into the room. He smiled slightly, his icy blue eyes glinting behind his glasses as he cleared his throat._

"_Nice to see that some things never change" he replied peering down at her from over the counter._

_Stephanie's eyes became wide all at once. She knew the voice. It was the same voice she had heard for a whole week. The same cold, drawing yet cynical voice with a touch of fear factor to it. The same voice she heard when she had nightmares for a week after the encounter. She caught her breath and closed her eyes briefly wondering if she was dreaming now, but as she looked up and saw the same smug grin she had to endure that terrifying week her mouth became instantly dry and she could do nothing but stare back at him in silence. _

_Sakura came out of the back room and almost dropped the small box she was carrying when she saw him._

"_You?" she frowned unable to fathom the shock of seeing him once more, "What are you doing here?" she crossed her arms furiously._

"_Well I must say this is a nice welcoming" he said back sarcastically, "Exactly what I would suspect from a Sohma" he added as Sakura helped Stephanie to her feet, "But not what I would expect from you" he added to the other girl who was still saying nothing, "After that whole week of you talking back to me I thought I would at least get a harsh comment or two."_

"_Harsh comment?" Sakura replied practically seething as Stephanie turned her eyes from him, "You got a lot of nerve coming into here."_

"_Last I checked it was still a free country. And this school doesn't exactly belong to you Sohmas now does it?"_

"_It doesn't matter" Sakura said trying to control the anger in her voice, "You're not welcome in this room. Get out" she ordered._

"_And does Miss Kamiya share your sentiments?" he replied, "Does she too want me to leave?" he added staring at herdirectly._

"_You know she does" Sakura retorted, "She can't even look at you. Get out" she reiterated._

"_I was asking her" he replied eying Sakura with a dangerous look in his eye, "Not you Sohma."_

_From behind him another pair of white shoes appeared and Tsukasa clenched his fist as he slowly approached him._

"_You heard the lady" he spoke up making Seitarou turn his head slightly and the two girls stare at him in confusion, "I believe she told you to leave."_

"_Tsukasa" Seitarou grinned pulling away from the counter to face, "Fancy running into you here of all places."_

"_This isn't the time for pleasantries. Nor do I want them" Tsukasa said seriously, "Leave now."_

"_And what do you have to do with any of this?" Seitarou grinned smugly, "Are you acquainted with them?"_

"_As a matter of fact I am" Tsukasa nodded, "And I don't like what you're doing."_

"_What am I doing?" Seitarou shrugged feigning ignorance._

"_Don't give me that crap. You know I know you better than that. Either leave or I will show you the door myself" he moved in closer standing just a few feet above Seitarou since he was taller._

"_Let me get this straight" Seitarou replied, "You're taking their side? When we're family. Now that's not very right of you cousin."_

"_Get out" Tsukasa said through gritted teeth, "I mean it. Now" he ordered._

"_All right" Seitarou nodded slowly moving past him, "I know when I am beaten. Perhaps I will converse with Miss Kamiya another time."_

"_Not while I'm around," Tsukasa added under his breath._

"_I'm sorry?" Seitarou asked._

"_Just get out," Tsukasa said seriously._

"_Hmm. Interesting" Seitarou smiled menacingly, "It appears I have to be going Miss Kamiya. We'll catch up later. Perhaps so will we?" he added to Tsukasa before leaving the room with another smug grin._

_Tsukasa slammed the door shut and then took a deep breath as Stephanie ran over to him in concern since he was breathing heavily._

"_Are you all right?"_

"_I" he said through gulps of air, "Uh. It took everything in me to not hit him just now."_

"_Well sit down" Stephanie pulled him over to a chair, "Sakura would you get him something to drink?" she turned towards the stunned girl._

"_Uh. Sure" Sakura nodded slowly eyeing Tsukasa's behavior curiously because not unlike Reiji, she had chosen to be careful around him despite all the good things she had heard from her brother, "Here" she replied as she handed the plastic cup to Stephanie and she in turn handed it to Tsukasa._

"_Thanks" he nodded as he took a big gulp of the water, "I kind of needed that. I'm so sorry" he lowered his head._

"_What for?" Stephanie asked confused._

"_I knew he was back."_

"_You did?"_

"_Yea. He called me on Saturday night and told me in a rushed sort of way. I've been trying to tell you all morning, and I had intended to get here to the school store before he did, but I was too late."_

"_It's okay" Stephanie said back a little pale, "But we have to tell Kaye and the others about this."_

"_Yea" he agreed as he stood up._

"_And the sooner the better" Sakura added, "But he's coming too?" she indicated Tsukasa so he took a step back._

"_Of course" Stephanie frowned slightly at Sakura as he took a step forward once more, "He can be trusted with this stuff Sakura. He knows Seitarou better than anyone. He could probably figure out what Seitarou is going to do next."_

"_Oh" Sakura nodded, "Can you?" she asked him making him jump slightly._

"_Um" he said caught a bit off guard, "I think so. I mean I do know him. Reading him is not like reading an open book but I have a very good idea how his mind works."_

"_Okay then" Sakura nodded again, "Let's go to the courtyard. That's where they will be" she took off out the door as Stephanie put the closed sign onto the door briefly._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Katsuya paced back and forth as Sakura and Stephanie told him, Reiji, Akito, and Kanako about their latest encounter with Seitarou Nakagami. Tsukasa was silent until Katsuya sat down again._

"_But if you knew that he was here" Reiji replied looking straight at Tsukasa, "How come you didn't tell us sooner?"_

"_I tried" Tsukasa said back, "That was what I was trying to do this morning."_

"_Lay off Reiji" Kaye replied, "I'm sure he did try to the best of his ability and he did rescue the girls from him during this encounter."_

"_But the real question is now" Kanako spoke up, "What has he come back for? What does he want now?"_

_They all stared at Tsukasa who shook his head as he stood up with a sigh._

"_You say that the last time he was able to retrieve the information he came all the way for?" he asked leaning his palm against a tree._

"_That's right" Kaye nodded._

"_Well I doubt that Ushida sent him down here for another menial task" Tsukasa said facing them, "The odds are in my own personal opinion that he has two motives for being down here. One which is painfully obvious, he has come back for his claim on Stephanie."_

"_His what?" Katsuya replied a bit enraged, "What do you mean? The last time he did that just to get information out of us. He used her to get to us."_

"_Is that what you think?" Tsukasa asked looking at him directly in the eye._

"_Well, yea."_

"_I'm sorry to tell you that is not the case" Tsukasa shook his head with another sigh, "Otherwise he wouldn't have been harassing her this afternoon."_

"_You think he's come back for her?" Akito replied leaning forward, the book in his lap sliding slightly._

"_Well I think that's one of the reasons, probably the main one," he added as he noticed Stephanie shiver a little and Sakura rubbed her back gently._

"_What makes you think that?" Reiji said, "I mean how do you know?"_

"_I just know. Seitarou like I said is not an easy person to read this is true. But when you have known him as long as I have, then you get to see how he really thinks. I have known Seitarou for practically all my life, but really known him for about ten years now, five of which I am sorry to say have been the worst of my life."_

"_Did he do something to you too?" Kanako asked interested._

"_Oh. Did he do something? I think that would be an understatement. Let's just say he did a lot of somethings. Some things I can never get back."_

"_What do you mean?" Kaye asked now interested._

"_Your Miss Kamiya isn't the first girl he has ever had an eye for. In fact you can say just like most of my family he's quite the coinsure of women. He loves them, adores, them. But he abuses them."_

"_Abuses them how?" Sakura asked._

"_Anyway you can think of. I didn't know about that, not right away anyway. About five years ago he turned up on my grandfather's door looking for a place to stay. Apparently he had some problems with his mother, and my mother was never one to turn someone out, especially if it's family" Kaye and Sakura looked at each other as he continued, "For the next three years I lived with him and at first I'm sure it was just like it was forall of you. He was the picture of perfection. He had lots of friends, admirers. Everybody liked him. He was very popular. It always struck me as funny that he wanted to go to school like a normal kid, since he already graduated."_

"_So he is a genius?" Kaye replied, "He wasn't lying about that?"_

"_Oh most of the time he isn't lying. That's just how it works. He tells the absolute truth except for maybe a few details, so you really have no choice but to have faith in him and believe what he's saying. That's how he lures people into his web of deceit."_

"_Like a spider" Stephanie filled in._

"_Yea. Or a Nakagami. That's the way they operate. Anyway. His third year with us was where things started to go awry, or really I started to notice qualities about him that made me quite uncomfortable. Mostly it has to do with a friend of mine. Growing up I had two best friends. One was Dave and the other was Molly. Molly and I had known each other longer and had played together since we were practically three years old."_

"_Sounds familiar" Reiji replied somberly._

"_Yea. Anyhow. When we all were in middle school, Seitarou became another member of our group, we hung out together. Seitarou had also moved out and was living alone and it was during that time that I started to develop more than friend feelings for Molly. I think you get the picture."_

"_Sure" Kaye and Reiji nodded as the girls watched them in amusement._

"_However it wasn't to be, because Seitarou also had an eye for her."_

"_Why do I not like where this is going?" Sakura spoke up._

"_Huh" Tsukasa shook his head, "Believe me, I don't like telling it. Needless to say he won her over with his charm, and during all that, stories and lies began to develop around me. Seitarou's an awful like a salesman. You believe what he says but not based on actions but based on his pretty words. He told a lot of lies about me, nothing I really want to get into right now, but basically I lost a lot of friends. And I lost Molly."_

"_What happened?"_

"_He uh, um" Tsukasa tried to get the words out but everyone around knew where he was going with this and closed their eyes briefly, "I didn't see her after that. Not ever again. They say she moved away but I know the truth. I found out from Dave and the other friends I had left. Seitarou disappeared around that time. I think he came back to Japan. I knew what he had done and I will never forgive him for it."_

"_I don't blame you" Reiji nodded._

"_So if" Kaye said slowly, "If Seitarou had, I don't even want to think about it" he stopped as Stephanie placed her hand into his._

"_Yea" Tsukasa nodded after, "It's probably best not to. Knowing my cousin he had every intention on doing it too."_

"_Maybe more than that" Stephanie added._

"_Hmm?"_

"_Nothing" she shook her head._

"_Anyway" Kanako interrupted them, "You said two reasons. What would be the other one?"_

"_Oh well, more than likely he's been summoned down here to bring the Big plan into motion."_

"_Big plan?" Kaye replied, "What big plan? What is it?"_

"_All I know is that it has something to do with you Sohmas and the Zodiac curse. It's probably why he wanted that information from you. I don't know much of anything else, because like I said before I am the black sheep of the family. I prefer to stay out of it."_

"_Can you find out?" Reiji asked._

"_Well it might be tricky but my grandfather might have more of an inkling about it and if not him then Seitarou himself."_

"_He would never just outright and tell you though?" Akito said astonished._

"_No, but I know when he tips his hand and remember I also know how he thinks, so I can figure things out basically from that."_

"_Well then" Reiji nodded, "Let's see how this plays out" he added as they all agreed._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Leaving the school grounds that day was a bit slower than normal for Tsukasa but he pondered his earlier conversation with the others and was surprised to see as he neared the park that Seitarou was waiting for him._

"_Seitarou" he replied, "What do you want?"_

"_You and I need to talk" Seitarou said simply, "It's very important."_

"_I don't think so" Tsukasa replied angrily as he tried to move past him._

"_Come on Tsukasa it's me."_

"_And because it's you, I don't think so. I don't want anything to do with you or the Nakagami's."_

"_Come on Tsukasa" Seitarou replied placing his arm around his shoulder as they walked, "I have never known you to be this cold towards me. We're family after all."_

"_Hmph" Tsukasa snorted._

"_Now come on. Hear me out. It will only take a moment."_

"_Fine" Tsukasa crossed his arms, "What?"_

"_Have I got good news for you" Seitarou grinned menacingly._

"_Oh no" Tsukasa thought, "Now what?"_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I am finally back after a two week cold. It's good to be back but I am not sure if I will be writing that much this week but here's the next chapter anyway! Hope you enjoyed it and I will see you all later!_

_Next Chapter: Why Do You Protect Me?_

_After a brief encounter with Seitarou, and because of the way the foretelling dreams are turning out, Tsukasa takes it upon himself a task that is not unlike his dream counterpart. Find out what happens next time and learn more about what's going on in the dreams at the next Sohma Story time!_


	26. Chapter Nine: Why Do You Protect Me?

**_Chapter Nine: Why Do You Protect Me?_**

_Tsukasa slammed his door shut furiously and tossed his bag onto the floor. He sat on his bed with a huff and stared angrily at his wall taking in everything that Seitarou had said to him that evening._

"_Well there's no doubt about it" Tsukasa told himself out loud, "I have to go to Plan B action now" he sighed, "And I'm not sure" he lowered his head slightly to the floor, "I'm ready for this."  
_

_Meanwhile across town Stephanie was bedding down for the night and was once more reading the cat's journal. The Sohma children had been begging Kaye for two days since the story for her to continue, and she wasn't about to let them down. So as she finished the next two pages she found herself exhausted and once again in the dream world where that in the morning she surprisingly woke up still astonished by the outcome of it._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_It was several nights of dreams and several days of Tsukasa's Plan B taking effect when the two of them met once more to discuss the dreams. But despite all the dreams she had received and with his new mission, the two of them really had nothing to say to each other. In fact it seemed they were avoiding each other quite a bit and their meeting session ended rather quickly. But after that Stephanie began to notice a new development and she was soon to discover more than she really needed to know._

_On the next Saturday, just a day before she was to tell another part of the story to the Sohma kids, she was walking home and saw it. Someone had been following her and not just now, but all week long. In fact for two weeks total. However it didn't alarm her, for she knew who it was. But today, because of the familiarity of the act from her dreams she decided to confront her follower. When she arrived at the park she stopped and he pulled in behind a tree that was close by. She sighed and then spoke loud enough for him to hear._

"_Why are you following me?" she asked sadly, "You've been following me for almost two weeks now. Even though we have seen each other practically every day. On the weekends too."_

"_It can't be helped," he said back without leaving his position._

"_What do you mean? You act as if I am some kind of trouble all of sudden."_

"_You are" he replied, "Because of what you're doing, you're in danger. I should have never asked for your help."_

"_Tsukasa" she turned around completely and faced the tree, "Please come out from behind there. It unnerves me that you're back there when we can just talk face to face."_

"_Well" he said slowly, "All right then" he pulled his body away from the tree and faced her with a somber expression._

"_I thought it was you" she nodded sadly when she saw him, "But I couldn't figure out why."_

"_Like I said it can't be helped."_

"_This has nothing to do with the dreams does it? I mean everything that is going on now? You weren't like this before."_

"_It might" he nodded, "At least it might in the future."_

"_Is there something you're not telling me? Since you're so far ahead in the dreams."_

_He turned his head and sighed._

"_Tsukasa" she said warningly._

"_Look" he turned his face once more and stared into her eyes determinedly, "All you need to know right now, is that your life is in danger and I am going to do what I can to see that you're safe."_

"_Danger? What kind of danger?"_

"_It doesn't matter. That's really all I can say" he closed his eyes._

"_You've never been this distant from me though. It's almost as if you're not the same person anymore."_

"_I am the same person, however I have just shifted gears."_

"_I don't understand."_

"_You're not supposed to. Not yet anyway" he turned his back to her, "Just know this, I will be around wherever you go. I will protect you" he looked over his shoulder, "I'll be your shadow protector from now on" he added making her eyes wider and then he walked slowly away._

"_I don't get it" Stephanie murmured to herself, "Why does this all sound so familiar?"_

_As Tsukasa walked to a more secluded place he thought about the conversation._

"_I can't tell her" he said as he closed his eyes briefly, "I can't tell her that there is more to this then I have been letting on. It's best that she'd get caught up to where I'm at without revealing that information. That way when she does find out, she'll understand it better than she does now. Grandfather. I certainly hope" he looked towards the sky, "That this is really what I am supposed to do here, because it is killing me to lie to her like this."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_The next morning still bewildered but not showing it, Stephanie met Kaye and Takara at the park and the three of them headed for the main house for another story telling session._

"_Hopefully your story won't be too long today" Kaye replied._

"_What do you mean?" she asked as they entered the gates._

"_I don't want to spend all day at the main house. I was kind of hoping we could spend time together alone."_

"_Well, don't worry" Stephanie said with a grin, "It won't be as long as the last one. I promise."_

"_But I'll bet it's interesting."_

"_Mhm" she nodded as they arrived at the tree where everyone was gathered including someone they hadn't expected._

"_Uncle Shigure?" Kaye replied surprised when he saw him sitting in his chair, his glasses perched on his nose._

"_Hello you two" he grinned back with a twinkle in his eye._

"_What are you doing here?" Stephanie asked._

"_I heard about your wonderful story from Hitomi and came to hear for myself what it was like. I hear you are quite the storyteller Miss Kamiya."_

"_Well the more the merrier" she grinned, "Thank you. I better get started before they become antsy. See ya later Kaye" she moved towards her chair and the children clapped._

_Kaye moved in next to his Uncle while Reiji took his place sitting down with his younger sister._

"_So what are you really doing here Uncle Shigure?" he asked suspiciously._

"_Curiosity my dear boy. Just curiosity."_

"_Naturally."_

"_Okay. Good morning everyone" Stephanie began._

"_Morning!" all the kids answered._

"_It's good to see all of you again," she replied as Akito and Yamato came over to listen, "Now refresh my memory, where did we leave off?" she asked and several hands went into the air, "Yes Daisuke" she called on the young boy who wasn't sporting his usual baseball cap, instead his short black and white hair was blowing along with the gentle breeze._

"_She just arrived back at the palace and found out that Ashitaka Sohma had been injured by that jerk Ushida."_

"_That's right" she nodded as Mitao and Mikado frowned._

"_Not only that" Krysta spoke up, "But he was dying and then at the end of the story, he did die."_

"_Exactly" Stephanie grinned, "That's exactly where we left off. Thank you for remembering" she took a deep breath and began._

"_It had been several weeks till anyone saw her face. The prince Akihito had remained in the lands to the west, due to the constant attacks from the Ushida clan in the surrounding towns. Once discovering that Suzuna had managed to escape Koji Ushida was more determined then ever to get her back. Yes Raiu?" Stephanie stopped when she saw his hand, "You have a question?"_

"_What about that guy who helped her? That Nakagami guy?"_

"_You'll see" Stephanie smiled._

"_You mean we're gonna see him again?" Hitomi asked._

"_Well you'll see" Stephanie repeated, "Anyway. Akihito remained and like everyone else, he was very worried about Suzuna's condition."_

Rentatsu Kim walked along the corridors of the castle with a somber expression. He was in so much of a daze that he didn't see where he was going and almost bumped into Akihito Sohma. 

"Oh your highness" Rentasu bowed his head apologetically, "Forgive me for almost bumping into you."

"It's quite all right Rentatsu" Akihito replied, "I actually came to inquire about your sister's condition. Has it changed?"

"Mnm" Rentatsu shook his head sadly, "She won't leave her room and when the girls went to visit along with little Taka they just said she just started crying" Akihito closed his eyes, "She must have really loved your brother sire."

"Yes" Akihito nodded, "I have it on good authority that he loved her just the same. But I am concerned about her now. She can't go on like this."

"I agree. But what can be done?"

"She must leave this place."

"Huh?"

"I am going to suggest that she along with the rest of your family accompany you and me back east."

"Tell me sire" Rentasu said after a short pause of thinking, "Do you still love my sister?"

Akihito looked at him and then nodded slowly.

"Yes, very much."

"Then might I suggest that even though that this might not be the best time, that you reissue your affections towards her?"

"What do you mean Rentatsu?"

"Perhaps you should ask her to marry you again."

"Do you think that I really should? I mean would she accept after what's happened?"

"It's a possibility. I want my sister to be happy sire. And I believe that you're the one who can make her happy."

"Hmm."

"Of course taking them with us to the east is a good idea. I wouldn't want to leave them behind anyway. Perhaps you should wait till we get to the east to ask her. Give it some time."

"Yes. Perhaps I might consider it. But in the meantime, will you ask her to come with us?" he looked at him directly.

"Yes. I will ask her tonight. When I go see her. Until then sire" he bowed his head and walked away.

_"And with those final words Rentatsu and Akihito decided on Suzuna's future hoping for the best."_

"_I think that's silly" Takara replied._

"_Hmm? Why's that Kara?" Stephanie looked over at her._

"_She just lost her one true love."_

"_Yea" Hitomi agreed as several of the kids nodded, "It doesn't seem right of them to ask that of her just now."_

"_Which is why they are waiting" Stephanie said._

"_But still if it were me" Hitomi retorted and clasped her hands together; " I would never want to love any other person" she looked to her left at Raiu who grimaced slightly._

"_I feel the same way" Stephanie nodded glancing at Kaye, "But you have to remember the time we're talking about. The feudal era is very different from now."_

"_That's true" Shigure spoke up and they all looked back at him, "During those days women had to listen to the oldest man in the family. Even if you were the mother you still had to obey the oldest son, if the father wasn't around."_

"_Well said Mr. Sohma" Stephanie nodded._

"_Just doing my part" he grinned, "Carry on please."_

"_Okay" she nodded again, "That night Rentatsu went to his sister's room to talk her about the trip to the east."_

Rentatsu entered the room slowly and saw Suzuna sitting in a corner her eyes sad and searching.

"Suzuna" Rentasu replied walking over, "It's me."

She turned her head slightly and smiled wanly.

"Rentatsu."

"How are you?" he asked kneeling down, "I'm sorry I haven't been here. I've been busy with my training."

"I know. The girls told me."

"Suzuna, I came here one to see how you are and two I have something to ask you."

"Hmm?"

"The wars are getting worse and worse in the west and lord Akihito will be departing for the east very soon, and I will be accompanying him. He asked me to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"He wants you and the others to come with us."

"To the east?"

"Yes. You must leave this place Suzuna. There are too many sad memories here. It would be a fresh start for you. And who knows maybe you'll find the happiness that you so rightfully deserve. Besides I don't want to leave you all behind."

"So you agree in the decision then?"

"Whole heartedly. And I beg you to consider it."

"Go to the east? Now?"

"It's the perfect time. There's nothing left for you here Suzuna. And it's no longer safe. Please say you'll go?"

"Rentatsu is there more to asking me this?"

"Huh?"

"I get the feeling that there is. Please tell me what you really want to say."

"You really want me to?"

"You've always been honest with me. I would hate to think that you would stop now."

"All right. I will be honest with you. His lordship is very worried about you. He still loves you and I believe that you should reconsider your decision on marrying him" she looked at him, "He can make you happy. He can protect you. I know this is the worst time to ask you this Suzuna considering you just lost Ashitaka, but you do have to move on with your life. Ashitaka would want you to. You have to think of your future now."

"And you believe that marrying Akihito is my future?" she said slowly.

"I have believed that all along. He cares for you deeply. He won't come out and say it right now, but somewhere down the line he might say it again and I ask you when that time comes to accept his hand, for your sake, more than anyone else's. But for now will you come with us to the east?"

"Mhm" she nodded slowly.

"You will?"

"Yes Rentatsu. Thank you for telling me the truth. Father would be proud of you, you know."

"Why?"

"Just now. You sounded just like a man. In fact you are a man now aren't you? You're a soldier in the Sohma clan's army" he smiled slightly, "And since you are the eldest son, I am required to do as you ask. Out of respect and honor" she bowed her head.

"Suzuna" he took her hand gently, "I don't want you to do anything you don't want to."

"I will go to the east. With you and his lordship. And I will consider what you have asked me with much thought."

"Thank you" he smiled again as they embraced, "This is going to be the start of better things Suzuna. For both of us."

"I hope so" she nodded letting a tear drop from her eye as he held her tightly.

_"Within days the trip was planned. Queen Takara despite her son's protest had decided to stay in the west and accepted the decision graciously. Akihito and Rentatsu along with several soldiers traveled ahead to the castle in the east, while Suzuna and her family, along with Akihito's remaining soldiers would follow a few days later. Little did they know the dangers awaiting them traveling along the treacherous lands. They set off in a small caravan the next morning and by noon they arrived in the center, in the open."_

The soldiers halted the carriage as in the distance they could see several riders coming their way.

"Is something wrong?" Suzuna asked peering out of the carriage.

"Forgive me my lady" the head soldier replied, "Someone's coming. Riders on horseback."

"Riders?"

"It's the Ushida Clan!" another soldier shouted since he had spotted their flags.

"What?" the lead guard yelled back.

"We have to get them out of here!"

_"All at once in a panic they began to ride, the carriage being pulled along bumping up and down as it rode over the treacherous terrain. As it shook the three children were terrified clinging to their sister. However it wasn't long before the horses overtook them and the soldiers began fighting the other men. Before the carriage could be attacked Suzuna and her brother and sisters along with help from the lead soldier managed to jump from it and began to run in the tall grass" Stephanie spoke in a rushed voice with excitement and the boys listened very enthusiastically while thegirls eyesbecame wider, "Two soldiers of the Ushida clan caught up to them, running their swords through the lead guard and we're just upon them when a strange rider appeared, dressed in all grey."_

The rider in grey who wore a mask that covered everything but his eyes pulled his sword out and staved off the enemy who had managed to separate Suzuna from her siblings. He looked to his left through the chaos to more soldiers coming their way and galloped over to fight them. The children ran to another Sohma soldier who was waiting for them while Suzuna fled in the opposite direction hoping to lead the Ushida clan away from her family. The rider in grey saw her run away from two more soldiers and then turned his horse abruptly charging after the young girl.

"Suzuna!" the children called as they saw her take off.

She ran as fast as she could, not even stopping for breath when she heard the sound of a body falling off a horse. She turned to see in slow motion and saw the grey rider plunge his sword into one of the riders and knock the other one off his horse. He rode his horse up to where she was standing still completely out of breath and looked back over his shoulders at the soldiers heading their way.

"Get on!" he said his voice muffled through the mask.

"Huh?"

"Give me your hand! Hurry!"

_"She didn't know what possessed her to give him her hand, but she handed it over and found herself on the back of his horse galloping towards the east, in the same direction that she was headed before. The rider in grey kicked the sides of his horse and they rode faster until the Ushida soldiers were so far behind them, left in a trail of dust.It was quite a while till he slowed the horse down and he spoke once more to her."_

"I don't think they're following us anymore" he replied.

"Who are you?" she asked her eyes wide.

"I'm no one to be trifled with. But you were very foolish my lady, you and your soldiers for traveling along this dangerous road. Especially during war time."

"I had no choice. We're heading towards the east."

"I know you're heading towards the east. I've been following your caravan ever since you left the west."

"Following me?"

"I knew you would bein trouble again eventually my lady, so I've been watching you."

_"Something in his voice was soothing and familiar that Suzuna felt a great sense of fear life from her heart."_

"Please where are we going?"

"I 'm taking you to where you belong. Don't worry about the others. The soldiers will get them to the east and we will meet them."

"I must know who you are? And why you helped me like this?"

He slowed down the horse to a halt and looked up at the sky with a sigh.

"We're not going to make it before dark. We should stop right here and make camp. They're so far behind us they'll never find us now" he hopped off the horse, "Besides, if I know them they'll be making camp too."

"You're not going to tell me," she asked as he had his back to her.

"Let me help you down from there and then you'll see for yourself" he took her hand and lifted her down to the ground.

Then he slowly removed his mask, his long brown hair came tumbling out and she gasped at the sight of him.

"It's you. I remember you. You're the one who save me."

Tsukasa Nakagami nodded pulling his hair back with a tie.

"But I don't understand. Why did you help me again? Won't you get into trouble?"

"It doesn't matter anymore" he shook his head as he began to gather wood, "I am no longer with the Ushida clan."

"What happened?"

"Koji found out that I was the one who let you go. But I got away from him before he could find me. I'm neither with the Ushida clan or any other. Because of my last name I could never join another one so, consider me an outlaw now."

"Outlaw?"

"Outsider. Not welcome anywhere."

"Yet you helped me, even though I am involved with one of your former enemies."

"I helped you because I wanted to. It has nothing to do with either of them."

"And you've been watching me?" she asked as she sat down and he started the fire.

"I've only been watching you since you left the west. Knowing the Ushidas I knew that they would attack so I rode as fast as I could to get to you."

"But why didn't you" she began.

"Reveal my identity" he finished looking at her directly, "Because I am not going to. Not even when I return you to the east. In fact I would prefer it if you told no one that you saw me" he walked over to his saddlebag and brought out some food to eat.

She hesitated.

"I know you didn't mention meeting me before when I rescued you from the castle and I would prefer it if you would do the same thing now."

"But why?"

"I don't want anybody to know about me. Like I said I am an outlaw now."

"But I know."

"And you're the only one I want to know."

"And when you return me to the east then where will you go?"

"I'll be around. Even though you may not always see me."

"I don't understand."

"As long as Koji Ushida is around, I will be around. To protect you."

"Protect me?"

"Like a shadow. I will be your shadow protector from now. No one will know I exist or even that I am around, except you."

"You saved me from the castle. You saved me from Ushida's soldiers. What is your reason? Why do you feel the need to protect me?"

"I have my reasons. But just know" he looked at her directly as he sat back down, "No matter what happens, I'm always going to be around. So try not to get into too many scrapes my lady," he added with a slight smile.

_"The next morning Tsukasa carried Suzuna to the eastern lands. He rode to the main gate of the castle and let her off easily. She looked up at him one last time before he disappeared and he nodded slowly down to her with his mask once more, and then rode away. Moments later she was reunited with her family and they were happy to see her and that she was all right. Asking many questions that she was unable to answer for she had promised. Later that evening she sat in her room pondering about the mysterious Tsukasa Nakagami."_

"What is his reason?" Suzuna thought, "Why does he protect me the way he does? And will I know when he's around? Will I ever see him again?"

_"All these thoughts and more circled through her head as she finally laid down and fell fast asleep. To be continued" Stephanie concluded._

_"Aw!" the kids complained, "That's it?"_

_"Sorry you guys" Stephanie shrugged, "That's all I got for now."_

_"Well I think that's good enough" Sakura replied, "Let's give her a round of applause everyone."_

_The kids clapped and Shigure walked over to talk to Stephanie as she and Sakura passed out refreshments. Reiji stood up and walked over to Katsuya who was still standing in the back._

_"Hey Kaye."_

_"Hey."_

_"Interesting developments huh?"_

_" Mhm. Sure is."_

_"Makes onewonder doesn't it?"_

_"About what?"_

_"About our own personal Tsukasa Nakagami."_

_"What about him?"_

_"I don't know if you have noticed as of late that he has been following your girlfriend quite a bit."_

_"Following?"_

_"Mhm. At first I thought it was because he was just like his cousin and that we had been deceived by him."_

_"Reiji" Kaye warned looking at him._

_"But now I think that it has something to do with these stories. He's acting a lot like the Tsukasa in the story. Protecting her from a distance like a shadow."_

_"But her character in the story is in danger."_

_"I know" Reiji said knowingly._

_"Do you think she's in trouble?"_

_"I don't know. She might be because Seitarou is back in town. If I were you I would have a talk with him."_

_"You know maybe I will. But Reiji, you do it too. Watch her I mean."_

_"I'm looking out for you."_

_"I know" Kaye nodded, "Which is why it never bothered me but why doesn't anyone think I can protect her myself?" he said a bit annoyed._

_"It's not that Kaye, it's just we're there when you can't be."_

_"Hmm. Maybe."_

_"Kaye."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Never mind. It's not important."_

_Katsuya looked at his cousin questionly but saw that Reiji was now looking towards the kids and had aseriousness in his eyes so he decided to forget it for the time being._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie and Katsuya left the main house for lunch at his home afterwards and Tsukasa watched from his position._

_"Good" he thought, "Katsuya's with her. Which means I can go home now. There's no way that Seitarou's around anymore. He probably gave up and left" he looked to his left where Seitarou's truck had been parked only an hour before, "I won't let Seitarou do whatever he wants" he thought as he began to walk home, "And I'll do whatever it takes and pray that my hunch isn't right about this whole thing" he sighed walking down the street._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I'm back. Only two chapters this week and here's the first long one coming at ya! See you guys later!_

_Next Chapter: Snake Attraction_

_Sophie Kamiya is having a small problem at school and her older sister sets out to find out what's bothering her. Find out all that happens next time!_


	27. Chapter Ten: Snake Attraction

**_Chapter Ten: Snake Attraction_**

_Katsuya walked into his parent's bedroom that afternoon after Stephanie had departed. He brought over to Tohru a cup of water since she wasn't feeling very welland her pregnancy was reaching it's peak._

_"Mom" he said softly and she opened her eyes with a smile._

_"Hi Kaye."_

_"How are you feeling? Any better?"_

_"Oh this cold is making me feel very tired. I'm sorry I left in the middle of lunch like that."_

_"It's okay. Stephanie and I understand that you don't feel well" he sat down on her bed close to her and handed her the cup._

_"Thank you" she replied taking a sip, "Is your father back yet?"_

_Kaye shook his head and then saw her worried expression._

_"What's that really all about mom?" he said seriously._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"C'mon mom. Sakura, Takara, and I know something's up. I mean he and Uncle Yuki have been going up to Tokyo for practically two weeks now."_

_"I really don't have any idea" Tohru shook her head but then saw his expression of non-belief, "I really don't" she insisted._

_"Are you sure?"_

_"I've asked your father several times son, but he's very evasive with me too."_

_"Okay" Kaye relented a bit disappointed._

_"Maybe you should ask him yourself?"_

_"Maybe I will" he nodded._

_"So how are things going with you and Stephanie?" she replied changing the subject, "The dreams I mean?"_

_"The dreams?" he paused, "Well the dreams have taken and interesting turn."_

_"Have they?"_

_"Yea. I honestly can't wait to find out what happens next."_

_"Hmm. Well has anything similar been happening?"_

_"Similar?" he raised an eyebrow._

_"You know? Things that happen in her dreams, are they happening in reality?"_

_"Well" Kaye paused again, "Maybe. But I don't really know for sure."_

_"Perhaps you should ask her. By the way why did she leave so early? I thought she was staying for dinner too?"_

_"Oh her brother called. It must have been an important family thing."_

_"Oh I hope it's nothing too serious."_

_"I don't think it is" Kaye reassured her._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_In fact there was nothing to worry about. It turned out that Stephanie's mother and stepfather were going out of town for a couple of weeks and due to Stephanie's predicament she had undergone a month ago, her mother wanted to make sure that her daughter was safe. After Stephanie and Sam assured them both that they would all be fine, they left and Stephanie wandered upstairs where she found her younger sister Sophie in her room staring forlornly at the floor with a sad expression. Stephanie stared at her for a moment with concern and then tapped lightly on the doorframe._

_"Soph" she said loud enough for her to hear._

_"Huh?" Sophie looked up in a daze._

_"Mom and Keiichi just left."_

_"Oh really" she nodded and then looked back down at the floor._

_"Is something wrong?" Stephanie asked coming into the room._

_"Mnm."_

_"Are you sure? You look awful sad."_

_"I'm not sad" she shook her head, "Just confused."_

_"What about?"_

_"Nothing" she turned her head away._

_"Come on Soph. This is me you're talking to" she knelt down, "You can tell me anything. Now come on" she took her hand gently, "What's bothering you?"_

_"Well" Sophie looked up hesitantly into her sister's caring eyes, "I don't know. I don't know how to say it."_

_"Okay" Stephanie replied, "Maybe I can guess. Is it a big problem?"_

_"Kinda. I don't know" she shook her head._

_"All right. Is it something Sam or I did?"_

_"Mnm."_

_"Is it because mom's going away?"_

_"No. I'm happy that she and Keiichi are going" she looked at her directly._

_"All right. Well it's obviously not a problem that has to do with here. How about school? Is something wrong at school?"_

_At the mention of the word Sophie lowered her eyes again and placed her head onto her knees._

_"Okay it's school. Did you have an argument with one of your friends and now you're not talking?"_

_"Mnm."_

_"Are you getting bad grades?"_

_"No."_

_"There's a teacher you don't like?"_

_"Uh uh" she shook her head again._

_"Well Sophie you're going to have to give me a little hint. The only thing I've got left is you're having trouble with another student."_

_"It's not so much as trouble, but a problem."_

_"Are they picking on you?" she placed her hands on her shoulders lovingly._

_"Mnm. It's not like that. I was already getting picked on."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I haven't been completely honest about school."_

_"Okay. How do you mean?"_

_"The only people I am friends with and it's only because you're Kaye's girlfriend is Takara and her cousins."_

_"But how can that be? You have a lot of friends who go to the park?"_

_"Those are my friends from last year," Sophie said standing up, "They go to different schools now. This year hasn't been going very well for me at all."_

_"Oh. Because you're in middle school now."_

_"Mhm. I don't have any other friends. And you know they are a year younger then me, so it makes me look weird."_

_"I see. So your problem is that the girls who are your age pick on you?"_

_"Mnm" Sophie shook her head and sat down on her bed, "I'm used to that."_

_"Now I'm all confused again" Stephanie chuckled slightly, "If it's not the girls then what's got you so" Stephanie paused, "Oh. I think I understand."_

_"What do you understand?" Sophie looked worried._

_"Sophie you're going to be thirteen right?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded._

_"Wow. You're my baby sister and I completely forgot you're growing up. This problem of yours has to do with a boy doesn't it?"_

_Sophie averted her eyes and nodded slowly._

_"Someone you like?"_

_She nodded again._

_"Someone you really like?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Is he your age or older?"_

_"He's my age. And he's so cool."_

_Stephanie grinned._

_"Why don't you tell me a little about him?"_

_"You wouldn't mind?" she looked up into her eyes._

_"Mnm."_

_"Well I saw him the first day of school. You see I had heard about him but he was in a different class last year so I never saw him before. And ever since then I just can't stop thinking about him."_

_"It's your first crush. It's hard to forget those."_

_"Do you remember your first crush?"_

_"Hmm. I was about your age. He wasn't interested in me though" she shook her head._

_"All the girls really like him. He's got a huge fan club."_

_"Well that could be a problem. Boys with huge fan clubs are hard to talk to."_

_"And whenhe's not with them, he's with those friends of his performing magic tricks."_

_"What did you say?" Stephanie jerked up her head._

_"Magic tricks" Sophie repeated, "He's really good at them."_

_"Just out of curiosity Sophie, what is this boy's name?"_

_"You probably already know him since you're Kaye's girlfriend and you met them all. His name is Raiu Sohma."_

_"Raiu" Stephanie chuckled again, "I should have known. Well have you ever talked to him?"_

_"Oh no" Sophie shook her head, "I don't talk to hardly anybody. I'm very quiet at school. That's why they pick on me."_

_"Well I don't think he would ever pick on you. Raiu's a very sweet kid. A bit strange but sweet just the same."_

_"Oh I wouldn't dare talk to him. Yesterday I spent the entire time behind a bush just watching him. Whenever he looks my way I turn my head because he makes me blush and I get awfully pink. He makes me so embarrassed."_

_Stephanie chuckled._

_"Well I think you should try talking to him. Get to be his friend first."_

_"I've tried to. But the other girls always get in the way."_

_"Do they now?" Stephanie grinned slyly, "Well Sophie I think that there might be a way to help you with your problem, which happens to be those girls."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I'll tell you in a little while. In the meantime, why don't you keep trying to talk to him? And maybe if you're lucky you'll get the opportunity to tell him how you feel too."_

_"You think so?"_

_"You never know" Stephanie winked and then stood up from the bed._

_"Thanks Steph" Sophie grinned slightly, "For the talk I mean. It helped."_

_"That's what I'm here for" she nodded and then walked out into the hall heading for the stairs to make a quick call to Kaye's house._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning Stephanie walked briskly to Katsuya's house and picked up Takara as had been discussed the night before. She relayed to Takara what she had heard and Takara readily agreed to help in any way she could. When they arrived at the middle school the young girl turned to the older one._

_"Don't worry Stephy. Krysta and I will do all we can to help with Sophie. Hitomi won't be much help because you know how she feels about Raiu, but it's a one sided thing."_

_"Mhm" Stephanie nodded with a grin._

_"Not that I really know how Raiu is going to feel. He likes getting all the attention from those girls."_

_"Well we shall see" Stephanie replied, "I think he can surprise you. He's a Sohma after all."_

_"Mhm" Takara nodded, "Got to go. See ya later to tell you how it went!"_

_No problem" Stephanie agreed as Takara ran off and she turned to head in the direction of her own school._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At break time Takara told Krysta the plan and she agreed excitedly promising to leave Hitomi out of it if they could help it. They ran over to the spot where Sophie was watching Raiu from behind the bushes. He was surrounded by a bunch of girls who were giggling as he performed another magic trick with a flamboyant wave. They rushed over and startled Sophie a little that she took a step back._

_"Hi Sophie" Takara replied._

_"Hi" Sophie said back slowly, "What's up?"_

_"We just wanted to know if you wanted to come walk with us?" Krysta replied._

_"Me? Why?"_

_"Because you're our friend that's why" Takara said back taking her hand, "Come on" she dragged her away from the bush and out into the open._

_On the other side where Raiu was standing he turned to one of his two friends who were standing beside him._

_"Hey Kenji" he whispered, "Who's that cute girl who's with Takara right now?" he asked._

_"You know her Raiu" Kenji replied surprised, "She's that American girl. The mayor's stepdaughter."_

_"I don't believe I've ever seen her look like that before" he shook his head._

_"That's because she's got her hair up in braids today" Sosuke his other friend shook his head, "But I will say you can actually see her face today. She's usually got it bent over her desk."_

_"She's definitely a book worm" Kenji grimaced._

_"Hmm" he scratched his chin thoughtfully, "I don't mind book worms so much" he began to stride over to his cousins._

_"Oh look" Krysta spoke up, "Raiu is coming over."_

_"What?" Sophie became pale at once and then before they knew it, she had dashed back over to her bush out of sight._

_"Sophie!" Takara replied, "Oh Hi Raiu" she said._

_"Weren't there three of you?" he asked_

_"Uh" the two girls looked at each other; "Hitomi was here," she answered._

_"Uh" he grimaced, "But I thought that I saw. Never mind" he shook his head, "If Hitomi is around I'd better go" he sprinted back towards his friends and the crowd of girls._

_"Well that didn't go to well" Krysta replied._

_"No I don't think so" Takara agreed as Hitomi appeared in the courtyard and had stomped over to the crowd of girls, pulling Raiu out by his ear angrily, "And now she's back so we've run out of time."_

_"Well what are we supposed to do now?"_

_"Let's go talk to Sophie" Takara suggested and then the two of them ran over to the bushes where the little girl was now squatting down and staring at the ground, her cheeks flushed, "Sophie?"_

_"I'm sorry I didn't mean to run away like that," she whispered, "You probably think that I am weird."_

_"No" Takara shook her head as Krysta and she sat down, "We know why you ran away."_

_"You do?"_

_"It's so obvious" Krysta said until she saw Sophie's horrified expression, "Well to us I mean," she added._

_"Oh. Go on."_

_"You like Raiu don't you?" Takara said._

_Sophie lowered her head and nodded slowly._

_"Well we think that's great" Krysta replied wrapping her arm around Sophie._

_"You do?"_

_"Mhm" Takara nodded, "The thing is I think Raiu saw you. I think he came over to talk to you."_

_"Oh I doubt that. No one ever noticesme because I am too quiet. Besides I wouldn't even know what to say even if he did talk to me" she heard the bell ring, "Time for class" she lifted herself from the ground, "Don't worry about me" she added, "I'll be fine."_

_"What are we going to do?" Krysta shook her head with a shrug of her shoulders._

_"Hmm. I might have an idea. But it's gonna take some trickiness on our part. You interested?"_

_"Always" Krysta grinned and they shook hands._

**_(To be continued…)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! This is another two-part chapter! See you later for the next!_

_Part Two: Krysta and Takara set out to make Sophie's feelings known to their playboy cousin. Find out what happens next time!_


	28. Chapter Ten: Part Two

_**Part Two:**_

_Takara informed Stephanie about her progress that day but also told the disappointed girl that she had more in mind to help her friend succeed which she told her that she would keep to herself for the time being, and Stephanie agreed only a little bit curious about what the little rabbit had in mind._

_The next day Takara and Krysta were talking near their lockers about the next step in their plans._

_"But can we ask her such a silly question?" Krysta replied, "And what would it accomplish?"_

_"Just follow my lead" Takara said when Raiu came over suddenly, "What's up Raiu?"_

_"I wanted to ask you two a question" he replied._

_"Yea" Takara nodded, "What is it?"_

_"I wanted to do an experiment. But I need some help."_

_"What kind of experiment?" Krysta asked._

_"I've been thinking about this all night. But it has to do with my curse."_

_The two girls looked at each other quizzically._

_"Go on" Takara said with a nod._

_"I want to try to see," he whispered, "If she likes snakes."_

_"If who likes snakes?" Takara asked._

_"Nobody" he replied nervously, "Just somebody" he said hurriedly._

_"Somebody you like?" Krysta teased._

_"No. Unless Hitomi's not around?" he gazed around them nervously._

_"She's not here" Takara reassured him, "So you want to show this person your Zodiac form?"_

_"No. No. They're going to think I am a snake."_

_"And this accomplishes what?" Krysta asked him quizzically._

_"I just want to see if she is afraid of snakes. Girls are afraid of snakes you know."_

_"So it is a girl," Takara teased some more._

_"Mhm" he nodded nervously, "So what if it is?"_

_"And who is the lucky girl who is going to see you as a snake?"_

_"I don't remember her name" he said fast, "But she was with you yesterday" he added._

_"When yesterday?"_

_"During break time" he replied in a bit of a huff and the two girls looked at each other their eyes getting wide, "I saw her from across the grass and I thought she was kind of cute so I came over to talk to her. Will you help me or not?"_

_"What do you want us to do?" Takara said slowly._

_"I need you guys to bring her over to the patch of bushes just ten minutes before the bell rings at the end of break time. The guys already said they would help me" he said referring to his friends who already knew about the Zodiac curse and had sworn secrecy, "So?"_

_"Okay, we'll help you" Takara nodded._

_"We will?" Krysta said surprised._

_"Mhm" Takara nodded, "We'll help you on one condition."_

_"What?" Raiu asked eagerly._

_"If you can remember next time if you get the chance to talk to her, her name is Sophie."_

_"Sophie" Raiu grinned dreamily, "What a beautiful name" he turned back to them, "I'll see you guys at break time" he walked away._

_"Bye" Takara said._

_"Are you crazy Takara?" Krysta replied, "How can we help him? Hitomi will skin us alive."_

_"She's not going to find out about it. Besides this is the perfect opportunity."_

_"I don't understand" Krysta said as they began to walk to class._

_"Raiu once told me that he believed that the person he was destined to be with was someone who could accept him for being a snake. If Sophie accepts him then she's the one."_

_"Yea but how do we know she will?"_

_"That's just it. Don't you remember I told you earlier that we were going to ask her?"_

_"Oh yea. But still, do you really think this will work?"_

_"Only one way to find out" Takara grinned as they reached their classroom, "And I can't wait" she added excitedly._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When the girls walked outside for lunch they ran into Sophie who was walking alone reading a book that she had gotten out of the library quietly. Standing outside were a bunch of girls waiting for Raiu eagerly to appear._

_"Hi Sophie" Takara replied as they walked over ignoring the crowd._

_"Oh hi guys" she nodded._

_"What you doing?"_

_"Reading a book," she replied, "It's one of my favorites. I check it out all the time" she held it up and Takara's eyes rose a bit._

_"Reptiles of the world" she said as she read the title and looked at Krysta who smiled slightly, "This is your favorite book."_

_"Mhm" Sophie nodded, "I love it."_

_"Does this mean that" Krysta took up the cue, "You like reptiles, like lizards and alligators?"_

_"Oh yea" Sophie nodded again, "They fascinate me. Although my favorite would have to be snakes."_

_The two girls stopped and Takara turned to the one who was walking in the middle the book still open to the page she had been reading._

_"Say that again?"_

_"Snakes" Sophie repeated, "I know to most girls they would be pretty scary, but I find them extremely cool. And they're neat looking too."_

_"Yea" Krysta nodded smiling happily, "Why don't we go eat our lunch over this way" they steered her towards the bushes._

_"Okay" Sophie agreed and they both took her arms and led her towards the spot._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile at a nearby bush Sosuke and Kenji were staring down at a small grey snake that was hissing quite loudly._

_"You sure you want to do this?" Kenji asked._

_"Absolutely" Raiu answered his tongue flickering out, "Can you see her yet?"_

_"Your cousins are sitting with her by the trees" Sosuke answered, "All the other girls are in the center waiting for you probably."_

_"Perfect. An audience" Raiu grinned._

_"What?" Kenji hissed back._

_"Well it's Showtime!" Raiu replied slithering off in the direction of the crowd of girls._

_"I hope he knows what he's doing" Sosuke shook his head as Kenji nodded in agreement._

_The girls were all chatting happily when suddenly one of them screamed out loudly._

_"SNAKE!"_

_They all screamed and then dashed away in fear as Krysta and Takara also pretended to be afraidof the small slithering snake, and dashed off as well, ducking behind a tree to watch the remaining action. Sophie watched all the excitement and then she too spotted the little creature and at once stood up. She picked up a stick nearby and walked over to the snake that was remaining quite still._

_"Aw" she replied much to his surprise, "You're just a little one aren't you" she said sweetly to the snake and then squatted down, "Imagine being afraid of you. Come on" she urged the snake onto the stick, "I'd better get you out of here before you get trampled on" Raiu slithered onto the stick slowly his green eyes flashing, "I'll put you on the other side of the fence where you'll be perfectly safe" she carried the stick over towards the fence, then placed the stick through the bars and allowed him to slither off the stick to the other side, "Now you hurry on home" she said kindly to him, "And try not to come back here. You'll get hurt. I would hate to see that. You really are cute," she added and he blushed slightly as she turned away and walked back into the courtyard._

_The snake slithered towards the bushes where his friends were waiting and in the next instant a small POOF was heard and he was back in his human form, his cheeks still quite pink._

_"So how did it go?" they asked as they handed him his clothes._

_"She's so cute" he grinned with a chuckle._

_They looked at each other as he put on his clothes dreamily, anticipating his next encounter with his new crush._

_That afternoon as Takara and Krysta followed behind him on their way to the main house they saw that he was still gazing around him dreamily._

_"I think that went very well," Takara giggled._

_"I think you're right" Krysta nodded, "And best of all Hitomi saw none of it because she left early."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Now what?"_

_"Part B" Takara answered and Krysta nodded again with a grin._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Excellent work Takara" Stephanie said into the phone after she had heard the good news, "So what's next? Hmm. I think I might have an idea. In fact it's been something I have been thinking about. Well I am coming over theretomorrow to see Kaye and the others right? Exactly" Stephanie grinned, "I'm sure she'll want to come. Okay. Talk to you later. And thanks again" she hung up the phone and walked upstairs where her sister was reading her reptile book while laying on her bed, "Hey Soph."_

_"Hey" Sophie replied._

_"Listen. Sam is going to be out tomorrow afternoon doing something with his group in college so I was wondering if you would like to come with me tothe Sohma main house and spend some time with the girls?"_

_"You mean Takara?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"How come?"_

_"Oh I don't know. Also I was hoping you would get the chance to play with someone outside of school. Besides she did mention she wanted to see you."_

_"She did?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Well okay. I guess I can come."_

_"Great" Stephanie nodded, "Want to go help me make dinner?"_

_"Yea" she nodded back jumping up and Stephanie put her arm around her, "You know a real weird thing happened at school today."_

_"What's that?"_

_"I actually saw a real live snake."_

_"You don't say" Stephanie replied grinning secretly to herself._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next afternoon Stephanie and Sophie walked to the main house and were welcomed by Takara, Hitomi, and Krysta, who immediately invited Sophie to go and play with them, so Stephanie walked over to the main house where Kaye and Sakura were waiting for her to join them for a cup of tea with Yamato._

_The three younger girls talked a lot as they took a break from playing a game of ping pong in the rec room located in the main house and found themselves by the large tree where her sister told her stories._

_"We're so glad that you could come today" Takara replied._

_"Really?" Sophie said._

_"Mhm."_

_"Yea. You're so quiet at school" Hitomi replied._

_"Hitomi" Krysta scolded._

_"Well she is" Hitomi insisted, "She never talks this much" she spotted Raiu headed into the main gate, "Oh he's here" she giggled a little as she ran over to him._

_"Hmm" Sophie looked over and immediately blushed, "I didn't know that he was going to be here" she lowered her face as he tried to get away from Hitomi._

_"Well you do know that this is where he lives don't you?" Takara replied._

_"Mnm. I" she whispered softly._

_"What's the matter?" Krysta asked concerned._

_"I. I can't do this" she replied running towards the houses as Stephanie came out of the main house and saw her run._

_"Sophie" Stephanie said slowly as Raiu walked over and saw her dash after her younger sister, "Sophie!"_

_"Hey guys" he replied as Hitomi marched over with her hands on her hips, "What's going on?"_

_"Um. Sophie was just here," Takara said._

_"She was?" he replied a bit too excited much to Hitomi's chagrin, "Well where is she?"_

_"She just went that way" Takara pointed, "Stephy went after her."_

_"Why?"_

_"Haven't you figured it out yet" Krysta shook her head, "She's her younger sister."_

_"Oh" Raiu replied, "No wonder she's so cute."_

_"Raiu" Hitomi warned but Krysta and Takara took her by the arms._

_"We'll hold her you go" Takara urged as Hitomi began to squeal and he took off._

_"Let me go you traitors!"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When Raiu arrived at the back of the houses he saw that Stephanie was leaning over her sister, who's face was red with embarrassment and crying slowly._

_"I can't," she said over and over, "I can't do it. I'm too scared."_

_"I'm sorry Sophie" Stephanie replied, "I didn't mean to push it on you."_

_"You didn't" Sophie shook her head, "He must think I am so weird."_

_"Why would he think that?" she asked as Raiu took a step forward._

_"Because I ran away again. Because I always run away. I'm never gonna be able to say how I feel. It doesn't matter, he has lots of girls to choose from."_

_"But I have it on good authority, that he's not interested in those girls."_

_"But they're all prettier then me."_

_"Now what makes you say that?"_

_"They just are. He's never gonna like me, because I'm too quiet. They always talk to him."_

_Raiu took a few more steps forward and cleared his throat dramatically._

_"The way I see it, you have something they don't."_

_Stephanie and Sophie looked back in surprise and Sophie wiped the tears from her face._

_"Raiu" Stephanie smiled slightly, "How long you've been listening?"_

_"Just a few seconds" he said softly, "Do you think I could talk to Sophie for a few minutes?"_

_"Well" she replied and then looked at her sister her had her face lowered, "Soph. He wants to talk to you alone. Do you think that would be all right?"_

_"Um" Sophie said slowly as they stood up, "Okay."_

_"All right" Stephanie nodded, "I'll be right by the tree if you need me" she patted Raiu's shoulder as she walked out and then he moved forward a little more._

_"So. You're Stephanie's sister" he began._

_"Mhm."_

_"I can't believe I never figured that out. I mean you do look sort of the same."_

_"No we don't" she shook her head, "My sister is much prettier then I am."_

_"I don't think so" Raiu shook his head this time, "I think you're one of the prettiest girls I've ever seen. In fact I think you're really cute" he blushed._

_"Really?" she looked up surprised._

_"Uh huh" he nodded, "I liked what you did for that snake yesterday. Instead of screaming like all the other girls," he continued as she listened surprised, "You helped him and you weren't afraid."_

_"You saw that?" she said worried._

_"I was behind the bush, trying to avoid the girls for once with my friends. I thought it was really cool."_

_"Well, snakes don't bother me" she shrugged, "I like them. I'd go as far to say that they're my favorite animal."_

_"No kidding," he grinned as he placed his hands nervously behind his back, "Well we haven't been properly introduced have we?"_

_"Mnm."_

_"It is a pleasure to meet you" he bowed like a prince, "I am Raiu Sohma."_

_"It's nice to meet you too" she curtsied back politely with a smile, "My name is Sophie Kamiya."_

_"Would you like to take a turn in the garden?" he asked._

_"I'd love to" she nodded taking his arm and he led her out._

_"You know what kid" he replied in his actor voice, "This could be the start of a beautiful friendship."_

_She giggled as her sister watched happily from the tree where Kaye was holding her around her waist. Takara and Krysta hi-fived each other as they walked past. And Hitomi frowned as she crossed her arms and the sun began to set._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I am going to try to get the next chapter done on Friday, if not Saturday. It all depends on how I am feeling. See you all later!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Eleven: Not Giving Into Love_

_More is revealed in the next story telling and Tsukasa has been protecting Stephanie more lately due to Seitarou's disturbances. But does the American have a more personal reason for his actions? Find out next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Encounter_

_A class trip arrives in Kyoto and Reiji bumps into somebody he never thought he'd see again. Find out who next time!_


	29. Chapter Eleven: Not Giving Into Love

_**Chapter Eleven: Not Giving Into Love**_

_Tsukasa stood behind the tree quietly as Stephanie and Sophie walked past on their way to the park. He watched them both carefully and glanced around at the surrounding area. When he saw that his cousin was nowhere in sight he gave a heavy sigh of relief as he slowly looked up at the sky. He knew that the girls were meeting Katsuya and Sakura at the park as they had previously decided to do. But his conversation the night before last with Seitarou had put him more on edge then before. When he saw that they had arrived at the picnicblanket and that Katsuya was indeed there, he pulled away from the tree, with one more quick glance and then strode away heading for his apartment. From where he stood Kaye saw him depart and frowned slightly but Stephanie saw his expression so he at once reverted back to his usual smile so as not to worry her._

_As he walked slowly back home Tsukasa stuck his hands in his pockets and sighed again. Seitarou's smug face kept coming back to his mind and he shook his head out of frustration as he arrived at his front door and placed the key into the keyhole. He turned the knob and entered in. The entire place was dark so he flipped on a switch, activating the nearby lamp, and sidestepped a pair of sneakers he had worn on Sunday to do his shadow protecting. He walked into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator casually but then closed it with a slam resolutely. Then he walked to his room where he collapsed onto the bed face forward into his pillow. After which he rolled onto his back and placed his hands behind his head and frowned, but it was more of a worried expression which furrowed his eyebrows as he stared at the ceiling._

"_He's wrong" he thought, "Seitarou can't possibly be right about this. He's just trying to distract me," he said to himself as he went over the events of Sunday evening._

_He had been on his way home after another day of protecting Stephanie when Seitarou had pulled up in his red truck requesting an audience with him. Even though he refused his request, he still accepted the invitation to the mansion that night, and despite his apprehension he had agreed and walked into the main hall at exactly seven o'clock._

"_All right I'm here" he scowled at Seitarou with his arms crossed as his cousin sat at his table with a cup of tea before him and more on the table for his guest._

"_Well sit down cousin" Seitarou replied in a friendly sort of tone, "And we'll get started."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Tsukasa paused for a moment searching Seitarou's face for any sign of betrayal and then sat down reluctantly._

"_Can I offer you some refreshment?" Seitarou asked politely._

"_No thank you" Tsukasa saidtrying to restrain the tenseness in his voice._

"_Okay then" Seitarou sighed contently, "Suit yourself. I suppose you're wondering why I asked you here tonight?"_

"_Gee you think?" Tsukasa answered back sarcastically, "Just tell me what you want and then I got to go."_

"_Why do you have such venom in your voice Tsukasa?" Seitarou replied, "When I am prepared to offer you an answer to one of your problems."_

"_What makes you think that I would want your offer?" Tsukasa said angrily, "No, what makes you think I would ever take an offer from you?" he changed his wording._

"_We're family aren't we? And family is supposed to look after one another isn't that right?"_

"_We're family" Tsukasa grinned slightly, "But not by choice."_

"_I'm sorry?" Seitarou frowned a little, "I don't think I understand. You'd rather ally yourself with the Sohmas? The enemies of our forefathers then ally yourself with your own flesh and blood?"_

" _No. I'd rather ally myself with someone I can trust" Tsukasa shot back._

"_Trust? You can trust me?"_

"_Where have you proven that?"_

"_Where have I not proven it?"_

"_You're unbelievable" Tsukasa stood up and turned his back clenching his fists, "Do you honestly think I don't know all that stuff that you pulled? Did you think I wouldn't figure it out?"_

"_Stuff? Oh you mean all those things in the past" Seitarou grinned, "Why do you hold such vengeance towards me though? After all it was all that sluts doing anyway."_

_Tsukasa jerked his head up and his eyes burned as he turned his head to look at Seitarou._

"_What did you just say?" he hissed._

"_You heard me" Seitarou replied, "I didn't do anything to her that she didn't want done."_

"_You take that back" Tsukasa said through gritted teeth, "I know Molly, she would never do something like that."_

"_Maybe you don't know her as well as you think you do."_

"_I suppose all the lies about me weren't told by you either?" Tsukasa replied back._

"_I have nothing to say."_

"_Then neither do I" Tsukasa nodded turning his back on him again, "Goodbye Seitarou."_

"_Incidentally" Seitarou said as Tsukasa moved forward, "Why do you care now about someone like her when you have moved on?"_

_Tsukasa stopped dead in his tracks but didn't look back._

"_Care to explain that one?" he replied back angrily._

"_I mean why do you care about Molly when it is clearly obvious that you have gotten over her?"_

"_I don't see what you're getting at?" Tsukasa said as he spun around once more, "What are you talking about?"_

"_Don't think I haven't noticed what you have been up to lately. It seems you're always around now. Making sure I stay as far away from her as possible. Miss Kamiya I mean. Or do you call by her first name?" he added smugly as Tsukasa's eyes became furious again, "Stephanie. It really is a lovely name."_

"_Seitarou" Tsukasa managed to spit out, "I am going to give you one final warning before I go. Wherever she is, I will be. To protect her from you or any one else connected with the Ushida or Nakagami line."_

"_Hmm. So I guess my suspicions have been confirmed. You have got a thing for Sohma's girl."_

"_What?"_

"_Just admit it Tsukasa. You're in love with her" he smiled sinisterly on the last line and then chuckled, "Which makes you absolutely pathetic."_

"_You're wrong about that" Tsukasa retorted._

"_I don't think so. I ought to know. I too have those same feelings."_

"_You wouldn't know love if it hit you in the face. I've stayed to long already" Tsukasa turned his back one final time, "Stay away from her or else Seitarou. You don't wantme to deal with, trust me," he added as he opened the door and walked outside._

_Seitarou leaned back in his chair with a huge grin and nodded satisfactorily to himself, next to him a familiar small book with leather bindings._

_Tsukasa sighed once more as he fought to suppress the memories of the night at the mansion, but deep in his heart he wondered if this was in fact one of those times that Seitarou had been accurate on how he truly felt. He sat up and pulled his pillow close to him. I mean he knew that he enjoyed spending time with her in the library and talking about the dreams and even at school they were on very good terms. He thought about her medium length brown hair and her soft brown eyes that twinkled when she smiled. Her smile. He leaned back down placing the pillow behind his head and smiled himself as he pictured her smile. Then he shook his head out of such foolishness and berated himself as he placed the pillow over his head._

"_This is not happening," he told himself over and over, "This is crazy. I can't be. I can't really be… in love with her."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Later that evening Stephanie was placing her boom box back inside after an evening of another song for the neighborhood, which Kaye, Sakura and Raiu who had joined them all stayed to listen to. Sophie wandered into her sister's room and smiled._

"_Raiu said he enjoyed the song" she replied._

"_He's a sweet kid" Stephanie grinned as she sat down on her bed._

"_Can I talk to you about something?"_

"_Sure" she patted her bedspread and Sophie sat down, "What's up? You and Raiu are doing okay right?"_

"_Oh yea. It's been lots of fun. Takara and Krysta are very happy. We haven't said anything at school yet, but he says I'm his special girl."_

"_That's good to know" Stephanie chuckled, "Because you are."_

"_Thanks. Steph, I want to know something. Something's that's been bothering me for awhile."_

"_Okay" Stephanie nodded concerned a little by the note of seriousness in her sister's voice._

"_Well, it's about everything that happened to you two months ago. I'm sorry but unlike mom and Keiichi I don't think that you have no idea what happened? I think you know who kidnapped you but for some reason you have to keep a secret. And I think I might know what that secret is" Sophie continued as Stephanie became instantly worried._

"_Sophie" she began._

"_Just hear me out. You see Raiu told me something today. And I think it applies with you too" she looked up with a knowing look._

"_Sophie" Stephanie replied slowly, "Did Raiu tell you about, the Zodiac curse?"_

"_Mhm. He told me that he changed himself into that snake I saw to see if I liked snakes. I thought that was really romantic" she blushed slightly._

"_I see."_

"_You're not mad that I knoware you?"_

"_No" Stephanie took a deep breath, "To be honest I'm rather relieved."_

"_Stephen knows too doesn't he? Because he is going out with Kaye's sister?"_

"_Mhm he knows._

"_But no one else?"_

"_Only people who know about the Zodiac curse."_

"_So is that the reason, why you didn't say anything?"_

"_Yea" Stephanie nodded, "The reason I was kidnapped was because of that. But Kaye saved me. And I have been safe ever since."_

"_Because Kaye is one also?"_

"_Yes. He is. In fact most of the Sohmas that you have met are one."_

"_Oh. Takara?"_

"_Mhm."_

"_And Krysta and Hitomi."_

"_Yep."_

"_Wow. How many are there all together?"_

"_Fourteen. Kaye is the Tiger. His sister's the cat. Takara is a Rabbit and Krysta is a horse. You know about the Chinese Zodiac?"_

"_Mhm. Raiu told me all about it. How it works. But because of what happened will that bad man come back?"_

"_Actually" Stephanie hesitated slightly, "He's already back."_

"_He is?" Sophie replied worried._

"_Mhm. He's actually my age. He's in my school. But don't you worry. I have a body guard that watches out for me."_

"_Body guard?" Sophie's eyes became wide._

"_Well not so much a body guard, but more a shadow protector" Stephanie smiled a little._

"_Oh. Is it the one we always seem to be running into?"_

"_Yea."_

"_Wasn't he the guy who was at the library that you were running away from?"_

"_Well we're okay now. It was just a little bit confusing there. Sophie" Stephanie said, "I was wondering, now that you know about all this, how would you like to accompany me to the Sohma main house next Sunday?"_

"_What for?"_

"_Well you have been asking me lately about what I am doing at the library all the time. Wouldn't you like to find out what?"_

"_Okay" Sophie nodded, "Then I can see Raiu" she exclaimed._

"_That's just what I was thinking" Stephanie grinned as they both embraced._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_On Sunday afternoon the children once more gathered in front of the large tree to hear the next part of the story. As before Shigure had come to listen, but this time with Ayame and Hatori as an added bonus. Raiu and Sophie sat cozily next to each other as Stephanie sat down in her chair and the kids clapped._

"_Okay. Good afternoon you guys. Are we ready for the next part?"_

"_Yea!" all the kids cheered as Ayame clasped his hands together._

"_This is so exciting" he exclaimed._

"_Calm down Ayame" Hatori instructed._

"_Yes Aya" Shigure added, "You won't be able to hear if you act like that. And believe me it's worth it to listen. Oh hello Yamato" he grinned as the teenager came out and sat down next to them._

"_Good afternoon" he grinned slightly back as Akito sat down at his feet and then they both turned to the young girl in the front._

"_All right" she began, "Who wants to recap us? Yes Naoko" she smiled as the little girl who was wearing two shiny purple ribbons in her pigtails held up her hand._

"_They had just begun their journey to the east and were attacked by the Ushida clan" Naoko said in her sweet voice as her father beamed at her._

"_Yea" Daisuke grinned, "And then that Nakagami rescued Suzuna and he carried her to the east himself. The last we left off he went away."_

"_That's right" Stephanie nodded, "Good remembering. Okay. When Suzuna arrived at the palace she was greeted by her frantic family along with Akihito who was very glad that she was perfectly safe. After informing them that her rescuer had disappeared some time in the night and that she had made her way alone to the palace she shut herself in her room for some much needed rest. But despite her fatigue her mind kept coming back to the mysterious Nakagami and his true intentions when it came to her safety. After all she had never heard of anyone who only helped someone they hardly knew for no reason whatsoever. But hadn't he said the first time that they met, that he knew her already, and hadn't he said the night before that he had his own reasons for his actions. With all these thoughts in mind, Suzuna gradually fell fast asleep."_

"_Days turned into weeks. Weeks into months. Akihito had become the new lord in the east and had successfully gathered enough men to create an army to protect his people from the onslaught of Ushida clan attacks. He himself had every intention on going to battle soon and was more determined then ever to give it another try on his affections for the young girl. So one moonlit night he found her in her favorite spot in the garden and approached her._

"My lady" he replied softly.

"My lord" she bowed her head as she rose from the ground, "I'm sorry. Should I not be out this late?"

"No it's all right" he said gently, "You can do as you like. I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh?"

"Yes. We have been here for several months and I have been so busy to ask you if you like it here."

"Oh. Well it's wonderful here my lord. We lack for nothing thanks to my lord's hospitality and we are eternally grateful" she bowed her head.

"I'm glad. But I was simply asking what you thought. Do you like it here?"

"Me? Of course. It's beautiful here" the wind rustled her hair softly and his heart skipped a beat.

"That's great" he smiled then he took her hand, "Suzuna."

"Hmm? Yes my lord."

"I know I can never take the place of Ashitaka in your heart, but I believe in mine that I simply can't continue going on without you like this. And even though I am going against my own better judgment, I must ask. Do you think it's possible, for you my lady to open your heart enough again, for the likes of this lonely lord?"

"Akihito" she said surprised even though she knew it would happen, "I. What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want to marry you Suzuna. I want you to bemy lady. My wife. I'm asking you to marry me. Please my lady. Will you?"

Suzuna paused and then looked up into his eyes staring at the honesty in them. She remembered her brother's words from months ago, and rather then disappoint him or her father she slowly nodded.

"Yes, my lord" she replied, "I would be honored."

"Thank you" he kissed her hand happily, "I promise to protect you for the rest of my life" he embraced her and she held him back.

_"But even though she had promised, she still felt a pain in her heart, wondering if she was doing the right thing. She knew of course that Ashitaka would want her to be happy, and really it wasn't her feelings for him that was holding her back but something else, although she couldn't pinpoint what it was. Anyway, two days later the news was announced throughout all the towns, and Ushida furious with the outcome of things, sent his best men to the east, to retrieve what he believed what was rightfully his. Against the wishes of her brother, Suzuna would often ride outside the castle walls, along with two handmaidens and two soldiers that Akihito had commissioned to go along with her. On this particular day, it was windy,_ _and a storm was about to brew."_

"My lady" one of the handmaidens replied, "We should head back. It's going to rain soon."

"I know" Suzuna nodded in agreement, "I just wanted to bring back some flowers to my sister who isn't feeling very well" she said gathering the bouquet together.

The soldiers who were standing close to the trees as the women gathered the blossoms suddenly heard a horn and grabbed for their swords. Within seconds Ushida's men were upon them and the women were ordered onto their horses. Suzuna and the two handmaidens had just mounted when the soldiers were outnumbered, but as it seemed that they wouldn't escape another rider appeared, clad in grey and wearing a very familiar mask. Suzuna gasped when she saw him charge against the other riders and signaled the women to ride. They obeyed as he did his best to take out the Ushida clan with his sword. The women rode until Suzuna pulled back and saw the rider in grey head into the woods, so she turned her horse and followed.

"My lady!" the handmaidens called but she did not stop her horse.

Her horse's feet pounded the ground as she rode. She looked ahead of her trying to spot the rider in grey but didn't notice that a stray Ushida clan rider was following her. Try as she might she couldn't outride him and soon he was riding beside her trying to stop her horse. She closed her eyes in fear but then a horse flew over both of them and the rider in grey was right in front of them his sword brandished. He charged the Ushida rider driving him off and then turned to the woman beside him.

"Come on!" he shouted and then the two of them rode deeper into the forest.

_"The rain began to fall as they finally arrived at a small cabin that was unoccupied. They jumped off their horses just in time and ran inside. The rider in grey closed the door behind them and removed his mask."_

"What did you think you were playing at?" he said angrily to her as she removed her cloak, "Following me. You could have gotten yourself taken."

"I'm sorry. I just had to see if it was you that's all" Suzuna replied.

"Well it was foolish" Tsukasa huffed, "Honestly where would you be if I wasn't around to protect you?"

"I know" she nodded, "I know you're right. But I couldn't help myself."

"You are one strange girl" he shook his head grinning slightly, "Well no use bellowing over things that have happened in the past. This rain isn't going to let up any time soon. We're stuck here for awhile" he moved over to the side and began to place wood into the fireplace, "Good thing I got matches" he lit one and threw it, "Otherwise it would be freezing in here."

"Tsukasa" she said slowly.

"Yea."

"Have you really been around all this time?"

"What?" he looked back.

"You said you would always be around. Have you really been watching me all this time?"

"I didn't lie about that" he nodded, "Here put your cloak back onnow" he wrapped it around her, "It'll be freezing otherwise."

"Thank you. You know, when I'm in the village, I would sometimes look for you to see if you're out there."

"You don't have to do that. Besides you should be concentrating on other things not me."

"I can't help it. You fascinate me."

"What? I'm hardly fascinating."

"No but you are. Mostly because I don't understand why you do it."

"I told you, I have my reasons."

"That's not good enough for me anymore. I know you said in the past, that you know me, but I have been trying to figure out how that is possible."

"Suzuna."

"Please. You have to tell me. Show me the courtesy of that much at least."

Tsukasa sighed.

"You really want to know?" he turned around and faced her.

"I wouldn't ask if I didn't."

"All right. I'll tell you, but you're not going to remember."

"Try me" she sat down.

"Okay. I know you because I know your father. Knew your father," he corrected himself.

"My father?"

"Mhm. My parents and my family used to reside in your village a long time ago. We weren't rich or well to do. In fact we were the poorest people there. But your father allowed us to stay. My father and brothers often did odd jobs for your father around the town. I was too young back then."

"How old were you?"

"Nine."

She nodded and then realized.

"The flowers."

"Huh?" he jerked his head up in surprise, "What did you say?"

"The flowers" she repeated, "A long time ago,I met a small dirty faced boy with a kind heart and he helped me home when I tripped and swollen my ankle. Before he left he handed me a bouquet of flowers."

"So you do remember."

"That boy was you wasn't it Tsukasa?"

"Yea it was. That was the first time we ever met" he nodded, "Your father sought me out after that and asked me how I found you because no one ever could" she smiled slightly, "You were even trouble back then" she giggled, "I told him and he was impressed, so he asked me to do something for him that no one could."

"And what was that?"

"Look out for you. Since I always knew where you were. At least I did until we were taken."

"Taken?" she said sadly.

"The Ushida clan found out our last name, which is Nakagami and they at once took us into their realm, no questions asked. Just we had to go. That was the day I became a member of the Ushida clan, because of my last name. But I didn't forget you or your father. I couldn't. When I found out that Koji had killed him, my anger towards the Ushida clan began. And then to have you kidnapped, that was the last straw. I had promised your father to look after you and I never forgot that" he looked at her directly.

"Tsukasa" she said slowly, "Thank you."

"It's no big deal" he stood up, "It's just who I am now. Nothing. A nobody. A shadow and nothing more."

"And is your promise that you made to my father the reason why you protect me so diligently?"

"One of the reasons" he admitted.

"One?"

"The less you know the better" he lowered his head and his brown hair hung in his eyes.

"But. I don't understand" she stood up.

"You're not supposed to understand, because if you did then everything would make sense."

"What?"

"My lady. I have but one mission, and that is to return you to your fiancée no matter what" he added, "That's all you need to understand."

"Tsukasa you have never been anything but honest with me and so kind. I must ask something else of you."

"What?"

"I want to know if you think that I am making a mistake?"

"Huh? A mistake in what?"

"Am I making a mistake in marrying Akihito Sohma?"

"I don't see how" he bent down and fumbled through some blankets that were on the floor, "You were engaged to him before."

"No I wasn't" she shook her head and he looked back.

"What?"

"It wasn't Akihito I was engaged to, but his brother Ashitaka Sohma. Your lord was mistaken."

"Ashitaka Sohma?"

"Mhm. But he died because of a wound he had received when he came to rescue me. He didn't survive."

"I'm sorry. But why do you want to know if I think you should marry the lord."

"Because you're the only friend I have like this. I can't talk to my brother about it because he's all for it. And I can't talk to any of my handmaidens because they will just say that I am nervous."

"So you want my opinion?" he asked confused.

"Yes. Do you think I am making a mistake?"

"Uh" he stammered, "I'm not sure I'm the best person to ask this" he stood back and placed his back to her.

"Why not?"

"I'm just not. Trust me."

"But I really want to know what you think" she moved closer to him.

"Suzuna please don't ask me this question. You're making it so much harder" he closed his eyes.

"What?"

"Look, I'm no expert but really I am not the best person, to ask."

"You've said that, but you haven't explained why."

"Because I may not give you the answer that is the right one."

"How do you mean?"

"I mean I might let my feelings get involved with my answer."

"Feelings? Tsukasa" she said slowly.

"It doesn't matter. It wouldn't matter. You are about to be married to a lord and I have to be a shadow. That is all I am good for now, but I can't say there isn't a little part of me, that will tell you no."

She was silent as he turned to her.

"The idea of another man being with you, when all I can do is watch it does make me hurt a little, but then I think that you're better off where you are."

"Tsukasa are you saying that" she began but he nodded and then turned back around.

"Yea" he said softly as the rain picked up outside, "I am in love with you. I always have been. And that is my true intention on protecting you" he stopped when he felt her arms around him, "Don't" he tried to remove her, "Please let me go."

"I don't want to" she shook her head as she leaned her head into his back, "I don't want to let you go. Tsukasa I have thought of nothing but you and that night we spent togetherfor several months now. The truth isI asked you your opinion because I wanted you to stop me from making this mistake. That's why I followed you."

"No" he turned around and looked at her as he placed his hands on her shoulders, "It's not a mistake. You have to marry him. He's what's best for you. I am no good. I'm an outlaw. You could never be happy with me."

"Shouldn't I know that."

"Suzuna. You have to go back. I'll never forgive myself if you give up all that happiness. Even though I love you, knowing that you will be there, gives me comfort. Please understand."

"So I have to go back?"

"You have to. You gave your word. You promised him. Look at me" he held up her head and could see the tears settling in her eyes, "Don't cry" he said gently, "I'm always going to be around. Make no mistake about that. But you and I can never be together my love. It's not possible."

"I'll love you anyway" she fell into his arms, "No matter what. I will go back and do as you have requested, but I will love you in my heart above everyone else for as long as I live."

"Suzuna" he whispered.

"Just hold me. Let me feel what it's like to be held by the man I love just once."

He nodded and continued to hold her as the rain continued.

_"Soon after the storm stopped and Tsukasa rode with Suzuna back to the front of the forest where they parted ways once more. Both of them sure of their love for each other, but unsure of the outcome of the future" Stephanie sighed, "To be continued" she replied and the kids wiped some tears from their own eyes and clapped._

_She stood up from her chair and glanced around her. Sometime in the end of the story Katsuya and Reiji had disappeared from the area. Before she could go and go and look for them though, Sakura asked if she wouldn't mind helping with refreshments so she resigned herself to go and look for Katsuya later when she had finished._

**(Next Scene)**

_Reiji found Kaye out back near the trickling waterfall staring at it somberly so he approached it cautiously._

_"Hey Kaye" he said slowly._

_"Hey Reij" Kaye answered back._

_"Need to talk?"_

_"Oh yea" Kaye nodded turning around with a frown, " Now more then ever."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Grrr! This winter has been so bad for Stephy! I swear with all the kids getting sick around me and my sinuses I've been sick too much this year. Anyway here is the chapter that was Supposed to come out last week. I can promise you this, that even if I am sick, I will finish this book this week, so God help me! Hopefully this long chapter will quench your thirst until then. See ya all later!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Encounter_

_A class trip arrives in Kyoto and Reiji bumps into somebody he never thought he'd see again. Find out who next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Thirteen: The Dream Comes to an End!_

_As the title entails the final piece of the story comes out and Stephanie confronts Tsukasa with his purpose. All will finally come to ahead in this chapter! See what happens next time!_


	30. Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Encounter

**_Chapter Twelve: Unexpected Encounter_**

_Reiji walked over to the nearby sitting rock and hopped on. He placed his legs onto the rock crossing his feet as he sat down. He sighed a little as Kaye walked towards him and leaned against the rock. He too sighed and Reiji looked at his cousin directly._

_"Okay" he began, "So what's on your mind Kaye? Is this about the outcome of the story thus far?"_

_"No" Kaye shook his head certainly, "But it is what made me think about it."_

_"Think about what?"_

_"Is there a reason why" Kaye said hesitating a little, "Everyone seems to think that I can't protect Stephanie on my own?"_

_"Huh?" Reiji's eyes became wide._

_"Well in the past there was you and now it's Mr. Nakagami."_

_"Tsukasa?"_

_"Yea."_

_"So you've seen him?"_

_"Just last week. He was leaving the park, and I know he was watching her and waiting until someone was around to watch her so he could go" Kaye frowned._

_"Well that's a good thing isn't it?" Reiji replied as Katsuya looked at him as if to continue, "I mean he believes that you're still strong enough to look out for her, so he wasn't needed."_

_"That's not the point though" Kaye crossed his arms, "Sometimes I just feel like you guys think that I'm inadequate because I am in love with her or something."_

_"I don't think that" Reiji shook his head, "And I doubt he does either."_

_"How are you so sure?"_

_"I just know. Besides I only help you because of the oath we made. It's not like I am trying to steal your thunder or anything."_

_"I know that. I still feel that way though."_

_"Is that all?" Reiji asked seriously closing his eyes, his face forward._

_"Hmm?"_

_"I mean, that's not all that's bothering you is it?"_

_"What makes you think that?"_

_"I can tell Kaye" Reiji said, "And I've got the feeling that maybe you feel uncomfortable for another reason."_

_"And what reason would that be?" Kaye turned his face away slightly._

_"Maybe a part of you is afraid that Mr. Nakagami is falling for your girl" Reiji replied._

_"Huh?" Kaye's eyes became wider at his suggestion, "Do you think he is?"_

_"It's possible" Reiji shrugged, "Who knows. I don't sense any bad intentions on his part however."_

_"This cannot happen" Kaye shook his head, "I won't let it. I already got one Nakagami problem, I don't need two."_

_Reiji sighed heavily._

_"Kaye" he began, "I don't think you have a problem with Tsukasa Nakagami."_

_"You don't?"_

_"No. Look I am going to be brutally honest with you."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean, I am going to tell you something that you haven't probably figured out on your own. So here it goes" he took a deep breath, "Kaye you have something great. You have someone you love and cherish. That's a special gift so it's natural that you want to protect it. And she is worth it. She's beautiful, smart. She's got a good personality. And best of all she loves you for who you are. There isn't a man alive who wouldn't give for something like that."_

_"I know that. I know how special she is."_

_"I hope you do. But I have got a question for you."_

_"Okay. Shoot."_

_"Do you think that it's not even a remote possibility that another guy could see her charms and not be enchanted by them? Do you think that you're the only person who could possibly fall in love with her? If you do then you're a fool. She's a rare person indeed and like I said before, very much worth it."_

_"Reiji" Kaye said slowly._

_"Before I told you that I was going to be brutally honest, so here it is. Kaye, when I first knew her. My first few months here in Kyoto I too found myself drawn by her. I found her features attractive. Not just her looks but her personality too. But it was really only a brief thought. I would never hurt you in that way or her. After awhile those feelings subsided. I still care for her a great deal, but it's more of a brotherly or friend love now. I think all of the guys in our family think of her that way to some degree. My point is, Kaye I am your best friend. The closest person in the family to you next to Sakura you told me, and even I have felt these things. If Tsukasa Nakagami does feel this way about her, what does that mean? I'll tell you what it means. It means nothing. Because like me I don't believe he would do anything like that. He's not like his cousin. He's very different. Seitarou Nakagami I didn't trust at the get go, but as for Tsukasa the moment I met him, actually met him, I knew that we could trust him. Believe me, if he has feelings for her, he's keeping it to himself, and even if he does reveal it to her, it doesn't mean that you're going to lose her" Reiji stopped and took another deep breath and then looked at his cousin, "Kaye. You're not mad at me are you?"_

_"No" Katsuya shook his head and faced his cousin, "You're right I shouldn't be so foolish. Of course there are going to be other guys who will be attracted to her. I mean after all there's a whole school of girls who are still attracted to me."_

_"Mhm" Reiji chuckled lightly._

_"But Reij if you felt like this, does that mean your feelings for Sara have resided?"_

_"No" Reiji shook his head, "But I also know that I'll never see her again and the prospect is lonely. And I do also know that someday I'll find someone like Stephanie for myself so I am not worried. And you shouldn't be either."_

_"I'm not anymore" Kaye patted his shoulder happily._

_"But if it bothers you that much, maybe you should talk to him about it."_

_"Do you really think I should?"_

_"You have every right to. You are her boyfriend."_

_"I'll think about it. Thanks for the talk Reij. It helped."_

_"That's what I am here for" Reiji nodded jumping off the rock, "We should get back. They'll be looking for us."_

_Katsuya nodded back and then the two of them left the waterfall and returned to the others who were still waiting for them in the courtyard._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The early winds of winter began that week and Reiji wrapped his scarf tightly around his neck as he entered the music store on Friday afternoon. He had ordered two new cds and was on his way to pick them up. He walked out of the store and saw a purple ribbon fly past him so he reached his hand up to snatch it. He stared at the ribbon when he heard the light sound of someone running up behind so he turned his head as he saw the girl. Her hair was long and brown and her eyes a deep brown that shone hazel as the afternoon sun hit them. She was wearing a school uniform that he recognized from Tokyo and as she stepped forward, it wasn't the only thing that he recognized as she smiled and reached her hand forward._

_"Thank you so much" she replied as he handed her back the ribbon, "The wind blew it off. It was nice of you to catch it for me."_

_"Uh" he stammered slightly, "No trouble."_

_"Are you a local?" she asked as she placed it back into the left side of her hair._

_"Uh. Yea" he nodded slowly still stunned, "You?"_

_"No. I am just here for the class trip. Speaking of which I got to get going. Thanks again!" she called as she ran back to her group of friends that were waiting for her._

_Reiji stood still dumbfounded until he slowly turned around and began to walk home thinking about the familiar girl._

_"That couldn't of been" he thought to himself, "Could it?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The cell phone rang next to Katsuya's bed and he fumbled in the darkness to reach it acknowledging his clock, which read two thirty a.m._

_"Hello" he replied groggily into the phone, "Reiji" he sat up, "You do know what time it is don't you?" Kaye yawned, "Now" he complained, "Okay. If it's a matter of the future. I'll be right there" he clicked the phone and slowly stood up from the bed pulling on his pants._

_He walked down the sidewalk quietly till he arrived at the park, the beat of his sneakers on the sidewalk the only sound in the entire area. Reiji was sitting on a bench and stood up at once as he walked over with another yawn._

_"All right I am here. What's your big emergency?" he sat down on the bench._

_"First of all I am sorry for getting you up so early" Reiji began._

_"It's after two thirty in the morning" Kaye complained, "I'm never gonna get up for school tomorrow."_

_"We don't have school tomorrow anyway, which is why I took the risk."_

_"Oh yea. Because of all the school trips down this week from Tokyo. Okay what is it?" Kaye yawned again._

_"It has to do with the school trips actually."_

_"You dragged me out of bed for that?"_

_"No, no. Hear me out. Something happened this afternoon."_

_"This afternoon? And you couldn't tell me this, this afternoon?" Kaye replied irritably._

_"I couldn't get a hold of you. And I simply couldn't wait any longer. I had to talk to you."_

_"All right. What is it?"_

_Reiji took a few minutes to explain everything and then paused for breath. Katsuya scratched the back of his head and then spoke._

_"Are you sure? I mean it could have been anybody. There are lots of girls with brown hair and brown eyes."_

_"Granted but it wasn't that I saw. It was her smile as she came over. I'll never forget that smile."_

_"Sara? Your Sara?"_

_"Uh huh" Reiji nodded, "I'm sure of it."_

_"Well what did you say?"_

_"I didn't know what to say. I froze up."_

_"Did she recognize you?"_

_"Now way. There's no way she would remember me. I erased her memory remember."_

_"Oh yea. Well want do you want to do?"_

_"I want to see her again. Kaye will you come with me?"_

_"To where?"_

_"Just into town."_

_"Oh Reij you know how much I hate town" Kaye whined._

_"It's just in the tourist district. That's where they'll be."_

_"And then what?"_

_"I don't know. I'll talk to her."_

_"And try to make her remember you?"_

_"No not necessarily. Just talk to her. Will you come with me, please?"_

_Katsuya sighed heavily and then turned to him._

_"What time?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well it's about two fifty in the morning" Kaye said looking at his watch, "I just want to know how much time I have left to sleep before I come and pick you up."_

_"Oh. Ten o'clock."_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded standing up, "I'll be there."_

_"Thanks Kaye. This means a lot to me."_

_"Don't sweat it. Now I am going back to bed. I'll see you in about seven more hours."_

_Reiji grinned and shook a little in anticipation._

_"Oh and Reij."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You better get some sleep too. You don't want to see her again all baggy eyed" he grinned as he walked away._

_"Thanks" Reiji smiled back and then headed back towards the main house._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next morning as planned, Katsuya picked Reiji up at the main house and they headed for the tourist section of Kyoto. He could tell that Reiji was very nervous so he smiled quietly to himself and allowed his cousin to gather his thoughts. They parked the truck and then walked towards the temples._

_"How will you know when you find their group?" Kaye asked leaning on a fence._

_"I know what their uniform looks like" Reiji replied a bit distracted as he gazed around the area, "It's kind of white and light blue. The girls wear light blue skirts."_

_"Okay" Kaye nodded, "Do you want me to stick around or do you want to do this on your own?"_

_"Well I can't walk around by myself now can I? That'll look pretty dumb," he added still looking around._

_"All right. Then I'll stick around" Kaye shook his head with a small smile._

_They walked around the temples for an hour till they stopped for lunch. As they sat at the table Reiji sighed heavily._

_"I guess I am not going to find her today."_

_"We can come back tomorrow," Kaye suggested._

_"Maybe it's not meant to be."_

_"Now that's not my cousin talking" Kaye replied, "Not the guy who always encourages everyone to go for their dreams. We'll stick around here a little longer today and if we can't find her, then we'll come back tomorrow."_

_"Okay" Reiji sighed with a nod in agreement._

_But despite their best efforts everywhere they looked were too many schools and to find just one was almost impossible. Finally exhausted from the search Reiji said he was ready to go home. As they walked back to the car a slight wind blew and as he turned his head slowly he saw the purple ribbon flying towards him once again. As he caught it, the girl appeared once more frantically looking for her ribbon. Reiji stared at her surprised as she approached him once again._

_"Thank you" she replied as she walked over but stopped, "Wait a minute. You're the boy from the other day."_

_"Yea" Reiji nodded and then looked at Kaye who smiled with a cross of his arms._

_"We just keep running into each other don't we" she smiled, "It's like it was destiny."_

_He nodded and then turned back to Kaye._

_"Um."_

_"I'm going. I'll see you in the car" Kaye grinned and walked away leaving the two of them alone._

_"Oh here" Reiji handed her the ribbon._

_"Thanks" she placed it back into her hair, "I guess I am not used to the winds here in Kyoto."_

_"Oh you get used to them," he said slowly._

_"Have you been here long?"_

_"About a year ago. I used to live in Tokyo."_

_"Really. I thought you looked kind of familiar."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I kept trying to remember your face last night when I was telling my friends about you. What's your name, if you don't mind me asking?"_

_"Uh Reiji Sohma" he bowed his head._

_"Sohma huh? Nice to meet you" she bowed her hair, "I am Sara Takawa."_

_"I. Oh" he stopped, "It's nice to meet you."_

_"Say. I'm here for another day, but I have somewhere to be right now. I was wondering would you like to meet me here tomorrow and you can show me around? I mean as a local?"_

_"Yea. Sure" he nodded happily, "I would be honored to."_

_"Great. I'll meet you here."_

_"Okay" he nodded again._

_"Goodbye Mr. Sohma" she smiled as she departed with a wave._

_"Goodbye" Reiji waved back and his heart leapt at his awesome luck._

_When he climbed into the truck Katsuya turned to him with a grin._

_"So did you get to talk to her?"_

_"Better than that" Reiji smiled, "I have a date with her tomorrow."_

_"See didn't I tell ya!"_

_"Yea. I shouldn't have doubted you either Kaye. I won't ever again."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Sara got off the bus and walked along the row of apartments carrying a small slip of paper that she kept glancing at as she looked at the numbers. Finally she arrived at the one she was looking for and walked over to knock on the door. From inside the person ran to the door and opened the door in surprise._

_"Sara?" Tsukasa replied with a smile._

_"Hello cousin Tsukasa" she grinned back, "Well I'm here."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**


	31. Chapter 13: The Dream Comes to an End

_**Chapter Thirteen: The Dream Comes to an End**_

_Tsukasa walked over with the cup of tea carefully and handed it to Sara._

"_There you go. Sorry that's all I got" he replied as he sat down in the other chair._

"_Oh no. This is fine" she grinned, taking a sip, and casually glancing around the room, "Well you've done really well for yourself. This is a nice place."_

"_Well this is only temporary."_

"_You've been here for practically two months now haven't you? I mean that's what grandfather said."_

"_And did he tell you?"_

"_Mhm. But the question is, have you told her?"_

"_Not yet" he said sadly._

"_Well what are you waiting for?" Sara chuckled a little as she asked._

"_She's not finished with the dreams yet. I want her to have all the information before I tell her the truth" he sighed._

"_How far do you think she has to go?"_

"_Not too much farther. She probably has about two dreams left."_

"_Well that isn't much is it? And then you'll tell her everything?"_

"_Yea. Mind you" he looked at his cousin directly, "It's only a theory."_

"_But a very plausible one. Oh well. Have you seen much of the Angel of death?"_

"_Huh?" then Tsukasa burst out laughing with a wide smile, "I can't believe you still call him that."_

"_Well it suits him doesn't it?" Sara said crossing her arms._

"_Yea. It suits him to a T. And no, not really. But lately I can tell he's definitely up to something. Makes me wonder if I should have taken him up on his offer."_

"_What offer?" Sara asked curiously leaning forward._

"_Whatever offer he was going to offer. It would have been the perfect opportunity too" Tsukasa sighed._

"_That's throwing yourself in enemy territory" she frowned slightly._

"_Yea I know. And after all I have been trying to avoid it."_

"_Well keep avoiding it and in the meantime keep me updated when I go back to Tokyo."_

"_Oh by the way, when do you go back?"_

"_I'm leaving on Sunday."_

"_That could complicate things."_

"_Not really" Sara shook her head with a grin, "Dad has given me full permission to come down here whenever you need me. So call me when our girl's been updated."_

"_I will" Tsukasa nodded walking her to the door, "Thanks for the visit."_

"_No problem" she replied her eyes twinkling, "I got to get going. I have a date tomorrow."_

"_Huh?" his own eyes blinked and then he laughed, "Only you could get a date when you're going on a school trip."_

"_See ya later cous!" she waved as she departed._

"_Bye!" he called back as he closed the door satisfactorily._

_But as he leaned against the door he became somber again as the thought of telling Stephanie the complete truth made him feel very wary._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_On Monday afternoon Stephanie walked briskly once more to the library where she was meeting Tsukasa for another research session. But as she approached the library she groaned inwardly. For standing near the door was none other then Takechi Ushida grinning smugly at the passerby's. But when he spotted her he immediately brushed a hand through his short blond hair and turned his eyes on her coyly._

"_Well hello" he replied looking at her directly, "Fancy meeting you here of all places Miss Kamiya."_

"_Uh yes" Stephanie said uncomfortably, "If you don't mind Mr. Ushida, I really have to get past" she added since he was standing in front of the door blocking her entry._

"_What's your hurry babe?" he asked._

"_I'm meeting someone, and I'm running late. Can you please move?"_

"_I think you much rather hang out with me then any old boring library. What do you say" he said taking her arm, "How about I treat you to a crepe?"_

"_Would you let me go" she demanded._

"_You didn't say the magic word" he replied._

"_Let her go" Tsukasa said appearing from behind him since he was in the library._

"_Nakagami?" Takechi replied in surprise dropping her arm, "What are you doing here?"_

"_I believe the lady asked you to leave her alone Ushida" Tsukasa continued ignoring his question, "So if I were you, I would go."_

"_I can't. I'm meeting someone too" Takechi answered, "I suppose you're here for the same reason?"_

"_What?"_

"_He didn't mention that you were coming."_

"_Who didn't mention?"_

"_Your cousin."_

"_I see. Well actually I am not here to see you" he walked back inside quickly to grab his bag and then appeared again, "I was just leaving. C'mon Stephanie" he took her arm gently; "We'll go do our research somewhere else" they moved away as she nodded._

"_Wait a minute!" Takechi shouted, "You dare disrespect me in this manner! I demand a reason to why you're leaving."_

"_Demand?" Tsukasa replied without even turning, "Let's get something straight Ushida! I don't take orders from you. Not now! Not ever! Maybe my cousin deceived you in that way, but I will never work for the likes of your family" he added looking over his shoulder before turning back around and walking with Stephanie quickly away from the scene._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Tsukasa led the way through the small town till they came to the apartment district. Stephanie who was walking next to him as he quietly moved along turned to him concerned._

"_Where are we going?" she asked._

"_To my apartment. I got a lot of books already there that I checked out from the library. They should suffice."_

"_Are you all right?" she said._

"_Yea. I'm okay. This is it" he walked up to the door and took out his key._

_He opened the door and flipped the light switch illuminating the room with the small light. Stephanie looked around her and saw a pile of books sitting on the eating table along with two pads of paper. The room was very clean as if no one was ever home._

"_Goodness. You really do live on your own don't you?"_

"_Just for now" he replied walking over to the side where the books were piled._

"_Isn't that lonely?"_

"_Sometimes. But then I remember that I am here for a reason and that puts me back into perspective."_

"_I see" she nodded, "Well I guess we should get started."_

"_Right" he agreed pulling out a pair of reading glasses and placing them on his face, "We should probably" he began but then saw that she was staring directly at him, "What?"_

"_I've just never seen you with your glasses on is all."_

"_Oh they're just reading glasses. I hardly ever wear them. Now" he cleared his throat as he went through the first pad, "What can you tell me thus far as the dreams go."_

"_Oh. I had one last night."_

"_Can you describe it?" he readied his pen._

"_Sure" she nodded and then began to tell him all the contents of the dream._

_When she was finished Tsukasa took his glasses off slowly and looked down at his pad. He sighed and then placed them back on._

"_Wow. So it's finally come."_

"_What has?"_

"_Um well according to the information you have given me, it sounds like you only have one dream left to go."_

"_Just one?"_

"_Yep the last piece of the puzzle."_

"_Oh I see" she nodded again but saw the worry on his face._

"_Um. Oh man I am such a clod. Can I offer you anything to drink?"_

"_Uh no thank you. Tsukasa" she began._

"_You know my grandfather would be very disapproving of my manners" he replied as he stood up and headed into the kitchen and opened the fridge, "You sure there is nothing I can get for you?" he asked as he stuck his head in._

"_No. But Tsukasa."_

"_I really have to go to the store" he interrupted, "You can tell I'm a bachelor. I have hardly anything in this entire kitchen."_

"_Tsukasa!"_

"_Yea?" he asked as he came back._

"_Look please stop trying to ignore me."_

"_I'm not" he shrugged._

"_Yes you are. I can tell. That's why you kept talking about groceries. Kaye does the same thing when he's afraid to tell me something."_

"_I'm not afraid to tell you anything" he denied it._

"_Yes you are. It's like as soon as I told you everything you mentioned that it was the last dream and then you got quiet. As if something is about to happen and you know what it is."_

"_I don't know what you're talking about" he averted his eyes slightly._

"_Tsukasa level me. I'm not completely naïve" she stood up, "I think you know something that I don't. And you have known for weeks. Maybe ever since you have got here. I don't know. But I would really like it, if you would be honest with me."_

"_I can't" he said simply but then saw her face fall, "I mean I can't yet" she lifted her head, "You haven't finished the dreams and believe me you need to finish them so you will understand."_

"_Well that's fair. And then you'll tell me?"_

"_Yes. I promise."_

"_Agreed" she smiled, "But sometime afterI tell the story. The Sohma children are just as anxious as I am to find out what happens in the end."_

_He chuckled and nodded as she smiled sweetly back._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_That night Stephanie had the final dream and when she awoke she felt a bit uncertain and definitely surprised by the outcome of it all. Soon it was Saturday and she and Sophie were on their way to the main house to tell the ending of the story. As she sat down in the chair she took a deep breath and then began._

"_Okay guys" she began, "Well I've got good news and bad news for you. The good news is, is that this part is going to be pretty long. But the bad news is it's going to be the end."_

"_Really?" Angel replied._

"_Yea really" Stephanie nodded and the kids sighed sadly._

"_I guess it's got to come to the end sometime" Mikado said miserably._

"_Yea" Stephanie nodded again._

"_Well c'mon Stephy" Takara replied, "Let's finish it."_

"_Yea!" Krysta cheered her on._

"_Okay. Well, after Suzuna departed from the woods and returned tothe castle, her thoughts about Tsukasa didn't cease. But time did pass, and soon it was just one week until the wedding. Akihito had arranged for Suzuna to choose a new handmaiden so she waited patiently in her chamber for the candidates to arrive. Still contemplating her love for Tsukasa."_

Suzuna's lead servant knocked on the door and she looked up from the chair in which she was sitting.

"Yes?"

"I beg your pardon my lady" the servant replied, "But the candidates for the handmaiden are here."

"Show them in one at a time."

"Yes my lady" the servant bowed and the first candidate arrived.

_"For an hour Suzuna saw each and every handmaiden and by the afternoon she was quite tired but luckily for her there was only one left. The young girl entered the room and Suzuna could tell from the start that she was different from the others."_

"So" Suzuna replied at the end of the interview, "I have to ask, why do you want to be a handmaiden when you're so young?"

"My family has been serving the Sohma family for many generations my lady" the young girl said, "But we had to leave when the lord was killed months ago. I only want to carry on in my family's great tradition. My mother herself was handmaiden to Princess Takara when she lived here."

"I see" Suzuna replied impressed, "And what is your name?"

"My lady?" the young girl said surprised.

"Please I wish to know."

"My name is Saki. Saki Himura."

"Well Saki. Welcome to the castle. I would be honored if you would be my head handmaiden."

"Thank you my lady" Saki said gratefully bowing low, "I won't fail you."

_"With a new handmaiden at her side Suzuna felt more comfort, because now she had someone to talk to. Someone her own age. The others had been so old. She informed Akihito of her decision and he too was thrilled with her choice. For he had heard of the Himuras."_

"Not only have you got yourself a handmaiden" he replied, "But a protector as well."

"Protector my lord?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, a rather skilled one too. She will serve you well" he took her hand.

"I suppose so" Suzuna nodded.

"Only a week" he smiled gently down at her, "And then you and I can come together. I am so happy" he embraced her tightly.

"Yes" she nodded, "My lord" she sighed as contently as she could even though she felt the sharp pain in her heart.

_"She can't marry him" Angel interrupted._

"_Hmm? What did you say Angel?" Stephanie replied looking towards heras the others glanced at their cousin quizzically._

"_She just can't marry him" she repeated, "She doesn't love him. She loves Tsukasa."_

"_Well you have to remember Angel" Shigure spoke up from his chair, "This is a different time. Suzuna is well basically a member of the Sohmas people and is required to comply with the lord."_

"_It's not like he's forcing her though" Raiu replied, "She said yes."_

"_It still doesn't seem fair" Angel said as Naoko nodded._

"_No it doesn't. But as the saying goes, every cloud has a silver lining" Stephanie replied, "I wouldn't worry about it."_

"_Can we get on with it?" Daisuke asked impatiently._

"_Okay. As Akihito had predicted Saki was an invaluable asset to Suzuna and soon became a very close friend. Especially with the impending day upon her. One day, just three days before the big occasion they were walking in town per Saki's suggestion neither of them noticing that Tsukasa was watching them the entire time, eyeing the new girl suspiciously. He had reason for doubt because Saki was not all she seemed to be. In one flash moment a cart came bellowing toward the two girls out of nowhere and Saki grabbed the frightened girl's hand pulling her away farther from the castle and into an abandoned storehouse. Suzuna walked over to a window as Saki drew a dagger and rope from her pocket but dropped them both suddenly as she felt the cold of steel against her throat._

"Drop it" Tsukasa hissed as Suzuna turned around.

"Tsukasa?" she replied in surprise, "What are you doing?"

Saki placed her hand on top of his as he held on her throat.

"Who are you?" she seethed.

"The question is who are you? I've been watching you all day. And it's obvious to me that you are up to no good especially since you were about to kidnap the lady."

"What?" Suzuna replied, "Saki?"

"He lies" Saki said angrily.

"Oh really, then what's that on the ground?" he indicated the rope and dagger, "Do you always carry those sorts of things around?"

Saki gritted her teeth even more and Suzuna moved forward.

"I had no choice," Saki said gasping out at last.

"Please Tsukasa let her go" Suzuna pleaded when she saw Saki's pained expression, "And let her explain herself."

Tsukasa pulled his sword from her throat and thrust it back into the sheath. Saki fell to her knees and gasped for breath. Then she turned her face to the ground and Suzuna could see the tears slide down her face.

"Damn" she muttered, "Now I can't save them. I failed."

"Save who?" Suzuna asked gently as she kneeled down and placed her hand on the other girl's shoulder, "What are you talking about Saki?"

"Forgive me my lady. I didn't want to deceive you, but I had no choice. My family is in danger. The Ushida clan soldiers attacked us when we were returning to the capitol. They are being held prisoner on the outskirts of town until I return with you. That was the bargain."

"The outskirts of town you say?" Tsukasa replied.

"That's right. Whoever you are. I was supposed to come back with the princess and then they would be let go. But I failed."

"Hmm?" he nodded, "All right then" he picked up the dagger and tossed it Suzuna, "Suzuna you stay here. I am going to see if what she says is valid."

"Well what's the dagger for?" Suzuna asked confused.

"To protect yourself. If she is not lying you'll have no need for it. I'll be back as soon as I can" he left the storeroom and Suzuna turned to Saki once.

"I hope I won't have to use this" Suzuna replied.

"Believe me" Saki said standing and then sitting down on a bale of hay, "You won't."

Tsukasa rode his horse to the outskirts and came upon the camp. He spied the soldiers from his perch and pulled outhis sword.

"Seven soldiers" he told himself with a grin, "This should be a piece of cake."

_"And good as his word he stopped the soldiers in their tracks. Without any knowledge of his name he left the terrified family on their own to find their way to the village. Then he returned to the storehouse where Suzuna and Saki were still waiting."_

"Well?" Suzuna asked as both girls stood and he entered the building.

"It's okay now" Tsukasa replied, "Your family" he turned to Saki, "Are on their way to the capitol. I took out all the soldiers."

"How can I ever thank you?" Saki said in tears.

"Don't" he shook his head, "Just go to them. Suzuna under the circumstances you should go too."

"Yes" she nodded, "I will go" she agreed, "But Saki go to your family and I will meet you in the square. I, I need to talk to Tsukasa first."

"Yes my lady" she nodded, "Thank you again" she added to Tsukasa he merely bowed his head.

Saki disappeared and then Suzuna looked at him directly.

"I'm sorry I got you mixed up in this."

"There's no way you could have known that she was going to betray you. That's what I am here for. However, you probably don't need me anymore."

"What?"

"You're gonna keep her aren't you? Because what she did was so honorable? I know the Himuras are excellent fighters andshe can take care of you. Besides you'll be married soon and the Ushida's have placed a price on my head. I can't get you involved with that."

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that this is the last time that we are going to see each other" he replied, "I'm leaving this place. I'm not sure where I am going but I can't stay here anymore."

"You're really going?" she stepped forward heartsick.

"I'm afraid so. So I guess this is."

"No" she ran to him and flung herself into his arms, "Don't say goodbye. I don't want to hear those words from you."

"Suzuna."

"Please don't. You don't know what you're doing to me right now do you? Leaving me like this. Leaving me all alone. I need you. I love you."

"Suzuna" he pulled her face upward and then lightly kissed her, slow at first but then into a passionate hold.

Then he pulled away.

"You have to go your way and I have to go mine. Rest assured though, you'll never be alone. And neither will I. Because we will have each other here" he placed his hand on her chest where her heart would be, "And that's all that matters. Now you should go. Go and be happy."

"I can't" she shook her head.

"You have to."

"Then you must take something with you" she removed the necklace with the heart pendant from around her neck and placed it around his, "I want you to have this as a reminder that you'll always have my heart" she kissed him one last time.

_"Suzuna cried as she looked at him but reluctantly turned from his face, he in turn could not watch her leave for the pain in his own heart wouldn't subside. Suzuna returned to the palace with Saki who promised to keep the secret of Tsukasa to her grave. Soon the night before the wedding arrived and Suzuna sat in her room with Saki who tried her best to comfort her."_

Saki stood up from her chair with an angry huff.

"Forgive me my lady" she replied, "But I must speak."

"What is it?"

"How can you do this? How can you marry someone you don't even love? Especially when the one you really love is out there?"

"It's complicated."

"Well I don't think I could do it. And personally I don't think you deserve it."

_"Suzuna pondered her words and let them sink in. Then she turned in for the night, not knowing that her sleep would not be complete for Ushida had plans of his own. Without them knowing it he had gathered outside the gates with his army, and without a moments hesitation had attacked the castle itself. Akihito and his soldiers went to fight while Suzuna and Saki took the remaining members of the castle to a safer place close to the woods. But soon the wait was too long for Suzuna and she directed her handmaidens minus Saki to take care of her family so she could find her fiancée. The battle had ended, and the Ushida clan had won. Most of the Sohma soldiers had been defeated but as she and Saki looked on the worn battlefield they saw the lord, alive and breathing but in pain so she rushed to him._

"My lord!" she called out as she ran to him and took his hand, kneeling on the ground.

Akihito opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her.

"Suzuna you're all right?"

"Yes. Everyone from the castle is all right" she nodded, "They're perfectly safe."

"I am so glad. But I'm afraid that we've lost. The Ushida's have completely taken over the lands. I'm a failure as a lord."

"No" she shook her head, "You did the best you could. Can you stand?" she began to help him up.

"I think so. But" he took her hand, "I don't know what became of your brother."

"I'm sure he's fine. Akihito what will you do now?"

"Start over. But not as a Sohma lord. I shall return to the west with my people. I believe the Sohma clan will be dissolved now and we will go into hiding so our enemies won't find us."

"I see. Then I must ask a request of you my lord."

"Anything" he nodded as both women shouldered him.

"Take care of my family. My sisters and my brother."

"But won't you be there?" he asked.

"No" she shook her head, "I can't go with you. Up till now I have done everything everyone has asked of me. I have never followed my heart but I must now. Akihito I shouldn't have agreed to marry you when I felt love for another."

"I see" he replied his eyes gentle, "I understand. I should have known I could never compete with him, whoever he is. Whether he is my brother or someone else."

"Akihito" she began sadly.

"Please don't. I'm okay" he smiled, "You will go your way and I will go mine. And Suzuna I only hope you find the happiness that you so rightfully deserve" she embraced him and then turned to her friend, "Saki will you go with him?"

"Yes" Saki nodded with a smile, "If that is what you want?"

"It is my last command of you. To go with him and protect him from danger. I am no longer a princess. just an ordinary woman" Suzuna turned from the two of them and ran in the direction of the woods uncertain of the direction but following her beating heart.

"Good luck Suzuna" Saki whispered as Akihito and she headed in the opposite direction for the rest of the castle group.

_"The rain began to fall as Suzuna ran through the woods, the rain dripping off her bangs. Soon it was inevitable and she collapsed. She didn't feel the strong arms carrying her. Or feel the soft sheets wrapped around her. All she knew was the next morning she was looking up into the kind face of her brother Rentatsu."_

"Rentasu?" she replied.

"You look a lot better" he grinned.

"What are you doing here?" she asked sitting up.

"Looks like you and I have the same savior. In fact he has been your savior all along."

"What?"

_"Into the room Tsukasa came and stared at the girl who stared back surprised at the sight of him. Then without even a moment's hesitation she jumped from the bed and ran to his arms and this time he didn't hesitate to embrace her tightly back. Later that evening after he had been informed about lord Akihito's wishes Rentatsu said goodbye to his sister telling her that he would be rejoining his lord in the west. Tsukasa saw him to the edge of the wood and then her brother turned to him._

"Well, Nakagami I leave her in your hands now. But there is something you should know."

"What's that?"

"Something my father told me before he died. You are a Nakagami, my sister is a Kim. It's a most unlikely union but a dangerous one."

"I don't think I understand."

"My father simply said that there is something about our family and yours that is relevant to the Sohma and Ushida clan. He wasn't too clear but I got the point that if the Ushida's found out that the two of you are together your lives would be in more dangers then one. Or rather your child's will."

"Our child?" Tsukasa asked as Rentatsu mounted his horse.

"Yes. Take care ofher Tsukasa. And watch over your children. For as long as you can" he added and then rode away quickly.

_"Tsukasa pondered his words and about a year later when their son was born as he held onto him for the first time and Suzuna lay resting he stared into the big brown eyes with a frown but a wistful look in his eyes."_

"I will protect you. I promise."

_Stephanie looked up at the children and smiled slowly but a bit warily._

_"And that my dear children. Is the end."_

_"Aw!" the kids complained._

_"That can't be it!" Daisuke replied, "How could the Ushida's have won that battle?"_

_"Well remember Daisuke" Shigure spoke up again; "We Sohmas were in hiding for the longest time. Her information was accurate. Well done Miss Kamiya" he clapped._

_"Thank you" she nodded as the others clapped then she turned to Sakura, "If you don't mind Sakura. Would you take my sister home? There is somewhere I have to be right now."_

_"Sure" she nodded, "Are you all right?" she added as the girl stood up in a hurry._

_"I'm fine!" she called as she ran to the gate and as fast as she could towards town._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_He heard the pounding on his door and walked over to answer. He was surprised when he saw her dripping with sweat as she tried to catch her breath._

_"Stephanie" Tsukasa replied._

_"I need talk to you," she said gasping on each word._

_"Well, c'mon in" he said letting her in, "And we'll talk."_

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: One more left to go!_

_Next Chapter:_

_A Confession_

_Still not telling!_


	32. Chapter 14: A Confession

_**Chapter Fourteen: A Confession**_

_Tsukasa closed the door behind Stephanie and she walked slowly into his sitting room, picking the seat that she had sat in previously and sat down just as slowly as she had moved._

_"Well" Tsukasa began, "Can I get you anytea before we start?"_

_"No thank you" she shook her head._

_"Are you sure? I mean I have been to the store" he moved towards the kitchen._

_"Tsukasa" she said seriously, "You promised."_

_"Right" he nodded and then moved towards his own chair, "Well okay. I take it since you're here that the dreams are over?"_

_"Yes" she nodded back, "It ended last night."_

_"I see. And what do you feel about it?"_

_"Well to be honest I am very confused" she replied placing her hands in her lap, "Especially with that last part. It was so cryptic it had to be a clue of some kind."_

_"How fairly intuitive you are" he grinned slightly, "I believe you're right. Okay" he stood back up and placed his hand on top of the bookcase that stood behind his chair, "Now that you've had the final dream I have to tell you something."_

_"I know" she nodded._

_"All right here it goes" he took a deep breath wiping his hand casually across his lips, "I haven't been completely honest with you."_

_"What?" she looked at him surprised._

_"I mean about why I am here" he turned to face her._

_"You haven't?"_

_"Not completely, no. I wanted you to have all the dreams before you found out the truth. The truth is I did have the dreams, only months ago" he sat back down as her eyebrows furrowed a little, "After that I started having different dreams. Dreams about a time and place I couldn't quite pinpoint at first. But I believe, I mean I did at the time, that it took place some time before the other dreams. Before the Great War. Before the death of the lord in the east."_

_"Okay. And what happened in these dreams?" she said slowly._

_"I wasn't in them, but I could see a strange man walking in a dark cavernous type area. I'm not even sure what it was" he shrugged, "And there was this blue light."_

_"Blue light?"_

_"Yea. A bright blue light. Almost a bunch of blue lights thrust together. Different shades of it. Unfortunately I never got to see what it was. When I told my grandfather about that dream that was when he became serious. He believed that my two different dream schemes were leading me down the same path somehow. So I did research. I looked up all the history of the Kim family. The Nakagami family. But it wasn't enough so my grandfather suggested I come to theplace where I could get better answers and that was here. Like I said before I had no idea that I would find someone who looked like someone in the dreams. That came as a complete surprise to me. But when I told my grandfather about you he suggested that I hook up with you and try somehow to find out the truth of it together."_

_"Your grandfather suggested it?"_

_"Yea. So that's the truth."_

_"The complete truth?" she asked a bit wary._

_"Well, as far as I know yea. Every bit of information that I have been gathering for the past two months, and back home are in this journal" he held up a medium sized maroon book, "I even wrote down all the details of my dreams as they occurred."_

_"So that's how you could keep up with them?"_

_"Yea. But I was also surprised to see that when I came here I began to have them again. Like a recurring dream. Have you ever had one?"_

_"No" she shook her head, "The only type of dreams I've had even close to that are the ones I have been having."_

_"Oh. Well like I said I've written everything down. Our research. My research. Everything."  
_

_"And what have you come upwith?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"Well these dreams must mean something."_

_"Oh. Oh that. Um" he sighed a little, "I believe they do, but it is rather complicated."_

_"I can understand it" she insisted._

_"I know you can" he reassured her, "I wasn't going to say that you couldn't. Anyway, the end of the dream" he paused, "You want to know what Rentatsu was warning Tsukasa about?"_

_"Well to some degree, yes."_

_"Okay. We've already established with your information" Tsukasa opened his journal and took out his glasses, "That the Sohmas did try to attempt to solve the curse about twenty five years ago?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay" he turned page, "And they were unable to because Ushida had a loophole."_

_"But what is the loophole?"_

_"Well that's the thing. We know based on what the cat journal says that Kiyoshi Sohma discovered that love was a way to solve the curse, but only temporary, which he didn't know that much. Now the Sohmas attempted to solve the curse, but I don't think they're capable of doing it."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Um. I don't think that a Sohma or an Ushida by themselves can solve the curse."_

_"Then who can?"_

_"The Zodiac curse was caused by Aya Sohma and Hayoto Ushida equally. Without her knowledge though he placed another piece to it that only the Ushidas know about. If it took two people to makethe curse then it's going to take both of their blood to end it."_

_"I don't think I understand" she shook her head._

_"It's simple. A person who is a Sohma or an Ushida by itself can't solve the curse. Only a person who has both Sohma blood and Ushida blood in them is capable of that."_

_"But that's impossible. They're mortal enemies. They would never have joined together for such a union."_

_"Ah but you're forgetting one crucial point, the end of the dream."_

_"What about it?"_

_"In the end Rentatsu told Tsukasa to protect the child that he and Suzuna would have. Now I did some digging into both of my family backgrounds. The Nakagami's are actually descendants of the Ushida clan and the Kim's are descendants of the Sohma clan."_

_"Then you would have both the Sohma and Ushida blood in you" she finished._

_"Not only me. But you as well."_

_She stared at him stunned as if he was joking but his eyes held such seriousness that she didn't argue with him._

_"I think I'm ready for that tea" she said slowly._

_He nodded understand completely and walked into the kitchen as she pondered what he had just said._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie sipped her tea slowly as Tsukasa waited patiently for her to speak again. Finally she placed her cup down and raised her head._

_"Why are you assuming that I am one as well?" she asked him._

_"Well I was very baffled when I first met you. To find out you were an American, I guess that's what confused me the most. But my grandfather said that's irrelevant when it comes to the past. So I did some research on your past. On your ancestors and I discovered that you are descended from the Nakagami/Kim line as I am."_

_"How did you find that out?"_

_"I pulled up your family tree, on the internet."_

_"Against my wishes?" she said softly._

_"I'm sorry. I had to be sure. Once I discovered thetruth I was going to tell you but only after you finished the remainder of the journey. At least the first part."_

_"The first part? You mean there's more?"_

_"There's got to be more" he insisted, "I don't think I came here for nothing. Or that it's a mistake thatyou got involved in it either. Remember I said that the Zodiac curse can be solved by a person with the blood of Sohma and Ushida together."_

_"Well that makes sense now" she nodded, "Why Rentatsu, asked him to take care of their child? Their child would be in danger if the Ushida's knew that."_

_"They existed" he finished._

_"Right. So either you or I can solve the curse?"_

_"Or another person."_

_"Who?"_

_"My cousin Sara. She too has experienced the dreams and knows about everything."_

_"Is she a Nakagami too?"_

_"No she is a Kim. But she's from the same line."_

_"Oh. And does she look like someone from the dreams."_

_"Yes" he nodded, "You saw her towards the end."_

_"Saki."_

_"Saki Himura" he nodded again, "She's anxious to meet you. She lives up in Tokyo but she can be down here at a moments notice."_

_"And then what? What happens after that?"_

_"I'm not sure. I mean I know that the three of us are capable of solving the Zodiac curse. The only problem is I don't know how. I mean I don't know the method for doing it."_

_"Oh. Do you think there is a way to do it?"_

_"There has to be. Otherwise my entire theory on this whole thing will go down in flames."_

_"Theory?"_

_"I'm not entirely sure if I'm correct about the blood thing. But it seems to be the only thing that seems to make sense. And it is the only thing that connects us to the dreams besides that there is a person that looks like each one of us."_

_"It sounds like a good theory to me. So how do we start?"_

_Tsukasa paused again and then cleared his throat._

_"I think, according to my research, that another Sohma was able to find the cure for the Zodiac curse, only he never got the chance to say it. He wrote it down in a journal though."_

_"A journal?"_

_"Yea, however some time after he died, the journal disappeared."_

_"Who was the person? Were they cursed?"_

_"Yea. In fact, believe it or not, the person who did find out was one of the first Zodiac members not unlike Kiyoshi Sohma. His name was Yotaro Sohma and he was the first rat of the Zodiac. I know according to my grandfather" he continued as Stephanie pondered the name, "That the Sohmas have an archival place where they keep all their journals but Yotaro Sohma's journal is not amongst them. I believe that sometime before he died it was stolen and then he was killed. This way no one would find out about the cure."_

_"You said Yotaro Sohma right?"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"Why does that sound so familiar?" she scratched her head._

_"It ought to. For he was the lord in the east who was killed before Akihito took over. He was princess Takara's brother."_

_"No. I know that. I mean I have heard it in this day and age. Or seen it" she trailed off as she thought._

_"Seen it?"_

_"Where was it? Tsukasa this journal it would have been pretty old right?"_

_"I imagine so if it was one of the first."_

_"Sort of in the same design as the cat's journal."_

_"Yea."_

_"I think I've seen it."_

_"Seen what?" his eyes became wide._

_"The journal."_

_"Where?" he jumped up._

_"It was during that week that I was held captiveby your cousin. I remember now, he had the book on his desk."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. I remember because I trashed his desk and was very careful not to tear it. I just knocked it off."_

_"Okay, we'll get back to trashing his desk in a minute" Tsukasa joked, "But it said Yotaro Sohma?"_

_"Yotaro Sohma was in bold letters on the top. In old Kanji. And underneath it said the first rat's journal."_

_"That's got to be it. And Seitarou has it?"_

_"Mhm. At least he did when I was there."_

_"We have got to get that journal?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Why? Because it'll help us to solve the Zodiac curse and maybe prove my theory. If only there was a way to get it back" he began to think._

_"I'm sure there is" she nodded, "Oh my" she replied surprised as she saw his clock, "Is it that time already?"_

_"Oh wow. It's late."_

_"I got to get home" she stood up._

_"I tell you what, I'll walk you back," he said._

_"All right" she nodded and then the two of them walked out of the door together._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_They were somewhat silent as they walked. Tsukasa was thinking of ways to retrieve the journal from Seitarou while Stephanie was pondering everything that they had discussed. She turned to the boy beside her catching his attention._

_"Tsukasa."_

_"Mhm" he nodded._

_"So is the reason that you decided to protect me because I too carry the same blood as you?"_

_He stopped in his tracks, his back to her and she saw his shoulders slump a little._

_"One of the reasons" he replied._

_"One?"_

_"It's the main reason actually" he began to walk again and stuck his hands in his pockets, "I didn't wantSeitarou to find out the truth. Besides I know he's up to something."_

_"How do you know?"_

_"He was meeting Ushida the other day remember?"_

_"Oh right. I had forgotten about that" she nodded as they arrived at her gate._

_"Well that doesn't happen very often. I think something's going to be happening very soon."_

_"But what could that be?"_

_"I don't know" he replied turning to face her, "But something. I can feel it."_

_"I see. So then you and I and your cousin would be in terrible danger if they found out the truth?"_

_"Most likely" he nodded, "But I don't think even Seitarou knows why I am here yet, and I'd like to keep it that way."_

_"He's got to be suspicious about why you're protecting me."_

_"No doubt. But he's got his own theories on that. I'm not worried. I'm still two steps ahead of him. And he's not going to find out about you either. He may suspect meor my cousin but you he would never guess."_

_"I suppose that's true. Tsukasa" she replied, "I really wish you wouldn't risk yourself like this."_

_"I don't mind. I consider it an honor."_

_"Honor?"_

_"Yea" he nodded and then sighed heavily, "I just can't deny it anymore. I've tried to but even I know there's only so long that you can deny the way you feel."_

_"Feel?"_

_"I'm in love with you, you know" he said and her eyes became a bit wide, "Don't be alarmed. It's nothing you did. I just became this way. I enjoyed spending time with you and I also know that I'm an idiot. A complete fool. So I told myself that I would protect you and that it would be the least I could do."_

_"Tsukasa" she said sadly._

_"Please don't. I don't want you to feel sorry for me, because it's okay" he smiled, "I am just glad you're happy and Katsuya is a wonderful guy. He really deserves you. And I'm happy for you both. I just sometimes curse my owndamn luck that I didn't meet you first."_

_"Oh Tsukasa" her eyes became even sadder, "You know someday, some girl is going to be lucky to have you."_

_"Yea" he nodded._

_"And when that times comes, I hope that I can meet her."_

_"You got it" he nodded, "I got to go. We got school tomorrow."_

_"Mhm. Tsukasa this isn't going to make things awkward between us is it?" she asked a bit worried._

_"No" he shook his head, "Because I have felt this way for a long time. You just know now. There's no difference. But if you'll just allow this pathetic loser to love you and protect you the way I have been I think that will be more than enough."_

_She grinned sweetly._

_"I think I can do that. See you tomorrow!"_

_"Bye" he waved slowly as he departed._

_She watched him leave and then walked into the gate. Tsukasa was just past the trees when he caught the eye of another boy who eyed him slightly as he stopped._

_"Reiji?" he replied surprised._

_"Hello Nakagami" Reiji said softly._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"What are you doing here?"_

_"It's Sunday night. I often stop by to hear her sing. Stephanie I mean. Have you heard her sing?"_

_"No."_

_"She's got a great voice."_

_"So then, I suppose you heard everything just now?"_

_"Yep" Reiji nodded._

_"And I guess you want to hit me?" he winced._

_"Nope."_

_"Huh?" Tsukasa looked at him stunned._

_"How can I hit someone who was just so honest with his feelings?"_

_"But, you're Katsuya's best friend. Isn't it your duty to protect what is his?"_

_"It is normally, when it comes to people who are untrustworthy. And if you were that type of person rest assured that your face would be in the ground right now."_

_"Wait a minute, you trust me?"_

_"I trusted you in the beginning. I knew the moment we met that we could trust you. Unlike your cousin who I didn't trust at all. And I don't think that you're the type of guy who will steal her away from Kaye. That's not your style. Why don't you just consider this as Rentatsu approving of Tsukasa Nakagami" he eyed him slowly._

_"I see."_

_"So you love her, big deal. You think that you're the first. She's one of a kind. I won't tell Kaye what I heard only because I know that you're not going to do anything."_

_"Okay. Thanks Reiji."_

_"Don't mention it" Reiji grinned pulling away from the tree, "Well I guess she's not going to sing tonight, since she was late."_

_"Incidentally what are you doing here?" Tsukasa asked as he joined him on the sidewalk._

_"Kaye and Sakura were worried about her. So since I volunteered to bring home her sister I said I'd stick around and find out if she is okay. But she is so I can go home now. Huh?" Reiji blinked as a car blew past and then parked close to the curb honking it's horn._

_As Tsukasa and Reiji stood there the tall brunette climbed out of her car, her purple ribbons perfectly placed in her hair. Reiji blinked his eyes again as he saw Sara appear._

_"Sara?" he replied slowly._

_"Hmm?" she looked his way, "Reiji Sohma what are you doing here? I swear we do meet in the most odd of coincidences."_

_"You know each other?" Tsukasa replied._

_"Uh huh" Sara nodded, "He was my date the other day."_

_"Wait a minute" Reiji interrupted them, "You know each other?" he repeated._

_"She's my cousin" Tsukasa said._

_"She's also a Nakagami."_

_"No she's a Kim. On her mother's side."_

_"That's right" Sara nodded, "Listen Reiji I'd love to catch up but my cousin and I have our own catching up to do. So" she said as she steered Tsukasa towards the other side of the car, "I got to go. But maybe we can talk later in the week? After all that's how long I will be here."_

_"Uh sure" he nodded as Tsukasa and she climbed into the car._

_"Catch ya later!" she winked as she closed the door and Reiji waved goodbye still stunned._

_"Boy I must say" Tsukasa replied as they drove away, "You got some timing."_

_"Well I haven't heard from you in a week. So I figured she must have been done by now. Has she finished?"_

_"Yea. I just told her everything tonight."_

_"Great! So what's the next step?"_

_"The next step? The next step my dear Sara, is to find the Zodiac Stone," he replied definitely as they drove closer to his apartment._

**_(To be continued…)_**

_Authors Note: Yea! I finished it! Well Book two is done. Book three will be started on Feb 21! See you guys then. Oh and if some of you are wondering I did use the title of the Zodiac stone based on another one of my stories only it's going to be very different. See you all later and I hope you enjoyed the update!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Book Three: The Zodiac Stone_

_Tsukasa, Stephanie, and Sara join forces to protect the lives of the Sohmas from the Ushidas and the curse that has plagued their family for thousands of generations. Will they succeed? You'll have to read to find out!_


	33. Book Three:Zodiac Stone:Revealing Option

_**Book Three: The Zodiac Stone**_

_**Chapter One: Revealing the Option**_

_Stephanie stared at the dark clouds as she neared the area where Tsukasa Nakagami's apartment was located. Earlier at school she had been handed a note by him requesting for her to meet him at his apartment as soon as possible to discuss the next step on the mystery they had been trying to solve for the past three months. As she approached the building she sighed a little barely understanding much of what they had discussed just recently. Tsukasa had revealed to her that the dreams were leading them down the path of solving the Zodiac curse and that somehow a certain journal, written by Yotaro Sohma the first rat of the Zodiac, was the key to solving the mystery. She arrived at the front door and knocked softly, but the boy on the inside heard it easily since he was waiting in his sitting room and got up at once to answer it. He smiled as he opened it, his hazel eyes shining a bit at the sight of her._

_"Glad you could make it" he replied as she walked into the room._

_"You did say it was important in your letter" Stephanie said back as he carefully took off her jacket and placed it on the coat rack._

_"Yea" he nodded, "Well let's get started with the introductions" he replied as he led her into the sitting room._

_"Introductions?" she said scratching her head but then saw another teenage girl sitting in the chair that Tsukasa usually occupied, "Oh I see" she nodded, "Wait a minute" she stopped pointing her finger slightly, "You look familiar."_

_"She ought to" Tsukasa replied, "I told you that my cousin was involved."_

_"Cousin?"_

_"That's right. This is my cousin Sara. Sara Takawa."_

_"She's the one who resembles Saki Himura" Stephanie said._

_"Mhm" Sara nodded, "You're right" she stood up enthusiastically and stuck her hands behind her back as she grinned, "It's nice to finally meet you Miss Kamiya."_

_"Likewise" Stephanie smiled politely back as she took her seat, "You decided to come down from Tokyo?"_

_"I have some time off, so I thought this would be a great opportunity to come down and give Tsukasa a hand."_

_"The more the merrier" Tsukasa managed to smile, "Would you like anything to drink Stephanie or some type of snack?"_

_"No thank you" Stephanie shook her head, "I just had dinner recently."_

_"Okay then" Tsukasa sat down in his chair while Sara sat down on the floor and crossed her legs, "Time to get down to business" he placed on his glasses._

_"Is there something more to all of this?" Stephanie asked curiously._

_"Yea, as a matter of a fact there is" Tsukasa nodded as he picked up his notebook, "But I couldn't tell you anything about that yesterday, because she's got that information" he pointed to Sara who nodded in agreement._

_"Oh I see. Well what is it?"_

_"As I told you last night, the dreams are leading us down the path to discovering at last the way to solve the Zodiac curse. However it was also revealed last night that the only way tofind out how to defeat the curse is to look it up in Yotaro Sohma's journal."_

_"So what's the big deal?" Sara spoke up as Stephanie lowered her head slightly, "Why don't we just find the journal and look it up?"_

_"It's not that simple" Tsukasa frowned "Besides we already know where it is."_

_"Then what's the problem?"_

_"The thing is, it's in Seitarou's possession right now."_

_"What?" Sara exclaimed again, "You mean to tell me that the Angel of death has it?"_

_"What?" Stephanie said a bit surprised._

_"Oh" Tsukasa grinned, "That's just her name for Seitarou."_

_"Oh" Stephanie nodded._

_"Fits don't it?" Sara replied smugly, "You've met him haven't you?"_

_"Um yes" Stephanie lowered her head again sadly._

_"Um Sara" Tsukasa said warningly, "Remember I told you that."_

_"Oh my goodness" Sara gasped, "I am so sorry. Oh I am such a scatter brain" she clasped her hand to her forehead, "I can't believe I completely forgot about that" she said turning to the other girl._

_"That's okay. I kind of like the nickname. It does fit him. Very well."_

_"Hmm" Sara nodded with a soft smile, "For as long as I have known him he has been nothing but trouble. I hate the look of his smug grin. Just once I would like to smack it right off of him."_

_Tsukasa chuckled and then cleared his throat._

_"We're getting off the subject."_

_"Oops sorry" Sara said back sheepishly and turning her attention back onto her cousin._

_"That's okay. Now as I was saying, Seitarou is the one who has the journal. It's difficult but not impossible to get it back."_

_"What do you mean it's not impossible?" Stephanie asked surprised._

_"I have thought about this all night" Tsukasa continued, "Going over the details in my head. I came up with a bunch of ideas but only one, as much as I hate to admit it will work" he replied his eyes furrowing a bit because of his uneasiness, "It's gonna take a lot of pretending to be something that we're not."_

_"Huh?" Sara said, "What do you mean Tsukasa?"_

_"Not you" Tsukasa shook his head, "But me and Stephanie. And maybe even Katsuya Sohma too."_

_"Kaye?" Stephanie replied, "How does he get involved in this?"_

_"I wrote it all down" Tsukasa said with another frown as he tore a sheet of paper from his notebook and handed it to her, "Look it over and tell me what you think" she took it gently from him and began to read._

_"How come I am being left out of the loop?" Sara complained with a frown of her own._

_"Hold your horses" Tsukasa replied as he watched Stephanie's expression as she read, "You'll get your part too, I promise."_

_"I better" Sara said in huff as they both looked at the other girl's eyes go up and down the piece of paper, her face becoming ever more worried._

_"Well" she replied slowly as she came to the end, "It is a well thought out plan but."_

_"I know" he nodded, "It's risky. Very risky."_

_"However, you have thought of everything. I can also see how you would need Kaye's help. Some of the details are a little disconcerting to me I will admit, but under the circumstances I think it could work."_

_"You do?" he said back surprised._

_"Yes. Provided we tell Kaye about this. I don't think we could pull this off without him."_

_"Yea. I'm sure of that too. But do you think he would agree to something like this? I mean it goes against all of us."_

_"I'm sure if we ask him he might consider it" Stephanie said nodding but still a bit wary._

_"Hold the phone" Sara interrupted again, "Can I ask a question?"_

_"Yes what is it?" Tsukasa asked her patiently._

_"You guys keep talking about a Katsuya Sohma. How do you know a Katsuya Sohma Tsukasa?"_

_"How do I know him?" Tsukasa blinked and then chuckled a little, "Haven't you been paying any attention Sara? Miss Kamiya is his girlfriend. That's how she's involved."_

_"Huh?" Sara looked at Stephanie quizzically._

_"Mhm" Stephanie nodded, "That's right."_

_"Oh. Oh I get it now. I just thought that you were involved because of the dreams and the fact that you're family, distantly."_

_"Well I am" Stephanie agreed, "I can't still understand why I am but I have also been Katsuya Sohma's girlfriend for about a year and seven months now."_

_"Oh I see. So she likes a Sohma too" Sara thought afterward, "That makes sense" she replied, "No more questions."_

_"Good" Tsukasa said, "So" he replied turning back to the other girl, "What do you want to do?"_

_"We have to talk to Kaye first" Stephanie insisted._

_"I agree," Tsukasa nodded, "But how? Where should we meet? I mean we could meet here."_

_"I don't think that's a good idea" Stephanie shook her head, "And the library's no good either."_

_"Yea, you're right about that" Tsukasa nodded with a frown._

_"What's wrong with the library?" Sara asked curiously._

_"Well the last time we tried to meet there, Seitarou was meeting up with the Ushida brothers."_

_"Oh" Sara frowned this time, "What does that mean?"_

_"It means something is going down and soon. I only hope it's not" Tsukasa began as he stood up slowly._

_"Not what?" Stephanie asked._

_"It's not important yet" Tsukasa shook his head, "Right now, what we need to concentrate on is getting that damn journal back."_

_"All right" Stephanie nodded; "I will talk to Katsuya tomorrow and ask him to meet us" she trailed off as she thought._

_"Where?" Tsukasa asked interested._

_"My house" Stephanie replied, "It's the perfect spot."_

_"Huh?"_

_"It really is. It's quiet and there's no way your cousin could ever find about our meeting that way."_

_"That might be true" Tsukasa agreed, "In fact it is the best place."_

_"Kay" she nodded and stood up, "I got to get home now. I will see you at school tomorrow Tsukasa" she replied as she moved toward the door and he opened it for her, "And I will be sure to tell Kaye to meet us after school is over."_

_"All right. Have a safe walk home" he nodded as she walked outside._

_"Nice meeting you Sara!" Stephanie called as she waved to the girl who was now standing behind her cousin._

_"Bye! Bye!" Sara waved enthusiastically back as Tsukasa closed the door with a sigh, "Uh huh" she smiled, "I thought so."_

_"Huh?" he stared back at her confused, "Thought what?"_

_"You like her. Heck I go so far as to say that you're in love with her."_

_"Uh. Would you knock it off? It doesn't matter" he moved past her._

_"Because she's got a boyfriend?"_

_"No it's not just that. It's other things too" he sat down._

_"Hmm" Sara looked at him sadly, "Well I'm never gonna be like you" she turned her back to him and looked at the ceiling._

_"Huh? What do you mean by that?"_

_"I mean, I am never gonna let the one I love get torn away from me."_

_"The one you love?"_

_"Mhm. I have loved him for so long. And now it's time he knew it" Sara smiled softly to herself, "Incidentally" she replied catching his attention._

_"Hmm?" he looked up._

_"Are you going to let me in on this little plan of yours?"_

_"Oh I'm sorry" he nodded handing her another piece of paper, "I have another copy."_

_"Thank you. Okay let's see" she began to read, "Oh my" she said when she finished, "This is some plan. Are you sure that you can pull it off?"_

_"Sara" he replied, "I got to do more than just pull it off."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"I got to be so damn convincing that I will even scare myself."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The next day as she promised Stephanie asked Katsuya to meet her and Tsukasa at the school gate so they could walk to her house together. He agreed and after the days end they walked to her house Kaye pondering in his head about the importance of their news. He had felt a bit left out by the whole dream scenario but now it seemed that they were finally letting him on it so he felt a small sense of relief. Tsukasa was amazed at the size of the house and the fact that the kids lived on one side of the house and the adults on the other. As Stephanie went to get the boys their refreshments he commented on this very thing to Kaye as they sat in the sitting room._

_"Yep" Kaye nodded, "That's the first thing that I noticed too."_

_"Okay, you guys" Stephanie replied, "Here's your tea" she added as she handed it to them._

_"Thanks sweetie" Kaye grinned, "So what do you guys want to talk to me about? It's got to be about the dreams at least?"_

_"Well" Tsukasa nodded, "Kinda. And yet not really."_

_"Huh?" Kaye looked confused._

_"The dreams are over Katsuya and I admit it has been hard to figure out what they meant, but I think we have a pretty good understanding of what. However to be sure, we need proof."_

_"All right" Kaye raised an eyebrow as he continued, "What kind of proof?"_

_"A book."_

_"Book?"_

_"To be specific a journal."_

_"You mean like the cat's journal?"_

_"Sort of Kaye" Stephanie nodded, "Except this journal belonged to Yotaro Sohma. The first rat of the Zodiac."_

_"Wait a minute" Kaye interrupted them, "Did you just say Yotaro Sohma?"_

_"That's right" Tsukasa nodded._

_"How did you know?"_

_"Know what?"_

_"Just recently" Kaye replied, "My father and Uncle have been going up to Tokyo to do research in the Sohma family archives. To be specific actually they have been looking for that very journal in the Zodiac archives up in Tokyo."_

_"You're kidding?" Tsukasa said stunned as Stephanie's eyes became wide._

_"No. My mother just told Sakura and I just recently. They stopped because they can't find it."_

_"Well, that's probably because it's not there" Tsukasa replied lowering his eyes._

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because Kaye" Stephanie said, "We know where it is."_

_"You do?" Katsuya replied excitedly, "Where?"_

_"It's" she began._

_"Wait a minute" Tsukasa interrupted._

_"Hmm?" Kaye looked in his direction._

_"Why is your family searching for it?"_

_"I'm not really sure. But I think it has something to do with the Zodiac curse and the Ushidas. What do you know about it?"_

_"Not very much" Tsukasa replied avoiding his question slightly, "We need it to see if we're correct about our own theories. Which comes to the reason we asked you here today."_

_"I'm listening."_

_"Stephanie and I both know where that journal is. The problem is it's in a hard to reach place."_

_"Hard to reach place?"_

_"Seitarou has it" Stephanie filled in._

_"Se, Seitarou Nakagami!" Kaye exclaimed._

_"That's correct" Tsukasa nodded, "Stephanie said she saw it the last time she was imprisoned there."_

_"Who's to say he has it now?"_

_"Oh trust me he does."_

_"Well that sounds almost impossible" Kaye crossed his arms angrily._

_"Almost yes" Tsukasa agreed, "But not completely. Stephanie do you still have that paper I gave to you?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded, "I have it with me. This is Tsukasa's plan Kaye" she replied handing it to her boyfriend, "The plan to get the journal back. Read over it and tell us what you think, because it won't work unless you agree to help."_

_"All right" he said with a nod and began to read._

_As he read the two of them watched him. His eyebrows furrowed a couple of times. When he came to the end of the paper he placed it down silently, picked up his teacup and took a small sip, then raised his head to look at them both directly._

_"Well it's dangerous" he replied._

_"I know" Tsukasa nodded._

_"And you're okay with it?" he asked Stephanie._

_"Yes" she nodded, "Parts of it do make me nervous. But if it's the only sure way to get the journal back, I want to do it."_

_"It does have to do with the Zodiac curse doesn't it?" Kaye asked softly._

_"We're not sure," Tsukasa answered._

_"Well then, if you're both okay with doing this, I think it is the best option we have at this point."_

_"You're really okay with it?"_

_"A lot of it I don't like" Kaye said, "I'll admit that. But I think it is the best thing to do right now. If we can get our hands on that journal it might be the answer to questions we have been looking to answer for a long time."_

_"Exactly what I was thinking" Stephanie smiled taking his hand._

_"So we're gonna do it" Tsukasa replied a bit nervous but then facing Kaye, "But you do realize that you can't tell anyone else about it. Just the three of us can know. It won't work otherwise. You can't tell your sister or Reiji or anyone. Are you okay with that?"_

_"Yea" Kaye nodded, "I understand. I won't tell anyone. I know you're right. It won't work otherwise. And the three of us" he added, "Are gonna have to put on the best show we have ever done."_

_Stephanie and Tsukasa nodded but frowned as well as the three of them became silent once more contemplating their next move._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yuki Sohma walked into the restaurant for a late afternoon lunch and sat down at a booth. As he picked up his menu a woman walked past and her cell phone dropped from out of her purse. Yuki spotted and picked it up._

_"Excuse me miss" he called out, as she turned around stunned when she saw him, "You seemed to have dropped this."_

_The woman's eyes became wide at the sight of him and on her lips she whispered his name almost trembling._

_"Yuki?"_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hello everyone! I am back with the last book of Curse Renewed! It's a long one for you too so I hoped you enjoyed it!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Two: Second Chance at Love_

_Yuki, Kagura, and Reiji Sohma all have something in common. Amongst the impending danger that is lurking around the Sohmas is there a chance for these three people to find that special someone? Find out next time!_


	34. Chapter 2: Second Chance at Love

**_Chapter Two: A Second Chance at Love_**

_Yuki stood up from the table as the woman moved closer to him, her brown eyes wide with surprise._

_"Yuki?" she repeated, "Are you Yuki Sohma?" she asked._

_"Why yes I am," he replied back equally surprised, "Do we know each other?" he said as he handed her back her phone._

_"Well we did go to high school together. I mean," she blushed slightly, "I mean I did graduate a year before you did, but it's been a long time" her eyes softened._

_"Wait a second. Miss Minagawa?" he held up his finger at a slow point his mouth dropping somewhat._

_She chuckled a little nervously._

_"I can't believe you actually remember me" she replied._

_"I could never forget someone like you" he said back handsomely, "You're were the one who called me beautiful Miss Motoko. Oh although I suppose it's not Minagawa anymore is it?"_

_"Well actually it is. I've been married but I'm recently divorced."_

_"Oh. I'm sorry."_

_"It's okay. I was just on my way out. I was supposed to meet someone here today but they didn't show. So I'm gonna go."_

_"Well if you want" Yuki stopped her, "I'm not eating with anyone. Why don't you join me?"_

_"Are you sure?" she said not believing her own ears at his invitation._

_"Sure. You haven't eaten yet have you?"_

_"No" she shook her head._

_"Then please join me?" he indicated the booth with his hand._

_"Okay" she nodded sitting down opposite of him and picking up her menu._

_"So" he began talking again much to her surprise, "What have you been up to during these years after high school?"_

_"Oh" she said a bit startled that he was starting the conversation, "Well like I said I got married. Just a couple years after high school. I finished up college and right now I work in a big office that deals with advertisement."_

_"Oh really" he replied interested as he stared at her eyes._

_"Mhm. How about you?"_

_"Well let's see. I don't live in Tokyo anymore. I moved down to Kyoto when I went to college. I only come to Tokyo now if I have business. I work in a big office too down there. But we handle government affairs. Mostly for the mayor."_

_"Oh I see. And" she took a breath as she turned her eyes to him, "Are you married?"_

_"Um" he said slowly, "Actually I was married. My wife died about eleven years ago. You remember Machi Kuragi?"_

_"Yes" she nodded sadly at his news._

_"Well we never stopped dating after high school. In fact we lived in Paris for a while, while she pursued her art career. But after we got married the sickness that she had been born with got worse and just two months after we had Takara she passed away."_

_"I am so sorry" Motoko said sincerely, "I really am."_

_"I believe you are" Yuki said serenely._

_"You mentioned a Takara. Is that your daughter?"_

_"Yes. My one and only" he smiled, "Since Machi's death she has been like a shining light in my life."_

_"That's wonderful. And do the two of you live together on your own in Kyoto?"_

_"As a matter of a fact we don't. I don't know if you remember Tohru Honda?" he said a bit sneakily knowing fully well that she did._

_"Tohru Honda?" she replied surprised, "Well of course I remember" she blushed a little embarrassed by the way she used to think of her, "What about her?"_

_"After Machi died Takara and I moved in with her and her family."_

_"Her family?"_

_"Yes she married that cousin of mine. Kyo Sohma."_

_"Oh right. They were going out at the end of High school or so my friends told me."_

_"Correct. They eventually got married and have two kids of their own. They're expecting another one very soon. They also moved down to Kyoto when the twins were very little. So it helped to have Tohru around at that time" he sighed contently thinking about Machi._

_"She's still your saving grace isn't she?" Motoko asked her eyes softening._

_"Hmm? Yes I guess she is. That has never changed no matter how old we have gotten. She's like the little sister I have never had."_

_"That's good to know. That she's been looking after you all this time."_

_"Mhm. But to tell you the truth sometimes I wonder if I'm too much of a burden for her. Kara and I have been there for so long."_

_"Knowing her I doubt she minds."_

_"Well what about you?"_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Have any children?"_

_"Oh yes. I have two boys. But they live with their father most of the time."_

_"Oh. Is that hard?" he asked sadly._

_"No not really. I mean I miss them of course. But I am so busy all the time with work" her voice trailed a little as she took a sip of her water._

_"It's still got to be tough though."_

_"Yes it is," she finally admitted._

_Soon a waiter came and took their order, brought back their meal fifteen minutes later, and they continued to chat till they parted from one another in front of the restaurant._

_"Well this was fun" he replied as they stood there._

_"It was fun for me too" she smiled softly._

_"I have to get home now. But the next time I'm in the city maybe we can get together again?"_

_"I'd like that" she nodded handing him her number._

_"Goodbye Miss Minagawa" he bowed._

_"Goodbye Yuki" she bowed back as he walked towards the train station, her heart so filled with renewed love for him that it was hard to believe that she had ever gotten over him._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_The whole train ride home Yuki pondered his lunch date with some trepidation. As he arrived at the house he was still a bit confused about everything except one thing._

_"Perhaps I should ask her for some advice" he told himself as he entered the house._

_He removed his shoes and then walked into the kitchen where he found Tohru busy preparing for dinner. She turned to him with her warm smile as he entered the room._

_"Good evening Yuki" she replied cheerfully, "Have a good day?"_

_"Fair to moderate" he said as he sat down._

_"That's nice to hear. Dinner will be ready soon."_

_"Good that train ride made me kind of hungry. Is there anyone else around?"_

_"Mnm. Kyo and Sakura are at the training hall and Kaye isvisiting the main house. Why?"_

_"Can I talk to you about something?" he asked._

_"Of course" she nodded, "You and I have always been able to talk."_

_"That's true."_

_"What's on your mind?" she asked as she turned around to face him wiping her hands on the apron she was wearing._

_"Well it's like this. I bumped into someone from high school today."_

_"Really? Who was it?"_

_Then Yuki began to tell her about the encounter with Motoko Minagawa. When he finished Tohru stared at him surprised._

_"Imagine. Meeting her after all these years."_

_"I know."_

_"So what's your question?"_

_"Well I had a really good time with her today. It was like I was on a first day and I haven't been on a date in years. She was still as cute as I remember her."_

_"She was always pretty" Tohru chuckled, "And it's true you haven't. You haven't been on a date since Machi."_

_"I know" he nodded._

_"I did wonder why you didn't go out with someone some time after she passed on."_

_"I suppose it's because of Takara. I didn't want to hurt her. Plus I didn't want to belittle Machi's memory."_

_"But you wouldn't be doing that Yuki."_

_"Hmm?" he looked up into her kind brown eyes._

_"Machi would want you to move on with your life. She'd want you to be happy. Not alone."_

_"That's true. I mean we did talk about it before she died."_

_"Do you want to start dating again?" she asked as she turned back to the pot on the stove._

_"I can't say that I haven't thought about it. In fact I have been thinking about it more and more since Takara is getting older."_

_"Well then maybe you should."_

_"Yea. But I have to talk to Takara first."_

_"Of course."_

_"What time is dinner going to be ready?" he asked standing up._

_"In about another twenty minutes."_

_"Is Kara home?"_

_"She's in her room" Tohru nodded as he walked away from the kitchen and towards his daughter's bedroom._

_He knocked on her door softly._

_"Come in!" she called back._

_Yuki opened the door slowly and saw Takara working on her homework on the floor._

_"Hey there sweetie" he replied gently._

_"Daddy!" she leapt up, "You're home" she embraced him tightly._

_"Mhm. Listen Takara I have to go get changed. But I want to talk to you about something. Can you come with me?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded._

_"Good" he walked to his room and she followed right behind him closing the door._

_He removed his tie as she sat down on his bed._

_"So what's going on dad?" she asked._

_"I just have something I wanted to talk to you about" he replied removing his shirt and replacing it with another, "You know Takara you are getting a lot older, which makes it a little easier to talk to you about this."_

_"About what?"_

_He walked over in his new shirt and work pants still on and sat down next to her._

_"Takara" he said looking at her straight in the eye, "You know you're the most important person in the world to me right?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"And I love you so much. And I loved your mother. But you're getting older now and someday you'll find that special someone and I'll be alone."_

_"Oh dad" her eyes softened._

_"It's okay. It's part of life. But it doesn't have to be that way."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Lately I have been thinking about the future. About you and me. I was wondering do you think it would be all right with you if I started datingagain?"_

_"Huh? You want to go out on a date dad?"_

_"I'm not exactly and old man yet" he smiled, "I'm pretty young. And a lot of times I feel very lonely. I miss your mother. And we used to talk about this very thing before she died. She used to say that she wouldn't want me to be alone. That she would want for me and you to be happy."_

_"Well then in that case" Takara replied with a nod, "Perhaps you should start dating again."_

_"Huh?" he said a little surprised._

_"I don't want you to be sad dad. Or lonely. And if mama wanted you to be happy then I want you to be happy too. I don't want you to be alone."_

_"Takara" his own eyes softened at her sweet voice, "Are you sure?"_

_"Mhm. I just want you to be happy. If you're happy then I'm happy."_

_"Hmm. You really are the best daughter in the world do you know that?"_

_She giggled._

_"I know."_

_"I tell you what. I have off this weekend. What do you say the two of us spend Sunday up in Tokyo going shopping together and having lunch?"_

_"Really?" she said excitedly._

_"Mhm. We haven't done that in a long time."_

_"That's right. We haven't" she nodded, "That sounds like fun. Thanks dad" she hugged him tightly._

_"You're welcome. I love you Takara."_

_"I love you too" she smiled as he held onto her lovingly._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya left Reiji's house that evening close to dinnertime after helping him to prepare for the next day. After classes on Saturday Reiji was planning on taking Sara on a tour of Kyoto and he was very nervous considering he didn't know as much as Kaye did. But after a couple hours discussion Katsuya told him that he was ready. About an hour later Rika came home as he walked out of his room._

_"Hey where have you been all afternoon?" he asked her._

_"Huh?" she said back absently, "No where" she marched into her room ignoring him completely._

_"What the? Why is she acting like that? Oh well" he thought placing his hands behind his head, "Come to think of it, she is almost fourteen years old. Must be a guy" he frowned, "Ah. I don't have time to think about that right now. I have my own love life to worry about" he walked into the kitchen deciding not to give it another thought about his sister's unusual behavior._

_The next day he met Sara at the meeting place and then began to give her his own personal tour of the temple district. Around mid afternoon they stopped for some crepes and found a secluded area with a bench to eat them._

_"These are really good" Sara giggled as she licked some of the ice cream off of her nose, "Don't you think so?"_

_"Mmm. Mhm" he nodded a bit distracted._

_"What's the matter Reiji? Is something wrong?" she asked concerned lowering her snack._

_"Huh? Oh no. No. Nothing's wrong."_

_"Are you sure? You're acting very distant."_

_He frowned slightly._

_"Yea. I'm okay."_

_"Hmm" she stood up and threw the remainder of her crepe in the trash, "I know you better than that."_

_"Huh?" he said surprised._

_"I know when you're hiding something just so my feelings don't get hurt."_

_"What is she talking about?" he thought, "She hardly knows me at all."_

_"You know you really haven't changed."_

_"Huh?" he repeated his eyes becoming wider._

_"Not in all the years I have known you. You're taller now. Well taller then me. And you used to be shorter."_

_"What?" he stood up stunned._

_"You look surprised" she looked back at him._

_"Well I uh. You're acting as if you know me. I mean really know me."_

_"But I do know you. I've known you a long time."_

_"A long time?" he practically shouted._

_"Yes. We have known each other since we were children."_

_"Huh? Wait a minute" he put a hand to his forehead in disbelief, "You mean you actually remember me?"_

_"Of course I do. We were best friends when we were three."_

_"But I. I. I. I thought I," he stammered._

_"Erased my memory?" she finished with a raise of her eyebrows and as she turned around to face him._

_"Uh. What did you just say?" he blinked fast._

_"That was what you were going to say wasn't it?"_

_"Uh yea. But how do you?" he couldn't finish._

_She began to laugh quite a bit._

_"You are so dense" she said through her laughing._

_"What's so funny?"_

_"You were always so easy to trip up. You actually thought," she laughed unable to control it, "That you did it?"_

_"You mean I didn't erase your memory?"_

_"No. Of course not."_

_"But how can that be? You were all in a daze and everything" he replied confused._

_"You really don't remember what happened that day do you?" she asked as she sat back down on the bench after moving past him._

_"Huh? What do you mean?" he spun around to face her._

_"Well it was a long time ago. But I remember it clearly. I had come over to play with you and your cousins. We were playing tag."_

_"Yea" he nodded still stunned._

_"I never got the opportunity to catch you or rather I never chose to. But I was curious. I wanted to know if you were one of them."_

_"One of what?"_

_"Zodiac member of course" she replied._

_"What? But how did you find out?"_

_"I have known about that since I was a child."_

_"Could you elaborate on that?" he asked a bit sarcastically crossing his arms._

_"All right. I am Tsukasa's cousin right?"_

_"Yea?"_

_"On the Kim's side we have known about the curse for years since we were the close family friend in the old days."_

_"Oh. But."_

_"Let me finish. Then I'll answer any question you have."_

_"Okay" he nodded still completely dumbfounded._

_"Anyway I wanted to know if you were a Zodiac member so I tagged you. I wrapped my arms around your waist and you transformed. When I opened my eyes there was this cute little dragon at my feet. I was so happy. But then everything happened so fast" she said sadly, "The next time I saw you was in that room and you were crying. And you told me why. But I was still smiling."_

_"I remember that. You weren't even afraid," Reiji said uncrossing his arms._

_"However when you reached your hand up to erase my memory you became sort of faint. In fact you did faint."_

_"I did?" he said his eyes becoming wider._

_"Mhm. You were out cold for at least five minutes. I thought I had caused you such trouble so when you did wake up I pretended that you had erased my memory. So you wouldn't get into any more trouble. It was like a game to me really."_

_"You pretended?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded._

_"Why didn't you ever tell me?"_

_"After that day" she lowered her eyes sadly, "You didn't talk to me anymore."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"You were always the one to start the conversations back then so when you didn't say anything I thought you were mad at me. I didn't know what I had done wrong so I didn't say anything to you either. I didn't know that you could really erase a person's memory. I thought it was all a big joke. I was so young after all."_

_"And I thought that I had really done it. That you had forgotten all about me."_

_"Mnm" she shook her head, "After awhile I wanted to talk to you but then I remembered the look on that guy's face."_

_"Guy?"_

_"The one who told you to erase my memory."_

_"Yamato" Reiji frowned slightly._

_"Mhm. I didn't want to get you into any more trouble so I just."_

_"Kept pretending" he finished._

_"Mhm. I'm sorry. I really am. But you must know I never forgot about you. Not ever."_

_"Sara" he sat down next to her and took her hand, "I never forgot you either. In fact I blamed myself for so long for losing you. I honestly believed that I would never see you. That things would never be the way they were back then again. But you did that for me. You pretended to forget me so I wouldn't get hurt. That was so sweet of you. Thank you."_

_"So you're not mad at me?"_

_"No" he shook his head, "Well maybe a little" he grinned mischievously._

_"At least you're honest" she giggled, "Does this mean now that I know that we still can't see each other?"_

_"Actually we don't have to worry about that anymore. Yamato's not like that. He's changed since he's gotten older. And since you already know my secret" he leaned his head into her hers, "We're home free."_

_"Hmm. So we can start over?"_

_"I wouldn't call it starting over. More like picking up where we left off."_

_She chuckled happily and laughed along with her his heart so light he felt he could just float away._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Yamato walked into his mother's room as Hatori finished his conversation with Kagura._

_"Well good luck with that Kagura" Hatori ended as he left._

_"Thank you Hatori" she nodded._

_"Mother?" he moved towards the table._

_"Oh hello Yamato" she smiled as he looked down at her curiously._

_"What is he talking about? What does he mean good luck?"_

_"Well Yamato I hope you don't mind, but when I was out shopping today I ran into someone."_

_"Oh?"_

_"Mhm. Someone I dated in college. Before I met your father. We had lunch and hit it off just like before. And he asked me for another date for tomorrow."_

_"You're going out on a date?"_

_"Mhm" she nodded, "I hope that's all right?" she said a bit worried at the expression in his eyes._

_"You know what" he smiled suddenly and his eyes softened, "You should go out on a date mother."_

_"Hmm?" she replied back a bit stunned._

_"After all you're still a young woman. You deserve love too."_

_"Yamato do you mean that?" her eyes shone through her light tears._

_"Yea" he said back his eyes becoming even softer at her smile, "I'm gonna be in my room for a little while."_

_"Okay. I'll see you at dinner."_

_"All right" he nodded closing the door behind him and staring into the darkness, "Are you here?" he said to the room._

_"Yes" a soft female voice answered back and the next second the young girl ran to his outstretched arms, "I have been looking forward to seeing you all day Yamato."_

_"Have you" he said gently, "So have I, Rika" he embraced her tightly._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Well were you stunned by the woman Yuki ran into? I hope at least some of you were surprised. And how about the introduction of Yamato and Rika's relationship? Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you all later this week for two more!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Three: A Breakup?_

_Tsukasa sets the first part of the plan in motion and is seemingly successful but will Kaye and Stephanie be able to pull off their part as convincingly? Find out next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Four: Aligning Oneself with the Enemy_

_Not telling!_


	35. Chapter 3: A Breakup?

_**Chapter Three: A Breakup?**_

_The rain began to fall even harder as Tsukasa stared out the window. He frowned slightly as from her chair Sara watched him with deep concern._

_"Hey cous! Why the long face?" she asked._

_"Huh? Oh" he turned around and walked toward his seat, sitting down with a sigh, "I finally got the ball rolling this afternoon."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I had no idea that putting myself through something like this would make me feel so sick inside" he put a hand to his forehead._

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I called Seitarou out at lunchtime and began" Tsukasa started to explain._

_**(Flashback)**_

_"So" Seitarou spoke up, "What did you want to see me about Tsukasa? You look like you haven't slept in a few days," he observed staring at the dark circles under his cousin's eyes._

_"I can't take it anymore" Tsukasa replied lowering his eyes a bit, "I can't stand feeling like this anymore" he clenched his fists._

_"I don't understand. What do you mean?" Seitarou asked clearly surprised by his reaction._

_"I can't eat. I can't sleep. It's horrible."_

_"Tsukasa" Seitarou said a bit irritably as he crossed his arms, "You're not making any sense. What are you talking about?"_

_"Miss Kamiya."_

_"Hmm?" Seitarou's eyebrows rose slightly._

_"I want her. I want her more than anyone I have ever wanted."_

_"Really?" Seitarou replied quite amused._

_"I'm never gonna get her the way I am now. Which is why I called you out here?" Tsukasa raised his head._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Does the offer you made me still stand?"_

_"Offer?"_

_"To join the Nakagami family" Tsukasa replied seriously as the lightening flashed behind him in the sky illuminating his face since the sky had become quite dark._

_"Are you serious?" Seitarou said uncrossing his arms surprised._

_"I've been Mr. Goody two-shoes all my life" Tsukasa nodded, "Thinking I could escape from the inevitable. I am a Nakagami too aren't I? I mean why am I running away from it. Besides experience has taught me one thing."_

_"And what's that?"_

_"I won't get anything I want the way I am now. And if I want to get those things" Tsukasa grinned menacingly, "I'm gonna have to play dirty for them."_

_**(Back)**_

_"And he bought it?" Sara said astonished as Tsukasa finished._

_"Oh he bought it all right. A couple more words of flash and mirrors and he congratulated me for at least three times. And the worst part about it is I bought it almost. You know why?"_

_"Why?"_

_"Because a lot of the things I said were true."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Not that I would ever join the Nakagami's in reality" he added noticing the note of worry in her voice, "But I do love Stephanie. And to hear myself say stuff like that, it kind of scared me you know."_

_"Sure. But I thought Seitarou was infatuated with her. Didn't he mention anything about that?"_

_"Actually that's the funny part" Tsukasa frowned, "He didn't. He went as far to tell me that he would help me get her anyway he could."_

_"Really?" she crossed her arms angrily leaning back in the chair._

_"Mhm. In conclusion I'm now going to be involved with whatever the Nakagami's are up to. Well at least for a little while."_

_"What does that entail though?"_

_"It means I won't be here at the apartment with you for some time" Tsukasa faced her seriously._

_"Huh?"_

_"Seitarou asked me to come stay with him at the big mansion and I accepted."_

_"Why?"_

_"One, I can keep an eye on Seitarou's moves. And two maybe I can discover the location of the journal. Well at least until the third part of my plan comes into play."_

_"The third part?"_

_"Yea. Which reminds me" he stood up and walked over to the phone, "I need to get the second part moving right now" he picked up the receiver and dialed a number quickly as Sara watched with a worried expression on her face._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Mhm" Stephanie nodded as she listened, "I understand. I'll call Kaye right now. And Tsukasa" she added, "Be careful" she hung up the phone slowly and sighed._

_Then she picked it up again and dialed the number of the Sohma residence._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Takara was walking past the sitting room when the phone rang so ran to answer it._

_"Hello Sohma residence" she answered, "Oh hi Stephy!" she said cheerfully, "Hmm? Yea. I'll get him for you. Kaye!"_

_"What's up?" he asked sticking his head out from his room._

_"Stephy's on the phone for you."_

_"Oh" he grinned, "Thanks Kara" he added coming and taking the phone gently from her, "Hey you. Hmm? Oh. Okay" he said slowly, "I understand" he nodded, "I'll be right there" he hung up the phone._

_"Everything okay Kaye?" Takara asked._

_"Yea. Everything's fine" Kaye grinned as he put on his sneakers, "Never better."_

_"Okay" she said a bit worried since it was raining and he was going out in it._

_"I'll be out for a little while" he stood up, "Don't wait up!" he added walking out the door._

_"All right" she nodded as Sakura came out in the hall._

_"Hey. Where's Kaye?"_

_"He went out."_

_"In this weather? It's raining cats and dogs out there."_

_"Mnm" Takara shrugged._

_As soon as Kaye had exited the house he immediately frowned as he walked towards Stephanie's house._

_"I guess it's time," he thought bitterly._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie and Katsuya sat quietly in her room side by side at her window seat as the rain continued to fall. Kaye turned to her as she sighed heavily._

_"You okay?" he asked._

_"I'm really worried Kaye" she shook her head, "I'm not so sure we can pull this off."_

_"Sure we can" he encouraged._

_"Or rather I'm not so sure that I can pull this off."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I'm not comfortable with doing this. I mean I was okay with it at first. But now that Tsukasa's done his part I'm a little afraid."_

_"Look he's thought this out so clearly. Let's think about this" Kaye took her hand in his, "The first step of his plan has gone beautifully. He's convinced Nakagami that he wants to join him right?"_

_"Mhm."_

_"Now the second part is up to us. As of right now Nakagami thinks that Tsukasa is on his side and that he will supposedly be threatening you, making me break up with you because you have admitted to choosing Tsukasa over me. That will be proof to him that Tsukasa is on the level."_

_"Right."_

_"The part that I have to play is that I have broken up with you because of your declaration and I also have to convince my sister and my best friend that I want nothing more to do with you ever again. Meanwhile that's when Tsukasa makes his move."_

_"Mhm. And then third part of his plan comes into focus. That is the part that I am really worried about though."_

_"Well it is the most dangerous part. But if you think about it right now Tsukasa is the one in the most danger. He's in that house with Nakagami as we speak."_

_"Mhm. I'm sure he can handle himself. I hope."_

_"It'll be fine" Kaye reassured her patting her shoulders, "I'll leave this place tonight in a huff pretending I have really broken up with you for whatever reason Tsukasa's threatening you."_

_"Uh huh."_

_"And I'll keep in character tomorrow and you'll play your part."_

_"Until Tsukasa confronts me."_

_"Correct. The whole school will think that we have broken up."_

_"That's the other part that worries me," she said sadly._

_"Hey it's okay. It's not for real. We'll still be together even though we'll be the only ones who know it."_

_"I know. But it's still gonna be hard._

_"I'll try not to be too harsh. But I'll have to be convincing."_

_"Yea" she nodded, "And so do I" she sighed again as he wrapped his arms around in her comfort and the rain ceased to fall outside._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_After departing Stephanie's house Katsuya immediately got into his character. When he entered his house he walked past his sister and Takara with an angry grimace and slammed his door behind him so convincingly that the two of them wondered what was up._

_The next morning he stayed in character and walked to school with the same grimace on his face. When he arrived at the front gate Reiji and Soujiro greeted him._

_"Hey Kaye. Good morning" Reiji replied but then noticed his glare, "What's the matter?"_

_"Yea" Soujiro nodded, "And why are you here alone? Where's your honey bunny?"_

_"What honey bunny?" Katsuya shot back in a snapping voice._

_"You know? Your main squeeze, Miss Kamiya?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about" Kaye turned his head angrily._

_"Huh?" Reiji replied confused._

_"I don't want to hear you two ever, ever mention her name again. Ever! I'm going to my locker" he moved past them without even glancing at them._

_"Hey wait a minute!" Reiji said chasing after him, "Katsuya!"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Katsuya moved down the hall with Reiji and Soujiro trying to keep up with his angry strides. The students in the hall watched as he brushed past them with surprised looks on their faces. They had never seen Katsuya Sohma so angry before. Coming down the opposite end of the hall as Sakura and Stephanie so when he saw her face he stopped abruptly in the middle making her stop and stare back at him and then lower her face. All morning Sakura had been asking her what was wrong. And now Stephanie knew that it was her turn to begin her part._

_"Kaye?" Sakura replied slowly._

_"Hello Katsuya" Stephanie said softly holding her school bag out in front of her._

_"Don't you hello me," he said back coldly._

_"Hmm?"_

_"We're not together anymore remember? I don't want to be with someone like you."_

_Stephanie lowered her head._

_"Kaye!" Sakura exclaimed completely appalled._

_"What are you doing?" Reiji added just as stunned._

_"It's none of your business!" he shouted, "But perhaps you should all know that Miss Kamiya and I are no longer together. I broke up with her. I don't want to be with someone so deceitful and hurtful."_

_"What are you talking about?" Reiji replied, "Have you lost your mind?"_

_"She knows" he pointed, "I'm not good enough for her anymore."_

_"What?" Sakura said as people began to whisper around her and Seitarou watched from a corner of the hall._

_"After everything. Everything we've been through" he clenched his fists, "She chooses another over me."_

_"Katsuya" she held up her hand._

_"I don't want to hear it!" he shouted again even louder this time making her take a step back with a very hurt look on her face, "We're through! There's no point since we. Oh yea. Which reminds me. Give it back!" he held out his hand._

_"Huh?"_

_"Give me back the promise ring!" he demanded._

_"Katsuya" Sakura said as Stephanie held onto her left hand._

_"Give it back to me now!" he yelled his voice echoing off the hall._

_Her eyes became wide as the tears entered them and she slowly removed the ring from her finger, the tears now sliding down her face and for a brief moment Kaye felt a pain in his heart for her tears were clearly real._

_"Oh honey don't cry" he thought, "This is just an act. I'm not really doing this. No must stay in character," he chided himself._

_She placed the ring into his palm._

_"Now. Get out of here. I don't want to ever see you again. You can just forget about me."_

_She stared at him one last time and then ran off in a flood of tears dropping her school bag as she ran._

_"Kaye. What are you doing?" Reiji asked again running over._

_"Leave me alone Reiji" Kaye replied slowly walking away clenching the ring in his fist._

_"Hey!"_

_"What the heck" Sakura said coming over to her cousin's side._

_"I don't know. But I'm gonna get to the bottom of this Sakura. You just watch me!" he ran after Katsuya's retreating figure as Sakura stood there confused with the smug Seitarou and a crowd of students gossiping over what they just saw._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As she ran Stephanie's heart ached._

_"If it hurts this much when it's just pretend," she thought, "I can only imagine what it would feel like if it really happened. And I'm crying. But it's not real. I guess it adds realism to it" she walked into the bookstore, "But I can't stop the tears. I can't stop crying. Stop it!" she told herself, "Stop crying" she closed her eyes and wiped away the tears as much as she could._

_From outside Tsukasa approached the room with a bit of trepidation._

_"Well this is it" he took a deep breath before entering in, "So did you do it?" he replied loudly in his most menacing voice._

_Stephanie turned and saw him staring back at her with a smug grin._

_"Tsukasa" she replied slowly and thought, "This is it" she too took a deep breath, "No turning back now."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Here's the next chapter for you! I hope you enjoyed it!_

_Next Chapter:_

_Chapter Four: Aligning Oneself with the Enemy_

_Katsuya has convinced the entire school that he and Stephanie are no longer together. Well almost everyone. Before long Reiji and Sakura are brought into the deal. Meanwhile Tsukasa and Stephanie prepare themselves for the hardest part of the plan yet. Can they pull if off?See what happens next time on Curse Renewed!_


	36. Chapter 4: Aligning Oneself w the Enemy

**_Chapter Four: Aligning Oneself with the Enemy_**

_"So did you do as I asked?" Tsukasa repeated._

_Stephanie turned completely around and lowered her head slightly, her long brown hair falling over her eyes._

_"Yes I did."_

_Meanwhile in an unseen corner of the hall Katsuya watched the whole scene tensely, taking in the appearance of Seitarou Nakagami as he leaned against the wall next to the bookstore door._

_"But I don't understand why" Stephanie continued, "How could you betray me like this?"_

_"Hmm. You know why."_

_"No I don't."_

_"I think it should be obvious" he grinned knowingly to which she cringed back in mock fear._

_"Why that little" Reiji said as he stood near Katsuya._

_"Reiji?" Kaye replied back in a surprised and somewhat irritated whisper._

_"I knew he couldn't be trusted."_

_"Would you be quiet," Kaye said in a hissed whisper this time as he covered his cousin's mouth._

_"What are you doing?" Reiji asked in a muffled voice._

_"He'll hear you."_

_"Hmm? Who will hear me?"_

_Katsuya indicated his eyes towards Seitarou who was leaning in closer to the bookstore to listen._

_"Nakagami?" Reiji said slowly as Kaye removed his hand from his mouth, "What the?"_

_"Shh!" Kaye urged as they continued to watch._

_"Now that you've got what you wanted" Stephanie replied loudly, "Why don't you just leave me alone?"_

_"I'm afraid I can't do that" Tsukasa shook his head._

_"Huh?"_

_"Now that you and Sohma have broken up, you're available. Therefore" Tsukasa moved forward and grabbed her arm, "You belong to me now."_

_"Why that low down rotten son of a" but Reiji didn't get to finish because once again Katsuya had covered his loud mouth, " Katsuya. What the hell is going on?"_

_"Shh!" Kaye repeated, " I said. Be quiet," he warned._

_"Mmm" Reiji grumbled and rolled his eyes slightly._

_"You know what will happen if you don't comply don't you?" Tsukasa went on drawing her closer._

_Stephanie closed her eyes and shook._

_"I have to go now. It's time for class. But I want you to meet me after school. We have a lot to talk about so you'd better show up. You understand" he looked her straight in the eye dangerously._

_"Mhm."_

_"And not a word to Sohma or his sister. Or you know what will happen" he let go of her arm._

_"I understand" she nodded._

_"Until later my sweet" he chuckled menacingly and then left the room joining Seitarou in the hall._

_"Well?"_

_"Piece of cake" Tsukasa grinned as they moved away from the bookstore._

_"I got to hand it to you Tsukasa, I'm impressed."_

_"Thanks. But keep something in mind Seitarou."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"She's mine. You try to betray me in anyway by taking her and I'll kill you" he added with a sly grin as he walked away leaving Seitarou walking behind him stunned by his proclamation._

_Katsuya removed his hand from Reiji's mouth once more and frowned slightly._

_"Of all the. He's joined with Nakagami?" Reiji started to say but a third time Katsuya covered his mouth, "Katsuya why do you keep doing that?" he asked in a muffled yell._

_"Come with me" Kaye pulled him away from the hall and towards the back of the school._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Reiji struggled in Katsuya's grasp till they reached an area toward the trees._

_"What the heck has gotten into you today?" he demanded as he let him go._

_"Shh!"_

_"I will not shush! You've been telling me to shush for at least fifteen minutes now" he crossed his arms._

_"Just lower your voice then" Kaye said his finger to his lips, "Someone will hear you."_

_"Fine" Reiji grumbled, "What's going on?"_

_Katsuya took a few minutes to explain to Reiji all he had seen. They were both sitting by the end of the explanation._

_"An act? What do you mean it's just an act?"_

_"It's exactly as I said. Tsukasa has not joined Seitarou. Not really."_

_"But I. Okay I'm confused" Reiji shook his head._

_Katsuya sighed._

_"Okay. It's like this. Do you remember when we heard about Yotaro Sohma's journal?"_

_"That book everyone seems to be looking for? Yea what about it?"_

_"Well it just so happens that Seitarou Nakagami is the one who has it."_

_"Huh?"_

_"When Tsukasa found that out he came up with a plan. The first part of the plan was simple. All he had to do was convince Seitarou Nakagami that he wanted to join forces."_

_"Uh huh?" Reiji nodded as if wanting him to continue._

_"The second part was up to me and Stephanie. In order to convince Nakagami that Tsukasa's on the level. That was accomplished this morning."_

_"Wai wai wait. Let me get this straight. Are you telling me that whole break up thing was an act too?" he said back stunned._

_"Well duh Reiji. Of course. I would never do something like that. Break up with her in front of everyone and embarrassing her. I would never do that. Not that I wanted to break up with her to begin with."_

_"But it all looked so real, I mean she was crying and everything."_

_"Yea" Kaye lowered his head slightly, "I think I was a bit too convincing. Anyway it was still an act."_

_"And that thing with Tsukasa in the bookstore?" Reiji said._

_"All part of it" Kaye nodded, "That's why Nakagami was watching it making sure that Tsukasa went through with it."_

_"Well why didn't you tell me about it? Why did you keep me in the dark? I could have pretended."_

_"Yours and Sakura's reaction was priceless" Kaye shook his head, "I couldn't have gotten that kind of reaction out of you if I had told you."_

_"Well we were, surprised."_

_"That was the point. I had to be convincing. Even to the point of convincing the two of you that I would ever do something like that."_

_"So that's what happened this morning?" Sakura replied popping up._

_"AHH!" Kaye and Reiji shouted and jumped slightly as she came from behind the tree._

_"Sakura, don't scare me like that" Kaye said catching his breath._

_"Sorry about that little brother. But I must say you had me fooled" she smiled, "You and that girlfriend of yours are both superb actors."_

_Katsuya sighed._

_"How long have you been there?"_

_"Long enough to hear your whole brilliant scheme."_

_"Thanks. Well now that you two know do you guys think you can keep up the pretense for the rest of the week?"_

_"Sure" Reiji nodded, "But why that long?"_

_"It's only until Nakagami cracks. Until part three comes into play."_

_"You mean there's more?" Sakura asked._

_"We haven't got the journal yet have we? And the next part is going to be even more dangerous" Sakura and Reiji looked at each other as he continued, "But I'm not part of it. It's all up to Tsukasa and Stephanie now."_

_"Hmm?" Reiji and Sakura continued to look each other as Kaye looked up into the sky with a somber expression._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Sakura informed Stephanie at the bookstore around lunchtime about her and Reiji's involvement in knowing the plan. That afternoon she walked with Tsukasa to the main gate trying to avoid the gossip and the angry glares as she passed with him. When they reached the gate Tsukasa took her arm as he saw Seitarou._

_"Come on" he hissed, "We're going to town. Move it!" he pulled her along._

_When they finally reached a small café and sat down he glanced around him quickly._

_"Doesn't look like we were followed," he said in his normal voice and then sighing in relief, "I didn't hurt you today did I?" he asked in concern indicating her arm._

_"No" she shook her head with a smile, "You didn't grab me that hard."_

_"Good" he smiled back, "But I could tell that when I arrived at the bookstore that you had been crying. Are you all right?"_

_"Oh that. Well I guess Katsuya was so good this morning I overreacted. I just couldn't stop crying."_

_"I'm sorry. It's all my fault for asking you to do this."_

_"No. It's all right. I know it's just an act. So what happens now?"_

_"Well" he crossed his arms, "That's the surprising part. Seitarou wants you to come over this weekend."_

_"That soon?" she said surprised._

_"Yes. That's what I thought. But the sooner we get the journal the better right? I was thinking Saturday after school would be the best time."_

_"Hmm. And you're certain that we can accomplish this?"_

_"Yes. If all goes the same way it has been going. So far everything is going pretty good at the mansion."_

_"Well that's good to know."_

_"Give Katsuya an update when you call him. Oh I almost forgot. You'll have to keep in contact with me by my cell phone number. Just in case Seitarou's tapped my phone."_

_"Mhm. I should get home now" she stood up with her bag._

_"Okay" he nodded, "See you tomorrow."_

_She nodded back and then departed the café as he gave another heavy sigh._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Takara straightened her dress out as her father appeared at her bedroom door._

_"You ready to go sweetie?" he asked._

_"Uh huh" she nodded with a grin, "I sure am."_

_They both walked out into the hall just as Katsuya came in the front door._

_"Hey you guys" Kaye replied, "You going out somewhere?"_

_"Yes" Yuki nodded, "I'm taking Takara to meet the woman I've been seeing for the last couple of weeks and her two sons."_

_"Yep. We're going to dinner at the new pizza place" Takara added._

_"Oh. Well have fun" Kaye waved as Yuki opened the door._

_"Make sure to let your mother know Katsuya" Yuki said as they departed._

_"I will" Kaye nodded, "Huh. Imagine that," he replied as he walked into his bedroom to start his homework._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Since they were meeting Motoko and her two sons in Kyoto that evening Yuki and Takara walked into town holding onto each other's hands._

_"I think you'll like this place Takara" Yuki replied, "There's even a section in there where you can play video games if you want."_

_"Really?"_

_"Mhm. That's why I chose it."_

_"Do you think she'll like me?"_

_"She's been talking about meeting you for a week and nothing else. I think she'll like you fine" he nodded so they walked into the doors of the small restaurant._

_Inside it was decorated very casually and in a small section of the place the video games were in plain view. Yuki and Takara located a booth and sat down. Soon Yuki spotted Motoko and her two boys moving towards them so he stood up followed by Takara who stood shyly by her father._

_"Good evening Motoko" Yuki bowed._

_"Hello there Yuki" she bowed back her cheeks a little pink because she still wasn't used to him calling her by her first name, "Boys say hello to Mr. Sohma. These are my sons" she replied as they stepped forward, "Hajime and Kenta."_

_"A pleasure to meet you Mr. Sohma" the two boys bowed their heads politely in unison their jet-black hair shining._

_"The pleasures all mine" Yuki grinned, "Please allow me to introduce my daughter Takara" he placed her in front of him._

_"Nice to meet you" she bowed her head with a smile._

_"Wow" the two boys thought their brown eyes shining, "She's so cute."_

_"It's nice to finally meet you too Takara" Motoko replied._

_"A pleasure as well Ms. Minagawa" Takara said back._

_"Well now that we've gotten acquainted, "Why don't you kids go play some games and we'll order dinner for you?"_

_"Okay" Takara nodded, "C'mon you guys" she said taking Kenta's hand gently._

_"Sure" he replied back blushing._

_"Hey. I saw her first," Hajime grumbled taking her other arm as they both led her towards the video games._

_"I think my boys like your daughter" Motoko laughed as they sat down, "She looks just like you."_

_"Actually I think she looks more like her mother. Especially now that she's getting older. Your boys are quite handsome."_

_"Thank you. They take after their father though."_

_"Oh right. You were telling me about him. Tell me did you meet him in college?"_

_"Well no. Actually you're gonna think this is kind of funny" she smiled a bit nervously, "I knew him in high school."_

_"High school?" Yuki said surprised._

_"Uh huh. We met each other again in college about two years later."_

_"And did I know him?"_

_"Well yea, you did. You served under him when he was student council president."_

_"Uh" Yuki's mouth suddenly went dry, "You mean you married"_

_"That's right" she nodded, "Mokoto Takai."_

_"President Takai?" Yuki replied shocked his eyes wide._

_"Mhm. You remember we were going out a little in the last year of high school. Well we saw each other in our second year in college and hooked up again. But you know how that turned out."_

_"I see" Yuki chuckled really nervous now, "I can't believe this" he thought, "She was married to that idiot?"_

_"Daddy" Takara appeared at his side._

_"Huh?" he replied abruptly taken out of his thoughts._

_"Can I have some more money?" she asked sweetly._

_"Oh of course" he handed her the coins._

_"Thanks dad" she giggled running back over to the boys._

_"No problem" he waved._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_When dinner was over Yuki and Takara said goodbye to Motoko and the boys promising to see them again soon. When they arrived home Takara went to her room to get ready for bed while Yuki with a heavy sigh walked into the sitting room where he found Kyo and Tohru sitting with each other on the sofa._

_"Hey damn rat" Kyo replied._

_"How was dinner?" Tohru asked as he flopped into the chair._

_"Well" Yuki said, "Really quite interesting" he began to tell them all her had found out and Kyo rolled his eyes slightly._

_"You're kidding me right?" Kyo replied._

_"I wish I was."_

_"Imagine that. She married President Takai" Tohru said giggling a little._

_"That stupid guy that was always walking around the school calling himself the Captain of the campus defense force? The one who Haru almost hung out to dry for picking on Momiji?" Kyo added with a huff._

_"The very same" Yuki nodded._

_"Well I don't see what the problem is" Tohru said._

_"The problem is what if I meet him again. It's more than likely that I might."_

_"So? What's your point?" Kyo replied._

_'The point is, he's the one who wanted the divorce from her because he was cheating on her. But he got custody of the kids because he had the money and she didn't. If I ever saw him again I would have to tell him one for. I'm not exactly that quiet introverted guy that I was in high school anymore."_

_"That's true" Tohru nodded, "Yuki is a lot more open now."_

_"Hmph" Kyo smiled, "Probably would serve the guy right."_

_They all laughed and as he moved back to his room Katsuya smiled himself as he listened to them. He sighed heavily and walked into his room and saw his cell phone vibrating on his table so he ran over to answer it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi" Stephanie said slowly, "It's me."_

_"Hey" he sat on his bed with a look of worry on his face, "I was hoping I would hear from you. Are you okay?" he asked her gently._

_"I'm fine. How about you?"_

_"I'm all right. Listen baby, I have to apologize to you."_

_"What for?"_

_"For making you cry like that. I didn't mean to be that convincing."_

_"That's okay. It added realism to it."_

_"Still I felt really bad. I don't want to make you cry. Even if it is just an act."_

_"Kaye I'm fine. I know you didn't mean those things, so it's okay."_

_"Are you sure?"_

_"Yes. But I appreciate the apology just the same."_

_"So what happens now?"_

_"Well" she sighed as she leaned back on her pillow, "Apparently Seitarou wants to see me and Tsukasa this weekend."_

_"That soon? Boy that was fast."_

_"I know. But if you think about it the sooner we do this, the sooner we can stop all this acting and things can go back to normal."_

_"Semi normal" he joked, "It would be boring otherwise" she giggled, "Speaking of which Sakura and I want to help."_

_"How?"_

_"You're gonna need backup right? So this is my idea. While you and Tsukasa distract Nakagami and retrieve the journal, she and I will be your backup down below so we can take care of whatever obstacles might stand in your way and then you can escape."_

_"That sounds like a good idea. I'll feel better knowing you're down there. I'll have to run it by Tsukasa first but I am sure he won't mind."_

_"All right. I should probably go now. It's getting late."_

_"Mhm."_

_"Again honey, I am so sorry."_

_"Please stop apologizing Kaye. It's all right. This'll all be over soon."_

_"Yea. I can't wait until then."_

_"Mhm. Goodnight Kaye."_

_"Goodnight sweetie. I love you."_

_"I love you too" she replied and he hung up the phone._

_"So it was an act?" Takara asked her hands on her hips as she stood in the doorframe._

_Katsuya grinned._

_"You too?" he asked before she tackled him with a hug._

_Meanwhile at the Kamiya residence Stephanie was busy dialing another number quickly._

_"I hope he's up," she thought._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Mhm" Tsukasa nodded, "Sure. It sounds good to me too. I'm keeping my voice down" he answered, "He is on the other side of the house but I am not taking any chances. No, not yet. Mhm. Okay. I'll see you tomorrow. Goodnight" he clicked the phone off and stared straight ahead at the large room he was sitting in as he rested his back against the large pillows on his bed._

_"Seitarou has been very evasive with me" he thought, "But it's probably because he doesn't trust me completely yet. I don't know how much more of this I can keep up" he stood from his bed and looked out the stained glass door at the wind that was blowing ferociously outside knocking the braches in the trees around, "But if I can be so convincing on Saturday we may get even more then just the journal. I hate to say this" he closed his eyes, "But I am gonna have to double my efforts and make myself behave even worse then he does. If" he took a deep breath, "I have the nerve that is" he sighed._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Here's the next. I'm glad that you're enjoying the book!_

_Next Chapter: Chapter Five: Different Outcome then Expected_

_Tsukasa and Stephanie meet Seitarou at the mansion in order to retrieve the missing journal unaware that the plan they have conceived is gonna take many different turns then what they originally intended. See what happens next time!_


	37. Chapter 5: Different Outcome then Expect

**_Chapter Five: Different Outcome then Expected_**

_The remainder of the week things went as planned. Katsuya kept up the pretense of being bitter and angry while Stephanie kept up the pretense of being sad and terrified and of course Tsukasa kept up the image of being mean and conniving, pretending to be more evil as the days went on. When Saturday finally arrived he walked along the halls of the mansion playing over and over in his head his game plan. In the back of his pants he had placed an object that he was certain he was going to need even though he was most reluctant to use it._

_Meanwhile over at the Kamiya residence Stephanie was going over worries in her own mind. Tsukasa told her that morning to arrive at the mansion at three o'clock that afternoon so she relayed the message to Katsuya and Sakura to make their arrival time at the mansion some time after. As she paused by the front door, counting the minutes till she would have to leave her younger sister Sophie came down the stairs and saw her somber expression._

_"Are you going somewhere?" she asked when she saw her sister dressed in somewhat formal clothing instead of her usual blue jeans and tee shirt._

_"Yes" Stephanie replied, "Just for a little while. I won't be gone long."_

_"Well okay" Sophie said back a bit hesitantly because Stephanie hadn't changed her expression, "I'll be at the park if you're back before me. I'm meeting Raiu and some of the Sohmas there."_

_"Well have fun" Stephanie replied a bit nervously as she walked out the door._

_Sophie frowned slightly as Sam came out of the kitchen carrying a glass of water._

_"Where did Stephanie go?" he asked adjusting his glasses on his face._

_"Out" Sophie said back simply._

_"But I didn't get the chance to tell her."_

_"Tell her what?"_

_"Oh never mind. He wanted it to be a surprise anyway" he moved back towards the steps._

_"He? He who?" Sophie asked running after him as he climbed the stairs._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At that same moment Katsuya was placing equipment into a small duffel bag inside the dojo's practice hall. Sakura came in and saw him zip up the bag with a small sigh._

_"You ready to go Kaye?" she asked._

_"Yea" he nodded standing and shouldering the bag, "Let's do this."_

_"You all right?" she asked in concern._

_"No. I'm really worried."_

_"Don't be. Tsukasa will take care of her."_

_"It's not just that" Kaye shook his head, "She has such awful memories of that place. I don't want her to have to relive any of them."_

_"She'll be fine. She's a strong girl like me."_

_"I know. But I would give anything to be by her side today."_

_"You will be. When it's all over you'll be the one to hold her and tell her everything is all right."_

_"Thanks. I appreciate that" he managed to smile._

_"Come on little brother" she said taking him by the arm, leading him gently to the door, "We've got work to do."_

_"Mhm" he nodded, "But" he added, "I guarantee ours won't be as stressful as theirs is."_

_"That's true," she agreed, "Right now. They're both entering the pit of hell itself."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tsukasa sat quietly in the sitting area with Seitarou who had the table arranged for tea if anyone should want some._

_"Shouldn't you be going to get her soon Tsukasa?" he asked._

_"No" Tsukasa shook his head, "I told her to come here alone. That way it wouldn't look too suspicious to her family."_

_"Ah. I see. Good call" Seitarou grinned menacingly._

_"Mhm" Tsukasa nodded back with an exact copy of his cousin's grin on his face but with a strong loathing in his heart that matched the churning in his stomach._

_Down below Stephanie had entered the gates and was now staring at the two flights of steps she would have to climb in order to get to the top. As she climbed she moved slowly dreading every step she took for she knew it wouldonly be a matter of moments till she reached the end of the stairs and would have to face the horrors of the place she had tried so hard to forget. But inevitably she did reach the top and stood outside the door, her fingers trembling as she reached up to knock on it._

_Tsukasa heard the knock and at once stood to answer it, moving swiftly across the floor and opening the door with almost no difficulty._

_"You're right on time" he announced loudly but mouthed to Stephanie, "Are you okay?"_

_She nodded silently and then the two of them moved toward the sitting room where Seitarou was anxiously awaiting them._

_"Ah. Miss Kamiya" Seitarou grinned his glasses shining, "So nice of you to join us."_

_She frowned at him as Tsukasa turned to her with a frown of his own._

_"Show some respect," he ordered._

_"Huh?" she said turning to his angry glare._

_"You are a guest in his house and you will be polite while you are here. Do you understand me?"_

_Her eyes became a bit wide with fear at Tsukasa's expression._

_"He looks just like him" she thought, "And sounds like him too. Only more. If I didn't know that he was on my side for sure I really would be terrified of him right now" she paused, "I understand" she said slowly and reluctantly bowed her head to Seitarou._

_"That's better" Tsukasa replied, "Now sit down" he commanded leading her to the table and forcing her down with as gentle of a push as he could get away with._

_"Perhaps you wouldn't mind pouring the tea for us Miss Kamiya" Seitarou said thoroughly amused._

_"She doesn't mind" Tsukasa answered, "Do you?"_

_"Of course not" she replied back with a bit of an angry tone in her voice as she picked up the teapot and began to pour._

_"Well you really do have her in the palm of your hand, don't you Tsukasa" Seitarou observed, "Remind me how you did that again?"_

_"That part was easy. All I had to do was threaten that cute little sister of hers."_

_Stephanie closed her eyes briefly as if in anguish._

_"Of course. Sophie. Unfortunately I used that tactic a bit too late. I didn't realize how effective it would be on her. She does have quite an affinity for that little sister of hers doesn't she?"_

_"I realized that early on," Tsukasa added as Stephanie turned her head away from them both after pouring the tea._

_"Well I am very impressed. Have you nothing to say about that Miss Kamiya?" he said turning to her._

_Stephanie clenched her fist but shook her head angrily._

_"No. Nothing."_

_"Oh come on. You were a lot more spirited when I had you as my prisoner. I tell you Tsukasa this girl could give you a run for your money if she wanted to."_

_She closed her eyes and tried to block out the memory of the past._

_"Seitarou" Tsukasa warned eyeing him, "That's enough of that. Wasn't there something you wanted to see us about?"_

_"Of course. But the real reason in actuality that I wanted you to invite her was to give you some quality time to be alone with her."_

_"Huh?" Tsukasa looked surprised as Stephanie reopened her eyes and turned her head back slowly._

_"You can hardly spend a lot of time aloneat the school. In this mansion there are ample rooms to choose from."_

_"Ample rooms for what?"_

_"You know" Seitarou sipped his tea, "You said you wanted her didn't you?"_

_Stephanie's eyes became even more wide as Tsukasa stared back at him stunned._

_"He really does have a foul mind" he thought, "That's neither here nor there" he replied._

_'You're not afraid are you?" Seitarou said back._

_"Hmm. Me afraid?" Tsukasa changed his tone back to anger, as he frowned, "No way."_

_"Well prove it. I mean have you even kissed her yet?"_

_"No."_

_"Well what are you waiting for? I have and it's quite the experience. But if you don't want to" his voice trailed off._

_"Oh no" Stephanie thought._

_"This is not the way it was supposed to go" Tsukasa thought a bit nervously, "I didn't count on this. But I promised myself that I would have to be more convincing so. Stephanie forgive me" he paused, "I'll show you who's afraid" he replied seriously._

_"Huh?" Stephanie said a bit stunned._

_"Stand up!" he ordered her as he stood._

_"What?" she replied back instantly afraid, "No" she said honestly._

_"Are you saying no to me?" he replied dangerously, "I said stand up!" he grabbed her arm roughly yanking her to her feet and then pulled her lips closer to his, kissing her for the first time._

_In total disbelief at what was happening Stephanie in turn did something also totally unexpected. Her hand came up and smacked him across the face as she pushed herself from his body still completely shocked._

_"How dare you" she said holding her hand over her lips, "You lying deceitful jerk!" she finished going at once back into character._

_"Now that's more like the Miss Kamiya I remember," Seitarou grinned satisfied._

_"What just happened?" Tsukasa thought as he rubbed his cheek, "That wasn't part of the plan. But I can't stop the play now. I have to go on" he turned to her with the most dangerous look she had seen on him yet, "You're gonna pay for that" he hissed._

_"Huh?" she took a step back._

_"Seitarou" he said turning to his cousin once more, "Maybe I'll take you up on your suggestion after all. She needs to be taught a lesson that she'll never forget."_

_"Now that's more like it," Seitarou grinned as Stephanie listened transfixed byTsukasa's moves._

_"However" Tsukasa chose his words carefully, "I'm not looking forward to dragging her back to my own room. Do you have a room closer?"_

_"I have the best room" Seitarou nodded, "Quite a familiar one to her too" he grinned menacingly at the girl who avoided eye contact with him._

_"Yes" Tsukasa thought, "He fell for it."_

_"It's got a nice bed in it" Seitarou continued, "And it is so sound proof that no one will hear her scream."_

_"This is it" Stephanie thought snapping herself back to reality, "This is my cue. No" she said out loud, "I won't go back in there!" she shouted, "You can't make me! I won't go back to that room!"_

_As had been practiced Tsukasa moved over towards her, took her by the arm roughly once more, and dragged her to Seitarou's bedroom door, flinging it open._

_"Take your time" Seitarou replied grinning smugly._

_"I intend to" Tsukasa nodded, "Get in there!" he said throwing her in._

_"No!" Stephanie screamed as the door was closed and locked behind them._

_Seitarou chuckled to himself evilly as he finished his second cup of tea._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As soon as the door was shut Tsukasa leaned against it breathing heavily and then turned to her with a very solemn expression._

_"I am so sorry" he replied in a soft voice._

_"Tsukasa" she said back in the same soft voice, "For what?"_

_"For that kiss. That wasn't what was supposed to happen. I didn't know that he was going to ask that. But I had to stay in character."_

_"And I'm sorry I slapped you. But I guess it was so unexpected, I did what was natural."_

_"That's okay. I guess we both did something that was more convincing then we imagined."_

_"Yea."_

_"So this is the room huh?"_

_"Uh huh" she nodded as he grimaced at the surroundings._

_"Do you remember what to do?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Good. But you know" he paused as he thought, "We're gonna need one last convincing thing to really pull this off. We're so deep into this we might as well do it" he nodded to himself._

_"Do what?"_

_"You're gonna have to hit me again. Harder this time."_

_"No Tsukasa" she shook her head, "I've already hit you once. I couldn't possibly hit you again."_

_"You have to" he insisted, "It's the only way I can get out of this room so I can distract Seitarou while you find the journal."_

_"I just can't" she shook her head once more bitterly._

_"I've got an idea. Turn around."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Just trust me. If you can't see my face it'll be much easier for you. Pretend I'm Seitarou. I'm gonna talk and act like he would and then you just hit me as if I am really him."_

_"Okay" she said finally consenting and turning around, "I'll try."_

_"Okay" Tsukasa took a deep breath and then walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her neck, "Now you listen to me" his voice became deeper and took on a darker tone, "I will not tolerate you disobeying me again. You're gonna do as I ask from now on. You belong to me and only me. And you will behave if you know what's good for you. I would hate for something to happen to that little sister of yours. It would be nothing for me to break in your house and slit her throat" he replied menacingly in her ear._

_Picturing Seitarou in her head on the last line Stephanie threw her hand out and smacked Tsukasa across the face so hard that he landed on the floor with a thud. She almost gasped but he held up his thumb with a satisfied smile._

_"Why you little brat!" he shouted as he stood back up and opened the door, "Perhaps you need to cool off!" he slammed the door and locked it behind him once more._

_"Trouble in paradise?" Seitarou asked and then saw the bruise on Tsukasa's face, "Ooh. I see she got you good didn't she?"_

_"You didn't tell me that she hit that hard."_

_"I wanted to give you the opportunity to experience it for yourself."_

_"Thanks" Tsukasa said rubbing his cheek, "I'm gonna give her some time to cool off and then I'll go back and finish the job. And this time I won't get hit. I have to go take care of this" he replied moving past his cousin still holding onto his face._

_"Hurry back Tsukasa" Seitarou said, "We have much to talk about."_

_"I won't be long" Tsukasa nodded departing the room, "And now" he thought as he moved along the corridors, "It's all up to Stephanie to find the journal."_

_In Seitarou's room, discovering the journal was no problem for he had left it in plain view in the top drawer of his desk._

_"Got it" Stephanie breathed in relief as she pressed it against her chest, "I have to wait fifteen more minutes till I can get out of here" she thought glancing at the bathroom door, "I hope Tsukasa can stall for that long."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile down below Kaye and Sakura waited patiently in a hidden area of the courtyard._

_"What's taking them so long?" Sakura replied, "I thought that they'd be finished by now."_

_"It's probably gonna take some time to find the journal" Kaye said, "And then Stephanie's got to give Tsukasa fifteen minutes before appearing from the bathroom."_

_"Bathroom?"_

_"Seitarou Nakagami's personal bathroom also leads out into a hallway that eventually ends up back at the sitting room where Tsukasa will be. That's how she's gonna get out of that room. And then they have tofind some way to high tail it out of there and get back to us."_

_"I hope they make it."_

_"They will" Kaye said a bit reassured, "And we'll be ready for them."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_As he waited for Tsukasa to return Seitarou listened to the person on the other end of the phone line._

_"Deal with it" he replied, "We need them anyway. I have to go now" he hung up the phone as Tsukasa came back into the room, "Feeling better?"_

_"Yea. Important call?" he asked as he sat down._

_"Not really. Nothing I couldn't handle."_

_"Huh?"_

_"Never mind. It's not important. Tsukasa I'm sure you're not aware but tomorrow evening there will be a very important event taking place."_

_"Event?" Tsukasa raised an eyebrow quizzically._

_"Yes. Finally after all these years the Ushida's Big plan will be unleashed."_

_"Oh yea. The Big plan" Tsukasa nodded leaning forward, "What can you tell me about it?"_

_"Not much now" Seitarou replied standing up and moving over to the mantle where he began to finger some of the antiques that sat on it, "You'll learn all this evening when everything begins."_

_"Begins?"_

_"Mhm. And he's so looking forward to seeing you again."_

_"Is he?" Tsukasa said trying not to frown, "It has been a long time" he added when he spotted Stephanie near the corner of the hall holding up the journal._

_"It certainly has" Seitarou nodded as Tsukasa stood, "And he's more than likely glad that you finally decided to join us."_

_"Well" Tsukasa smiled slightly as he reached behind his back and brought out the object that he had been hiding, "I hate to disappoint him" he said in his normal voice._

_"What?" Seitarou replied turning around only to see Tsukasa staring back at him with a gun pointed directly at him, "What are you?"_

_"No hard feelings Seitarou, but he won't be seeing me at all, because I have no intention on helping you do anything."_

_"Why you?" Seitarou said shaking with anger._

_"Come on Steph" he urged the girl and she sprinted over and stood behind him stunned by the gun as well._

_"How did she?" Seitarou began._

_"What's the matter Seitarou? Shocked" Tsukasa replied continuing not taking his angry gaze off the other boy, "Surely it must have surprised you a little that I wanted to join you all of a sudden like that. The truth is I was only after one thing" he took the journal gently from Stephanie and held it up, "All along."_

_"What?" Seitarou said through gritted teeth, "You give that back!"_

_"I don't think so. And don't you move a muscle. I won't hesitate to shoot this at you if you do."_

_"Tsukasa" Stephanie replied in a gasp as he handed the book back to her, "What are you doing?"_

_"It's all right" he said gently, "Take the journal and go. I'll be right behind you."_

_"But?"_

_"Just go" he insisted softly._

_"All right" she nodded running to the door as Tsukasa continued to stare at his cousin unwavering in letting go of the gun._

_"You tricked me" Seitarou spat._

_"Call it payback for every lousy stinking thing that you've ever done" Tsukasa shot back, "I guess I really am a Nakagami. I can lure people in like a spider just like the rest of you."_

_"You will never be one of us!" Seitarou shouted suddenly punching a button on the wall activating the security system._

_Distracted by the noise Tsukasa felt Seitarou hit the gun from his hand and in an effort to protect himself from the next punch he threw his hand out blocking his cousin's placing the two of them in locked hand combat. As they fought Tsukasa managed to dodge a kick from Seitarou by flipping back and then running straight for the exit._

_"Tsukasa!" Seitarou screamed, "You can run but you can't hide!"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tsukasa ran the entire flight of stairs down until he tripped on the last one out of exhaustion._

_"Tsukasa. Are you all right?" Stephanie asked running over._

_"I'm fine" he replied as she helped him up, "Do you still have the journal?"_

_"Yes. Boy that was a frightening experience. What was with the gun?"_

_"Don't worry it wasn't loaded anyway. I only used it to scare him. He managed to get it away from me though."_

_"Oh" she sighed in relief, "I've been down here waiting for you because I can't find Sakura and Kaye anywhere and we have another problem" she pointed to the right._

_"What the hell?" he said when he saw the tall hedges._

_"It's the maze. It's part of the security system."_

_"How are we gonna find the front gate now?" Tsukasa thought looking over at Stephanie and her worried expression, "I've got to get her out of here. Okay" he said out loud._

_"Hmm?"_

_"If the only way out of here is through that maze then that's the way that we have to go. But if I know Seitarou there's always a way out, underground."_

_"How?"_

_"I guess we'll just have to see. Let's just hope lucks on our side. C'mon!" he shouted taking her hand and running into the maze rapidly._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Up in his main control room Seitarou frowned as the head of security told him the progress._

_"I don't care. I want you to find those two and get that journal back! If you don't there will be hell to pay!" he added as he crossed his arms and stared angrily at the dark clouds forming in the sky, "But not only for you" he thought as they departed, "But forme as well."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Whoo! Made it! I finally got this chapter done! I wasn't looking forward to writing it because it was so long but it turned out to be a lot of fun to write after all. I hope you liked it and I will see you all next week!_

_Next time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Six: The Zodiac Trap_

_Over exhausted by all the excitement Stephanie collapses in the maze and it's up to Tsukasa to protect her and find a way to escape. Meanwhile the first part of the Big plan is activated. See what happens next time!_

_And_

_Chapter Seven: It All Comes to Light_

_The cure of the curse is at last discovered by reading Yotaro Sohma's journal. What will it be and will the three potentials be able to carry it out? You won't know unless you keep reading!_


	38. Chapter 6: The Zodiac Trap

**_Chapter Six: The Zodiac Trap_**

_Sara stared at the cell phone as she sat by the table and sighed heavily._

_"Where is he?" she said out loud, "I should have heard from him by now" she sighed again and looked up at the clock._

_Then she placed her head onto her hands since her elbows were propped up onto the table._

_"I haven't heard from Tsukasa either. What is going on?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tsukasa panted a little with Stephanie as his side with an angry frown. They were now located somewhere in the center of the maze and had experienced a very rough time._

_"What kind of stinking maze is this anyway?" he grumbled, "All these traps. They could kill somebody."_

_"Kaye told me about it once" Stephanie replied feeling her forehead a bit, "Seitarou put it up during the time Kaye and the others came to rescue me to prevent them from getting too close at first."_

_"Yea. Well I think it did the trick" Tsukasa stood up straight and clenched his fist angrily, "Between the weird scythe like machines and the arrows we had to dodge, it's any wonder that your boyfriend made it through this thing at all. But I'm not giving up. I know there's got to be a back way out of this place underground. We just have to find it. You still with me?"_

_"Of course" she nodded sweating a little but he grinned and then the two of them began their dangerous trek once more._

_As she walked Stephanie could feel her feet slip slightly. She didn't know why but she felt dizzy all of a sudden. But it wasn't in her nature to give up so easily. However as she moved it became quite clear that she could no longer go on._

_"It's gotta be here somewhere" Tsukasa said stopping and looking around on the ground, "A trap door or something."_

_"Tsukasa" she replied in a strained whisper._

_"Hmm?" he looked back._

_"I" she fell forward and he rushed out to catch her._

_"Whoa! Stephanie? Are you all right?" he asked as he panicked, "Speak to me" he felt her forehead, "Oh no. She's got a fever" he thought, "Why didn't you say something?" he asked more worried than angry._

_"I'm sorry" she managed to say, "I didn't want to slow you down" she added before she completely passed out._

_"Oh no" Tsukasa thought, "She's really bad off. I've got to do something. I've got to find that exit and now" he thought shouldering her onto his back with all the strength he could muster and carrying her through the next part of the maze, "Don't you worry Stephanie. I'll get you out of here" he said, "I have to keep my promise after all."_

_"Katsuya" she whispered feverishly._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Reiji Sohma grumbled a little as he walked beside Takara. In front of them were Hitomi, Krysta, Raiu, Naoko, Angel and Daisuke who were all laughing excitedly._

_"I don't understand why I had to be the one to take you guys" he replied in a huff, "I've got a date this afternoon."_

_"So you can go do that after you drop us off at the park" Takara said back cheerfully, "Sophie's meeting us there. We've been planning this for a week."_

_"But I don't understand why you wanted to go to the park on a day like today. It's supposed to rain this afternoon you know."_

_"We're only gonna stay for a couple of hours. Look we're almost there!" she pointed running forward since the other Sohma children had already done so._

_"Okay" he nodded but then glanced around at the emptiness of the place, "You know for a public park this place sure is deserted. Probably because of the chance of rain" he looked up._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_A scream sounded throughout the Sohma main house and Rika ran to the outstretched arms of Kagura Sohma who was also white with shock. A few minutes later Kandis found them and they were taken to Akito and Hatori as the thunder began to crash overhead._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_At the park, as the kids played a little bit of tag waiting for Sophie to arrive a small black van pulled up and before they knew what was happening several men in black suits jumped out. Reiji saw them first and at once warned the others who were frightened instantly. But before he knew what to do he felt a pain on the side of his neck and as he reached up and felt the dart, he collapsed._

_"Reiji!" Takara yelled._

_At the same time as the other kids were being attacked in the same manner Sophie was arriving at the park and saw all the chaos._

_"Huh? What in the world?" she thought but then saw the men and gasped as she saw Raiu and Hitomi fall to the ground the same way their cousins had done previously. She shouted and dashed forward._

_"Raiu!"_

_"Run away Sophie" he urged her before passing out, "Run away."_

_Sophie took a step back as one of the men as ordered started to chase her. She ran as fast as she could barely noticing that the bodies of the Sohmas were all disappearing into the van one by one. She tripped by a nearby tree as the man was closing in on her. Just as he was about to grab her she closed her eyes. But a sharp kick came his way, making him stumble back._

_"Hey back off jerk!" the boy shouted to which he ran back towards the van and Sophie reopened her eyes surprised at who was now standing before her._

_"Stephen" she cried._

_"Sophie" he knelt down in concern, "Are you all right? What the?" he said as heard the screech of tire wheels, "What's going on?"_

_"Raiu" she said through her tears that were sliding down her face, "Takara."_

_"Sophie I can't understand you through all that blubbering."_

_"I'm sorry" she wiped her face, "They were taken. All of them" she broke down in sobs._

_"What?" Stephen replied shocked standing back up, "Come on Soph" he lifted her up onto his back._

_"Where are we going?"_

_"To tell their parents. I'm sure they're gonna want to know" he carried her towards the main house as the rain began to fall._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tsukasa pulled the heavy latch behind him, shutting the trap door. It had taken him another twenty minutes to find the exit but now out of breath he removed himself from the stairs and crouched by the unconscious girl in the darkness._

_"I found it" he thought breathlessly, "But we're still not out of the woods yet. I hope this thing leads to the outside. Hmm?" he pulled out his cell phone from his back pocket, which was the only source of light he had available, "I'm gonna need some help" he dialed a number quickly, "Hopefully this won't get traced" he said aloud as the person on the other end picked up, "Sara. It's me."_

_"Tsukasa!" she exclaimed, "Where have you been?"_

_"I'm sorry. We hit a couple of snags. I managed to find an exit but it's gonna take me some time to get back to the apartment. Plus Stephanie's sick."_

_"What do you mean she's sick?"_

_"She's got a high fever. Personally I think she's worn out from everything. But I need you to get a bed and some cold water ready for me when we get there."_

_"Okay. When will you be here?"_

_"If my calculations are correct I should be there within the hour."_

_"All right. I'll wait for you."_

_"Okay. I'll call you as soon as I get close enough."_

_"Wait Tsukasa" she stopped him from hanging up, "I thought you were gonna have backup on this thing?"_

_"That's the weird part. When we got out of the mansion Sakura and Katsuya were no where to be found."_

_"That is weird. Reiji didn't come either."_

_"What?"_

_"We were supposed to meet today but he never showed up. He didn't call or nothing. It's not like him to be so inconsiderate."_

_"Hmm?" Tsukasa paused thinking._

_"Tsukasa?"_

_"We'll worry about that later. Right now I need to get her out of here. I'll be there soon."_

_"Okay. Be careful," she added as he hung up._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_In the main hall the Sohmas were gathered after hearing Kagura and Rika's story. Akito moved forward and cleared his throat._

_"Is everyone here?" he asked._

_"We're still waiting on Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki" Shigure answered with a shake of his head._

_"What's going on?" Haru demanded as all the adults began to ask questions at once._

_"All in due time Hatsuharu" Akito replied firmly, "We have to wait till everyone's here" he stared at his wife in concern as the rain began to pour even harder outside and the dark clouds hovered overhead, "Then maybe we can find the answer to all our questions."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! I know it's short but you get two chapters today instead of the usual big one. See you all later!_

_Next Chapter: It All Comes To Light_

_The cure of the curse is at last discovered by reading Yotaro Sohma's journal. What will it be and will the three potentials be able to carry it out? You won't know unless you keep reading!_


	39. Chapter 7: It All Comes to Light

**_Chapter Seven: It All Comes to Light_**

_Tsukasa breathed heavily as he carried Stephanie through the downpour of rain, staring at the apartment complex looming before him._

_"Finally made it," he thought taking his cell phone and dialing Sara once more, "After all that traveling around in the dark, I managed to climb out and ended up just outside the mansion. Sara. It's me" he said into the phone, "I'm just outside."_

_"I'll be right there" she nodded clicking off the phone and dashing outside to help her cousin._

_Together they brought Stephanie into the apartment and laid her on Tsukasa's bed covering her up with the blanket._

_"I'll go get the cold water" Sara replied leaving the room._

_"Okay" he nodded but then stared somberly at Stephanie, "I am so sorry. It's all my fault you're in this mess" he leaned down, "What kind of man am I if I can't protect the woman I love" he kissed the top of her forehead gently but moved away quickly as Sara returned with the cold water._

_"Here you go," she said handing him the wet towel._

_"Thanks" he placed the towel on Stephanie's forehead._

_"So did you get it?" Sara asked._

_"Yea. We'll go talk out there" he pointed to the sitting room, "Let her rest some" he and Sara moved from the room and he walked over to his chair plopping down heavily as Sara sat on the floor once more._

_"Must have been some ordeal?" she observed._

_"You have no idea" he sighed, "Anyway. Hopefully it will all be worth it" he pulled out the journal from under his shirt, "Once we read this."_

_Sara baited her breath as began to flip through the pages and read quietly to himself._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile Kyo, Tohru, and Yuki finally arrived about twenty minutes later then expected but took their positions in the main hall with Tohru sitting in a chair next to Rin and Haru and the two men standing up near Akito and Shigure._

_"Okay. We're here" Kyo replied, "What the hell is going on?"_

_"Hatori" Akito said and he nodded standing up and clearing his throat slightly._

_"Before we begin," Hatori said seriously, "Have either of you three seen your children recently?"_

_"Not since this morning" Kyo shook his head, "They were in the dojo for a little right?" he replied turning to his wife._

_"Yes. And then they left without really a word" Tohru nodded._

_"What about you Yuki?" Hatori asked._

_"Takara went to the park didn't she? With everyone else I thought" Yuki answered._

_"Yes, that's what I thought too" Arisa replied, "That's where they all went" she added and Mine along with Rebecca and Andie agreed._

_"I see. Well for starters you should all know that this afternoon we had a break-in in the main house."_

_Rika tried to hold back her tears as her mother held onto her._

_"Break-in?" Kyo raised an eyebrow._

_"That's correct. In Yamato's room. He, Kanako, and Akito were all taken."_

_"Taken?" Yuki said slowly as Tohru's eyes became wide and Kagura sobbed, "As in taken?"_

_"Yes."_

_"It all happened so fast" Rika cried and they all looked at the young girl who was shaking all over, "We were just having an afternoon of tea. The four of us. But suddenly the windows were smashed and three men with suits jumped into the room and then Yamato and the others fell to the ground" she cried, "That's when I ran for Miss Kagura."_

_"Rika" Rin said gently as she embraced her._

_"Something similar happened to you didn't it Kisa?" Hatori replied and they all now turned their eyes on the young mother who was cradling her daughter in her arms._

_"Mhm" Kisa nodded, "My baby. He was just outside. I turned around for one moment to check on Tora and when I looked back out the window he was gone. His favorite teddy bear was lying on the ground" she cried, "He never went anywhere without that teddy bear" she sobbed uncontrollably._

_"Oh Kisa" Hiro embraced her after she handed Tora over to Rebecca to hold since she couldn't stop crying._

_"So Takuto was taken too was he?" Kyo said shocked._

_"Which leads us to believe that the other children are in danger as well" Shigure replied with a nod, "Since none of us have heard from them since this afternoon, and that was at least three hours ago."_

_"Wait a minute" Kureno suddenly interrupted them since he was looking out the window, "It looks like there is someone at the gate," he said spotting two figures staring into the main gate._

_"Hmm" Hatsuharu replied, "I'll go see" he dashed out of the room while the remainder of the adults began to discuss the strange occurrences amongst themselves._

_A couple moments later he brought in Stephen and Sophie who were soaking wet with the rain, and who also explained all they had seen in the park to the entire group causing the parents to become even more alarmed._

_"Calm down everyone!" Shigure said loudly, "It won't do us any good getting all panicked like this. We'll get to the bottom of it all I promise" he added making the entire room become silent as he continued, "But according to our information though as of now only Sakura and Katsuya are unaccounted for. Tohru" he said gently turning to her, "Are you certain that you have no idea where your children have gone?"_

_"No. Not at all" she lowered her head as Stephen turned to his younger sister._

_"Sophie. Where's Stephanie? Where did she go this afternoon?" he asked and the entire room now looked at the twelve year old._

_"I don't know. She didn't say" Sophie shook her head sadly, "But."_

_"But?"_

_"She did look funny this afternoon."_

_"Funny how?"_

_"Like she was worried about something. Not like when she usually goes to meet Kaye."_

_"Hmm? So we can assume that" Shigure began but paused._

_"But why are the kids being kidnapped Shigure?" Kyo demanded, "What's the deal?" he asked shaking his fist._

_Some of the adults shouted the same and Hatori patted his friend's shoulder._

_"It's time Shigure" he replied._

_"Yes" Shigure nodded sadly, "I know."_

_"It really is" Ayame agreed._

_"I agree. Listen up everyone!" Shigure caught their attention once more, "I think I know what might be going on. But I need you all to listen me first."_

_They all nodded and he took a deep breath._

_"It all started about thirty so years ago. It all started with a dream."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Sara fidgeted at the table as Tsukasa's frown became even more distinct._

_"Well? What's it say?"_

_"If I'm reading this correctly" he said hesitating a little, "My theory is accurate about us. We are the only ones who can break the curse."_

_"Okay. That's good. But how do we do it though?"_

_"That's the tricky part" Tsukasa began as Stephanie stirred from her sleep, arose from the bed, and moved closer to the door as he went into his explanation, "According to Yamato Sohma's journal the Zodiac curse becomes permanent, what? Tomorrow night!" he exclaimed._

_"What does that mean?" she asked her eyes becoming wide as she sat up a little._

_"It means permanent. As in the Zodiac members will be cursed forever. But not just the way they are now. They will become those animals permanently."_

_"You mean Reiji would be a real dragon for the rest of his life?"_

_"Exactly."_

_"Well how do we prevent that?"_

_Tsukasa hesitated once more._

_"Tsukasa how do we stop it?" she insisted as Stephanie leaned in closer to hear._

_"Well one of us has to do it."_

_"Has to do what?"_

_"Yotaro Sohma states in here that the curse was placed upon the Sohma family when Aya Sohma shed three drops of blood on the Zodiac stone. That's how the Zodiac stone fits in."_

_"The Zodiac Stone? You mean the one that shines the blue light? The one you had me do research about?"_

_"Yes. The one that's in my dreams. But Hayoto Ushida also did the same, placing his own piece into the curse making it almost virtually impossible to break it. However if someone of Ushida and Sohma blood equally were to do the same the Zodiac curse will be lifted."_

_"Well that doesn't sound too bad."_

_"No" Tsukasa replied in a huff standing up, "You don't understand. That person would have to be a sacrifice."_

_"Three drops of blood could hardly kill you" she replied scoffing what he said a bit._

_"No. But three drops of blood from a certain dagger could though."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"I mean the dagger that we would have to use. If used to cut yourself in any way you'd die instantly. It was another piece to the curse that Hayoto Ushida invented believing that no one would be willing to go that far for the Sohma family. Yotaro Sohma put that in the journal as well."_

_"In other words" Sara gasped._

_"One of us has to sacrifice ourselves?" Stephanie finished appearing in the room._

_"You're awake?" Tsukasa said surprised._

_"Is that true? In order to solve the Zodiac curse one of us has to die?"_

_"Well, yea" he lowered his head, "Hold on" he walked back over and scooped up the journal, "That last part I read" he flipped through the book, "What did that mean?"_

_"Last part?" Sara replied._

_"Here it is" he said, "Someone who contains both Sohma and Ushida blood in them must be a willing sacrifice in order to break the curse however the curse will only become permanent, tomorrow night's date" he filled in, "When an Ushida family member sheds his blood on the Zodiac stone, thereby binding the Zodiac members to the fate of the curse for all eternity. That's what the Big plan is" he exclaimed standing up, "This is it. Oh I am so stupid!"_

_"Why are you saying that?" Stephanie asked._

_"That's why Seitarou asked that list from you months ago. He needed the names of the Zodiac members. They can't make the spell permanent unless they have them at hand. More than likely that's why we couldn't find Katsuya and Sakura. They probably were captured. The others as well. This is what he was talking about. The great event."_

_"But how can they do anything without the Zodiac stone?"_

_'They probably already have it" Sara said bitterly, "I could never find it no matter how much research I did."_

_"Yea. That's more than likely" Tsukasa nodded with a frown, "And all they needed was the journal so the Sohmas could never figure it out. However I am one step ahead of them" he moved to a drawer and opened it pulling out an object wrapped in red cloth._

_"Hmm? What's that Tsukasa?" Sara asked as they came forward and revealed it._

_"The dagger?" Stephanie replied astonished._

_"Mhm. Just as it's described in the journal."_

_"How did you get it?" Sara asked._

_"Grandfather handed this to me before I left California, thinking I might need it. Little did he know how right he was."_

_"So we have the dagger, but we have no idea where they might do it" Sara replied._

_"I might have an idea."_

_"Tell me" Stephanie interrupted, "How long have you known about this Zodiac stone?"_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"The Zodiac stone?" Hatsuharu replied puzzled._

_"Yes" Shigure nodded, "A legend in our family. Unfortunately it was lost to us a long time ago."_

_"But Shigure there is no such thing as a person with Ushida and Sohma blood in them. They have always been enemies there is no way any of them would ever hook up" Kyo retorted._

_"Ah but you're forgetting one thing. Miss Kamiya's story."_

_"Stephanie's story?" Sophie asked as Rika lifted her head along with Mitao and Mikado._

_"Yes. Do you not remember how it ended?"_

_"I wasn't there remember?" Kyo said back._

_"I was asking the children" Shigure replied a bit cynically, "Boys do you remember?" he turned to Momiji's sons._

_"Yea" Mikado nodded, "In the end Suzuna Kim married Tsukasa Nakagami."_

_"That's correct. But I'll bet that half of you don't know that the Kim family and the Nakagami family are direct descendants from the Ushida and Sohma clan."_

_"In other words" Yuki finished, "An Ushida and Sohma did hook up then?"_

_"Correct."_

_"Well that doesn't make any sense" Kyo replied with a cross of his arms, "I mean what's your point?"_

_"The point is Kyo" Shigure said, "The Ushidas deal in all of this."_

_"Huh?"_

_"What do you mean Shigure?" Yuki asked._

_"The Ushida's know there is a way to make the curse permanent. And by permanent I mean permanent. Our children will never be the same again. I think tomorrow night is the final night, according to my research of course. That's why I had you two searching for that journal. It would have had all the answers we have been seeking and it would have prevented something like this kidnapping from happening."_

_"But it was gone" Kyo said._

_"Yea it was nowhere to be found" Yuki added with a nod._

_"That must mean that the Ushida's already have it" Haru concluded crossing his own arms with an angry grimace._

_"Not necessarily" Shigure shook his head, "It could still be lost."_

_"We could hope" Kyo frowned as a servant brought a message in to Akito._

_Akito took one glance at the letter and turned to the former cat._

_"Kyo. It's addressed to you."_

_"Huh?" Kyo replied stunned coming over and taking it, "Thanks" he added opening the envelope quickly and clearing his throat, "Dear Kyo Sohma" he said out loud, "And all of you Sohmas who might be listening. I graciously invite you to an event that will be unlike anything you've ever seen. You won't want to miss this one. After all your children are the Star Attraction!" Kyo shouted, "Sincerely Tai Ushida" he hissed on the last line._

_"Why that son of bitch!" Haru shouted and all the adults at once began to shout angrily._

_Tohru stood slowly from her chair feeling faint._

_"Katsuya" she whispered, "Sakura" she added before she fainted._

_"Tohru!" Kyo ran forward with Yuki at his side._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tsukasa placed the dagger in his back pocket and nodded slowly._

_"Yea I knew about it. But like she said Sara did all the research. So I really didn't know much until today. Or how it was involved in all this for that matter."_

_"I see" Stephanie nodded back, "Hmm?" she suddenly said as someone knocked loudly on the door._

_"Get behind me you two" Tsukasa urged as the banging intensified._

_All at once the door burst open and smoke permeated the room from the bombs that had been thrown in. The girls collapsed immediately. As Tsukasa gasped for air he saw Seitarou appear in front of them._

_"Take them all" Seitarou replied and then stared at the boy who was looking back at him with hatred in his eyes, "I told you that you could run but that you couldn't hide Tsukasa" he punched him hard in the jaw and Tsukasa too passed out as Seitarou picked up the journal, "Looks like I win" Seitarou chuckled until his laugh became even louder that it echoed with the thunder in the sky._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay I lied! It's a little bit long. Hope you enjoyed it and I'll see you all later in the week!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Eight: A Startling Revelation_

_Tsukasa, Stephanie, and Sara are taken to the Ushida's warehouse where Stephanie learns yet another secret about her research partner. Probably the biggest secret of all! Find out what happens next time!_


	40. Chapter 8: A Startling Revelation

**_Chapter Eight: A Startling Revelation_**

_"Miss Kamiya! Miss Kamiya!"_

_Stephanie's eyes fluttered open as she felt the person gently shaking her. She looked up groggily into the face of Sara who stared back at her with a very worried expression._

_"Sara?"_

_"Oh thank goodness" Sara replied with a relieved smile, "I've been trying to wake you up for the past ten minutes."_

_"What happened?" Stephanie said as she sat up, "Where are we?"_

_"No idea" Sara shook her head, "All I can tell you as that we're probably in the most boring room we have ever been in" she added as Stephanie stared at the grey walls allowing her eyes to come into focus, "I came to just fifteen minutes before you did."_

_"I see. Where's Tsukasa?" Stephanie suddenly exclaimed looked around her frantically._

_"I don't know. He wasn't here when I woke up. He's probably in another room."_

_"Oh. Do you have any idea what happened?"_

_"My guess is that the Angel of death is behind this" Sara said standing up and crossing her arms._

_"The Angel of dea.. you mean Seitarou Nakagami?"_

_"Mhm. Only he could do something this devious. Well" Sara replied, "Well now's the time we should figure out how to get out of here."_

_"But we have no idea where we are."_

_"You do make a valid point" Sara nodded, "And as far as I can tell this place is pretty much locked up tight. I tried the door earlier."_

_"You know these walls are more than just grey," Stephanie said getting to her feet, "From the feel of them" she placed her hand on the wall that was closest to her, "They're almost the same material as you would find in a safe."_

_"Safe?"_

_"You know like you'd find in a bank. The real tight security kind. Only we're inside it."_

_"No way" Sara frowned, "I guess there is no way out of here then. Those places are hard to get into."_

_"Yea plus I don't think we're getting out of here by ourselves. We need to find out who's done this first. And find out where Tsukasa is and if he's okay."_

_"Yea you're right" Sara nodded again as they both heard the large door click open and Sara moved in front of the other girl clenching her fists and frowning as if she was going to attack the person who was just about to enter._

_Seitarou Nakagami appeared in the doorframe with a smug grin._

_"It is you" Sara replied, "I knew it."_

_"So nice to see you again Sara" Seitarou said back continuing to smile, "After all of these years."_

_"Hmph" she scoffed, "I can't say the same."_

_"I trust that you both slept well, but your presence has been requested. Take them" he ordered the two guards who stood outside with him, who at once walked into the cell and each took a girl roughly by the arm._

_"Take your hands off me you big monkey!" Sara shouted thrashing in his grasp while Stephanie tried to remain calm as they pulled them from the room, "Let me go!"_

_"You would be wise to not struggle Sara" Seitarou replied looking back over his shoulder as they moved down the hall._

_"Where's Tsukasa?" she demanded, "What have you done with him?"_

_"Hmm. You'll see soon enough."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile at the Sohma main house Hatori covered Tohru up with a blanket as she lay in the hospital bed while Kyo and Yuki stood by the bed's side._

_"She's all right Kyo" Hatori assured him, "I think she was overwhelmed by what was going on."_

_"And the baby?" Kyo said his voice more worried then normal._

_"The baby is perfectly fine."_

_"Oh good" Kyo sighed in relief._

_"I will stay here and take care of her along with Mayuko. Kagura has offered to stay as well."_

_"Speaking of which" Yuki said, "They've decided who's gonna go. Several of the parents are waiting in the main hall as well as Miss Kamiya's brother, who has insisted on going."_

_"Mhm" Kyo nodded taking a brief moment to lean down and kiss his wife's forehead, "I'll be back as soon as I can" he whispered over her, "With the kids. I promise."_

_Then he and Yuki moved from the room and headed to the main hall. There along with Stephen, Hatsuharu, Hiro, Momiji, Ritsu, Kandis, Akito, Kureno, Arisa, Ayame, and Shigure all waited to depart. Rebecca, Mine, Andie and her two boys, Rin, Rika, Kisa and baby Tora, and Sophie were all remaining behind and wished them luck at the front entrance, while they in turn promised to return with all the kids._

_Yuki, Kyo, Hatsuharu, Stephen and Momiji hurried to the van they were riding in and after some debate it was decided that Haru would not be the one to drive since it was clear that he was on the verge of turning black. Kyo offered to drive despite the fact that was very furious himself. They all agreed and hopped in._

_"Buckle up everybody" he said as he climbed into the driver's seat next to Yuki who was riding shotgun, "Cause I don't plan on going slow" he added with a frown as he started the engine._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie and Sara were led to an open area of what they could now see that they were located inside a rather large warehouse and Stephanie felt sure in her own head that it was the very same warehouse that Kaye had told her about. The area had several computers propped up on immaculate desks that were all connected together as if they were now stationed on an army base, with leather chairs that were swiveled in all different directions. Seitarou walked to the front of them as the men who had taken their arms moved back behind them, releasing their arms at once._

_"Okay Nakagami" Sara replied, "What's this all about? I asked earlier where Tsukasa was? Where is he?"_

_"Why don't you see for yourself" he indicated with his eyes and another smug grin as they looked to their right and gasped._

_Lying on the ground covered in several bruises Tsukasa was gasping himself as two other men in suits hovered close by him._

_"Tsukasa!" Stephanie exclaimed making him raise his head up in surprise and then frown suddenly._

_"What have you done to him?" Sara added angrily._

_"Seitarou" Tsukasa replied angrily through gritted teeth, "I told you not to involve them in this. This is between you and me."_

_"So it would be if you would only cooperate and tell me what I want to know. But now you've left me no choice. I'll have to ask them" he moved closer to the girls._

_"Leave them alone, Ahh!" he screamed as one of the men hit him once more._

_"Poor Tsukasa" Seitarou said sarcastically, "You really want to do things the hard way don't you?" he asked as the girls watched everything practically horrified._

_"Stop this Nakagami" Sara replied clenching her fists once more, "This isn't right."_

_"Then perhaps you would be willing to tell me what I want to know?" Seitarou said turning his eyes on her._

_She frowned back at him as Tsukasa strained himself to be heard once again._

_"Sara" he replied through gasps of pain, "Don't. Tell. Him anything."_

_"Well?" Seitarou said completely ignoring him, "I am going to ask you two the same question that I have been trying to ask Tsukasa for the past hour."_

_"Oh and what's that?" Sara asked crossing her arms._

_Seitarou held up Yotaro Sohma's journal and she lowered her arms._

_"Hey! How did you get that?"_

_"How I got it isn't really the issue here. What I want to know is why Tsukasa and Miss Kamiya" he glanced at her briefly but she averted her eyes, "Went through all that trouble to take it from me."_

_"Hmm" Sara grimaced._

_"Why is it so important to them? A couple of outsiders? I don't suppose you've got an answer to that Sara?" he asked her slowly touching her arm._

_"Go to hell!" she replied back wrenching her arm from his grasp._

_"I see" he smiled moving over to Stephanie, "And what about you Miss Kamiya? Surely you must know something since you were involved. Quite a stirring performance I must say. I was rather impressed and very surprised that were so subservient to Tsukasa and yet with me you were so resilient."_

_"Leave her alone Seitarou" Tsukasa warned._

_"Then you should have known right then and there" Stephanie replied closing her eyes, "That what you were seeing wasn't real."_

_"You're quite the little actress. However that doesn't explain why you did it? What's so special about this book anyway?"_

_"What makes you think that I will tell you if they wouldn't?" she said back defiantly._

_"Hmm. I think I can convince you to change your mind" he snapped his fingers and the man behind Sara moved forward._

_"Ow!" Sara screamed as he pulled on her long hair, "That hurts! That's my hair you know! Let go! Ow!"_

_Stephanie's eyes became wide as the two men behind Tsukasa began to beat on him once more and he winced on the floor trying to suppress the pain._

_"Tsukasa! Sara! No! Please stop this!" she cried out._

_"Then you'll tell me?" Seitarou turned back to her._

_Stephanie lowered her head in hesitation the tears stinging her eyes slightly because she wouldn't let them fall._

_"Stephanie" Tsukasa said in a small voice as the man let go of Sara's hair and she held onto it._

_"I guess I have no choice. Just don't hurt them anymore."_

_"Agreed" Seitarou nodded satisfactorily, "Tell me."_

_"We needed the journal to verify Tsukasa's theory."_

_"What theory?"_

_"For several months now Tsukasa and I have been doing research on the similar dreams we've been having. Dreams that have been leading us down the path of finding out how to break the Zodiac curse."_

_"Go on" Seitarou raised an eyebrow a bit surprised._

_"We found out by reading the journal that the only people who can break the curse is a person containing both Ushida and Sohma blood in them. Based on our dreams it was revealed to us that two people who were descendants of the Sohma and Ushida clan came together in love. Thereby passing on the heritage and the blood that could break the Zodiac curse. Once reading the journal it confirmed everything we had researched."_

_"I see. No I don't" he shook his head, "I can understand why Tsukasa and his cousin are involved now that you've told me this. But why you Miss Kamiya? Why would you be experiencing the dreams as well when it is clear that Tsukasa and Sara are the ones who contain that blood?"_

_"To be honest I asked that question myself. But I found out that distantly, I too carry that blood line."_

_Seitarou's eyebrows rose even more and then he smiled widely._

_"Oh I get it. Now it all makes sense. Why you have been so protective of her Tsukasa" he replied moving over to the boy who was still lying on his stomach but staring up at him with an angry scowl on his face, "You were afraid that I might find out about it. And here I thought you were in love with her."_

_"Go to hell!" Tsukasa spat repeating what Sara said earlier._

_"I must say I am thoroughly proud of myself. Without knowing it I was able to capture the very three people who could prevent the Ushida's plan from going smoothly tomorrow night."_

_"Damn you, you bastard!" Tsukasa shouted._

_"It's amazing how well you're doing after that beating. Of course we can't rough you up so badly, otherwise he won't be able to recognize you."_

_"Huh?" Tsukasa's eyes became wide as from out of the shadows he could hear footsteps approaching. His eyes became wider as he saw the man who now stood before him._

_"Hello father" Seitarou replied, "Glad you could join us."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephanie stared at the dark haired man with hazel eyes, as Tsukasa got to his feet a bit wobbly._

_"This is Seitarou's father?" she thought, "That means he's Ichirou Nakagami."_

_Ichirou Nakagami moved past the two girls and stopped directly in front of the boy who was staring back at him with hatred in his eyes._

_"Hello Tsukasa" he replied, "It's been a long time."_

_"Hmm. Not long enough" Tsukasa spat._

_"Still stubborn as always I see. I don't know why you just don't accept your fate as a Nakagami."_

_"My fate?" Tsukasa grimaced, "Give me a break. As if I would ever join the likes of this nuthouse."_

_"Such disrespect. You ought to know then to treat your own father in this manner."_

_"Father?" Stephanie thought surprised as Sara clenched her fists again._

_"You're no father of mine!" Tsukasa suddenly shouted as Seitarou moved forward, "There's no way I will ever respect someone like you!"_

_Ichirou Nakagami grimaced slightly and then slapped Tsukasa across the face, making him fall to the ground once more._

_"Tsukasa!" Sara shouted._

_"Stay back" Tsukasa told the girls slowly getting to his feet once more._

_"Such an ingrate" Ichirou shook his head, "You really are a disappointment my youngest son. Why can't you be more like your brother?"_

_"Like Seitarou?" Tsukasa scoffed, " Who in their right mind would want to be like him. He's cunning. Sneaky" Tsukasa smiled a little as he finished, "And an asshole to boot."_

_With that line Seitarou moved directly in front of Tsukasa and grabbed him by the throat lifting him up slightly._

_"You would be mindful of what you say to me as well, little brother" he sneered._

_"I don't care" Tsukasa gasped, "What you do to me."_

_"You should care" Seitarou said dangerously, "You know I could easily break your neck right now."_

_"Go ahead and try it."_

_"Stop it" Stephanie replied softly._

_Seitarou kept his grip making Tsukasa wince a little._

_"Stop it" Stephanie said a little louder and Sara turned to her in surprise, "Stop it Seitarou! Please stop!" she shouted, "Haven't you done enough?"_

_Ichirou Nakagami eyed the girl briefly and turned to his middle chair._

_"Seitarou" he replied, "Let him go."_

_Seitarou grimaced but released his grasp making Tsukasa fall to the floor a third time._

_"Uhh" he grimaced as he hit the floor and clutched at his throat coughing a little._

_"Let that be a lesson to you" Seitarou said angrily to his brother, "I just don't' want to make Miss Kamiya cry" he glanced at her with a sly smile so she turned her head, "That's the only reason I stopped" he added as Sara stepped in front of Stephanie shielding her._

_"Tsukasa's right" she replied her voice shaking a little, "Leave her alone."_

_"Seitarou" Ichirou interrupted her, "Is she the one?"_

_"Hmm?" Stephanie moved behind Sara even more so as she protected her._

_"Yes. That's Miss Kamiya" Seitarou nodded, "The mayor's stepdaughter."_

_"I see. Guards! Take my wayward son and his cousin back to their cell" the elder Nakagami ordered, "But leave Miss Kamiya here."_

_"Huh?" Tsukasa said standing up again, "What do you want her for?"_

_"It's not me who wishes to see her, but the boss."_

_"What?" Tsukasa replied in horror, "You can't take her to see that monster!" he shouted._

_"Be mindful of what you say Tsukasa. I have already told you that" Ichirou frowned, "That is my employer that you're speaking about."_

_"But you can't" he said struggling in the grasp of two guards._

_"Tsukasa" Stephanie replied stopping him, "Stop. It'll be all right."_

_"Huh?" he stopped moving around and looked directly at her._

_"I don't want to see you hurt anymore. Just do as they say and I'll go."_

_"Stephanie" Tsukasa said slowly and then nodded, "Okay" he gave in._

_"Seitarou you can go back with them" Ichirou replied, "Miss Kamiya" he called her forward, "You come with me."_

_"Wait!" Tsukasa said before being dragged off, "If any of you do anything to hurt her, you will have me to deal with" he was pulled roughly away as Stephanie watched him and Sara be led back to their cell by Seitarou._

_"Come Miss Kamiya" Ichirou replied, "My employer awaits your presence."_

_"Mhm" she nodded and then followed him down the next hall out of the large area._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tsukasa and Sara were thrown back into the cell and he at once ran to the door as it was shut and began to bang on it furiously._

_"Damn it!" he shouted, "Damn them all!"_

_"Calm down Tsukasa."_

_"I will not calm down! Do you have any idea where she's been taken to? She's going to meet the devil incarnate himself!"_

_"But Tsukasa, you're going to make your injuries worse. Please calm down" Sara insisted._

_"You're right" he nodded becoming calm at once, "It doesn't do anyone any good to be hysterical like this. It's just I didn't think I'd see him."_

_"I know. It was a surprise to me too."_

_"Sara" he said slowly as he slumped to the floor and she knelt down to examine his injuries, "I want to talk to you about something, serious. Now that we're here."_

_"Hmm? What is it?"_

_"The thing is, I've come to a decision. But I need you to hear me out so I can explain."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Ichirou Nakagami walked up the small flight of steps with Stephanie in front of him. He opened the two double doors that were up at the top and pushed her inside._

_"You are to wait in here," he instructed as he closed the doors behind him._

_She stared around her at the large office that she was now standing in._

_"So this is the place" she whispered to herself, "This is where it happened. Hmm?" she moved forward as she saw the large piece of glass that was clearly looking down on another part of the warehouse, "I wonder what's down there?" she thought as she walked over and wiped the glass so she could see more clearly._

_But what she saw made her gasp out loud and back up slightly, for down below she saw the strangest tubes she had ever seen all designed differently, some being larger then others, but the part that upset her the most was what they contained. For in them the fourteen members of the Zodiac were trapped, still completely passed out._

_"What?" she said a loud placing a hand over her mouth as the tears welled up in her eyes, "No. What's? Sakura. Reiji. Kaye. No. NO!" she screamed her voice echoing off the entirearea that she didn't hear the door open and a pair of footsteps as the person entered the room._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay that's the last chapter of the week! See you all again next week! Only five more chapters to go!_

_Next time of Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Nine: Stephanie Meets Tai Ushida_

_Not telling! Keep reading to find out!_


	41. Chapter 9: Stephanie Meets Tai Ushida

**_Chapter Nine: Stephanie Meets Tai Ushida_**

_The girl stood still gasping in silence at the sight before heras the door shut behind her. She heard the click of shoes as they moved towards her and slowly turned her head. She stared at the man before her, who walked a little sideways since he supported that leg with a cane._

_"This is him," she thought as he stood in front of her near his desk, "The one I have heard so much about."_

_"So" he began, "At last I meet the infamous Miss Kamiya. Mr. Nakagami has told me all about you. I do hope you're enjoying your stay with us."_

_She gritted her teeth as she frowned and clenched her fists at her side._

_"What kind of monster are you?" she spat her hair falling over her eyes._

_"Hmm?" he raised his head surprised by her outburst._

_"What do you think you're doing?" she said the tears settling in her eyes._

_"I don't think I understand. Are you upset about something?"_

_"That thing!" she pointed at the glass, "What is it?"_

_"Oh you mean my little invention? Quite ingenious wouldn't you say?" he grinned back at her smugly._

_"Invention? Are you crazy?" she replied angrily, "They're only children. The youngest onedown there is only two and half years old!"_

_"What is your point? They're needed for the ceremony?" he said moving behind his desk and sitting down._

_"Ceremony? You're insane" she shook her head, "All of you are absolutely insane. But out of everyone I have met you have got to be the craziest of the bunch. I guess Katsuya was right about you."_

_"Please calm down Miss Kamiya. You're hysterical."_

_"I am perfectly fine" she replied gritting her teeth on each word._

_"Come now, are you really going to take the word of a monster over the word of someone as honorable and decent as I am?"_

_"Honorable" she said in a hushed whisper, "Is that how you see yourself? You're delusional. For your information he is not my only source and he's not a monster. You are. I have also heard about your deeds from his mother. The horrible things that you have done to her and her family."_

_"From Tohru?" his eyebrows rose as he frowned slightly, "So she told you as well?"_

_"That's right. About a month ago, I was over their house and we had a talk. You see Mr. Nakagami, your subordinate, did similar things to me that you did to her, so we had something in common. And now I can see the truth for myself. Seeing the machine is enough to prove what you really are. You're the monster. No you're worse then that" she closed her eyes, "You're pathetic."_

_"Excuse me?" he frowned even more as she continued._

_"You're a loser Mr. Ushida. There's no better word for it. Carrying on a family grudge for thousands of generations for the likes of Hayoto Ushida a loser in his own right. Where is the sense in that, I ask you? The only reason you Ushida's have held this grudge for so long in the first place is because of the same reason it was back then. A woman chose a Sohma over you. That's all it is. Petty jealousy. And that's what makes you pathetic."_

_"I heard that you were a lot more bold with your speech then Tohru. I guess it wasn't an exaggeration."_

_"I'm not her. I stand up for what I believe no matter the consequence. But I do it differently. Where as she chooses to do it silently I choose to do so people can hear me."_

_"You ought to be more wise with what you say to me Miss Kamiya" he replied, "I'm a very powerful man and I could make trouble for you and your family."_

_"I'm not afraid of you" Stephanie shook her head determinedly, "If you think that I could ever be afraid of someone like you then you're crazy. I've been up against scarier things then you before."_

_"You ought to be afraid. You'll soon learn."_

_"I don't think so. And anyway it doesn't matter because I am going to do whatever it takes to stop you from carrying this out."_

_"I beg your pardon?" he said a bit interested._

_"Perhaps you haven't been told yet but you will be by one of them, so I might as well be the one to tell you because I am not afraid. I'm one of the people that stand in your way."_

_"Hmm?"_

_"Tsukasa Nakagami, his cousin Sara and I are the ones that contain Sohma and Ushida blood in us" his eyebrows rose, "We're the ones who can break the curse" she announced._

_"What? So that's how you're involved?"_

_"Which is why I will do whatever it takes to stop you."_

_"You can try" he grinned amused, "You'll be at the ceremony but I dare say you won't be breaking any curses. Besides who's to say I won't kill you before hand?"_

_"I don't care if you kill me. That would only prove further how pathetic you really are."_

_"I think you've said enough Miss Kamiya" he replied, "Guard!" he called and the man entered, "You may take Miss Kamiya back to her cell until the ceremony."_

_"Yes sir" the guard nodded and took her arm._

_"I'll see you later my dear" Tai said as she was led to the door, "We'll be seeing each other a lot more after the ceremony, so I would straighten my attitude."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"As it turns out I can't kill you, whether you are the means to destroying my glory or not. Mr. Nakagami has asked me to grant me one thing in doing this service to me."_

_"Let me guess" she frowned._

_"I think you get the picture" he chuckled as she was pulled from the room still glaring at the man who sat smugly in his chair._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephen hung up his cell phone with a sigh and glanced up at Kyo who was frowning at traffic. He had just spoken to Sam who informed him that he hadn't seen Stephanie all day. He was certain now that wherever Sakura and the others were; she had been taken to there also._

_"Damn it all!" Kyo said._

_"If I was driving we would be going much faster then this" Haru retorted._

_"Shut up Haru!" Kyo shouted._

_"If you were driving we would have been in a car crash by now" Yuki said sarcastically, "Settle down."_

_"Hmm" Haru grumbled leaning back in his seat._

_"He's right" Momiji nodded, "Just be patient Haru. We'll find the kids."_

_"Whatever" Haru mumbled staring out the window, "If this traffic doesn't let up soon, we'll never get there in time."_

_"Oh we'll get there in time all right" Kyo replied and they all looked at him, "According to the letter, the ceremony doesn't take place until tonight. We'll get there. He'll make sure of it" he frowned as he crossed over into the next lane._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Two chapters today although they are really short. Hope you enjoyed them anyway!_

_Next Chapter: The One Thing I Can Give_

_Not telling! Keep reading!_


	42. Chapter 10: The One Thing I Can Give

**_Chapter Ten: The One Thing I Can Give_**

_The cell door opened up and Stephanie was thrown in roughly._

_"Stephanie" Tsukasa said standing up while Sara remained in a corner, "Are you okay?"_

_"Yea. I'm fine" she nodded, "I'm okay" she said taking gasps of air._

_"Why are you shaking then?" he asked with a worried expression._

_"Because I. I" she lowered her head and then broke down in uncontrollable tears, "I saw the most awful thing" she replied sobbing in her hands._

_"What's wrong?" Sara asked coming over._

_"What did you see?"_

_"Katsuya and the others" she cried, "He's got them in some awful type of machine. It looks like a cage made entirely of tubes."_

_"Reiji too?" Sara said horrified._

_"Yes all of them. All fourteen."_

_"Well that would explain why we couldn't find them in the maze" Tsukasa replied with a frown._

_"I don't know what he's planning on doing. But he made me so mad. So mad to the point that when I first met him I exploded."_

_"Exploded?"_

_"I completely lost my cool. I told him off. I told him that that he was pathetic. I called him a loser."_

_"You did?" Tsukasa replied surprised._

_"Yes" she nodded sadly._

_"Wow."_

_"It's not that impressive. I was completely afraid saying all those things. I mean I meant them but the fact that Isaid things like that to someone like him was really terrifying."_

_"Well I would have said something even worse then that if I was in your shoes" Sara said angrily, "You were really brave to stand up to him like that."_

_"Thanks Sara. Although I don't feel very brave right now. I even told him in my anger that we are the ones who can break the curse. I'm sorry."_

_"It can't be helped" Tsukasa shook his head placing a hand on her shoulder gently, "They were gonna tell him anyway. And you were brave. I don't think many people have stood up to him like that before. Well they're all the same anyway. The Ushidas and the Nakagami's. They're all assholes."_

_"Tsukasa" she began remembering the incident earlier with his father._

_"I know" he nodded with a sigh, "You want to know."_

_"Mhm. Is Seitarou really your brother?"_

_"Yea. He's my older brother by a few months by a different woman. The truth is my parents were never married. My mother was just someone he met and used."_

_"So you're a love child?"_

_"Yes. But I wouldn't call me that. There wasno love involved. He never cared about my mother. I don't care what he says."_

_"But why would you?"_

_"Why do you think? Would you want to be associated to people like them?"_

_"I guess not."_

_"I mean I couldn't write Seitarou off completely. Pretending that he was my cousin was the best that I could come up with. He didn't mind it either. To be honest Seitarou doesn't like me almost as much as I don't like him. I'm sorry I lied to you about that. I just don't like to admit it myself."_

_"That's okay" Stephanie smile, "I understand why you did. You don't need to apologize."_

_"Okay. Now that we've got that settled, I want to talk to you about something important. I've already talked to Sara about it."_

_"All right" she nodded as Sara moved back over to her corner and crossed her arms._

_"You see I've come to a decision. There is only one way to stop the Ushidas from carrying out their plan and that is for one of us to break the curse by means of what Yotaro Sohma's journal stated."_

_"But there has to be another way" Stephanie replied protesting._

_"There is no other way" he shook his head, "And I've decided that I'm the one who's going to do it."_

_"What? No Tsukasa! You can't."_

_"Look, I'm the only one who has nothing to lose by doing this. Sara has Reiji and you have Katsuya. Besides there is no way that Iwould let either one of you sacrifice yourselves instead of me."_

_"But Tsukasa that's crazy" she took hold of his shirt panicking, "I won't let you do it."_

_"Stephanie" he replied softly, "I have to do this. I'm meant to do this. I know that now."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"The dagger was given to me" he pulled the small object from his back pocket, "I knew that when I came here to Japan that there was something important I'm supposed to do. And this is it."_

_"But."_

_"Please understand."_

_"No Tsukasa" she shook her head, "I won't let you sacrifice yourself so selflessly," she cried._

_"Selflessly? You don't understand at all."_

_"Huh?"_

_"I'm not doing this selflessly. I admit I am doing this for a selfish reason."_

_"You're right I don't understand."_

_"I'm doing this for you."_

_"What?" her eyes blinked back confused._

_"I'm doing this so you can live. So you can be free and happy with Katsuya."_

_"But Tsukasa, if you do this for me I will never be able to forgive myself."_

_"You're gonna have to" he said gently, "I'm not gonna let the woman I love die" he placed his hands onto her shoulders and gazed back into her tearful eyes, "I have been your shadow protector since the very beginning and will be until the end. Let me do something for you that no one else can. If it's the most I can do, let me give you Katsuya back."_

_"Tsukasa" she cried and fell into his embrace, "All right" she nodded slowly, "I understand."_

_He held onto her as Sara watched her cousin sadly._

_"Oh Tsukasa" she thought._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_About an hour later Stephanie had gone to sleep due to Tsukasa and Sara's insistence while they stood by the wall next to each other on silence._

_"Are you sure you want to do this cous? We could find another way" she replied._

_"I've made up my mind" he shook his head, his eyes shut, "I'm gonna do this. It's my destiny to."_

_"If you say so. But what about your mother? And grandfather? You're not thinking about them."_

_"But I am. They already know that I am gonna do this. Sara I couldn't call myself a man if I let either of you do it. You're my cousin and she's the girl I am in love with."_

_"Even though she's in love with someone else?"_

_"Hmm" he smiled, "Haven't you ever read a Tale of Two Cities?"_

_"Yes" she nodded, "Oh Tsukasa" she replied when she realized and sighed, "You're such a romantic. But what about me? Don't you think I'll miss you too?"_

_"It's all right. You'll be alive and so will she. As I've said before I have been her shadow protector since the beginning and I will be to the very end. Just like Tsukasa Nakagami in the past I will protect my Suzuna Kim" he paused, "With my life."_

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Okay that's it for today! See you all later in the week for the next chapter! Four more to go!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Eleven: A Race Against Time_

_The Sohmas hurry to make it to the warehouse before the ceremony starts. Meanwhile the members of the Zodiac wake up and discover where there are as the ceremony begins._

_And_

_Chapter Twelve: Only One Choice_

_Not telling!_


	43. Chapter 11: A Race Against Time

**_Chapter Eleven: A Race Against Time_**

_Reiji slowly opened his eyes and gazed around him sleepily._

_"What?" he blinked, "Where am I? How did I get here?" he raised his head slightly, "The last thing I remember was.. Ouch!" he suddenly shouted as he bumped his head on the top of the tube, "What the?" he said scratching his head perplexed, "What is this thing?" he yelled as he began to pound on the glass._

_Moments later after pounding as hard as he could Reiji had awoken Sakura who woke up Kanako and so on and so forth until every last member of the Zodiac minus Yamato were awake._

_"What a strange device we've found ourselves in" Katsuya replied feeling the glass all around him._

_"I know" Reiji nodded his voice echoing off of his tube, "What's even more amazing is that we can hear each other."_

_"It must be these holes," Katsuya pointed out at the breathing holes that were at the top of the glass in his tube while Akito awoke Yamato who was beginning to ask questions, "They're large enough so we can."_

_"What's going on around here?" Yamato said through gritted teeth, "Whose responsible for this kidnapping?"_

_"I'm scared" Angel replied._

_"I want to go home!" Naoko added._

_"Now. Now. Don't be afraid," Takara said gently, "We're all here together. You're not alone."_

_"She's right" Reiji nodded reassuring them making Daisuke and Raiu nod energetically, "As long as we stick together we'll be all right."_

_"I want my mama!" Takuto cried into his the back of his hands._

_"Don't cry Takuto" Krysta replied, "It's gonna be okay."_

_"I wish though" Akito began, "That we knew who was behind this Master Yamato."_

_"I'll give you one guess," Katsuya said sarcastically crossing his arms as his twin sister frowned and nodded._

_"You mean you know?"_

_"I've got a pretty good idea."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Sir" Ichirou Nakagami replied as he entered Tai's office once more._

_"Yes? What is it Ichirou?" Tai nodded swiveling his chair in his direction._

_"Preparations for the ceremony are complete."_

_"Excellent" Tai grinned menacingly, "Now all we have to do is wait for our honored guests. They're running late. They had better hurry or they are going to miss all the fun" he chuckled on the last line, "Get the prisoners ready and have your son escort our other honored guests from their cell. I wouldn't want them to miss this either."_

_"Yes sir" Ichirou nodded almost departing._

_"Oh and Ichirou."_

_"Yes sir?"_

_"The stone. I want you personally to get the Zodiac stone ready."_

_"The Zodiac stone?"  
_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"The Zodiac stone?" Arisa and Kandis said at the same time._

_"Yes" Shigure nodded as he rode along side Hatori who was driving the second of three vans that the Sohmas had taken to retrieve their children._

_"I didn't really understand your explanation about the stone back at the house Shigure" Kandis replied, "Could you perhaps explain it in more detail."_

_"From what I understand, the Zodiac stone is the means to solving the Zodiac curse."_

_"What?" everyone but Hatori and Ayame exclaimed._

_"Well when I was a young boy I had a dream."_

_"What sort of dream?" Arisa asked._

_"For the longest time I wasn't sure myself what it was all about, but I suppose it was the main reason I started researching the Zodiac curse to begin with. It's history and possibly a way to break it. The dream was always the same. I was in line behind all the Zodiac animals minus the dog because that's what I was. One by one the animals went up to this altar where this strange triangular stone was sitting. It was actually pretty medium sized instead of large. And it was completely blue."_

_"Blue?" Akito raised an eyebrow._

_"Mhm. And by blue I mean it even shined blue. A thousand shades of blue sparkled around it. As I got closer to the altar I saw that a person was standing behind the stone. And strangely enough it was a woman."_

_"A woman?" Kureno spoke up surprised._

_"Yes. But I never saw her face. Only her hair. It was long and brown."_

_"Long and brown?" Kandis replied being the third person to repeat what Shigure was saying._

_"Yes. I kept having this dream for several nights. I never could figure it out so I started to do research and what better way to do it then to start with the Zodiac since the animals were in my dream right? It took many years to unravel a lot of it and the only two people that I told about the dream were Hari and Aya. And I am ashamed to say that for a time, once I discovered that the dream was leading me finally to solve the Zodiac curse, I believed that Tohru was the girl in my dream."_

_"Tohru?" Kandis said, "Well she does have long brown hair."_

_"So is that why you let her stay with you for so long?" Arisa asked._

_"Hmm" Shigure nodded, "I admit that that was my original motive. That changed after awhile."_

_"So that's why" Akito said, "That's why you were so insistent that she stay with you."_

_"Yes. Forgive me Akito. I'm sorry for deceiving you. When Tohru and Kandis had temporarily solved the curse I thought my dream had come true. I mean she could have been the girl in my dreams as well."_

_"So if itisn't Tohru or I?" Kandis replied, "Who's the girl in your dreams?"_

_"I don't know" Shigure shrugged, "I guess we won't find out until we arrive at our destination."_

_"Which as far as I can tell," Hatori said speaking up, "Kyo's be turning down a lot of different back roads. We have got to be nearly there."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_"Are we heading where I think we're heading?" Yuki asked Kyo as he turned their van down another back road._

_"Yes" Kyo nodded, "It's the warehouse from before. That's where the kids are."_

_"Well I'll give him two thumbs down for originality" Haru replied sarcastically, "Come on Kyo. Let's hurry. It's getting dark."_

_"Relax Haru. We'll make it" Kyo reassured him confidentially, "We're almost there."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_A guard whispered in Tai's ear and he grinned satisfactorily to himself._

_"Good work. Give them lots of room to enter" he replied and the guard bowed before departing._

_He was standing up on a platform overlooking the tube machine. Down below the occupants of the monstrous machine were beginning to wonder what was going on because they could see so many different people running around._

_"What do you think is going on?" Sakura replied a little worried._

_"I have no idea" Kaye shook his head._

_"Do you think this has got something to do with that Big plan that Tsukasa told us about?" Reiji suggested._

_"I don't know. Could be."_

_"Speaking of Tsukasa" Sakura pointed, "Look up there," she said indicating the platform and the boys immediately looked up._

_"Huh? What?" Kaye's eyes became wide as he saw the person standing next to the boy, "No way" he pressed his against the glass as Reiji clenched his fists angrily when he saw Sara._

_Up on the platform Tsukasa, Sara, and Stephanie were standing next to Tai Ushida. He smiled smugly as he turned to them to which Tsukasa and Sara frowned back while Stephanie could only look down at her friends and how helpless they all seemed._

_"I'm glad the three of you could join us" Tai replied, "Mr. Nakagami, Miss Takawa, and Miss Kamiya. I trust that it will be entertaining for you."_

_"As if we have any choice in the matter" Sara scoffed, "So that's the crazy machine you were talking about?" she said to the girl next to her._

_"Mhm" Stephanie nodded sadly._

_"She's right" Sara gritted her teeth furiously, "You are a monster."_

_"Hmm" Tai frowned at her, "Be more wise with what you say to me Miss Takawa. And what about you Mr. Nakagami? Do you have nothing to say to me as well?"_

_"To the likes of you?" Tsukasa said clearly, "No. You're not worth my time" he grinned on the last line._

_"Be more respectful Tsukasa" Seitarou replied kicking him in the back, "It isn't father you're talking to anymore."_

_"Do you think I give a damn?" he said closing his eyes as Seitarou clenched his fists angrily, "That's it big brother, get angry at me" he thought, "The more angry you are at me the easier this will be."_

_"Tsukasa" Stephanie said replied catching his attention at once._

_"Hmm?"_

_"The Zodiac stone" she whispered in a horrified tone._

_He looked down below and saw his father placing the medium sized triangular blue stone on an altar. The stone was connected to wires that were attached to each glass cage that contained the Zodiac members._

_"What the? So that's how they're going to do it?"_

_"Huh?" Stephanie looked at him as he frowned even more._

_"So that's their plan," he said with a worried expression._

_"Katsuya" she whispered staring down at him as he looked back up at her with a look of anguish on his face as he began to pound against the glass._

_Tai moved to the front of the group and cleared his throat as down below his three sons, Hayoto, Takechi, and his youngest Ginta, took their positions by the altar._

_"Attention everyone!" Tai began, "I believe it's time we start. Let the ceremony begin!" he pronounced holding out his hands and the machine came to life. _

_Stephanie clasped her hands together as Tsukasa placed his right hand in his pocket. Everyone was so engrossed at the scene down below and before them that they didn't see him slide the small dagger out of his pocket and placing it in his palm unseen._

_"Okay" Tsukasa thought, "If everything goes to plan then this ceremony will never take place. I only hope that I am ready for this. Ready or not though, I made a promise" he nodded to himself determinedly before turning around and aiming straight for Seitarou._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger but it is the weekend and you'll just have to see what happens next week! Three more chapters to go!_

_Next Time on Curse Renewed:_

_Chapter Twelve: Only One Choice_

_Not telling!_


	44. Chapter 12: Willing Sacrifice

**_Chapter Twelve: Willing Sacrifice_**

_Kyo parked the van near the entrance of the warehouse. It had been easy enough to get through the gates since there were no obstacles in the way._

_"Well" Haru replied as they all climbed out, "That was almost too easy."_

_"Of course Haru" Kyo said back, "He's expecting us" they began to move towards the building as Yuki spotted someone among the other Sohmas that were joining them._

_"Hatori?" Yuki said in surprise, "What are you doing here? I thought you were staying with Tohru?"_

_"I was" Hatori nodded as he walked beside Shigure and Ayame, "But Mayuko wanted someone to be here for Raiu in the end. Plus we needed another competent driver" he added as he grimaced slightly at Ayame and Shigure, "I hope that's all right Kyo?" he replied to the man who was grimacing a little as he quickened his pace, "Mayuko can handle things."_

_"It's okay" Kyo agreed, "She's got enough people to look after her plus I know your wife is capable of taking care of her in your absence. I'm not at all worried."_

_"Let's hurry" Akito said moving past with Kandis who was holding his hand, "We're late."_

_"Don't worry Akito" Kyo frowned even more as he took the lead, "If I know him, he won't start without us."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tsukasa played the scene over and over in his head as the minutes ticked by. In his mind he could see himself charge his brother just as the ceremony began. The only thing holding him back now, was that it hadn't begun just yet. Tai Ushida was waiting for something and Tsukasa could only guess what that was. Earlier he and Sara had discussed the game plan for finding a way to get him down to the stone. In his pocket he once more slipped in the dagger so that when he charged Seitarou he would have free hands. He gazed concerned at Stephanie as she watched Hayoto Ushida enter, dressed in a very fancy dark blue kimono, with trepidation. In his hand he too carried a dagger, only it was medium in size. His brothers stood close by as the platform began to lower down until it was level with the machine. Tai Ushida stepped forward as he noticed from the left of him the Sohma's arrival. He grinned smugly as he whispered in one of the guard's ears and they turned on two switches. The green switch activated a group of bars that came down blocking the Sohmas from entering the area but allowing them to see everything that was going on. Ichirou Nakagami moved from the altar as the Zodiac stone began to glow even brighter and saw Tai signal with his hand. With that, Ichirou flipped another switch that activated the machine, making it whir in a most terrifying manner that Stephanie shuddered slightly at the sound of it. The Sohmas began to shout trying to make their angry voices louder than the machine but to no avail. Katsuya and Reiji meanwhile stared in frustration before them at the two girls who were standing close together._

_"What the hell is going on here?" Reiji demanded angrily pounding on the glass._

_Suddenly to his right he noticed that Yamato had collapsed and Akito and Kanako were frantically hitting the glass to try and revive him. All around him the Zodiac members were falling to their knees and Reiji could see now the gas that was coming into the tube he was standing in._

_"Uh oh" he whispered, "Katsuya" the turned to his cousin but saw that he too was starting to collapse, his hand slowly sliding down the glass, while the other was clutching his chest" Kaye!"_

_Reiji felt his knees buckle under as he saw his dad and the other parents screaming to each of their kids while Tai grinned triumphantly from the sidelines ignoring their pleas completely._

_"Let the ceremony begin!" Tai commanded and Tsukasa eyed Sara who nodded slowly._

_"This is it" Tsukasa told himself as Stephanie's eyes filled with tears, "Of course I didn't know that the Sohmas were going to be here. It will be more help in the long run though. It's time" he nodded to himself and then turned slowly._

_In that instant he charged Seitarou just like he imagined. His whole body catapulted into the confused boy while the machine and the stone began to glow even brighter. Sara out of the corner of her eye saw her cousin charge and while everyone's eyes were on him she took her opportunity to kick her leg back towards the guards who were still standing near the girls. They flew back from her leg and landed face down into the floor while Tai shouted at the others to stop Tsukasa. Sara ran towards the green button and pressed it, finally allowing the Sohma's to break through to the area. _

_All at once chaos broke out as Kyo, Yuki, and Hatsuharu began to fight. Tai's men surrounded them just as Tai pressed the red switch to make the platform rise once more with Tsukasa, Seitarou, and Stephanie as well as himself still onboard. Tsukasa and Seitarou were still fighting as Stephanie watched the excitement down below. Tai frowned but called out to his son just the same as he approached the altar._

_"Keep going Hayoto!" he shouted, "Do not stop for nothing!"_

_Seitarou kicked out his leg, which Tsukasa blocked._

_"What do you think you're doing Tsukasa?" Seitarou asked through gritted teeth as they locked hands._

_"Taking you out" Tsukasa replied back removing his hand and quickly punching him in the face, "Stephanie!" he shouted to the girl, "Go run for cover!"_

_"Uh okay" she nodded dashing towards the stairs as two guards ordered by Tai ran after her._

_Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she began to run for the machines as Yuki who spotted the two guards after her took them both expertly out. As she neared the machine she looked for the button to turn it off as Kaye's hand slid further and further down the glass. But Takechi Ushida and Souichiro Nakagami stood in her way so she stopped abruptly._

_"End of the line sweetheart" Takechi said with a sinister grin as they moved towards her._

_She hesitated but then saw a sharp kick knock the two of them out. Her eyes blinked a couple of times as she saw his familiar face._

_"Big brother?"_

_"You okay little sis?" he asked with a soft smile._

_"Stephen" she ran to embrace him, "What are you doing here?"_

_"What do you think I'm doing here?" he chuckled, "Saving two of the most important girls in my life that's what."_

_She stared at the Zodiac members once more who were all in severe pain as their bodies began to transform._

_"I have to find a way to turn that thing off!" she shouted determinedly dashing forward._

_"Wait a minute! Steph!" he called, "Ahh!" he jumped back as Hayoto Ushida tried to punch him to get revenge for his brother._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Meanwhile up on the platform Tai was watching everything go completely out of control. He moved down the stairs and was about to escape the room from a side door when Ayame, Shigure, and Arisa stepped in his path._

_"Where do you think you're going Mr. Ushida?" Shigure asked as Ayame crossed his arms._

_Tai grimaced as Arisa cracked her knuckles furiously._

_"It's time to give you payback for everything you have ever done" she said before striking him across the face, knocking him completely to the floor without his cane._

_Back up on the platform Seitarou and Tsukasa were still in combat._

_"I'd better end this soon" Tsukasa thought, "Or I am never gonna get down there to end all of this."_

_Seitarou kicked Tsukasa hard and he flew back, the dagger flying from his pocket._

_"Oh no" he gasped jumping up at once and running for it._

_"Don't you run away from me little brother!" Seitarou shouted charging him._

_"Shut up!" Tsukasa replied throwing his foot back and kicking Seitarou directly in the jaw._

_This time Seitarou flew back as he ran to the end of the platform and gazed down, trying to locate the dagger._

_Down below Stephanie, who had been unsuccessful in finding the button to stop the machine, was pressing her hand against the glass partition of the tube that separated her from Katsuya. When she saw the dagger fly and land a few feet from her she turned around. She looked up and could see that Tsukasa and Seitarou were still immersed in fighting and then glanced to her right where Sara was kicking the crap of several guards._

_"They're gonna run out of time" she thought helplessly as she stared at the clock and then back at the people she cared about so much, "Unless" she stared at the stone that was glowing more brightly then it ever had and then down at the dagger._

_She looked back at Katsuya who was struggling to keep awake as he pressed his hand against the glass, feeling his body begin to change._

_"I have to" she thought as the tears entered her eyes once more, "It's the only way to save them now. Forgive me Tsukasa," she replied out loud to herself as she walked over and picked up the small dagger._

_She began to walk to the stone as the Sohma's took out the last of the guards along with Ichirou Nakagami and began to tie them up, barely noticing the young girl stand behind the altar as Tsukasa saw her and a look of terror appeared on his face._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I forgot I had this one before the "Only One Choice" chapter! One more today and only two more chapters to go!_

_Next Chapter: Only One Choice_

_Not Telling!_


	45. Chapter 13: Only One Choice

**_Chapter Thirteen: Only One Choice_**

_She stood close to the stone as Tsukasa dashed forward from the platform, leaping off of it and landing a bit too hard that he could feel the pain in his knees as they buckled slightly. But he stood up fast and began to run towards the altar, his eyes wide with fear._

_"Please no" he thought over and over in his head as he ran, "Don't. Stop. Stop!" he shouted._

_But the young girl took one glance at Katsuya who stared back at her confused and then placed the dagger over her bare skin._

_"I told myself that I would do whatever I could do to save you from him" she thought as Tsukasa was blocked by two guards, "This is the only way" the tears fell from her eyes as she cut her skin and three drops of her blood dripped from her wrist, landing on the top of the stone._

_"NO!" Tsukasa's screams echoed the entire area as he fell to his knees._

_The stone illuminated the room with a lightbrighter then it ever had before that was so bright that everyone minus the Zodiac members had to shield their eyes. The glass on the tubes began to crack and then all of a sudden burst as they each shattered releasing their prisoners from their unusual cages. Soon the stone began to dissipate it's light and the Sohma's all reopened their eyes._

_"What happened?" Yuki replied._

_"I don't know" Kyo shook his head as everyone began to run towards their children, "Come on! The kids!" he dashed forward towards his twins._

_He made it to Sakura and awoke her. She immediately opened her eyes and embraced her father tightly. Then she ran over to her brother who was slowly raising his head._

_"Kaye?" she replied as she knelt beside him, "Are you all right?"_

_"Yea" he nodded, "I think so. What happened? How did we get free?"_

_"I have no idea" she shrugged her shoulders._

_"Oh no" Reiji replied with a frown as he stared at the figure who was lying near the stone as Tsukasa held onto her, "Kaye" he pointed._

_Katsuya's eyes moved in the direction to where his cousin was pointing and then they became wide as he stood up wobbly. He walked slowly over to where Tsukasa was as Sara moved over next to Reiji. Tsukasa who had been crying stood up from Stephanie his fist clenched as Kaye fell forward and took her hand in his._

_"Stephanie?" he said as he held her hand, "Wake up. Wake up honey. Please wake up" he felt her cheeks, " Please wake up" he replied in a much more fearful tone as Shigure shook his head._

_"Don't tell me" the novelistcontinued shaking his head sadly and holding his hand over his mouth in disbelief._

_"Shigure" Hatori placed a hand onto his shoulder gently._

_"Nakagami" Katsuya said angrily to Tsukasa, "What the hell is going on? Why won't she wake up?" he demanded glaring at him._

_Tsukasa turned around slowly and stared at the pain in the other boy's eyes and Kaye could clearly see the pain in his as well._

_"I'm sorry Katsuya" he replied softly, "It wasn't supposed to be her."_

_"What?"_

_"I was the one who was supposed to do it" he swallowed, "It was supposed to be me,not her."_

_"Supposed to be what!" Kaye demanded this time in a shout as Tsukasa shook uncontrollably, "Answer me!" he stood up and grabbed Tsukasa by the collar of his shirt._

_"Please don't!" Sara shouted, "I can tell you."_

_Katsuya looked towards the young girl and then slowly released Tsukasa with a nod. She took a deep breath and then stepped forward to speak as Reiji watched her stunned._

_"There was only way to break the Zodiac curse" Sara replied, "We discovered it by reading Yotaro Sohma's journal. If a person who contained Sohma and Ushida blood equally were to sacrifice their life by shedding three drops of blood onto the Zodiac stone then it would be lifted."_

_"But what does that have to do with her?" Kaye asked sadly._

_"She contained the blood, just like me and Sara" Tsukasa finished slowly, "She was also a descendant of Suzuna Kim and Tsukasa Nakagami. But she wasn't supposed to do it" he reiterated bitterly as he clenched his fist even more "I was supposed to be the one!" he shouted, "But I wasn't fast enough because of" he looked towards Seitarou who was close by all tied up just like his brother and father, "Because of you" he said through gritted teeth as he ran towards his older brother and began hitting him, "It's all your fault!" he yelled as he struck him._

_"Tsukasa!" Sara shouted._

_"It's all your fault you bastard!" he repeated beginning to hit him even harder._

_"Take it easy son" Kyo said wrapping his arms around him and pulling him away as Sara came over and Tsukasa struggled in his arms to break free._

_"Tsukasa stop" Sara insisted as Katsuya knelt once more down near his love and took her hand gently, "It's not over yet."_

_"What do you mean it's not over yet?" Tsukasa scoffed at her furiously as Kyo released him._

_"I mean it's not over. Look at the clock. The stone is still glowing. There's ten minutes left."_

_"I don't understand" he shook his head as Kaye slowly raised his head._

_"There is one way to save her before the Zodiac curse is broken completely" she turned to the still stunned boy who stood next to his father, "Reiji has to do it."_

_"Do what?" her boyfriend asked perplexed._

_"According to my research on the Zodiac stone if the person is a willing sacrifice and has given their life for a noble cause there is only one way to save them from dying before the time runs out. And that is you have to help them to forget."  
_

_"Help them forget? No" Reiji shook his head when he realized what she meant, "No. No way."_

_"You have to Reiji" Sara insisted, "You have to erase her memory. It's the only way."_

_"No. I can't!" he shouted backing up and holding up his hands, "I promised. I promised her and I promised myself that I would never do something like that."_

_"Son" Haru began._

_"No" he stuck his hands over his ears and closed his eyes, "I'm not listening."_

_"Reiji" Kaye spoke loud enough for them all to hear but could still detect that he had no emotion in his voice._

_Reiji saw his cousin's expression and lowered his hands as he stared back at him._

_"Kaye?"_

_"Do it" Katsuya said._

_"What?" Reiji's eyes became wide._

_"Do it" Kaye repeated, "I want you to erase her memory now before it's too late."_

_"I can't do that Kaye" he shook his head again, "That's going against the oath."_

_"It's also going against the oath if you don't do as I ask!" Kaye shouted, "We promised each other that we would do whatever it takes to protect those that are important right? I want her to live! I don't care about anything else. Do this. Do this for me. Please" he begged and Reiji could see the tears forming in his eyes._

_"Kaye" he shook his head slightly but then saw his serious face so he moved slowly, kneeling before the girl and placing his hand over her forehead reluctantly as Stephen watched on in concern, "Forget all you know" Reiji began with a lump in his throat, "Forget about the Sohmas. Forget about the Zodiac and everything that surrounds it. You will no longer be burdened by the issues of our family" he pressed his hand firmly against her and in the next instant as the stone's light began to fade they could hear her breathing once more and the blood that had been trickling from her wrist disappeared._

_Kaye stood up and Stephen moved forward, scooping up the young girl in his arms, cradling her so gently._

_"I'll take her home," he said knowing fully well the implications of all that had just happened._

_Katsuya nodded as Sara glanced around her noticing that Tsukasa was nowhere to be seen._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephen walked out of the warehouse carrying his sister as Kyo moved towards his son who was still standing by the altar, his head bent low so that his hair was falling over his eyes._

_"Son?" Kyo said slowly reaching out a hand to comfort him but Katsuya walked past and headed towards the door himself as Yuki moved from his daughter's side and stood in front of Tai Ushida, who now like all his followers and sons was tied up._

_"Well" Yuki began, "Are you satisfied now!" he shouted surprising everyone in the room, "You finally managed to do it! You were able to separate a Sohma from a person he loves! I hope you're really proud of yourself you bastard!" he grabbed him by the shirt and held him up practically choking him, "I detest you! You conniving little worm! I should just kill you right now and get it over with!" he squeezed his hand tighter around his throat making Tai about turn purple._

_"Yuki" Kyo replied as he placed a hand onto his shoulder, "It's okay. Put him down. He can't hurt us anymore."_

_"Kyo, don't you want to hit him too? After everything he's done to your family!"_

_"Of course I do" Kyo nodded as Tai passed out from Yuki's strangling, "But as I've said before he is not worth it and you are not the killing type. He's nothing but a pathetic loser. He can't hurt us anymore. He has no way of doing it. The curse is broken, he has no ammo. Just leave him to his miserable pathetic existence. That would be the best punishment for him I think. Put him down."_

_Yuki frowned and flung Ushida down hard._

_"Who would have thunk it?" Momiji replied to Hiro, "Kyo being the one to calm down Yuki and not the other way around?"_

_"Yea" Hiro nodded slowly baffled._

_"Well" Shigure said after they rejoined them, "Let's leave this place and go home" he picked up Hitomi and embraced her._

_The other adults agreed as they each took their child and headed out the door._

_"Reiji" Sara replied pulling him to the side._

_"What's up?" he said a bit wearily._

_"I have to find Tsukasa" she replied, "You should go home with your family. We'll find our own way back."_

_"Are you sure? Because I don't think I can stomach losing someone else tonight."_

_"We'll be fine" she reassured him as she ran off and he followed his father out the door who was quite exhausted from all the fighting._

_"Do you think it's wise leaving them like that?" Reiji asked his father indicating all the men who were tied up._

_"I think so" Haru nodded finally calm, "Come on son. Let's go home" he placed his hand over his shoulder and the two of them headed towards the vans._

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Sara finally found Tsukasa outside at the back of the warehouse. He was crouched down and she could see that his head was bent, his short brown hair covering the tears that had been falling down his face._

_"Tsukasa" she said softly._

_"This is not the way it was supposed to go" he spoke more to the ground then to his cousin, "They're supposed to be together."_

_"The thing is, she's alive. It's not the end of the world."_

_"What are you talking about?" he asked standing up with a frown on his face, "They can never be together now!"_

_"Don't give up so easily. It's not over yet."_

_"Why do you keep saying that? This time it really is over" he crossed his arms._

_"Tsukasa we both know that there is a sure fire way to get them back together. Of course that all depends on you."_

_"On me?"_

_"Yes" she nodded, "You see she won't remember the Sohmas or Katsuya anymore. Some people would take this as their opportunity for their chance with her. Though I doubt that's what you would want."_

_"Basically what you're saying is that I have a choice" he nodded finally understanding, "I can actually be with her like I wanted to or I can find a way to give her back to Katsuya."_

_"You got it" she nodded back with a slight grin, "And just for the record, Reiji did erase her memory, but I have learned something. If his heart's not really in it, it's not nearly as effective."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"Let me put it this way. Her memory may have been erased, but it isn't completely gone. Somewhere deep inside of her she still remembers them, and all youhave you do is give her the tools to remember or allow her to continue to forget and take your chance with her. The question is, which will you choose?"_

_"I don't think there is any question" he shook his head, "I know what to do. I have no doubts."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Stephen and Sophie placed Stephanie in her bed when they arrived home. After awhile it was decided that Stephen would be the one to tell Sam the truth about everything._

_Meanwhile at the main house the Sohma children reunited with their parents. Tohru was happy to see her daughter and husband but when she asked where Katsuya was they told her that he had gone home already and then proceeded to explain to her all that had occurred at Tai Ushida's warehouse._

_At the same moment Katsuya stood in his backyard staring at the promise ring in his palm._

_"It's over" he thought sadly as a tear slid down his cheek, "It's really over this time. Farewell. My love" he cried, "At least I can be happy about one thing. You're alive."_

_Later that evening Rika wandered into her older brother's room where she saw him on the floor bent over in pain with so many tears sliding down his face._

_"Reiji?"_

_"It's all my fault" he said, "It's all my fault," he cried._

_"Oh big brother" she held him tightly, "It's okay."_

**_(Next Scene)_**

_Tsukasa entered his apartment quietly and immediately walked over to his table determined more then ever to set things right, no matter the lossin his own life._

**_(Till Next Time)_**

_Authors Note: Hey guys! Sorry this one is late. The new Kingdom hearts game just came out and I'm afraid I was a little preoccupied with it yesterday so sorry about that. But I will finish this book by the end of this week so I will see you later. One more chapter to go!_

_Next Chapter: Together at Last!_

_Ooh! Cryptic. But who's together at last? Will Tsukasa take the chance to be with the girl of his dreams or will be do whatever it takes to bring her and her one true love back together? Keep reading to find out!_


	46. Chapter 14: Together At Last

**_Chapter Fourteen: Together At Last_**

_The vision entered his head again as he slowly opened his eyes and heard her voice coming from the kitchen. Her voice? He blinked as he sat up._

"_Who's voice is that?" he wondered._

"_Tsukasa!" the girl called, " Are you awake yet? I've got breakfast ready."_

"_Breakfast?" he scratched his head as he slid out of bed and put on his tee shirt._

_He walked into the kitchen and saw the pretty brunette smiling at him as she put his plate down onto the table._

"_Well good morning sleepyhead" she replied teasingly, "I was beginning to think that you weren't waking up."_

"_Stephanie?" he said slowly._

"_Well of course, who else would it be? I mean you did marry me."_

"_I what?" he gasped in astonishment as he sank into his seat._

"_Are you feeling all right honey?" she felt his forehead, "You look really pale."_

"_I'm um, I'm fine" he moved away slightly, "But what about."_

"_What about what?"_

"_Nothing" he shook his head, "I uh, I think I am going to take a shower."_

"_Okay" she nodded, "Well don't be too long or your breakfast will get cold."_

"_All right" he nodded back nervously, "What's going on here?" he thought as he moved back to his room, "I thought I knew what I wanted to do. But I ended up doing something completely different? But why?" he scratched his head a second time as he sat on his bed, "I mean, we're married? It's not that I haven't thought or dreamed about how wonderful that really would be" he grinned slightly, "But this isn't right" he shook his head, "I couldn't have done this!" he shouted, "I just couldn't of!" he screamed even louder._

_**(The End)**_

…………

_Just kidding!_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Tsukasa woke with a start the sweat dripping off of his brow. He was breathing heavily as he thought._

"_So it was just a dream" he said out loud, "It was only a dream" he said relieved, "Of course" he sighed, "I'm nearly done with it" he glanced over onto his nightstand where a medium sized navy blue book sat, "Only a few more pages and I'll be finished."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_It had been two months. Two whole months since the Zodiac curse had been lifted and the Ushidas as well as the Nakagami's faded into obscurity. Tohru had recently given birth to her daughter, which kept Sakura, Kyo, and even Katsuya quite occupied so they didn't think much of the recent events in their lives. Much_.

_However despite the fact that Katsuya seemed all right his cousin Reiji couldn't bring himself to have the same relationship they once had and felt awkward whenever he was around. One cold Sunday morning he found himself sitting at his father's piano wondering if it was going to rain like they had forecast, when the doorbell rang. When he opened it he was surprised to see Sara standing on the doorstep._

"_Hey" he replied with a slight smile._

"_Hey there you" she grinned back as she embraced him._

"_What are you doing here?" he asked as she walked into the front hall._

"_I just came down to see how you're doing. Besides we haven't seen each other for awhile."_

"_That's true" he nodded, "We both have school to finish up" he added as she removed her shoes, "Well you couldn't have picked a more better time. My parents are out on a gig. I'm all by myself."_

"_And where is your sister?" she asked as she sat down._

"_She's out with her boyfriend," he said with a sort of sour frown on his face as he once more sat by the piano._

"_Her boyfriend?"_

"_Yea. Believe it or not, my little sister is going out with Yamato."_

"_Oh? How do you feel about that?"_

"_I was a little weirded out at first but to be honest compared to everything that has been happening lately, it wasn't that big of a deal" he ended sadly._

"_Reiji?" she replied looking at his expression, "What's wrong?"_

"_I can't get over it" he shook his head, "I'm the one who's responsible for Kaye's unhappiness now."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I'm the reason he is sad. All because of that stupid curse of mine."_

"_Reiji."_

"_I can't even act normally around him anymore, knowing that."_

"_But you did the only thing that you could, besides I don't believe it's over for them yet."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_If they're truly destined to be together, which I believe that they are, they will find each other again."_

"_Not this time" he shook his head, "It's impossible."_

"_If you believe hard enough they will. After all you and I found each other didn't we? And so will they" she replied determinedly._

"_Our case was different."_

"_Mnm" she shook her head._

"_How do you know? How can you be certain?"_

"_Let's just say it's a feeling. They won't be apart for much longer" she smiled, "I guarantee it."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Stephanie fingered the pages of the mysterious book. She had received the book out of nowhere three weeks ago along with a letter. The letter said:_

Dear Miss Kamiya,

Just a little note to say thank you for all of your help. At the moment you probably don't know what I mean, but if you read the gift I have sent you, you will eventually understand. Also to help you along I just have one question I want you to keep in mind. Do you ever feel like part of you is missing? If I'm right please read my gift and then you will find the answer to your question.

Signed,

A Friend

_After reading the letter over and over and wondering whom it was from, she had read the medium sized navy blue book diligently every night. None of her siblings knew about the book and she simply couldn't tell them because she knew they would think she was crazy, due to the fact that she had been drawn to it's contents by some unexplained force._

_At the moment her older brother Stephen had remained in Kyoto, and he and his other two siblings were doing all they could for the past two months to carry on that things were perfectly all right knowing perfectly well they really weren't. They even had her transferred to another school so she wouldn't have to remember anything and she went about her life as if nothing had changed. But the truth was and she kept this to herself that she knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her heart that something was missing, although she couldn't quite pinpoint what. She had made lots of new friends and was quite popular in her new school but still there was an emptiness in her that she couldn't describe. Maybe, she thought through the pages of the mysterious book she could find the reason why._

_On this particular day she had poured through its contents for the tenth time. As she reached the last page, the skies outside became dark and the rain began to fall. She read the last sentence and felt a tear slide down her cheek._

"_What is this?" she felt her cheek, "Why am I sad? I don't understand. But I feel" she stood up from the floor, "That I should be somewhere right now. Yes. And I think I know where that is" she walked over to her bedroom door, her eyes focused as if she was in a trance and then walked out of the room._

_She moved slowly down the stairs and then walked to the front door._

"_Steph?" Sophie appeared from the sitting room as he sister took the doorknob, "Where are you going?"_

"_I don't know" she shook her head, "But I have to go."_

"_But it's pouring out there" she said back in concern._

"_I know. But if I don't go now, I'll miss my chance" she exited the house and headed out into the rain that was falling faster._

"_Oh boy" Sophie thought, "What a time for Stephen and Sam to be out."_

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Meanwhile at the Sohmas residence Katsuya moved through the sitting room as his sister and Takara sat together reading a story. Since the incident it was true that he had been quite attentive to his mother and his new baby sister, however his cheerful disposition had totally altered and he walked around most of the time like he was in a daze. He moved over towards the door that led out to the backyard and took the handle._

"_Kaye" Sakura replied, "You do realize that it's raining out there?" she said knowing fully well that he intended to walk outside._

_But he didn't say anything. He just opened up the door and walked out as he had done so many times recently._

_He stared up at the sky darkened with many clouds, which was exactly how he felt, his own heart surrounded in darkness._

"_I can't stand feeling like this anymore" he said aloud as the rain dripped off of his bangs, "I wish. I only wish there was something" he lowered his head and then lifted it slowly as he felt a strong urge to do something he hadn't done in a long time, "I only wish you could hear me" he thought bitterly._

_He cleared his throat and began as the rain pelted his entire body._

Empty spaces fill me up with holes/Distant faces with no place left to go/Without you within me I can't find no rest/Where I'm going is anybody's guess/ 

I've tried to go on like I never knew you/I'm awake but my world is half asleep/I pray for this heart to be unbroken/But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete/

_Meanwhile Stephanie was running down the sidewalk, her feet hitting the wet and cold pavement as her heart pounded in her chest and her hair becoming even more soaked._

Voices tell me I should carry on/But I am swimming in an ocean all alone/Baby my baby it's written on your face/You still wonder if we made a big mistake/

_He moved around the yard singing more passionately._

I've tried to go on like I never knew you/I'm awake but my world is half asleep/I pray for this heart to be unbroken/But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete/

_She glanced around her and then began to run faster._

I don't want to drag it on/But I can't seem to let you go/ I don't want to make you face this world alone/I want to let you go/ 

_She stopped in front of the gate and she walked in out of breath, stopping at his front door._

I've tried to go on like I never knew you/I'm awake but my world is half asleep/I pray for this heart to be unbroken/But without you all I'm going to be is incomplete/

Incomplete/

_He opened the back gate as he finished and his jaw about dropped in surprise as he saw her standing at his door with a longing look in her eyes._

"_Why am I here?" she thought, "Why am I here of all places?"_

_He took one step forward and cleared his throat slightly._

"_Excuse me?"_

_She turned her head slowly and looked back at him._

"_Hello" she replied softly._

"_Hello" he bowed back._

"_I'm sorry if I am intruding here, but I felt compelled to be here for some reason."_

"_Oh?" he took another step forward wondering if he was dreaming._

"_Yes. I'm sorry please forgive me for staring at you but do I know you?"_

"_What?"_

"_I feel like you're someone I should know. Isn't that strange?" she chuckled lightly, "You must think I'm crazy."_

"_No" he shook his head as he stood two feet in front of her._

"_So do I" she focused her eyes, "Know you?"_

_The feeling was overwhelming and suddenly Katsuya reached a hand down and placed it lovingly on her cheek, rubbing it gently. She closed her eyes as if she had been expecting it._

"_That feels good" she opened her eyes, "I don't know why, but I'm not scared when you touch me so gently and you're supposed to be a stranger."_

_It was too much for Katsuya for all at once he leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips as he had been aching to do for the past two months. When he pulled away she opened her eyes once again and glanced up at him._

"_Stephanie" he said softly._

_Her mouth formed the words as her heart began to beat._

"_Katsuya?" she replied slowly._

"_What did you say?" his eyes became wide._

"_Kaye" she placed a hand onto his cheek this time and he placed his own hand over hers, closing his eyes as she stroked his face._

"_You know me?" the tears were falling down his face as he reopened his eyes, "You remember me?"_

"_Of course I remember you" she nodded the tears in her own eyes, although she wasn't sure why, "How could I forget someone I love as much as you?"_

"_Oh thank God!" he embraced her tightly, "You came back to me. I've been praying for it and you did. I missed you so much" he cried on her shoulder._

"_Kaye" she said as she held onto him tightly, "I missed you too."_

_Suddenly the front door swung open and Kyo stared back at them confused._

"_Um, Katsuya? Miss Kamiya?" he said even more surprised._

"_Hello there Mr. Sohma" she replied sweetly._

"_Uh, but I thought that, what's going on here?" he asked scratching his head._

"_I don't know pop" Kaye grinned, "But it's an absolute miracle" he embraced her tightly once more._

"_Well why don't you two come inside. It's pouring out there" he insisted._

_Kaye and Stephanie looked at each other and then chuckled at the sight of them dripping wet._

"_Good idea" they agreed as they entered the house still holding onto one another._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_It was a bright sunny afternoon as Mikado and Mitao ran by chasing after Daisuke in a game of tag. The Sohmas had all gathered with their special someone's for a celebration of the Zodiac curse being lifted. Everyone had been invited. Stephen who was relieved at the turning of events with his sister and Kaye, was sitting with Sakura, Akito jr., Yamato, and Rika as they talked about their future plans. Raiu, Sophie, Krysta, and Takara were all playing tag with Motoko's sons Hajime and Kenta. Kagura was sitting with her new boyfriend Yosu along with Kyo and Tohru who had their baby daughter close by. On the other side of the yard, Yuki, Motoko, Hatsuharu, Momiji, Hiro, and Rin were all talking about their jobs, while Aoko, Kandis, Mayuko, Kisa, Mine, Arisa, Hana who had shown up for a surprise visit, Andie, and Rebecca prepared setting the table for everyone. Akito, Hatori, and Ritsu, and Ayame all sat together under the tree sipping tea as Shigure was running around snapping pictures of everyone that he could. Kanako sat close by to her mother holding onto baby Tora while Takuto played in the dirt next to his teddy bear. Hitomi was teaching Naoko and Angel a new game and was quite enjoying herself. Reiji and Sara sat next to each other in comfortable chairs as Shigure took another picture of them._

"_Okay Uncle Shigure" Reiji said finally, "I think you have enough of us."_

"_Okay, okay' Shigure nodded, "I'll go see if I can find Katsuya and Miss Kamiya. That ought to make a good shot."_

"_Good idea. Or better yet why don't you go find Aunt Tohru and take a shot of her and the baby?"_

"_What an inspired idea" Shigure agreed with a grin taking off._

"_What a goof ball" Reiji shook his head._

"_But he's interesting" Sara said with a smile._

"_Yea. I guess so. I wonder where Kaye is?" he glanced around._

"_How are you guys getting along now?"_

"_Oh, we're doing great" Reiji smiled, "I mean I still feel a little guilty for what happened but I am so glad that they found each other. Incidentally" he took her arm playfully, "How did you know they would?"_

"_That's for me to know and you to find out," she said back teasingly._

"_Oh come on" he urged as Kaye and Stephanie came over, "Hey you guys!"_

"_Hey Reij" Kaye smiled, "Miss Takawa."_

"_Sara, Katsuya. Sara" she replied firmly._

"_I didn't know that you were going to be here?" Stephanie said happily._

"_Of course" Sara nodded, "I wouldn't miss a party like this."_

"_Well I am glad that you are because there was something I wanted to talk to you about. That's okay right Kaye?" she asked turning to him._

"_Just hurry back" he nodded as the two girls left the two boys and they began to talk about the end of school._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_"So what's up?" Sara asked as they walked over close to the main gate_

"_I was wondering have you heard from Tsukasa lately? He's back in California isn't he?"_

"_Oh yes" Sara nodded glancing over Stephanie's shoulder slightly._

"_Well I need you to send something to him from me."_

"_What is it?"_

"_This" Stephanie replied placing the object in her hand._

"_I see" she nodded understand, "I'll make sure he gets it."_

"_And tell him thank you. For everything."_

"_No problem" Sara nodded again with a smile, "You better get back to that boyfriend of yours. I don't think he ever wants you to leave his side again."_

_Stephanie laughed and then ran back over to Katsuya as Sara silently slipped out of the gate, unnoticed by anyone._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_She walked over to where a boy stood, his carry on bag at his side._

"_You're still here?" she replied, "I thought you left this morning."_

"_I wanted to say goodbye before I took off" Tsukasa said with a smile._

"_I'm glad" she nodded, "Oh by the way, Miss Kamiya wanted me to give this to you" she placed his grandmother's locket into the palm of his hand._

"_She remembered" he said his eyes going soft._

"_Mhm. And all because of you. You really were her shadow protector till the very end Tsukasa. Just like you wanted to be."_

"_And I will continue to be from afar" he agreed, "Well" he said, "Time to go home" he shouldered his bag, "Goodbye Sara" he embraced her tightly._

"_Goodbye Tsukasa" she hugged him back and then pulled away, "Keep in touch."_

"_I will" he nodded, "Got to get going if I want to make my train" he turned his back to her and started to walk away as the sun began to set._

"_Have a safe trip!" Sara called and he waved his hand back in response._

_She walked back inside the main gates as he glanced back over his shoulder briefly, sighed, and then looked up into the sky contently as he continued to walk towards the train station._

_**(Next Scene)**_

_Sara walked back over to where Katsuya, Stephanie, and Reiji were enjoying their meal and sat down. Reiji put his plate down._

"_Hey" he replied wrapping his left arm around her waist "Is everything okay?"_

"_Yea" she nodded; "Everything is fine" she smiled as Kaye and Stephanie also put down their plates._

"_More than fine" Kaye said with a happy grin, "Everything is spectacular!" he shouted scooping Stephanie up into his arms and spinning around with her._

"_Kaye" she giggled as the other two watched on astonishment._

"_I can't help it" he replied putting her down and taking a small object, "Everything is perfect. Especially now that this" he slipped the ring onto her left ring finger, "Is back where it belongs."_

_She smiled softly at the promised ring and kissed him lightly on the lips as everyone came over because Shigure was insisting on taking a group photo. They all lined up in front of the main house as he placed the camera down on a stool, set it up, and took his position next to his wife and daughter._

"_Now everyone say cheese," he said._

"_Cheese!" everyone exclaimed as the camera took their first ever family photo._

_**(Till Next Time)**_

_Authors Note: Hey everyone! You thought it was over? Not quite! There's still the epilogue! See you all at the end!_


	47. Epilogue:

_**Epilogue:**_

_On a desk in a room where the breeze was glowing gentlythrough an open window a person sat writing in a medium sized book. They placed the pen on the next sheet of blank paper and wrote:_

The Zodiac curse was broken and the Ushida family was no longer in the picture. These days the family is pretty normal.

Akito, Kandis, and Akito Jr. moved back to the main house in Tokyo shortly after that but I hear now that Akito jr. has started his new jobsince hehas plans to marry Krysta very soon who is in her last year of medical school. Momiji, Andie, Mitao and Mikado still reside at the main house here in Kyoto and they are doing fine as well. The two boys have become coaches at local schools while Momiji and Andie still work with younger kids with their violin skills along with Momiji's younger sister Momo who comes down to visit quite often. Speaking of music Hatsuharu and Rin are still with the band and now Reiji has joined them along with his fiancée Sara Takawa as backup. They're on the road most of the time but they call home Tokyo just like before. Reiji's sister Rika however remained down in Kyoto after she married the head of thefamily Yamato, who takes his duty seriously whether it's taking care of the family or taking care of his own son and daughter. Kagura Sohma got remarried to Yosu her college sweetheart and they are expecting their second child in another two weeks. She still lives at the main house with her son.

Shigure Sohma moved his wife Aoko and Hitomi back to Tokyo just four years ago to continue on with his novelist career. Hitomi however has taken a different route for her career, following in the footsteps of Mayuko as a teacher. Mayuko and Hatori also moved back up to Tokyo around the same time as Ayame, Mine and Naoko did to continue with their doctor practice and Ayame's personal shop. Raiu, Mayuko and Hatori's only child married Sophie Kamiya just a year after his parents moved and theyare living happily together up in Tokyo. Yuki Sohma, Ayame's younger brother, moved to his own house in Kyoto after he married Motoko Minagawa. They still live there and look forward to visits from their sons and daughter. Takara Sohma, Yuki's only child decided to become an artist like her mother and often visits Ritsu and Rebecca up at the hot springs. Ritsu and Rebecca took over the hot springs after his mother passed away and have been running it ever since. Their son Daisuke is also interested in art and like Takara attends a very fine art school in Tokyo. Kanako their eldest daughter moved overseas and has been living a life of mystery up to this point. But I hear it's exciting. Arisa and Kureno Sohma also moved back to Tokyo with their daughter Angel but they often come back down for a visit every once and a while. I hear Angel is quite the little detective, not surprising since she always had a nose for it.

On a sad note Kazuma Sohma passed away just a year after the curse was lifted and Kyo and Tohru inherited all his property and belongings. Kyo still runs the dojo with the help of his daughter Sakura and her husband Stephen Kamiya. Tohru Sohma still keeps house and loves it when she gets to see everyone during new years, just like always. As for Katsuya Sohma he now lives next door to his parents in the house that Kazuma once occupied. He's a professional chef downtown and quite popular too. He and his wife of six years, Stephanie Kamiya have three children and are very happy. She has become a children's book author and all the kids in the neighborhood love he books.

_The person paused and then lifted her head as she heard someone call out to her. Her brown hair shining as the sunlight hit it and her teal eyes sparkling as she grinned happily._

"_Are you coming or not?" the boy's voice said._

"_Be right there!" she called back returning to her book._

And last but not least Hiro Sohma and his wife Kisa also remained down in Kyoto and are raising their daughter and their son with all the best morals possible. Their son is a wonderful athlete and as I can attest a very good person.

_"Kyoko?" the boy appeared in her bedroom doorframe, "We're going to be late" he smiled his golden eyes shining, "Come on" he added brushing a hand through his light brown hair._

"_I have one more sentence Takuto" she replied, "Just wait."_

"_All right" he nodded crossing his arms with a grin._

In conclusion the Sohma family is really just a normal average family after all, despite our unique background and special past. But to me they are all special because of who they are not where they come from. And believe me that makes all the difference in the world. The End.

_She finished with a satisfied grin and then turned to the front of the book and signed her name._

"_Are you done now?" he asked her._

"_Mhm. I'm all done" she said satisfied and then jumping up to join him at the door, "Let's go! We don't want to be late!"_

"_I had to wait for you" Takuto protested as they walked out the door._

_The wind blew lightly in the room, flicking the first page up so that the signature could be read. It said:_

Written by Kyoko Sohma

_Nearby stood a family photograph next to a picture of a woman who was smiling and holding her fingers up in a sign. The woman's name was Kyoko Honda!_

_(THE END)_

_Authors Note: Okay you guys! That's it! I hope you all enjoyed it!_

_Thanks to:_

_Numbahwwierdo, kyorocks5012, darkInufan, furuba-ffx inuyasha, katana Ishitari, crimzonangel 856, Sashlea, crazyinsameanimegirl, mabudachigirl, Taisaika, gladdecease, lisawels, Safako, rock-chick 131, cocoke 5, and kasheneko for all your great reviews!_

_A special thanks to:_

_Haru's girl: Without you I wouldn't have a spirited American actress named Kandi._

_Andie: My e-mail little sister who without I wouldn't have the bubbly English violin player._

_My best friend Jaime: Who was my inspiration for the young girl who sacrificed herself for the people she loved._

_My younger sister Sarah: Who without I wouldn't have the enthusiastic cousin who always gave the best advice!_

_Thanks also to all my anonymous reviewers and I hope you continue to enjoy my stories for the future to come!_

_God bless you all!_


End file.
